Shades of Gray
by Aaron Nowack
Summary: Not all wars are between good and evil. Conflict is a human trait.
1. Prologue: The Day Before

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Prologue: The Day Before

"_It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
And I feel fine..._"

- 'End of the World', REM

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

After five hours, it was over. It seemed anticlimactic for the culmination such a cataclysmic conflict. Countless, untold millions had died in five years' warfare on a scale unseen since the dawn of the Silver Millennium, and now it was over. But, satisfactory or not, it was the end. The last of the Lunar warships had surrendered, and the rebel fleet was at last able to enter low Lunar orbit. No ground-based defenses existed to challenge the hundreds of warships. For centuries if not millennia, it had been inconceivable that any force could assault Luna itself, the heart of the Moon Kingdom's unchallenged empire, and the few defenses that remained on the surface of Luna had been destroyed by the youma attacks.

The youma... in the short term, their attacks had been good for the rebellion, but in the long term they could lead to the destruction of everything the rebels had fought for. And, most likely, Beryl thought the same way about the rebels. The nominal leader of the rebellion bowed his head in thought, caressing the hilt of his broadsword, which had rarely left his side in over a decade. The five years since he had last seen Luna seemed so long ago now, and it was nearly unrecognizable. Even though, until now, the rebellion had been unable to strike at Luna, war had not left the tiny world unscarred. Even now, an almost inconceivably large youma force was besieging the very Moon Palace itself, now the last stronghold of the old regime.

His hand tightened on his sword. One way or another, that regime was about to end. Even when he had launched this rebellion, he had never thought that it might come this far, down the long, terrible road from outnumbered revolutionaries and leaderless rioters to the mighty war machine that now moved at his command, preparing to land the war's final, bloody blow.

"Captain Ashiant, get me a communication line to the Queen. I have to try to end this now." The rebel spoke almost without thinking. If by some means he could bring this war to an end before that blow landed, he would do so. Too many had died already.

The thin Saturnian by his side nodded. "Of course, Champion." Ashiant had once been the Seneschal of Diamond City, the largest population center in the Saturnian system. That had changed in one bloodstained day, when Saturn had gone over to the rebels. Now, he was the captain of the Memory of Juno, the rebel flagship. Moments later, he turned to his commander. "You are being put through now, Champion."

The rebel leader stood in front of the ship's crystal globe, where an image of his former monarch was now beginning to form. He gave a shallow bow. "Queen Serenity."

"Champion." Serenity's voice was icy, colder than the frozen wastes of Mercury.

The rebel didn't let that faze him. "As you are no doubt aware, the last of your fleet was vanquished today. The last loyalists on Venus surrendered eight months ago, and Mercury has been ours for years. Terra is nearly overrun by Beryl's forces, as is Luna. Mars and Saturn have been with us from the start, and Jupiter was liberated in the first year of the war. The Uranus and Neptune colonies have been taken. In short, out of your whole domain, only Pluto continues to submit to your rule."

Queen Serenity nearly growled her reply. "And so you have called to gloat, Champion?"

The rebel made a negative hand gesture. "I've called to end this war. Order the spaceports on Luna open to our ships. We have the power to scourge Luna clean of the youma, if you will let us."

"And what do you ask of us in return?" Serenity replied, once again almost emotionless.

"You know very well what we desire. You will abdicate your throne, and order all resistance to cease." The rebel's eyes flashed. "And you will give Iris to us." 

The Queen's reply was filled with all the royal imperiousness she could muster. "Never."

With that, the rebel leader lost his temper. "By all the Ten, Serenity! You have no choice! What forces you have left are pinned on Pluto. You have no fleet left, and your army is nearly nonexistent!"

The Queen drew herself up in her throne, brandishing a small crystal. "The Queen of the Moon Kingdom always has another choice. By the end of the day, neither you rebels nor the youma will trouble the Moon Kingdom again." With that, she broke the connection, leaving the rebel leader to swear at the blank globe in front of him.

The rebel leader bowed his head, calming himself. It should not have ended like this, but Serenity now left him no choice. If she was willing to unleash the Ginzuishou's full power, there was no telling what could result. In any case, he had no intention of standing by and watching her. He knew the orders he must give. He also knew that they would stain his conscience forever. He would have to order an atrocity that would have been inconceivable only five years ago. But, along with so much else, that had changed in the skies over Juno.

"Damn you, Iris," he thought. "And damn you too, Serenity, for leading us to this." The familiar rage washed over the rebel leader like the flames he commanded, burning off his doubt. This was the only choice he could make.

"Forgive me, Phoebe." he whispered, not aware that he spoke aloud. He bowed his head once more, before speaking in a strong, clear voice that was tinged with sorrow. "Captain Ashiant, I want a message sent out to all ships. The bombardment of Luna is to begin as planned in one hour. We'll hit the Moon Palace and all the fortresses and youma encampments. I don't want any of them left standing by tomorrow."

The color drained out of Ashiant's face. "Your will, Champion."

How many millions would die in the terrible apocalypse he had just ordered? He knew he would never know. The Moon Palace had to be teeming with refugees, and the lesser fortifications as well. Though there was still one way that might be averted.

The rebel commander continued with his orders. "There will be one modification to the plan. Pause the bombardment for two hours once the teleport shields fail. I want volunteer squads ready to attack the Moon Palace." He grinned weakly, hand returning once again to his sword's hilt. "If we can kill the Queen before she can use the Ginzuishou, maybe the Princess will prove more willing to negotiate."

  


* * *

"Jadeite." The voice was silky smooth, filled with confidence and power.

Jadeite managed to fight the conflicting urges to kneel in awe and recoil in disgust. His queen was mighty and magnificent, yet there was a subtle dissonance, the faintest scent of corruption and decay that followed her wherever she went. Recently, there was something inhuman about her, a terrible darkness. The same darkness that lay in Jadeite himself.

"My queen." Jadeite finally replied, barely able to keep his voice steady. The dim light cast her features into an even more unearthly form, a visage that seemed more demonic with each passing day. She was closer to the darkness than any of them, and she paid a terrible price for that. But what they had purchased with that price was worth it. 

"What is the current situation?" his mistress asked. Jadeite swiftly called up the Terran strategic map on the view screen, and a not at all pleasant grin appeared on his face as he observed the result. Green icons representing friendly forces far outnumbered the scattered red icons that represented enemy units still in fighting condition.

"As Your Majesty is no doubt aware, most organized resistance on Terra ceased within days of the fall of Crystal City." His grin widened as he remembered the viscous carnage, the blood splattered all over the 'impenetrable' crystal walls. He continued, "Though several small areas remain outside our control, primarily in region of the old Urian Duchy, there are no significant threats to your rule. General Kunzite is coordinating our efforts there from the city of Uria."

Jadeite switched the screen to the Lunar map, and his grin weakened. Here, the situation was not as good at the moment, though that would change with time. A large concentration of green icons surrounded an area that was completely covered in red icons. Elsewhere, green icons were few and far between, though they were only slightly outnumbered by the red icons.

Jadeite paused a moment to clear his throat. "On Luna, the vast majority of our forces have managed to pin down most of the Silver Army, including the elite Imperium Brigade, inside the Moon Palace. General Nephrite is currently in command of those forces, and is preparing to settle down for a long siege. General Zoicite is leading the remainder of our Lunar forces, with the goal of keeping the Third and Fourth Lunar Home Guards," continued Jadeite, pointing to the mentioned units, "as well as the other enemy forces present, from relieving the siege of the palace."

Jadeite switched the screen to a three dimensional view of Terran space, and his grin faltered and vanished. A vast horde of red icons nearly surrounded Luna, and were obviously reaching out to engulf a thin line of green icons that connected Terra and Luna. Dreading his mistress's reaction to the bad news to come, Jadeite began to explain the situation. "The Champions' fleet has managed to gain complete control of Lunar space, and their ships will be in a position to sever our supply line in an hour. My calculations show that ours will likely be the last ship to safely arrive on Luna. After that, teleportation will be the only way on or off Luna, and the energy costs for that will be too high to bring in any significant forces. My estimates show that the fleet contains enough power to easily wipe out what we have available on Luna, and if they cooperate with the resistance forces, enough to retake most of Terra."

His mistress frowned, and Jadeite trembled in fear. He had seen too many subordinates slain without a second thought by his Queen for bearing bad news, though never one so high-ranking as him. Somehow though, that thought was not too comforting After a heart rending moment, she spoke. "Very well. Send out the following orders over my name. Kunzite is to teleport himself to Luna with as many youma as he can take along. Zoicite is to gather as many forces as he can and proceed to the Moon Palace. Once we are all there, we will begin an all out assault. We don't have much time. This will all be over in a day."

Jadeite had to struggle to avoid showing any sign of relief. To show relief was too show weakness, and in his Queen's court that was never safe. Jadeite bowed low before replying. "Your will, Queen Beryl."

  


* * *

Senshi Mars was frustrated. She longed to be on the palace walls, flinging her flame down on the youma armies. Instead, she was stuck in the war room, guarding her Princess and her Queen. She knew that this was necessary: one couldn't tell when an assassin, be it youma or traitor, would strike. But she wished that it had been someone else's turn to do guard duty.

She watched the situation, as displayed on the crystal view screens lining the room, with a hawk's eye. She felt a deep dread settle into her heart as the last light representing a loyal warship in orbit went dark. The traitors now controlled lunar space. There would be no victory for the Moon Kingdom today.

"Mars?" The quiet voice was barely raised above a whisper.

The Senshi turned to the speaker. "Yes, Princess?"

"What's going to happen?" It was a question a child might ask a parent. Though the Senshi of Mars and the Moon Princess were of like age, a bare seventy years old, the Senshi had grown up fast, both in the deserts of her homeworld and on dozens of battlefields across the solar system, while her charge had left the Moon Palace only once in her life, on her journey to collect her Senshi.

Mars frowned briefly, pausing for a moment. Should she tell a reassuring lie, as a protector, or tell the truth, as a friend? It was always difficult for her to decide what mantle she should wear. "I don't know, Princess. I don't know." It was the truth. So much would depend on what the rebels wanted, how her Queen would react, and on how long her fellow Senshi could keep Beryl's forces at bay. They could all be dead in an hour. They... she... could be fighting at the Champions' side once more by the afternoon. So many possibilities, and Mars doubted even Lady Pluto knew which would occur. With that, she once more turned her full attention to the view screens, and frowned. That was odd, what type of formation was that... oh, no. She recognized that formation. Deinas had taught it to her at the Battle of Vulcan's Gap. Taught her the hard way.

"Jupiter!" Her thought went out as swift as an arrow.

"What, Mars? I'm sort of busy now." Jupiter was, as always, irritated.

"Redirect as many forces as you can to the Pacific Gate!", Mars ordered.

"Why? There's hardly any youma there..." Jupiter's irritation was increasing.

"They're going to teleport them, you idiot! And if you don't get some units there now, they'll be able to charge straight through to the center of the palace!" Mars shouted mentally.

"Oh! You're right, I'll get right on it." Jupiter broke the mental connection. And thus was the traitor Nephrite's latest stratagem to break the defense stopped.

Mars hardly noticed when the call from the rebel flagship came through, and she deliberately tuned out the all too familiar voice that spoke. Deinas... a cold rage burned in her every time she thought of him. The title that had been given to him suited him so well. Betrayer. He had betrayed his planet, betrayed his Queen... and betrayed her.

The pain hadn't dimmed with time. Instead, it had grown, each time their paths had crossed, each time the two had met on opposite sides of a battlefield. And the worst part was that she could still remember how it had been when she had loved him. A part of her was dead now, a part she equally hoped could be forgotten and wished had never died. Mars departed from her musings when the call ended, as her Queen had turned to her.

"Senshi Mars," the Queen spoke with a practiced air of command.

"Yes, my Queen?" was the only response Mars could give.

"Call the other Senshi. I want them to meet us here as soon as possible. I'm going to need their help if I'm to have a chance to succeed at using the Ginzuishou."

"Your will, my Queen." Mars bowed as the low thunder of the rebel bombardment began to force its way through the soundproofed walls of the war room. Calling back the Senshi would weaken the external defenses, but if the Queen was going to use the Ginzuishou, it probably wouldn't matter. One way or another, this would all be over in a day.

  


* * *

A day later, the Silver Millennium was no more. Serenity's final magic had heralded the end, as the mana wells on all nine planets died out. Magic failed, and with it civilization too failed. The few survivors were hard pressed by constant assaults from the small number of remaining youma. Only on green Terra would a remnant of a remnant survive to carry on the line of man.

On distant Pluto, the Senshi of Time began her lonely vigil. A Great Seal had been formed to master the spells binding both rebels and youma away from this universe. And so Senshi Pluto gained a second charge, one almost as dangerous as the Gates of Time she had guarded her entire life.

As she lay dying, Queen Serenity had performed one last spell. The souls of those who had died in Luna's final hour were sent into the future. Should the wards Serenity had died to create fail, they would be reborn to face the menace.

And for ten millennia, neither Senshi nor Champion entered the annals of history.

  


* * *

The Gates of Time.

Perhaps the most dangerous magical device in the universe, they had easily survived the long millennia since the Silver Millennium. As had their Guardian.

Sailor Pluto stared silently at her charge. Her future self had recently vanished through the Gates, returning to her own time. Apparently, the Death Busters were not to be the last threat on the twisting road to Crystal Tokyo. That was expected. Yet... what was the new threat? Her future self had refused to speak even the slightest hint as to the identity of the new enemy. Apparently, her knowing at this point would endanger Crystal Tokyo, which likely meant that she was going to be taking a direct role in the events to come.

The threat should not come from outside the solar system. Just days ago she had finished her search of the surrounding space, ensuring both that Pharaoh 90 was truly gone and that no other evils approached. Nor was it to be a time traveling enemy. She would have sensed that coming a long time ago. But, who could it be? The only major concentration of evil left inside the solar system was the remnants of the Dark Kingdom, and even if someone was able to unite the surviving youma, they were hardly "the greatest challenge we have yet faced," as her future self had put it.

She had to know of the enemy, since she had been told in no uncertain terms that she could not aid the other Senshi in determining its identity, once she knew it. Yet no search of her vast memories provided a sufficient threat, and no equally thorough search of the the solar system uncovered any hidden evils. The timestream was for the moment placid, whatever threat there might be shielded from her sight.

For the first time in millennia, Pluto didn't know what she would be facing. And that scared her as nothing else could.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Just shy of the third anniversary of this fic, I've decided to bite the bullet and do what has been a death knell for many a fic: revise and rewrite the earlier chapters to match my modern writing style and conceptions of the fic. Wish me luck.

2) Any and all comments, from readers old and new, are of course welcome.

3) For newcomers, this fic takes place in the immediate aftermath of Sailor Moon S (the third season), and draws primarily on the Japanese anime. The SuperS (fourth) and Sailor Stars (fifth) seasons are considered to not occur, as are the S and SuperS movies. The status of the R movie is undetermined.

4) A warning: given some of the responses to later portions of the story, I'm almost tempted to label this a darkfic. Nothing really dark happens for quite sometime, but if you're looking for warm and fuzzy feelings, you may be disappointed.

5) Another warning: this fic is long. The first version is over 800k long, and I don't anticipate it getting any shorter. It's also the first of a planned series of fics.

Released: August 27, 2000

Revised: August 11, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past

"_It is well that war is so terrible, or we should get too fond of it._"

- Robert E. Lee

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi was window shopping, a perfectly ordinary activity for a teenaged girl who had just gotten out of detention. However, most window shopping teenaged girls had not fought against an alien menace bent on either destroying or conquering the world only three days before. Usagi had never quite figured out which of these two was the goal of the Death Busters, as this particular menace was known. Thankfully, the question would remain hypothetical, as Sailor Saturn had defeated Master Pharaoh 90, and his servants had been slain or redeemed.

Another thing set Tsukino Usagi apart from the other girls engaged in the pursuit of clothing, candy, jewelry, or whatever other purchases they wished to make. These other shoppers were not about to be late to a meeting to discuss the aftermath of the aforementioned alien invasion. When Usagi became aware of this particular fact, she immediately set off at a breakneck speed towards the site of that meeting, the Hikawa Shrine.

As usual, Usagi did not pay attention to little things like obstacles in her path. One of these obstacles happened to be a twenty year old human male named Fuarku Ikawa. Had she been looking, Usagi might notice some vague resemblance between Ikawa and another who had often been placed in a similar situation, one Chiba Mamoru. She might be surprised to learn that Ikawa and Mamoru had both went to the same university, and in fact knew each other fairly well. Unlike Mamoru, however, Ikawa managed to notice the blond bullet headed towards him, and dodged out of the way in time.

Usagi also failed to notice Ikawa turning towards the fast disappearing girl and yelling out, "Watch where you're going, you crazy girl!" She also failed to hear the mutter uttered by Ikawa afterward, which went something like this: "That girl sure did look familiar, though. Wonder where I saw her before."

Fuarku Ikawa, despite his acquaintance with Mamoru, had never before met, or even seen, Tsukino Usagi. 

  


* * *

An eternity passed. Or could it be only a week?

**CRACK**

A second eternity passed. Or it might have been a month.

**CRACK**

Countless aeons, or perhaps mere days came and left.

**CRACK**

A barest instant, or maybe a time so long as to dwarf human conception of time and...

**SHATTER**

A figure dressed in a tattered gray uniform pulled himself from the shattered remnants of his tomb, and looked around the infinite abyss where he found himself. He knew that his mistress must be dead, or he would still be within the crystal. An evil grin appeared on his face as he considered the possibilities. Whatever had slain his queen would have had to go through his brothers first, which meant that there would be no serious opponents to contest his claim to the throne.

"Free. Free at last. And woe to those who caused me to be locked away."

And in a whirl of flames, the figure vanished.

  


* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine, nearly perfect silence reigned. "Nearly" perfect, as the slow but steady sound of fingers tapping on a table interrupted the silence. The owner of these appendages was a tall, blond woman who dearly wished to be anywhere but here. She wouldn't be here at all, except for a green-haired woman who was also present at this gathering. Haruka, as the blonde was called, would have refused Usagi's invitation to this meeting, but Setsuna, the green-haired woman, had told her and her other companion, Michiru, in no uncertain terms that it was necessary for them to come, and so come they did.

Her finger-tapping provoked a response from one of her fellow attendees, one Hino Rei, who happened to be the host of this gathering.

"Haruka, please stop that."

The tapping continued for a few more moments, then ceased. However, perfect silence was not to be, as Michiru began to speak.

"Can we please get started? I don't know about the rest of you, but I have better things to do with my time then sit around waiting for Usagi."

The Inner Senshi considered this for a moment. Then one Mizuno Ami spoke. "All right. Maybe if we don't wait for her, she'll learn to be on time."

Rei sadly shook her head. "Not likely. But then, she wouldn't pay attention if she was here, anyway, so let's start. I take it their haven't been any disturbances since that last daimon that showed up after Chibi-Usa left?" That daimon had been unexpected, and might have avenged its masters, if not for the timely arrival of Sailors Uranus and Neptune at the scene.

No one responded to the question, except for the Outer Senshi, who briefly shook their heads no.

Rei continued, "OK then. We've been seeking out and neutralizing the remaining daimon pods, but what have you three been up to?"

It was Michiru who replied. "Mostly, we've been keeping an eye on baby Hotaru. So far, she seems to be an ordinary healthy baby girl." A brief smile appeared on Setsuna's face, unnoticed by the others.

"Where are you staying, in case we need to get in touch with you?" Ami asked.

This time it was Setsuna who replied. "At Professor Tomoe's house, of course. Where better to watch Saturn and help Tomoe recover from his possession? Oh yes. I would suggest you move your... collection from the basement of your mother's hospital to the Professor's house. It will be much safer there."

Ami's eyes widened, and she was about to ask how Setsuna knew of the treasure trove of Death Buster technology she had scrounged up from the scenes of battles and the wreckage of Mugen High, of which the most valuable was the single daimon egg the Senshi had discovered before it could either bond with something or lose its power. However, the entrance of a seemingly supersonic moon princess into the room interrupted her before she could begin to speak.

"I'm sorry I'm late did I miss anything," Usagi spat out in one breath as she hurriedly seated herself.

Rei sighed. "No, not really."

"Good. Oh, are those cupcakes?" Usagi asked as she reached out for the food.

"Now that we are all here, I must tell you the reason for this meeting." The voice was Setsuna's, and silence quickly settled over the room after a brief outburst. Most of them had been expecting something like this, for they knew, even from their brief experience with her, that Setsuna would not show up for a routine meeting.

"We have a new enemy." Everyone paled at that thought.

"But it's only been a few days since they last one, and their haven't been any monster attacks or anything. There must be some mistake," Usagi pleaded.

"There is no mistake," Setsuna answered.

Ami pulled out her computer. "Who is the enemy?" she asked, preparing to search for any information that might be available. Setsuna frowned, the most emotion any of the Senshi had seen on her except when she was talking with Chibiusa. "I cannot tell you."

Ami looked up from her computer. "Why?"

"I cannot say," Setsuna said smoothly.

Haruka stood up. "Can you say anything?" she asked, only to continue without waiting for an answer. "Come on," she said to Michiru, "we have work to do." Michiru nodded and the two left the shrine.

An instant later Setsuna followed.

  


* * *

Once the throne room had been dark and imposing. Now, it merely looked dusty and unkempt. The black throne stood unoccupied, as none dared claim it. Where once a mighty army had gathered, now only a few diehards continued to meet, bickering over who would claim the throne that only one had ever sat on.

Or only one, until today. A column of fire washed over the throne, forming the image of a man. Mutters echoed through the nearly empty hall, only increasing when flames died down to reveal a familiar man wearing a familiar uniform. A uniform not seen in almost two years. The man looked around the hall.

"Silence!" The mutterings ceased. The man glanced around once more.

"Pathetic. You have wasted years bickering over who would take a throne none of you are worthy of. Have you done anything to achieve vengeance? Have you?"

The question was met with silence.

"I see not. In any case, that particular bone of contention is no more, for _I_ claim this throne. I claim it, by my right as sole remaining General of the Dark Kingdom. I Jadeite, Guardian of Fire, claim this throne! Do any of you fools dare contest my claim?"

The gathered youma looked at each other in silence, until one, an Overlord, stepped forward. The Overlord was vaguely and disturbingly insectile, and unlike the common youma, was masculine in form. Translucent wings with an oil-like sheen unfolded from behind its back as its compound eyes stared at the general.

"I contest your claim, General Jadeite. I contest your claim by my right as Overlord of the Plague Reach. I, Bezel, contest your claim to the throne." The youma's buzzing voice showed no fear as it spoke the ritual words.

Jadeite rose, and descended to the floor. "Very well, then. I choose here and now for our contest."

With a hiss, Bezel extended one claw. "Pestilence Touch," it called out, and a sickly green beam of energy leapt from its raised arm.

Jadeite calmly raised one hand. "Soul Flame." A firebolt left his hand, obliterating Bezel's attack, and continuing onward to slightly singe its carapace.

A frustrated sound escaped the Overlord's mandibles as it stumbled back. Then in its sibilant voice, it called out "Mosquito Swarm." A cloud of stinging insects engulfed Jadeite, and the gathered youma held their breath.

Jadeite's still calm voice was heard. "Fire Shield." Flames engulfed the insects, and the general strode out unharmed. "Enough of this farce," Jadeite said, and pointed at Bezel. "Incinerate." His voice was still emotionless.

First nothing seemed to happen, and Bezel began to laugh. But then, the insectile youma began to smoke. Slowly, white-hot fires began to consume the Overlord, and the laugh turned into a high pitched scream, which quickly died out. The flaming corpse toppled over, and soon was nothing more than a pile of cooling ash.

Jadeite strode back towards the throne, hiding the wave of weakness that passed through him after the drain of the last spell. "Are there any further challengers?" When he saw that there were none, he sat once more upon Beryl's throne. No, not Beryl's throne. His throne.

  


* * *

"Well, that was rude." Minako's comment broke the uneasy quiet that had fallen over the shrine at the abrupt departure of the Outer Senshi.

Rei stared at the still open door. "You didn't really expect them to stay for long, did you?"

Ami coughed politely. "Can we please continue with the meeting? If we do have a new enemy, we'll need to be ready." The other Senshi nodded their agreement, and Ami continued. "Now, I've finished my investigations into Usagi's 'Super' transformation."

"Cool. Have you figured out how I can do it again?" Usagi had proven unable to do so since the battle with Pharaoh 90.

"Unfortunately, no. There is no reference to anything like it in my computer, which most likely means there were no 'Super' transformations in the Silver Millennium. My best hypothesis is that what we were calling your 'Super' transformation was only the Holy Grail's way of adapting you to use its power, and that without the Grail, you will be unable transform into 'Super Sailor Moon' again."

"But... what about at the end of the... I mean, I did transform without the Grail to fight Pharaoh 90," Usagi stammered.

Ami shook her head. "I believe what happened there was that we were able to activate the residual energy left behind by the Grail. I doubt it would work again, and frankly, I feel no great desire to replicate the conditions under which we were able to do it the first time."

Everyone shuddered at that. It wasn't quite as disturbing as the time they had, well, died, but it was the next-worse thing. Being trapped in a vortex of dark energy that also happened to be the leading edge of the Silence was not fun.

  


* * *

Jadeite surveyed his new subjects. They were few in number, disorganized, and poorly trained. They bore little resemblance to the hordes that had served Beryl, and even smaller resemblance to the disciplined, highly trained army he had led ten thousand years ago to assault the Moon Palace. But, it was a start.

And so he could start on his plans for vengeance. It would be years, probably, before they came to fruition, but Beryl's fall had taught him the value of patience. He had waited millennia for his victory, and what was a few more years? Nothing really.

He looked around once more. "Have any of you examined the dimensional barrier recently?" There was no response. "I didn't think so. If you had, you would have noticed how much it has decayed. We should able to send over more powerful youma then ever before. Indeed, I believe the barrier is weak enough to send over an Overlord and a few servants."

An excited mutter began to spread through the crowd. One youma stepped forward. "I will go, Lord Jadeite." The youma was Sithar, the Overlord of Tempest Island, and a former ally of Nephrite. Jadeite smiled at the reptilian fiend, and nodded his acquiescence.

"Gather your servants then, Sithar." Four snake youma appeared around the Overlord.

"I am ready, Lord Jadeite." In a burst of flames, Sithar and his servants vanished.

Jadeite smiled. Sithar could have been a threat, but now he would be eliminated. And none could cast any blame on him, for the Overlord had volunteered himself, and probably as an attempt to make himself the true power in the Dark Kingdom. Perfect. Jadeite stood up and strode out of the throne room without a further word. It was time to begin.

One Overlord turned to another and whispered. "He should not have the throne."

"True, but Bezel and Sithar were fools. That is not the way to take down Jadeite."

"Aye. He's too strong to take in combat, and not likely to put any of us in a position where we can put ourselves in the shadows behind his throne, as Sithar tried." Both of the Overlords had already given up Sithar for dead.

"We must bide our time, and wait for him to make a mistake."

"I agree."

  


* * *

"So, you're sure that there's no way for me to go Super again?

Ami sighed. "As sure as I can be, Usagi. I've done readings on you again and again, and I have found no signs of either Grail energy or the power signature of your Super form."

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi had been trying without success to convince Usagi of that. No doubt, another round of questions would have begun, but something began to emit a beeping noise. Out of instinct, everyone checked their communicators before they realized the sound was coming from the Mercury Computer.

Ami quickly began to type away. "Um... my computer is picking up five, no six... no _five_ youma energy signals at the Osa-P shopping center."

Makoto grinned. "All right, a fight! And I thought things might get boring around here."

Rei held up a hand. "Wait a second. Ami, did you say youma energy signatures?"

Ami nodded. "Yes."

Rei frowned. "As in, not daimons, not droids, not cardians, but honest-to-God, Dark Kingdom vintage youma?"

Ami nodded her head again. "That's right."'

Rei's frown deepened. "Why would they be showing up again? Could they be the new enemy?"

Minako stood. "We can't worry about that now. We've got a job to do."

Everyone rose at that. "Right."

  


* * *

Sailor Neptune froze.

"Neptune, what is it?" That was Uranus, as she and Pluto stopped. They had been out on patrol, looking for any sign of their new enemy, though Neptune was unsure why Pluto had chosen to come along.

"I... the seas are turbulent. Something evil has come." Neptune closed her eyes, trying to get a better reading. "It... it doesn't feel familiar."

Pluto brightened at that. Perhaps this threat could be dealt with quickly. "Where?"

Neptune slowly turned around. "To... to the south."

Uranus began to run in that direction. "Let's go."

The other two followed her to the south, coincidentally, or perhaps not, the direction to the ruins of Mugen High.

The Osa-P shopping center was to the north.

  


* * *

"Hold it right there!"

The five youma turned to face the voice. Four were the typical humanoid, vaguely feminine monstrosities. The other was larger, masculine, and sported a tail. All had red eyes, were covered in green scales, and had clawed hands and feet.

The Sailor Senshi leapt down from the low wall on which they had been standing and Sailor Moon began her speech. "Attacking innocents and destroying shopping centers is unforgivable. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

The larger youma opened its fanged mouth. "We'll see about that, you little brats. Youma, attack!" The smaller youma leapt towards the Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Not so fast. SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!" The ball lightning hit one of the charging youma, and it dissolved to dust. "Not so tough after all, huh?"

The other Senshi were quick to follow suit. The Venus Love-Me Chain threw two youma into a wall, destroying them. A Shine Aqua Illusion finished off the last of the lesser youma.

Sailor Moon pulled out the Spiral Moon Rod. "Now, time to finish you off, youma!"

"I'm now mere youma, girl. I am Sithar, the Overlord of Tempest Island. You will find me to be much tougher prey then my servants." Sithar performed a quick tail swipe, which knocked the Spiral Moon Rod from Sailor Moon's hand.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Moon as she dodged a clawed hand.

Venus leapt forward. "Crescent Beam!" She only had time to fire a weak beam, not enough to really hurt the Overlord, but enough to distract him from Sailor Moon.

Sithar turned towards the Senshi of Love, and swiped her with one claw. Venus stumbled back, bloody scratches showing on her arm. However, to do this Sithar had turned his back on Moon and Jupiter.

"Moon Tiara- Action!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sithar's tail bounced Jupiter's attack back towards its originator, who was thrown backward by the blast. However, Sailor Moon's attack cut into the youma's back, leaving a long wound that bled green ichor.

Mercury had pulled out her visor, and was observing the youma. "Our attacks aren't doing enough damage, we have to try and hit him all at once!"

"Right!" called Venus and Moon, who had retreated a bit and were now standing together. Mars was tending to the fallen Jupiter.

Sithar laughed. "You think I'm going to let you do that! Fangs of the Serpent... STRIKE!" Ghostly fangs appeared out of nowhere and struck the two Senshi, throwing them back against a wall.

Desperately, Mercury fired a Shine Aqua Illusion at Sithar, but he strode through unharmed.

"Foolish girl, water is my element, and cannot harm me! Now, I will finish you off." The Overlord strode towards the Senshi of Ice.

"If that's true, then maybe fire will take you down." Mars rose from her position next to Jupiter. The youma whirled around, but not quickly enough. "Burning Mandala!"

  


* * *

The Outers continued to race towards the evil they had felt. Suddenly, Neptune stopped once more. "Wait, the evil force is moving... it's headed east."

Uranus and Pluto nodded, and headed off in the new direction.

  


* * *

Jadeite smiled as he approached the museum. His plan was working perfectly. His cloaking magic hid him from Mercury's accursed computer, and Sithar was distracting the Senshi, keeping them from running into him by chance.

Already, he had accomplished his first goal. Six whole daimon pods rested in a subspace pocket. As soon as he had learned of the Death Busters from one of his more trusted old servants, he had known that he could use some of the eggs. They were drained of energy, which was probably why the Senshi hadn't found them already, but it should be a simple matter to reenergize them once he was back in the Dark Kingdom. Now, on to the second part of his mission.

He courteously nodded to museum caretaker as he entered into the museum, and the caretaker smiled at him. Good. His glamour was keeping the caretaker from noticing anything unusual about him. He turned towards the human. "Where is the gem exhibit, sir?"

"Up the stairs and to the left."

Jadeite thanked the man and headed on his way. It took him only a minute to find what he was looking for: a beautiful red diamond that seemed to glow with a light of its own. He had discovered this shortly before his untimely defeat, but had been unable to secure it quickly enough. So much might have gone differently had he been able to. A small magic deactivated the cameras and alarms, and he shattered the glass case. He ignored the pain and reached out to take the gem.

"This is it," he whispered, "the Flame Diamond." He could already feel its power fill him, raising it to unheard of heights.

With a smile on his face, he teleported back to his private chambers in the Dark Kingdom.

  


* * *

Neptune stopped for a third time. "The evil is gone."

"Damn." Uranus stopped her run, and Pluto followed suit.

Pluto frowned. "We weren't fast enough. We're going to have to do better next time."

"Right... I should be able to home in better on that energy source next time."

"Good." Pluto was about to continue when Uranus spotted a familiar figure.

"Hey, Tuxedo Kamen! Where are you going?"

The object of her attention sped past them. "I don't know, but Sailor Moon's in danger."

Without a word, the Outer Senshi raced after him.

  


* * *

Like most people at the shopping center, Fuarku Ikawa had done two things when the youma had shown up. The first, and most important, was to get out of the immediate area. The second was to find a spot where he could get a good view of the coming fight. Both purposes were served admirably by a stone wall that sported a small hole that allowed a view of the battlefield.

Ikawa silently cheered as he watched the Sailor Senshi dispatch the minor youma with consummate ease, though he did wish they had picked a different wall to throw youma at than the one he was hiding behind. Something inside of him seemed to stir as he watched the fight, and against his better judgment he stayed even after the close call.

His eye remained glued to the hole as Sithar began to demolish the Senshi almost as easily his servants were defeated. Ikawa winced as the Overlord prepared to disembowel the apparently helpless Sailor Mercury. Then came two words that would change the young man's life forever.

"Burning Mandala!"

Time seemed to stretch out as images poured into Ikawa's head. A battle, peace, death, being born again, living, fighting, dying, rebirth, living again, and dying again, another life, and another death, an endless cycle of rebirth... Ikawa nearly cried out from the pain as the foreign images invaded his thoughts.

A brightly glowing crystal, surrounded by five other stones. An evil queen, falling as her subjects turned against her. The foundation stones of a new palace being laid on the ruins of the old, as the Earth floated in the sky above. The same palace, now finished. A smiling woman with a crescent moon on her forehead. A red desert, cities that looked like nothing on Earth, ships that sailed between the planets. A dark castle on a planet from which the sun was seen as merely a speck of light, hardly visible. Love. Hate. War. Peace. A hundred thousand other things, too much for any human brain to hold, images slipping away even as he struggled to grasp at them.

Who was he? He thought he was Ikawa, but a thousand other names clamored for attention, and one other, both a title and a name, called to him with a voice that drowned them all out. No, he was not any one of these names. He was all of them, and they were him.

The second-long eternity came to an end. Arcs of fire bit into Sithar, who struggled to remain upright against the attack, as Ikawa stumbled to his feet. The Fire Senshi and the youma exchanged brief words, as the other Senshi recovered from Sithar's attacks.

Unthinkingly, Ikawa raised one hand into the air. A bar of flame appeared, which slowly settled into the shape of a Western broadsword, and then died down, revealing just such a sword. The blade felt far too light and far too natural in Ikawa's hand, but he continued calling out words that seemed to come from the bottom of his soul.

"MARS SWORD POWER!"

  


* * *

Sailor Mars smiled as the youma Overlord fell back before her attack. "So, it appears you do have a weakness."

Sithar straightened up once more. "Hah! You're barely strong enough to hurt me, much less kill me." Nonetheless, large patches of scorched scales now covered the youma.

Mars raised her hands in preparation for another attack. "We'll see about that, creep."

Meanwhile, Mercury had retreated and was assisting Sailors Moon and Venus to their feet. When she had stood, Sailor Moon glanced around quickly locating the Spiral Moon Rod. As well, Jupiter was rising once more, battered though she was from the blast she had taken.

As she wasn't yet ready for another Burning Mandala, Mars threw a quick Fire Soul at Sithar, which was augmented with a faltering Crescent Beam from Venus. The two attacks slammed into the weakened monster, who stumbled back from the force, which only a few seconds ago would have been insignificant to him. With a grimace, he prepared to teleport away before the Senshi could finish him off. Sailor Moon had recovered her weapon, and was preparing to launch an attack at Sithar. Both were surprised at what happened next.

An unfamiliar voice called out "Flame Strike!" and a burst of white flame swept over the youma, burning a hole straight through him. With a pained shriek, the youma crumbled into the familiar dust, which swiftly vanished.

When the afterimages had faded from the Senshi's eyes, they saw the source of the attack. A young man stood atop a stone wall, casually holding a broadsword in one hand. He was covered from neck to foot in blood-red plate armor, and the symbol of Mars was displayed in bold black strokes on his breastplate. His cold blue eyes surveyed the battlefield as he began to speak. "Well, well... if it isn't the famed Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Moon was the first to recover her wits. "Who... who are you?"

The man's gaze lingered on Sailor Mars for a moment before he turned his stare on the Senshi's leader. "Don't you recognize me, 'Sailor Moon'?" The intonation he put on the last was strange and mocking. "I am Ares, Champion of Mars... Serenity." A smile that didn't touch his emotionless eyes appeared on Ares's face.

He never finished the motion, however, as a rose thudded into the stone between his feet. Ares looked up at the roof of an adjacent building where Tuxedo Mask and the Outer Senshi were perched. "Ah, Endymion. I should have expected you to be around too." He turned back to the Senshi beneath him. "It looks as though the cavalry has arrived. We'll have to continue this conversation later, Serenity." Ares leapt down behind the stone wall, and a moment later Fuarku Ikawa went about his business.

No one noticed that Sailor Pluto was now gripping her Time Staff so hard that her knuckles were white.

  


* * *

Later that afternoon, the Senshi reconvened their meeting at the Hikawa Shrine, save for Pluto, who had vanished after the fight. Both groups had informed the other of what had occurred to them. Though "normally" the topic of conversation might have been the new enemy or why the Dark Kingdom was showing its face again, these topics were eclipsed by the many questions about Ares. Most, importantly, was he friend or foe?

Haruka snorted. "I think that's obvious. He was about to attack you!"

"But he destroyed the youma!" Minako protested.

"That doesn't mean anything," Michiru said, "The enemy of our enemy might not always be our friend."

Haruka frowned. "He might be part of the new enemy and they don't want anyone to interfere with their plans."

Ami spoke up. "I wasn't able to get good readings on him, but I don't think there was any sort of dark energy on him. In fact, his signature is closer to our own than to any enemy we've faced."

"Well, he did say he was Rei's champion. I think that's so romantic!" The speaker was, of course, Usagi.

Rei lightly bopped her princess on the head. "I think he meant the planet, not the Senshi, meatball head."

The rest of the group tried to ignore the ensuing fight. "I don't remember anything about an Ares in the Silver Millennium, and neither does Artemis," said Luna.

"I'll get my computer running a search program to try and find information, but it will take a day or so to finish," Ami said as she set the search parameters.

Michiru was the next with a plan. "If I remember correctly from... my past life, my mirror has some sort of divination power. I'll see what I can do."

Haruka nodded. "And if Pluto shows her face again, I'll be sure to grill her."

A somewhat calmed down Rei continued, "And I'll try a fire reading. So let's meet again tomorrow, all right?" Everyone agreed, and the meeting broke up.

Rei walked up to the window, and stared at the sky for a moment. Then, she felt Ami's presence behind her.

"I figure this is worth a try, since you seem to represent the same planet as him. Did you... feel anything about Ares?"

Rei was silent for a moment. "I don't know... I don't think so. Maybe." She sighed. "That's not very helpful, is it?"

"No." Ami glanced out the window. "But I believe we'll find out whether he's an enemy soon enough."

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Ah, chapter 1. How different the plot was when I wrote you, let me count the ways. Well, now it should be more in line with later chapters.

2) I'm trying to avoid removing some of the distinctive style and... idiosyncrasies of these early, pre-prereading, much less dark chapters, while at the same time fixing various errors and tightening up both the plot and the writing. Let me know how well I'm succeeding.

3) In fact, let me know what you thought, whatever it might be, and whether or not you've read this fic before.

4) The daimon attack mentioned is, in fact, the one featured in the last episode of S. However, rather than Chibi-Usa saving the day, it is Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Chibi-Usa does not, as of yet, return from the future.

This is the official divergence point for this fic.

5) For the purposes of this fic, I decreed that Endymion's Guardians had elemental powers. They were:

Jadeite- Fire

Nephrite- Water

Zoicite- Air

Kunzite- Earth

6) In the original author's notes to this chapter, I noted that Jadeite and the Dark Kingdom wouldn't really play much role in the plot, and were mainly a source of "monsters of the week". Readers of the original version, feel free to roll on the floor laughing.

7) Thanks still go to Chris Mattern for correcting the chapter quote, which was misattributed in the first posting.

8) Thanks go to Michael Chase for his comments on this revision. 

Released: October 30, 2000

Revised: August 11, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	3. Chapter 2: To Fight Fire With Fire

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 2: To Fight Fire With Fire

"_May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't._"

- General George S. Patton Jr.

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was swearing. This is something of an understatement, actually. Somewhat like saying the ocean was wet or a nuclear explosion was dangerous. Over the past few subjective hours, Pluto had exhausted the less polite areas of every language she knew, and even the few she didn't for good measure. To say that any of her fellow Senshi would have been shocked to know of this was another gigantic understatement.

The Senshi tended to regard Pluto, who they also knew as Meiou Setsuna, as an emotionless, all-knowing being, hardly human. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Pluto hid her emotions, and normally hid them well, but she did have them. And as for her omniscience? It seemed to her that she never found out anything until it was too late. And she was all too human.

Pluto had just found out that Ares, of all people, had somehow been sent to the present, instead of dying or being imprisoned as she had assumed, an assumption that now seemed dangerously foolish. It had taken only a minimum of effort to find out how and why. She knew that the other Champions were around as well, and would be Awakening soon. She also knew what they were far too likely to do, and far too likely to succeed at doing.

The Champions would certainly see Crystal Tokyo, the Utopia she had worked so hard for, as an abomination. They would be willing to fight, kill, and die to stop it from being built. No, they would wish to stop her from building it. It was possible - though unlikely - that they could be convinced that Crystal Tokyo was a desirable future. They would never accept her means to that end, though. And if they fought, they would likely succeed. They might not win, but it would be easy to push humanity off the path Pluto had carefully laid out for them.

The timestream was already confused, too many possibilities opening up. If only she had had some warning, some time to prepare. Then she might have been able to contain things, would have had time to make a plan. As it was, she could only improvise.

Very well then. If she had to improvise, best to start now.

  


* * *

"Ick... multivariable calculus... let's see partial derivative of f(x, y, z) with respect to x plus partial... damn it I can't concentrate not with-" Ikawa didn't finish the thought. He didn't want to think about it. He was definitely not going to think about magical kingdoms and being a defender of justice and living a thousand lives and... no, he was just going to be a normal student studying at a table in the park and waiting for his friends, at least for awhile.

Needless to say, Ikawa was distracted. This time yesterday, he was just another face in the crowd, and now he was the reincarnation of an ancient warrior with a sacred mission to uphold and a war to fight. He knew he would do both of those things. It was part of who Ares was, and he was Ares. The first thing to do would be to awaken his brothers-

"Hello, Ikawa." The words interrupted the young man's stream of thought.

Ikawa looked up, shutting his textbook. "Oh, hi Motoki, hi Mamoru!" His two friends sat down next to him.

Mamoru smiled at him. "You looked a little spaced out there, Ikawa. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was caught in a monster attack yesterday, and I was thinking about it."

Motoki nodded. "The one down at the Osa-P?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Ikawa replied.

A new voice joined in the conversation. "I heard about that on the news. Was there really a new Sailor Senshi involved in it?"

"Not exactly, Shoju," said Ikawa as the speaker sat down. "The new person didn't look like a Senshi, and he was male anyway."

"Sort of like Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru said with a smile.

The last member of the gathering group interrupted before anyone could answer. "Studying hard, or hardly studying?"

"Well, we weren't going to start without you, Tamori," Shoju answered.

Tamori sat down. "Well, let's start. Who else is having problems with the calculus assignment?" With that, the group settled down to more mundane matters.

  


* * *

"So, basically, neither of you know more than you did yesterday, right?" Makoto asked Rei and Michiru. Both had just divulged the results of their separate attempts to determine the scale of the new threat - if that was what it was.

"Well, I'm getting a feeling of... pain, I guess," Rei responded. "But, other than that, you're correct."

The Senshi, still minus Pluto and also without Haruka, who was at the Tomoe residence taking care of Hotaru, were once again meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. So far, the meeting had mainly been a rehash of yesterday's conversation.

Ami took out her computer. "Well, most of the data files my computer is set up to search are passworded, encrypted, or corrupted. However, I did manage to find one piece of information that applies to this Ares."

Everyone perked up at that. "What?" asked Usagi eagerly.

Ami punched in a few commands. "Gather round, and I'll show you." The Senshi swiftly moved to positions where they could examine the Mercury Computer's screen, which read:

"BIOGRAPHICAL DATA:  
PHOEBE, DAUGHTER OF AURORA,  
OF THE LINE OF VULCAN, FOURTH PRINCESS OF MARS  
  
BORN: 7976 SA  
BONDMATE TO DEINAS OF MARS: 7999-8001 SA  
SENSHI MARS: 8002-8046 SA  
ENGAGED TO DEINAS, CHAMPION ARES: 8003-8005 SA  
MARRIED TO DEINAS, CHAMPION ARES: 8005-8025 SA  
ENGAGED TO GUARDIAN JADEITE: 8040-8046 SA  
KILLED BY GUARDIAN JADEITE: 8046 SA"

Rei stared at the screen. "Phoebe is... was me in the Silver Millennium, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ami nodded. She knew the questions that would be coming. "That's correct."

Minako glanced at Rei. "You definitely had an interesting love life, Rei."

Rei continued to stare at the screen. "This... Guardian Jadeite... he's the same person as the Jadeite we fought, right?"

Ami nodded once more. "I believe so."

Usagi gasped. "You were engaged to Jadeite? How would that happen?" she asked, staring at Rei as though she had grown a second head.

Ami was the one who answered that. "I wondered that when I first saw this information. I believe from my research that Beryl's four generals were once highly placed members of Endymion's court. It seems as though they betrayed him to Beryl, allowing her to seize the Earth relatively easily. Of course, that's mostly conjecture."

Rei shook her head weakly. "This is a lot of bombshells at once, Ami."

  


* * *

Jadeite was pleased. Of course he couldn't show it. Officially, the attack had been a disaster. An Overlord and four youma wiped out, and new enemies appearing? Beryl would have torn the whole palace down by now. Jadeite might have too, except that the battle against the Senshi was of little importance to him at the moment, except as an easy way to be rid of rivals. The time to deal with them had not yet arrived.

But, one must keep up appearances. "Soul Flame!" Jadeite cried out, throwing a firebolt into the crowd of youma. "This is truly disgusting! I demand that one of you who has some shred of battle prowess come forth! If Sithar is the best you can offer, we may as well give up now!"

Inwardly, Jadeite laughed as one Ixitar stepped forward. Ixitar was the Overlord of Grim Respite, once one Jadeite's vassals. And like all but the tiniest handful of them, not one Jadeite felt he could trust. The tiger youma bowed once before saying, "Allow me to take up the battle, Lord Jadeite. My servants are many, and we will crush the Sailor Senshi under our claws and gain vengeance for our queen."

Before Ixitar could move, Jadeite raised one hand and sent a bolt of energy at him. The Overlord tried to dodge, but was too slow. As well, he was surprised when instead of being torn to pieces, he was engulfed in an aura of power. Jadeite spoke. "Take this energy, the little that Sithar was able to gather, and use it wisely. Now go, and bring me the Senshi's heads on a platter." Ixitar vanished.

Jadeite then strode out of the throne room, silently shaking with laughter. Another who could have been a threat, gone. Now to work on locating the other Diamonds.

In the shadows of the throne room a voice spoke. "He is eliminating the weak and foolish, the ones who would make up the bulk of any opposition."

"True. He's clever. He lets them volunteer, so that none could openly accuse him of doing so. And thus, when revolt comes, the rebels will be too weak to stand against him." replied the other.

"Any open revolt would destroy what's left of the Kingdom, no matter who wins. But, it looks like it will come to that eventually. What can we do about it, though?" asked the first.

If the second voice had been human, it would have smiled. "We have discussed a possible option before."

"Difficult." That was an understatement.

"But not impossible." The next thing to it, maybe.

"Aye." With that, the two plotters went on their way.

  


* * *

*BEEP*

The sound came from Ami's computer, and she quickly called up a new program. "Um... youma energy signal, only one this time, and its..."

"RAVAGE!!!!" The roar seemed to shake the building.

"...right outside the Shrine," Ami finished weakly.

"Well, let's transform and take it out," Makoto said. "After yesterday, one youma is nothing."

"Right!" Everyone pulled out their henshin rods.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"MAKE UP!!!"

With that, the Senshi raced out of the shrine. The youma was a large one, but not so large as Sithar was. It had the appearance of a woman-tiger, and it turned to the Senshi with a feral grin.

"Taking the bait so soon! How could a band of schoolgirls like you have defeated Overlord Sithar!"

Sailor Moon struck a pose. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Ravage laughed, and nine more tiger youma appeared. "Get them!!! For Ixitar!" The youma rushed at the Senshi.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The three attacks forced the youma back, and now only seven youma remained. Ravage growled. "You are tougher than you look. Tiger's Claw!" She swiped one of her claws at the air, and the Senshi barely managed to dodge the force knives the attack had created. However, unfortunately for Ravage, this wasn't enough, as the Senshi unleashed a barrage of attacks which left her alone and stunned.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

And that, as the saying goes, was that.

  


* * *

"Not very effective, were they, Ixitar?" the mocking voice came from behind the Overlord of Grim Respite.

"Shut up, Asphara!" Ixitar growled.

The other youma laughed. One of the rare female Overlords, she appeared to be an ordinary, if rather attractive, human with blonde hair and green eyes. If, that is, you didn't count the bat wings that came out of her back. "How are you going to fulfill Jadeite's commands without servants?"

Ixitar was silent.

Asphara continued. "I'm sure my consort would be willing to loan you enough energy to make more... if I ask him." That was the case. It was well known the Ishamanar doted on his consort. One might even say he loved her... if one was willing to face Ishamanar's rage when he discovered someone said that. To a youma, love and justice were abominations.

Ixitar got to the point. "What's in it for you?"

Asphara giggled. "Would you believe me if I said the joy of doing a good deed?"

Ixitar scowled. "No."

Asphara's mirth faded. "Too bad, because you're not getting another answer. Take it, or you can go crawling back to Jadeite."

"I'll take it." Ixitar said, though he knew he was making a mistake.

The scrying device went dim, and the image of the two Overlords vanished. "Interesting."

"She is a wonder." A strange gleam appeared in the speaker's eyes. 

"Why do you show me this?"

"I'm setting Ixitar up for the fall, of course. He's still far too loyal to Jadeite, even if that human doesn't realize it."

"He was in Jadeite's legion, wasn't he?" The conspirator did not pause for an answer. "Why bring her into it, though?"

"She believes it merely another part of my efforts to gain power. She might suspect we plan to take down Jadeite, but no more."

"Not your... other option?"

"No." The conspirator paused. "I do not believe it is an option, though."

"Why suggest it, then?"

"You misunderstand me. We were meant to find that book. We will do what must be done. We have no choice."

  


* * *

Ikawa, Mamoru, and Tamori were wandering about, making small talk and generally enjoying the afternoon. Mamoru was subtly guiding them towards the Hikawa Shrine, as that was where Usagi was supposed to be, and he had briefly felt that she was in danger earlier, and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. He probably would have felt that, but it never hurt to be sure.

"So anyways," Tamori said, "I think I'm going to apply for the lab assistantship that the new genetics professor is offering."

"Professor Tomoe?" Mamoru asked. The former daimon container was about to start working at their college, having been reassigned as there were no plans to rebuild Mugen High.

"That's the one," Tamori replied. "The ad said that if things worked out, there was a chance the assistant could rent a room at his house too, which is good, because I think Shoju's ready to throw me out."

"Eh?" asked a puzzled Ikawa. "You're good friends, why would he throw you out?"

"We just weren't made to be roommates, I think. I like it dark, he likes it light. I like soft music, he likes loud music. I'm a morning person, and he's more of a night person. We're just getting on each other's nerves."

Just up the street, Rei turned the corner, jogging. She paused a moment to catch her breath, and was surprised when she felt something run into her and knock her down.

The man who had knocked her down offered a hand to help her up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rei got to her feet. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

The man smiled. "Listen, how about I treat you to a snack to make up for it, OK?"

A voice from behind the man spoke up. "Watch out, Ikawa. This is how she got me to be her boyfriend."

Ikawa turned around. "This is your girlfriend? Funny, she doesn't look like a meatball head."

Mamoru laughed. "No, Rei's my old girlfriend, from before Usagi."

"Raiding the cradle, aren't we?" Tamori asked.

Rei groaned. She meets a nice looking man, and he has to be one of Mamoru's friends. Great. Who knows what he's told this Ikawa about her.

Ikawa grinned. "That's Mamoru, not me. Listen, I'll just go get... Rei here something to eat to apologize, and catch up with you two later, all right? If that's OK with you, Rei?"

Rei smiled and nodded. She had gone jogging to distract herself from endlessly turning the issue of Ares over in her head, and it looked like she had found the perfect distraction.

  


* * *

"Ok, Hotaru, here's your milk... huh, where'd she go! I put her down on the quilt just a minute ago!" A soft sound from underneath one of the armchairs interrupted Haruka. She stepped forward and swept the baby girl into her arms. "There you are, Hotaru!" Haruka frowned. "Since when can you crawl? I don't think you should be moving quite yet."

*BZZ*

"Huh? Oh, the doorbell. Wonder who it is?" Haruka, still holding Hotaru, went to answer the door. Standing there were Mamoru and a blond man she didn't recognize. "Hello, Mamoru. Who's your friend?"

"This is Inusha Tamori, Haruka. He's here to see Professor Tomoe about the lab assistantship he's offering," Mamoru replied.

"Oh." Haruka shifted the baby she was holding to a more comfortable position. "The professor is down in the lab. If you could hold Hotaru for a minute, I'll take him down there."

"Of course." Mamoru took the girl as Haruka lead Tamori down to what had once been the Death Buster's lab. He sat as he waited, and momentarily Haruka joined him.

"Any news about our enemies?" Haruka asked him as she took baby Hotaru and began to feed her.

Mamoru shook his head. "None that I know of. I did think I had sensed Usagi in danger earlier today, but the feeling vanished so quickly I'm not sure. I ran into Rei a couple minutes ago and she didn't say anything, so I doubt anything serious happened."

Haruka nodded and turned Hotaru over so she could burp the baby. "I wonder who that Ares person was though. He obviously knows about the Silver Millennium, since he called Sailor Moon Serenity."

"What I worry about, though, is that if Ares does turn out to be an enemy, well... he said he was the Champion of Mars. What if there are others for the other planets?" Mamoru said with a frown.

"And if they are enemies too? Especially since we have the Dark Kingdom and whatever it was that lead Michiru on a wild goose chase yesterday running around? I'm worried too. If that's the case, we're going to have a long fight ahead of us, and it's going to take all the power we can get." Because Hotaru was currently facing the wall, neither Haruka nor Mamoru noticed the sigil that briefly flared on her forehead.

  


* * *

"I've looked at your transcript, and I'm impressed," said Professor Tomoe. "that's a pretty heavy course load, and you're doing rather well. Are you sure you'll be able to handle working with me on top of that?"

"Thank you, professor, and I believe so," Tamori nervously responded. He glanced around the dark lab. Most of the equipment he recognized, but there were some things that didn't look like anything he had seen before.

Professor Tomoe continued. "Let me tell you what I'm doing here, and then if you're still interested, you can start next week and we'll see how it works out. Where to start... the official report on the destruction of Mugen High says that a gas main blew and caused the explosion. Actually, what happened was the Sailor Senshi managed to stop an evil group known as the Death Busters from summoning an alien called Pharaoh 90 to destroy the Earth." Tomoe decided that mentioning that he had been the leader of that group would not be the best of plans. "What I'm working on now is deciphering their technology and the biology of the monsters they used."

Though Setsuna had been able to restore most of his memories of the past few months, Tomoe recalled nothing of the science he had used, if it was even science. "If you don't believe in the Sailor Senshi, magic, and monsters, or if you don't want to get involved with them, I suggest you turn down my offer. If that doesn't bother you, I'd be happy to work with you."

Tamori wasn't sure what to think. Sure he believed in the Senshi and monsters, you didn't live in Juuban for long without running into one or the other. However, he was a bit shocked. He had been expecting some relatively mundane work, but an offer to be on or actually beyond the cutting edge of science was an unexpected opportunity. Really, there was no choice.

"I'll take the position."

  


* * *

Ixitar barely repressed the urge to snarl. What in Great Metallia's name was Asphara up to? All seemed well. He had been given the energy, and two dozen youma awaited his command. He had enough energy to send them over- there! That was the trap.

He didn't have enough energy to send his new servants and himself along. He should have seen this coming. If he left enough servants home to let himself go through, he wouldn't have enough to keep the Senshi off of him and they'd kill him, but if he sent them all he wouldn't be able to supervise the attack and it would fall apart like the last one and Jadeite would burn him to a crisp! Ixitar spent a few moments cursing silently.

Why, oh why, did most of the Senshi have to be together for once? If one or two had showed up alone, he was sure ten youma would have been able to kill them. But no, it didn't work out that way. He would have to come up with a simple battle plan the youma could easily follow. Perhaps... yes that's it. Send half to the same point as the earlier battle, and send the rest somewhere else, like the place Sithar had attacked! Force the Senshi to split their forces, or have a dozen youma rampage through the city unchecked. He might get out of this alive. Maybe. Just maybe.

But probably not. The dire record of youma failures against the Senshi suddenly seemed far more applicable than it had when he had volunteered for this.

  


* * *

Ikawa and Rei were walking down towards the Osa-P shopping center, talking about the recent monster attack there. Each giving a properly modified account, of course. The current topic of discussion happened to be one Ares.

"I don't know, he seemed kind of dangerous to me," Rei said.

"Dangerous, yes, but not to us. Did you see him wipe out that youma with one shot? If he had wanted to, he could have leveled the whole shopping center, and the Senshi wouldn't have been able to stop him." Ikawa replied, inwardly chuckling.

"Yeah, but that youma had been weakened by the Senshi when he showed up! Besides, I think Sailor Mars's Burning Mandala is just as tough as the Flame Strike thing Ares used," Rei rebutted.

Ikawa snapped his fingers. "Ah, you're a Mars fan, I see. Did your hair like hers and everything."

Rei snorted. "I'll have you know that Sailor Mars does her hair like me, not the other way around."

Ikawa laughed. "Right." Whatever more he might have said was drowned out by rage-filled cries and screams of panic coming from up the road. Both of them stopped instantly, and thoughts of finding a place to transform almost instantly filled their minds.

Ikawa was the first to speak. "Stay here! I'll go see what's happening!"

Rei nodded in relief. She wouldn't need an excuse to leave! "Right." Ikawa raced off.

Neither had any intention of doing as they had said. As soon as the other was out sight, each ducked into an alley, pulled an item out of subspace, and said a brief set of words. A moment later, Ares and Sailor Mars were running towards the site of the latest youma attack.

  


* * *

Haruka shut the door as Tamori and Mamoru left. It looked like she'd have to be more careful about discussing Senshi business around the house once he started coming regularly. Oh, well. It was the professor's house, after all. He could pick who got to live there.

She was shocked when Sailor Pluto appeared out of thin air in front of her. Pluto, apparently more calm than when Haruka had last saw her, spoke. "Transform quickly. There's a youma attack at the Hikawa Shrine, and the Inners aren't in a position to get there in time. Neptune's already on her way."

At the Shrine, Ixitar's strike force was pleased to note that no Senshi were around, and they set to draining energy, sending it to the Kingdom as soon as they gathered enough to survive the transfer. Jadeite had ordered the change in procedure. It meant that more energy was lost between dimensions, but it meant that the loss of a youma wouldn't lead to the waste of large amounts of energy.

Being newly formed and barely sentient, the youma did not pay particularly close attention to their surroundings. Thus, they were caught entirely unprepared when the Senshi arrived.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

The attacks swiftly eliminated a fourth of the strike force, and a second barrage had destroyed a like number before the shocked youma could react. Then the six remaining leapt into hand to hand combat with the Senshi.

Neptune expertly dodged one claw swipe and delivered a powerful kick to its originator. Pluto fended off two youma with her Time Staff, while Uranus wove over and under youma blows, striking with impunity, and with deadly force. Though Uranus was the best, none of the three Outer Senshi were slouches at melee combat.

However, youma could take a lot of damage, and shortly a few lucky blows on their part left none of the Senshi untouched, though at the cost of one of their number. If they had been slightly more lucky, Neptune would have been taken out of the fight. If the fight went on like this, there was a good chance that they would succeed in killing, or at least seriously wounding, one of the Senshi.

But the fight didn't go on like that. Instead, a familiar voice came from a nearby rooftop. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Unfortunately for the youma, they still had not learned to keep an eye out for sudden attacks, and one of the youma was vaporized by the ball lightning. Sailor Jupiter leapt into the gap, striking out with powerful blows.

This distraction gave Pluto a moment of peace to demonstrate that the Dead Scream was just as deadly at close range as at a distance. With only four youma left, and an equal number of Senshi present, the outcome was really inevitable. It was now merely a question of how long it would take the Senshi to slay the remaining youma.

As soon as that question was settled, Pluto vanished without another word.

  


* * *

Sailor Mars leapt in front of the youma. "You think you would have learned your lesson last time, youma! If you attack the Earth, the Sailor Senshi will..."

"Flame Strike!" The blast eliminated one of the youma, and incidentally interrupted Mars's speech.

"...punish you." Mars concluded weakly as Ares leapt in among the youma. "Burning Mandala!" Another youma fell, leaving only ten to deal with.

Inside the pack of youma, Ares surrounded his sword with a fire aura and easily sliced through one of the tiger-women, cutting it in half. The two halves disintegrated before they could hit the ground. With effortless efficiency, he loped off a claw that got too close, then dodged under another blow.

Mars stood back from the melee, not trusting her hand to hand skills, and strafed the area with another Burning Mandala, which slew two youma, one of which was the one that had been wounded by Ares. There was a chance that Ares could have been hit, but Mars deemed it an acceptable risk. After all, Ares wasn't really an ally. Was he?

Ares dodged another swipe and casually ran a youma through. As the corpse dissolved, he spun around and plunged his flaming blade into another beast. Five left... ouch, that had hurt. One of the youma had managed to land a solid blow, though Ares's armor had absorbed most of the strike. Time to back away for a bit. Ares leapt up and back, over one of the youma.

Mars continued to strafe the area, and another of Ixitar's strike force fell. Two of the youma had begun to charge her when a Flame Strike from Ares incinerated one, and a quick Fire Soul took care of the other. Mars briefly wondered why this batch of youma seemed so much weaker than those she had faced when she had first become a Senshi. Or was she just that much stronger? A truly interesting question, but not one she had time to ponder now.

Ares ran forward, decapitating one of the youma with one stroke, while Mars launched a few more Fire Souls at the second, burning it to a crisp. The two fire warriors stared at each other as the corpses dissolved. Mars found herself drawn to Ares's eyes. They were cold and hard, showing no sign of emotion, mirroring his utterly composed face. Mars oddly found herself wondering whether he or Pluto would win a staring contest before turning to a more important question. What to do? Should she attack, introduce herself, run, or what?

The seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as the two sized each other up. Finally Ares broke the silence. "Well, well. We meet again, Phoebe."

It took Mars a moment to remember that that had been her name in her previous life. "I suppose so," Mars responded slowly, still weighing her options, but the thought that she had apparently at one point been married to this person threatened to throw all tactical considerations out of her head. "What now... Deinas?" If he thought he could distract her by using her old self's name - and she had to admit to herself that she was distracted - she could certainly return the favor.

For the first time, some emotion appeared on Ares's face, a rueful half smile. "I'm not entirely sure."

Mars took a step closer, slowly gathering energy for an attack, but not summoning one yet. Something about the man seemed... dangerous, and she wanted to be sure she had the drop on him. "That makes two of us, then."

Ares let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "Who would have thought that we wouldn't kill each other on sight?"

Mars tensed. An enemy, then. Well, maybe. There might be another explanation for his remark. She resisted the urge to curse. This uncertainty was getting annoying.

Ares too tensed, his hand tightening on his sword as he saw Mars stiffen. He too had been gathering energy, and now he began to gather faster. He had to be ready if the Senshi was about to strike. His sword warmed beneath his gauntleted hand as his own attack trembled on the verge of going off.

This did not go unfelt, and Mars reacted almost instantly, hands coming up with surprising speed. Flames rushed into them, and with a shout she sent them pouring out. "Burning Mandala!" 

The blast threw Ares back into a wall. Resisting the urge to curse himself for being caught flat-footed, he rolled to one side to dodge a Fire Soul, and smiled as he noticed that Mars was gathering energy for another Burning Mandala. That gave him enough time to ready his own attack. "Flame Strike!" A torrent of white hot fire spurted out of his sword.

Mars managed to dodge the worst of the firebolt, but this disrupted her own attack. She quickly realized that Ares's Flame Strike must take less time to cast than her Burning Mandala, so if she kept trying to get off her more powerful attack, she'd lose. Therefore, she decided to stick with the faster Fire Souls, and launched two at her enemy in rapid succession.

Ares cursed silently as he dodged the attack. Mars had wised up, and if she used the Fire Souls well, he wouldn't get enough time to launch a Flame Strike, and wouldn't be able to get close enough to attack her physically. He had to hope that she would run out of energy before she got lucky. Then, his thoughts were interrupted as he leapt out of the way of a trio of Fire Souls.

Mars also wasn't happy. She wouldn't be able to keep this up all day. She had to get Ares into a position where he couldn't avoid the firebolts, all while keeping up a constant barrage to prevent him from using his attack on her. Hopefully, the others would arrive soon. Wait a minute, she quickly gathered in as much energy as she could and launched five quick Fire Souls. There was no way Ares could dodge that!

She was right. Ares swiftly determined which of the bolts was the weakest and avoided the others. The hit was still damaging, but not lethal or incapacitating. He quickly leapt forward. That should have drained her, he should be able to get in a good hit or two.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Ares swiftly changed direction to avoid being flash frozen. Damn it! He had forgotten that Mars had allies, while he had none. He definitely needed to get his brethren awakened, and soon. That is, if he survived this.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

This time, Ares was too slow and the chain caught him, leaving him trussed up, though still standing. His sword had been dropped, but he had triggered the subspace access rather than letting it fall to the ground.

Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus leapt down onto the battlefield, observing the numerous scorch marks that covered the street and most nearby buildings. Venus held up one hand. "Don't try anything funny, or I'll blast you!" Ares remained silent.

While Mercury checked the exhausted Mars's relatively minor injuries, Sailor Moon stepped up to the captive. "Are you hurt?"

For an instant, something flickered in Ares's eyes, but his face soon smoothed. "I'm not about to die on you, Serenity."

"Good," Sailor Moon said. "Do you want to talk?"

Ares was silent.

"If you promise not to attack, I'll have Venus let you go," Sailor Moon continued.

"Why should you trust me?" Ares said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Ares stood unmoving for a moment. Then, he spat at the ground in front of Sailor Moon, rage in his eyes. "Don't mock me, Serenity."

Sailor Moon took a step back, surprised. "I'm sorry," she said as she tried to figure out why the man had reacted so poorly. 

Ares raised his face and looked her in the eyes. Then in a harsh whisper that didn't reach the other Senshi, he spoke. "For now, I will leave peacefully. You have the advantage here. But, rest assured, we will meet again." Ares spat once more and vanished.

A few meters away, Ikawa shakily stood up and left the area. He hadn't wanted to try a teleport without more experience in this body, particularly combined with a detransformation, but he hadn't had a choice. Now, he should probably go find Rei. This little 'date' hadn't gone to well, but she had been kind of fun to be with. He wouldn't mind 'dating' with her again. Nothing serious, of course.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Another revision done. I'm still not totally happy with it (particularly the way Rei and Ikawa meet), but I think it's about as good as I can make it without major plot changes, which I'm trying to avoid. Ideally, someone would be able to read the sequel having only read the original version, and wouldn't notice any discrepancies.

2) The most major rewrite in this chapter is how the fight between Ares and Sailor Mars starts, and then Ares's subsequent conversation with Sailor Moon. I'm trying to make the Champions a little less bloodthirsty and a bit more hesitant in these early chapters. The other change is to support what was basically a retcon in the later chapters of the original - that the Champions didn't know that the Senshi had no memories of the Silver Millennium at first.

3)Re-reading the original version of this chapter was kind of a bad experience. Parts of it just seemed really horrid to me, and I have a feeling that, as a reader, I'd have given up on this story a few chapters in.

I wonder how many people did.

5) Thanks go to Michael Chase for his comments on this revision. 

Released: November 01, 2000

Revised: August 13, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	4. Chapter 3: Inferno of Battle

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 3: Inferno of Battle

"_Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war!_"

- Anthony, 'The Tragedy of Julius Caesar'

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Ixitar knelt before his lord, the stench of fear surrounding him. Already the vultures had started circling in for the kill. A force from the Mountains of Desolation, a powerful alliance on the northern border of Jadeite's territory, was approaching the borders of his domain. A fleet sent by Pesilitar, the new Overlord of Tempest Island, would arrive shortly after them. He had no resources left to fight off the attackers. His only hope was that Jadeite would take offense to such conflicts, and move to stop him.

Jadeite motioned for the Overlord to speak. Stammering, Ixitar began. "Lord Jadeite... I regret to inform you that the Senshi have somehow managed to defeat my forces, and I have no more to send against them. I can no longer continue operations against them."

Jadeite frowned, and the fear stench intensified. In the crowd, Ixitar heard Asphara whisper something to her consort Ishamanar, who laughed and nodded in reply. "I see only your own cowardice, Overlord Ixitar. You were not there to lead your forces, and they were defeated because of it."

"My Lord Jadeite, I have always been your loyal servant! Please, grant me mercy! I beg it of you!" Ixitar pleaded.

"Beryl would have put you into the Eternal Sleep for this disaster. But, I will be more merciful." Jadeite pointed one finger at the cowering youma. "Incinerate."

Ixitar's barely begun thanks turned into a scream of terror. "No, Lord Jadeite! Please, mercy, mercy..." The youma resumed screaming as he caught on fire. The ever present low rumble of conversation came to a halt as Ixitar slowly burnt. The stumbling figure was wreathed in white flames and the stench of burnt flesh filled the stale air. After what seemed an eternity, Ixitar collapsed and the screams stopped. Soon, all that was left was a pile of white ash. Silence reigned for several more moments.

Jadeite smiled. "So perish all who fail me. Or defy me." He looked pointedly at the emissary from the Mountains of Desolation.

The emissary, a massive minotaur like creature, stepped forward, no fear evident in his posture. "I believe that the Mountains will be most willing to accept your claim to the throne, if you will grant us the territory formerly held by Ixitar."

Jadeite nodded. "Granted." A small price to pay, for securing his weakly defended northern border. He ignored the glare from Pesilitar. Perhaps that Overlord's insolence would have been dealt with at once, but Nyxan, another Overlord, lay a restraining hand on the rash youma's shoulder, and Pesilitar backed down.

The emissary bowed. "With your permission, I will lead the next strike against the Senshi, to demonstrate our strength."

Jadeite sized up the emissary for a moment. "Very well. Bring me back the Senshi's heads." The minotaur seemed smart enough that he must have a plan. Perhaps this battle might be worth observing in person.

  


* * *

On Earth, things had been quiet for just over a week, much to the relief of the Senshi. Though they had been relatively easily defeated, four youma attacks in two days had exhausted them. All efforts to contact Pluto failed, much to the disappointment of both the Inner and Outer Senshi. Whatever answers they had hoped for would have to wait. Of course, that was the reason Pluto was gone at all. She knew she could not aid them, not in that fashion. 

Pluto stared silently at her second most important charge, in the center of the small courtyard that was the heart of her fortress, Castle Charon. On a raised dais, ten concentric circles surrounded a simple mural of the sun. 

With a sure stride, Pluto stepped forward until she stood before the outermost, darkest circle. She carefully placed her staff into a small hole, a practiced gesture. She reached out with her senses through the hole, meticulously examining the vistas now open to her.

She probed the first boundary she felt. As expected, it was broken and decaying. Pluto kept her mind's touch delicate, to avoid being attacked by one of the creatures within. What areas she could, Pluto strengthened, but most were damaged beyond repair. A grimace appeared on her face as some of the inhabitants started to force their way through. Until recently, the damage had seemed to be stable, and even beginning to reverse itself. Now, the barrier was decaying faster than ever before.

Pluto then turned to the second barrier. This one was flawless, impermeable. No being of Metallia's might had intervened when Queen Serenity had laid down this ward. However, Pluto was no less thorough in her examination of this one then she had been in that of the first. An undetected breach here could be a disaster. Particularly with the Champions awake.

This duty complete for now, Pluto removed her staff from the hole. She turned her face upward, staring for several moments at the distant sun, and remembered a time far in the past. A time when the dark, silent castle that surrounded her had been filled with life and cheer. A time when every generation, twenty of the most powerful people in the solar system would journey here to train and be forged into a team. An unbreakable team, upon whom billions of people had depended. A team that had been held together by a history stretching throughout almost eight thousand years.

Pluto also remembered how that team had been sundered. She recalled the angry voices, the barely restrained attacks as over a decade of bad blood came to a boil in one terrible day. She remembered how Saturn and Ares had confronted each other, weapons crackling with energy. Most of all, she remembered a handful of sentences, words that still haunted her sometimes to this day, ten thousand years later.

"This is all your fault, Pluto." He had filled her title with hatred, refusing to use the name he alone now knew. She had often requested, politely and otherwise, that he not use that name again, but somehow it still hurt. "All that follows comes from your decision. For fifteen years, this has been brewing." For far more than fifteen years, she knew, but she could not tell him that. "But it still need not have happened." Again, he was wrong, but her tongue remained silent. "You made your decision, and Queen Serenity acted on it. The blood of all who die as a result is on your hands, daughter."

He had stormed out of the room, and had boarded the spaceship for Mars by the end of the hour. The next time they met, he had been leading a squad of assassins sent to kill her.

  


* * *

Tamori glared at the uncooperative pink liquid. Whatever this stuff was, it wasn't like anything he had seen before. There were traces of what could be some sort of genetic material, but whatever they were made of wasn't DNA or RNA. Which fit, he guessed, as the liquid wasn't supposed to come from Earth, or even the solar system.

The college student briefly shuddered at the thought. He had known that what had happened at Mugen High was odd, but this was more than he had expected. Alien invaders bent on world destruction, demonic possession, the works. And some of the victims were right under this roof. Apparently, the cute little baby had been a twelve year old girl a few weeks ago. Spooky.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Tamori went back to trying to find something the odd liquid would react with. He wished he had some of those... daimon eggs... the Professor had called them, so he could observe the reaction with them. Or on second thought, maybe not. He liked his heart where it was, thank you very much.

Wrapped up in his musings, Tamori didn't notice the soft footsteps behind him until the person began to speak. "Hello?"

Tamori turned around, seeing a six year old girl with blackish hair and startling purple eyes. "Um... who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru. Who are you?"

Tamori blinked. Twice. "Uh... I'm Inusha Tamori, the lab assistant. Er... weren't you a baby this morning?" The words sounded weak in his own ears. What had he gotten himself into?

The girl who called herself Hotaru giggled. "Sort of. I think."

Tamori saw the door at the top of the stairs leading down to the lab open. One of the three women who boarded at the Tomoe place, Michiru, if he recalled correctly, stepped into the room. "Tamori, have you seen... Hotaru?!! Tamori, what happened here?"

Tamori smiled weakly at Michiru. "Good question."

Hotaru tugged on Tamori's lab coat. "Tamori, what's that?" Tamori saw that the girl was pointing at the beaker of pink liquid.

"Another good question. That's what I'm trying to find out." Somehow he knew something weird was going to happen.

Hotaru frowned. "I don't like it. It feels bad." Tamori almost saw a flicker of an image on Hotaru's forehead as she glared at the beaker. However, his attention was diverted as all the samples in sight turned into what looked like water.

Tamori stood open mouthed. For an instant, he had felt... connected to something greater than himself. Images had seemed to appear before him, but vanished before he could see them. Memories had been recalled, only to vanish like mirages. This job was really weird. But, at least it wasn't boring. Nobody, not even him, noticed the word he had softly whispered.

"Saturn."

  


* * *

Ikawa sat back as his "date" continued describing the latest exploits of Usagi the meatball head. She definitely painted a very different picture of the other girl than Mamoru did the few times he could be convinced to speak of her. It seemed as though this time Usagi had stumbled over what Rei described as an imaginary, deceased, homeless turtle.

As Rei continued to wax elegant over her best friend's multitude of shortcomings, Ikawa mused over his "relationship" with the girl before him. He told himself that it was nothing more than a game, but a small, rebellious part of him said otherwise. The rest of him objected strongly to that sentiment. Not only had he only known her a few days, but she wasn't even in high school yet! Hell, if you looked at it the right way, he was eight thousand years older than her! But... but nothing.

Ikawa glanced around the sunlit cafe, wondering when the next youma attack would come. He needed to be ready for it when it did. The worst part of being a defender of justice, millennia of experience told him, was not the fighting, but the waiting. If he had some backup, he could try to take the fight to the enemy - assuming he could find where Beryl was hiding now. No backup was available, though. Any hopes he might have had of forging some sort of truce with the Senshi seemed to be rapidly disintegrating. 

He really did need to find and Awaken his brethren. It was obvious that the trigger for his Awakening had been the same as always - exposure to a source of magic of the appropriate element. There was only one source of such magic now - the Senshi. If he could expose his unawakened brethren to them... but the question was, how would he set up such an occurrence, much less actually find the others or recognize them when he did?

Part of that question was answered as his gaze settled on a pretty redheaded waitress, who was currently serving, or perhaps gossiping, with a group of girls at a table on the other side of the cafe. The first thing he noticed was one of the group matched the descriptions he had heard of the mysterious Usagi, and in fact, he thought he might have seen her once or twice before. He guessed she was probably spying on the "date". The second thing that he noticed was that he recognized the waitress.

The redhead was a perfect likeness of Aphrodite's last incarnation. Indeed, now that he realized that, he could practically feel the energy radiating off her. Her every motion brought back memories, from peaceful scenes on Luna or Pluto to the bloodstained battlefields of Venus. Indeed, the Planet of Light, the most peaceful of the ten elements, had been home to some of the bloodiest fighting of the war, while Mars, the Planet of Fire, the most warlike magic, had hosted only a single battle of consequence... Vulcan's Gap. He remembered the mixed feelings of triumph and disgust as flight after flight of flaming arrows had slammed into the chaotic mass of fleeing loyalists-

An irritated snort interrupted Ikawa's recollections. He looked up to see Rei glaring at him.

"You know, it isn't polite to look at other women when on a date," she stated.

"Sorry... she just reminded me of someone," Ikawa replied, a little embarrassed.

"Well, she should! You know Mamoru's friend Motoki, right?" Rei said, and Ikawa nodded briefly. Rei grunted, still irritated. "She's his little sister, Unazuki." 

  


* * *

It was a particularly dark corner of the Dark Kingdom. Powerful warding spells prevented even Jadeite himself from learning of what was occurring in this small chamber, deep within the catacombs that lay beneath his very own palace. Even one who was present could not see what was occurring, for in this hidden sanctum darkness ruled unopposed.

"Do you think Malvaar will survive?" The speaker was referring to the former ambassador from the Mountains of Desolation, recently departed to confront the Sailor Senshi.

"Perhaps. He's both strong and cunning. He wasn't the second in command of Kunzite's legion for nothing," the other figure present replied.

"You could be right. We must make plans for either case." The first speaker paused, testing the wards again.

"Aye. However, our ultimate goal remains the same, regardless." The second conspirator began to pace nervously. "We must find the Diamonds. If we can get all five, victory will be assured."

The other youma nodded. "One will be enough, if we have the energy. Though if we don't have any, all the energy in the universe won't do us any good."

"Where is the one that Beryl used? She had to have had one!" The second let a small amount of irritation into his voice.

"I think someone has found the Flame Diamond. Perhaps Jadeite discovered it in Beryl's chambers?" the first asked.

"We've searched those ten times over. They were picked clean of anything with even a scrap of power long before Jadeite reappeared," the second responded. He continued, "In any case, what should we do about Asphara?"

The first smiled. "Don't worry. She is under control."

The second did not share his companion's mirth. "I hope you're right."

Hidden in the darkness, Asphara smirked. The second speaker spun about, his eyes unerringly finding her. "You let her in here?" he asked, real anger in his voice.

"It is more than safe," the first speaker responded.

"I trust you - I suppose I must by now. Her... I do not. I want her gone."

"As you wish." The first speaker gestured, and Asphara vanished.

"Does she know what we plan?"

"Not yet. You're far too nervous about this, my friend."

The distinctive click of claws being extended and retracted could be heard. "I have a right to be. I'd not want Jadeite to learn of this, and there are others I'd like to face even less."

  


* * *

It was an ordinary day. Ikawa pounded his desk in frustration. Part of the reason was his ponderings about yesterday's revelation of Aphrodite's identity. The more immediate reason was the failure of his sixth attempt to get the graphing program he needed for a math assignment to run properly on his computer. Whatever the problem was, it was beyond his own rudimentary skills with the infernal device.

"OK... who to ask for help?" Ikawa mused mentally. "Perhaps... yeah. Meno ought to know, if anyone would."

Ikawa stood and left his one room apartment. He walked down the hall of the run-down building, which catered to the college student on a budget who didn't want to live on campus. He stopped in front of a door labeled Urawa Meno. There he paused a moment... he didn't know much about the man who lived in this room, for all that they shared half their classes. What he did know was that he was something of a computer expert.

He was about to knock when the door swung open revealing the room's inhabitant. Meno gave Ikawa an odd look before brushing back his long, white-gray hair and saying, "Oh, hi. Fuarku Ikawa, right? Do you need something?"

"I need some help getting that graph program from math class to work," Ikawa began.

Meno smiled. "OK. I'll see what I can do for you. I think I have an idea what the problem might be." The two headed back down to Ikawa's room. It only took Meno a few moments to determine the problem. "See, Ikawa? This program was written for older computers - it won't run very well on a new machine like this." He took a disk out of his pocket, and inserted it. "The latest version, however, should." The computer whirred briefly as the program installed. "There you have it."

Ikawa grinned. "Thanks."

Meno rose and headed towards the door. "No problem." After he left the room, Meno gave an odd little smile. His little brother had been right once again - which made him likely to be right about the rest too. Ikawa ought to get the message he had placed on his computer tomorrow. Meno checked his watch, and noted that he still had a few hours to kill before he had to head to the park.

Inside the room, Ikawa was working on the math assignment, but the vast majority of his attention was spent on developing a plan for his next encounter with the Senshi.

  


* * *

The sun was starting to get low in the sky when the Dark Kingdom strike force finally made it through the dimensional barrier. No one noticed the three massive figures that appeared in a shadowy grove of trees.

Malvaar paused to give final instructions to his companions. "Remember, stick together. And if the Senshi show up, start preparing a portal out of here."

The two lesser youma nodded, and with a mighty roar, the three minotaurs burst from the trees, swiftly beginning to drain energy from the unlucky bystanders. First by ones, but then by dozens, the humans began dropped.

This activity set off alarms on Ami's computer, and within moments, she had the other Senshi on her communicator. "Listen up. I've detected another youma attack... down by the park." After hearing the confirmations from her teammates, she dialed the number of the Tomoe house, and informed the Outer Senshi as well.

Back at the park, the roof of a nearby building was disturbed by a whirl of flame, as Jadeite teleported there. He gave a brief moment of attention to establishing his cloaking spells before settling down to watch the events to come.

Moments later, Ares arrived at the park. He avoided the youma's attention, and hid behind a tree. He then waited for the Senshi's arrival.

  


* * *

The Senshi, minus Pluto, gathered at the far end of the park. Mercury quickly tapped away on her computer. "OK, I'm picking up three youma energy signals." She frowned. "If what I'm getting is correct, each of them is roughly five times the strength of the youma we've been facing normally."

Venus smiled. "You know the saying, the bigger they are, the more pennies they save!" The other Senshi gave their teammate an odd look, and her smile widened. "Just kidding."

Sailor Moon spoke up. "Does anyone know if Pluto's coming?" When the others replied negatively, she sighed. 

Uranus merely grunted, and muttered something that might have been "Good riddance," though only Neptune was close enough to tell. "Let's get this done with," she said an instant later in a louder voice. "Neptune and I will take one of them. Can you five take the other two?"

Sailor Mars nodded curtly, and the two Outer Senshi raced towards the youma. A few instants later, the others followed. Uranus was the first to attack, with a long range World Shaking. A barrage of other attacks quickly joined it.

The three youma reacted with speed that belied their large size. One charged towards the Senshi, running straight through a Burning Mandala, apparently only slightly hurt. The second dodged to one side, avoiding the Senshi's attack. The third, and largest, calmly caught the World Shaking in one hand, ignoring the other blasts that slammed into it's thick hide.

Then, the minotaur laughed, raising the captured attack in one hand. "I'm afraid you have bit off a bit more than you can chew, Senshi. Know that I, Malvaar, second in command to Lord Kunzite, will send you to your graves to avenge my lord!" With that he released the World Shaking, sending it speeding back to its caster.

Uranus was fortunately able to dodge the worst of the attack, but was still thrown to the ground by the force. Neptune released a quick Deep Submerge to cover her partner, before helping Uranus to her feet. Elsewhere, Mars and Jupiter teamed up, sending powerful blasts at the charging youma.

This youma soon was among the Senshi, and bashed Venus to the ground with a single powerful blow. The fallen Senshi managed to get off a Crescent Beam, though to little effect. In response, the youma delivered a kick to her side that would have easily shattered a normal person's ribs before heading towards Sailor Moon, continuing to ignore the fire and lightning raged around it.

Looking to buy time, Mercury cast her Shabon Spray with practiced ease. With the youma blinded, Mars and Jupiter circled around behind it, while Sailor Moon began to prepare her attack. Elsewhere, Tuxedo Kamen had arrived in the park, and was fighting to keep the second of Malvaar's servants from entering the fray. Malvaar himself was keeping back, preparing a portal back to the Dark Kingdom. Just outside the battlefield, Urawa Meno first gasped and then smiled as he observed Mercury's maneuver.

As soon as the magical fog faded, the youma facing the Senshi received a three pronged attack. This was finally enough to overwhelm the minotaur, and with a roar of pain, the monster dissolved to dust.

At this, Malvaar gestured. His surviving servant broke off his melee against Tuxedo Kamen, retreating towards his master. Malvaar slammed one fist into the ground, causing what felt like a minor earthquake, throwing the Senshi to the ground. Then, without a further word said, the two youma vanished, returned to the Dark Kingdom. Unknown to anyone, Jadeite followed with a smile.

  


* * *

Ares also smiled as he saw the youma depart. It was time to put his plan into action. He spent a brief moment to focus himself as the Senshi began to rise. Then, he moved. He leapt into the battlefield, shocking the Senshi with his sudden appearance. With a brief prayer that he had developed enough strength to pull this move off, Ares plunged his sword into the ground.

"Raging Inferno!" Ares smiled as the ground surrounding him exploded into flames, throwing the Senshi into confusion. Though he nearly collapsed from the effort of casting that spell, he kept a careful eye on his target.

As soon as the flames died down, Ares raced forward and grabbed Sailor Moon, roughly pulling her to her feet before dragging her a few feet back and placing his sword at her neck. "Don't try anything, or Serenity here gets it," he stated unnecessarily. He did his best to ignore the fear coming off the girl, the tremors he could feel running down her spine.

The Senshi were stunned, afraid to act. However, Tuxedo Kamen growled a began to pull out a rose. There was no way Ares could react fast enough to stop that attack.

Ares forced a smile onto his face. "Don't try the rose thing, Endymion. If I lose my grip on the sword, Serenity's lovely throat gets slit." Tuxedo Kamen froze.

Jupiter glared at Ares. "What do you want?"

Ares's weak grin vanished. "Nobody needs to get hurt just now. All I want is Sailor Venus."

"What?" cried the named Senshi, more than a little surprised.

"Here's the deal. I don't trust you people, and I'm sure you don't trust me. I happen to need your help, Venus. Nothing dangerous, I assure you."

Uranus grunted. "You're right I don't trust you. Why should we now?"

"Because you aren't exactly negotiating from a position of strength at the moment." Ares forced himself to move his sword closer to Sailor Moon's throat.

It took Venus only a moment to decide. "I'll do it." She quickly stilled the other Senshi's protests, saying, "He's not that strong. If he tries anything, I can handle him." She stepped forward. "Release Sailor Moon."

Ares roughly shoved Sailor Moon forward, sending her stumbling to the ground. He then nodded to Venus. "Come with me." He headed off, and Venus followed.

  


* * *

Sailor Venus silently walked behind Ares, wondering what the man who called himself the Champion of Mars was up to. She noticed that Ares was going on a very roundabout path to the north, probably trying to avoid crowds or make her get lost, she figured.

Ares wasted no time talking to her. After what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity to Venus, Ares stopped. The street was empty, and Venus noted that it was near the Osa-P and the Crown Arcade. Ares handed her a blindfold. Venus looked at him quizzically.

"Put this on," he said simply. Venus grimaced. There went any chance of discovering any useful information from this. After she complied, Ares began to lead her by the hand. She quickly lost her mental idea of where she was, long before the two suddenly stopped once more. After a few moments, Ares grabbed her arm and raised it.

"I want you to fire a weak Crescent Beam in the direction you are now pointing," the Champion ordered. Wondering what he could possibly want, Venus hesitated. Could he mean to use her to kill someone? Ares tightened his grip, and said, "Don't worry. All you're pointing at is a wall." After another moment, Venus finally complied with his command.

After she sent out her attack, she heard someone moan briefly. She frowned. The Crescent Beam she had fired had been too weak to hurt anybody. Hadn't it?

Venus heard Ares talking to someone else. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She was then lead away by Ares, who after a while removed the blindfold. "You can go now," Ares stated. He then left Venus standing in the middle of a deserted street.

Venus darted into an alley and detransformed, then headed off to report what she had done and seen.

  


* * *

Not far away, Furahata Unazuki slowly rose to her feet. The rush of memories had slowed, but not stopped. A battlefield, with the dark red blood soaking into the even darker red soil. The thrill of victory, as she stood on a balcony of a palace, with a cheering crowd waving red and black banners. The depths of interplanetary space.

The memories were unsorted and numerous. Unazuki floated through them, trying to somehow reestablish her self image. "I am me. I am myself. I am Aphrodite... and Unazuki," she thought, as the memories slowly began to settle, already starting to fade away. However, her life had been changed. She looked up, and saw a familiar figure.

Ares had also detransformed, and Ikawa now walked to where he had left Unazuki. He smiled as he approached the shaken young girl. Her expression brightened as she saw him approaching. "Deinas?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "It's Fuarku Ikawa now, Unazuki."

Unazuki grinned. "I think I recognize you. You're friends with my brother?"

As the two began to walk off, he replied, "That's right."

"So, what's the situation?" Unazuki asked.

"Too much to explain quickly. The Senshi are here, obviously, and the youma are striking too. I'm not sure who's in charge there, though. Kunzite is dead - the youma who struck today swore to avenge him." Ares explained.

The two continued to walk, Ikawa catching Unazuki up on recent events and making plans.

  


* * *

At the Gates of Time, Pluto nearly swore once more. The situation was quickly moving closer to disaster, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She had seen that her joining the battle would have been an utter disaster, as both Hades and Hermes would have Awakened and joined the fight. These surprise reinforcements might have been able to carve a bloody swathe through the already exhausted Senshi's ranks. She couldn't have taken that risk.

Once more, she railed against the prohibitions that bound her. She would have loved to be able to explain the situation to the Senshi and prepare them for what was coming. However, for some reason unclear to her, this would lead to the destruction of all she had worked for. And her future self wasn't being helpful, either. She had refused to answer any of her questions, and now wasn't even responding to her calls.

This was bad. Three Champions Awakened, and more likely to come. This was very bad. And for some reason, she had to let it happen.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) This chapter was the first to feature me complaining that it took longer than I expected. This revision also took longer than I expected.

2) I also originally commented that my use of Unazuki was part of a struggle to keep the new character count low. I already knew this struggle was futile.

3) Like usual, I'm still not happy with this chapter, but I think it's not going to get much better within the limits I've set for these revisions.

4) Thanks go to Michael Chase for his comments on the original version of this chapter, as well as this revision. I believe I failed to credit his comments on the original Chapter 1 in the appropriate revision, so thanks go to him for that too.

5) For the curious, the "released" dates for these are based on the date of the chapters being available on RAAC, not the dates of their postings to the FFML or Fanfiction.Net.

Released: November 01, 2000

Revised: August 20, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	5. Chapter 4: The Search Begins

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

"_Every journey begins with a single step._"

- saying

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Malvaar silently knelt before the dark throne. Pale light shone down on him, while leaving the rest of the chamber in shadow. He ignored the whispers already rising from the crowds of youma that stood around the throne room. Fools, all of them. Malvaar was not Ixitar, and would not share Ixitar's fate. Still silent, the Overlord presented a massive ball of energy to Jadeite.

Jadeite smiled, relaxing on his throne as he eyed the glowing white ball. His eyes glinted, an odd amusement present in them. "The... profits of your attack, I assume?"

Malvaar nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Jadeite accepted the energy, the odd gleam in his eye even more noticeable. "So, tell me, Malvaar... why did you retreat? I seem to recall that you were to destroy the Senshi?"

Malvaar had known that question would come. He would have had to be stupid not to expect it. "I did not promise it would take only one strike, my lord. In this mission, my goal was to gain energy for further strikes with minimal losses. I left once that objective had been achieved." Not to mention he wasn't interested in turning into a pile of ash.

"Coward." The voice echoed through the room, but it was not Jadeite who said it. Malvaar looked about for the source, finally spotting Hensur, the Overlord of the Shorn Wastes. The Overlord stood boldly in front of a small crowd. Malvaar noted a horrified looking Nyxan - one of the Overlords his master had thoroughly briefed him on before sending him on this mission - in that group.

The minotaur turned back to Jadeite. "My lord, do I have permission to challenge this wretch who questions my honor?"

Jadeite shifted his weight on his stark throne. "But of course."

Malvaar stood and turned to face the audience. "Come forth, drone! Come forward and face your doom!"

Nervously, Hensur stepped forward. The dim light cast eerie shadows over his odd mixture of reptilian and insectile features. Slowly, he raised his hands in a defensive posture.

Malvaar wasted no time as he leapt forward. With great speed, he dodged a bolt of dark energy. He ignored the pained screams of a youma in the audience that had not thought to raise protective shields, and grabbed his opponent in one massive hand.

The minotaur took Hensur's arm in his other hand, and with hardly any effort dislocated the limb. Hensur was desperately trying to get off a quick incantation, but could hardly breathe, much less speak. With a snort of disgust, Malvaar hurled the other youma against a pillar.

The loud crack of bones breaking resounded throughout the cavernous chamber. Hensur lay slumped against the pillar for a moment, before struggling to rise. Malvaar merely watched, flexing his powerful muscles.

Finally, Hensur stood. Weakly, he raised his good arm, firing off a feeble energy bolt, hardly worthy of the name. His opponent didn't even grunt when the attack hit him. Malvaar stepped forward once more, picking up Hensur and shoving him against the black pillar.

The minotaur's face turned to his lord. "Permission to slay this pitiful excuse for an Overlord, my lord Jadeite?"

An amused smile on his face, Jadeite nodded. "Granted."

Malvaar brought his gaze back to his opponent. Concentrating for a moment, he began to push Hensur harder against the pillar. As he did so, the dark obsidian seemed to liquefy. Hensur began to scream as he was engulfed by the pillar.

A moment later, it was over. The pillar was one again hard and flawless. There was no sign that Hensur now was entombed within. Malvaar stepped back, examining the cold, smooth surface before giving a grunt of satisfaction. The Overlords around him stepped back, eyeing Hensur's new... habitation.

The Overlord turned, and walked until he stood before the throne once more. "If it is acceptable, I will begin preparations for a second strike at once."

Jadeite nodded once before vanishing in a whirl of flames. Malvaar soon followed suit. Moments later, the throne room began to empty

In a corner of the room, Nyxan and Ishamanar met. "That was... interesting," stated Ishamanar. "Did you encourage Hensur?" He was unable to restrain a glance towards the dark pillar, seemingly no different from any of the others that filled the throne room, that was the fallen Overlord's tomb.

Nyxan calmly replied, "Hardly. I was hoping to send him against Malvaar, but only once I'd had a chance to strengthen the fool. We might have to act against the... ambassador directly."

"I agree. Come, we have a great deal to discuss."

  


* * *

Fuarku Ikawa stared at his computer. He was seated in his room, which was a perfect example of barely restrained chaos. Piles of books, clean and dirty laundry, and other possessions were scattered about, seemingly at random. Ikawa's expression vacillated between shock, amusement, and fierce joy for several minutes. Finally, it seemed to settle on amusement, and Ikawa let loose a soft chuckle.

The young man stood and swept through his one room apartment, gathering up a number of textbooks and assorted school supplies with speed that belied the apparent disorder of the room. It was a good thing his study group was meeting where it was. He had a second appointment there now. But if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late for the first.

Ikawa raced out of the room, inadvertently leaving the computer on. On the screen was displayed a single message.

"I'LL BE MEETING YOU AT THE PARK TODAY.

-HERMES"

A moment later, the screen saver kicked in.

  


* * *

"No... look, Motoki. You have to split the vector like this," Shoju explained.

Motoki nodded. "I think I see." The study group was spending the morning in the park, cramming for an upcoming physics test. Ikawa and Tamori was not yet present, but the other three members were. It was a sunny day, and the park seemed bright and full of life. At least except for the section that was blocked off by police lines. The section where, not long before, a battle had been fought.

Mamoru was thumbing through his notes, trying to absorb the formulas through some sort of osmosis. He did his best to ignore Shoju's attempts to aid the struggling Motoki through the basic principles. "Oh well," Mamoru thought. "At least I don't really have to worry about my future too much, if I'm going to be King of the world. And then I can outlaw physics tests... if Usagi doesn't do it first." Mamoru smiled ruefully. Though he loved her the way she was, he hoped Usagi would mature at least a little bit before she became Queen.

Mamoru lost his train of thought as the two missing members of the group arrived. Ikawa cheerfully waved to the group in greeting. Moments later, the two were seated, and the group got down to the real studying.

A few hours later, Shoju slammed his books shut. "I think we're about as ready as we're going to be for this test," he stated as the others followed suit.

"I guess," Motoki said, glancing at his watch. "I've got to head over to the Crown anyway."

"Wasn't one of the Senshi spotted there yesterday?" Shoju asked.

Motoki nodded. "Yeah, Sailor Venus and that Ares fellow. Unazuki said she saw them on the way home. I wonder why they were together, though? I thought Ares and the Senshi were fighting?" He didn't notice the uncomfortable looks on Ikawa, Mamoru, and Tamori's faces.

Ikawa's expression was easy to explain. The conversation was taking a turn that he didn't want to have to deal with. Mamoru's expression was present because he was reminded of how useless he had been at the park. Usagi could have died, and he had been able to do nothing!

Tamori's reasons were more complicated. Strange, foreign emotions churned inside him as he heard about the Senshi and Ares. Love, hatred, anger, and confusion swirled about in his head. "What's wrong with me?" he thought. "Why do I feel this way?"

  


* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Urawa Meno sat toying with a small, blue supercomputer. Of course, it appeared to be a PDA of some sort. Everyone knew that supercomputers were gigantic, even in these days of rapidly advancing technology. Though, in fact, this particular supercomputer bore only the faintest of resemblances to the more well known kind. The other person sitting at the bench stared uncomfortably at the sigil engraved in gold on the back of the device.

He had come into Juuban, using money he had borrowed from his parents to pay for the train ride. He hadn't even called any of the other people he knew in Juuban, not even... her.

"Are you sure about this, Meno?" he finally asked.

Meno looked up. "Yes, Ryo. I am," he said. "Have you... seen anything more?"

Yes. "Not really." Ryo grimaced. He couldn't tell his brother what he'd seen, and why it worried him. If he did, Ami would be in terrible danger. And if he warned her, his brother would die. "Precognition isn't worth it," he thought, silently cursing fate. It was bad enough to have to live with the knowledge of what he really was, knowledge his six... siblings - the word was right, though he had no blood relation to them - were able to live without. His cursed gift had seen to it that he did not have that option.

Even now, he could feel his true nature boiling in the dark recesses of his inner self. The urge to take out his frustration in mindless violence, the hunger for the life energy of the puny mortals that surrounded him - they both were nearly irresistible. He could resist, though; he could fight his nature, but he knew he would never be free. Never be worthy of... anything.

He wondered whether others of the Seven felt that way. Maybe not. After all, none of them had merged with their true form as he had. Sure, it had meant that he could control his urges somewhat, that he could fight Zoicite. But it had meant he had accepted his nature, however reluctantly. He had become one with the monster. Yes, it had allowed him to protect Ami, no, Sailor Mercury, but it had also surely weakened Serenity's bindings as well.

"Is something wrong?" Meno asking, sensing the mood of his younger sibling's thoughts, if not their content. For an instant, Ryo wished he could bring himself to release all his control, to reveal himself to his brother, and to be cut down like the abomination he was. Yet, he could not. 

"I wish... I wish you wouldn't do this," he finally said. More than that, he wished that his second vision - the one showing the disasters to come - had come before he had told his brother what he had seen of the Awakening of Hermes.

"It's too late to turn back now. This is my duty," Meno replied. He looked up to the sky and continued, "The time is getting close, isn't it?"

  


* * *

Jadeite stared silently at the tome in front of him. It was titled "The Wisdom of the Stars", one of the many Nephrite had written over the many years of their imprisonment. And if it was correct, in a matter of weeks there would be a dimensional conjunction! For one night, energy costs to breach the dimensional barrier would be negligible.

He could send hundreds, no, thousands of youma across! Sure, they would be forcibly returned to the Dark Kingdom when the conjunction ended, but one night would be more than enough to destroy the Senshi. Saturn was the only Senshi who could destroy that many youma quickly enough, and she was long dead! With this victory, he would gain more than enough prestige to bring the whole Dark Kingdom under his rule. It was a very good thing he had retrieved those... daimon eggs. They would be quite useful, when the time came. A smile on his face, Jadeite considered the possibilities.

Not very far away, two Overlords spoke. "Malvaar is a... words simply fail me!" exclaimed Pesilitar. Hensur had been his ally, and he had desired Ixitar's territories, which had been granted to the minotaur.

His companion, Overlord Nyxan, nodded and lay one taloned, ebony hand on Hensur's pus green shoulder. "I know how you can get back at him, my friend."

"How?" the eager youma asked, all ears.

"If you stage an attack now, while Malvaar wastes time plotting, and bring Jadeite back more energy than that insufferable wretch did, you will steal our Lord's favor from him," Nyxan answered, inwardly smirking.

"Yes... and I will see to it some of the take goes to you if you will grant me some energy to launch to attack, Nyxan," Pesilitar said, smiling, as he began to plot.

In another portion of Jadeite's palace, Asphara was speaking with Malvaar. "I think Pesilitar may be planning to upstage you," she told the minotaur.

"Why do you tell me this? Your consort is no friend of Lord Kizzar," Malvaar said.

Asphara smiled. "Perhaps my will is not the same as my consort's. Or perhaps he seeks to make an overture of peace to your master. If the Mountains do join Jadeite, they will be a force to be reckoned with in this court."

"I do not trust you."

"Do you have to?"

The minotaur grunted in thought, as in the shadows Ishamanar began to chant a spell in a low voice.

Malvaar's eyes were suddenly consumed with fierce rage. "I believe you may be right. If Pesilitar moves, he will die."

  


* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi were about to begin a meeting. Setsuna looked sadly at the other seven as she teleported in, shocking her sisters.

"Where have you been?" demanded Michiru. "We really need answers! And your absence nearly killed the Princess!"

"At the Gates of Time," Setsuna answered calmly. "It was best that I not be present at that last battle. Unless you would have rather faced three Champions than one?"

"What?" Rei exclaimed. "There's only one Champion!"

Pluto grimly smiled. "Three Champions have already awoken, and a fourth has nearly done so."

All the Senshi paled at that. Makoto asked, "Which ones?"

"I cannot say," the Senshi of Time replied.

Ami looked up from her computer. "Who are the Champions, Setsuna?" She had deduced that Setsuna knew something about them.

Setsuna shook her head. "I cannot say."

Rei looked as though she was about to explode. "Why the hell not?"

Setsuna almost glared at Rei. "Because that is how it must be."

Rei growled, and somewhat surprisingly she was joined by Haruka.

Usagi spoke up. "Calm down everybody!" she stated in a voice of command. Slowly, tempers began to settle.

Ami glanced up again. "Can you say anything?" she asked.

"No more than I have said," replied Setsuna. "You must solve these problems yourself."

"Do we know anything about that 'new enemy' Michiru sensed earlier?" Minako asked.

"I know I don't," Michiru replied.

Pluto frowned. "I believe I can say... that what Michiru was sensing was likely the Dark Kingdom's new leader. Whoever he is, he's being very cautious. He never comes to Earth without more warding spells than the entire Moon Palace used to have."

Ami's computer beeped. "I'm picking up... another disturbance at the park," she said after a moment.

"Then, let's get moving!" Haruka said, standing.

Within moments, the Senshi had transformed and left. The two moon cats, who had been almost silent the whole meeting, stared after them.

"They don't really need us anymore, do they?" Luna asked, and Artemis did not reply.

  


* * *

At the park, Meno stood. "It's time. I suggest you leave, brother."

Ryo lowered his head. This was the day, this was the hour. Everything, as always, proceeded as he foresaw. He silently cursed before beginning to speak one more time. "I'm going to ask you one last time to not do this." He already knew the words would do no good - for he had seen his brother's answer weeks ago.

Meno stared at his brother. Why was he so insistent? "I will do this. I must do this. Tell me why you fear it so."

Ryo grimaced. What would happen if he did would be even worse then what would happen if he did nothing. "I can't," he harshly whispered.

"Very well then, brother." Meno stepped back. "Goodbye."

Ryo closed his eyes, once more damning his gift. "Goodbye, brother." The young precognitive then stood and fled the park.

Meno sadly shook his head, then raised one hand. Slowly, a sword formed inside of it. This was it. No turning back now. "Mercury Sword Power!" Light blue plate armor formed around him, though like the other Champions, no helm obscured his face. Displayed proudly in white on the breastplate was the symbol of Mercury.

Moments later, Hermes raced towards the center of the park. He quickly spotted the two figures he was looking for.

"So he said he'd meet us here?" Unazuki asked Ikawa.

"Right," Ikawa answered.

Hermes grinned. "I'm here, Azala."

Unazuki smiled back at the Champion of Mercury. "Janus?"

"Right on. Now transform, you two. Youma are coming." Hermes glanced towards the area of the park that was still torn up form yesterday's fight.

Feral grins appeared on the other two's faces. Unazuki raised her hand, calling forth a thin longsword, while Ikawa summoned his massive broadsword.

"Mars Sword Power!" Ares's red armor formed around him.

"Venus Sword Power!" Aphrodite's armor was colored orange, with Venus's symbol displayed in gold.

Three Champions turned as one to meet the youma that appeared in the center of the park. There were over twenty of them, green and bloated, with open sores. The stench of plague and corruption hovered around them, making even the Champions' hardened stomachs weak. And in the center of the formation was one even grosser and more disgusting.

"I am Pesilitar, and I have come to destroy you all!" cried the Overlord.

As one, the Champions fell into ready stances. "Come, then. Let us see who will destroy who." Ares called out. Moments later, the battle was joined. Ares easily sliced one youma in two with his flaming blade. Hermes dodged one clawed hand, stabbing its owner in its corpulent gut. Ice formed around the fatal wound as he withdrew his weapon. Aphrodite's sword, glowing a fierce light, danced in her hands, and after the first two fell, no youma dared approach her.

"Shabon Spray!" Champions and youma alike swore as gray fog filled the area. Only the Senshi could see in the mist.

"World Shaking!

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The barrage of attacks sped towards their targets. While the Inner Senshi blasted three youma, the other three attacks were aimed at the Champions. When the fog cleared, the Champions were thrown to ground, struggling to rise. Praising his good luck, Pesilitar sent half his forces to deal with them, while leading the other half toward the Senshi.

Aphrodite slashed out at the first youma to reach her, removing its legs. It promptly dissolved, giving her time to rise.

Hermes also rose, raising his sword. "Ice Storm!" Shards of razor sharp ice pelted the youma, slaying two more.

This gave Ares time to stand as well. "Flame Strike!" Another youma fell. Only six youma remained to face the Champions, and they were soon heavily engaged in a swirling melee.

A second barrage of attacks raced from the Senshi towards the advancing youma, but the youma were prepared, and avoided most of the attacks. Even worse, another two dozen appeared behind the largest, as Pesilitar dug deep into his energy reserves to press his rapidly evaporating advantage.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Six youma were vaporized by Sailor Moon's blast, but that was not nearly enough.

The youma reached the Senshi, and soon were smashing their way through the defensive line. Pesilitar laughed triumphantly as Venus was hurled to the ground by one youma and did not rise. The laugh deepened as Mercury and Jupiter joined her. Pressed and outnumbered by the youma, the Senshi were unable to prepare any of their attacks.

On the other side of the battlefield, Aphrodite gracefully beheaded the last attacking youma with one smooth slash. The three Champions raced towards the melee, but stopped when more youma appeared in front of them. Five massive minotaurs now dominated the center of the battleground.

Malvaar had arrived, and he was furious. He gestured towards the Champions, sending two of his servants to deal with them before bellowing, "Pesilitar! What is the meaning of this?"

Pesilitar's answer was to gather his minions around him, granting the Senshi some much needed breathing room. Malvaar grinned. "So be it." With a roar, Malvaar and his remaining two servants raced towards their opponents.

Behind them, the Champions engaged the other minotaurs. One massive fist sent Aphrodite flying. With a scream of rage, Ares pounced on the fist's owner, driving his flaming blade in between the youma's ribs. But the minotaur was not dead yet, as it demonstrated by pounding on the Champion of Mars with force capable of shattering every bone in an ordinary human's body. Hermes was desperately dodging the other youma's blows, occasionally getting a strike in with his ice-cold weapon.

Meanwhile, Malvaar and his escort were ripping through the remnants of Pesilitar's entourage with astounding ease. Within moments, Malvaar had reached Pesilitar himself, and delivered a punch that forced the Overlord back several feet.

Pesilitar grimaced. "Pestilence Breath!" he called, expelling a cloud of stinking green gas. Coughing, Malvaar stumbled through the vapors, delivering another powerful blow. This time, Pesilitar was broken in two, and his remaining minions vanished.

Malvaar glanced at the hard pressed Champions and exhausted Senshi and smiled. "Our victory is at hand! For the Dark Kingdom and Lord Jadeite!" cried the minotaur lord, as he and his minions began or redoubled their attacks.

  


* * *

Back in the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite watched the battle with rapidly growing anger. The battle had been nearly won before Malvaar had arrived, and thrown it all away. There was still a chance for victory, but Jadeite was certain that chance was slim. Malvaar would have to pay for this mistake. Jadeite calmed himself. A small payment, though. The minotaur was too useful, and had too many allies, to slay out of hand.

Not far away, two conspirators knew for a fact that Malvaar was doomed. Ishamanar caressed the dark tome he had recovered from Beryl's library. The Metallian Codex. The collection of prophecy and spells that had been ancient when the Silver Millennium fell had been banned on every world, and even Beryl had forbidden her servants from perusing the contents of the sole extant copy. For good reason.

"It seems as though the rage spell worked perfectly," Nyxan commented.

"Aye, and listen to this," replied the second conspirator. Ishamanar thumbed the Codex open to a well worn page and began to read out loud. "In the days after Time turns back on itself, all will seem lost. Fear not, for after the ninety Pharaohs fall, one of Fire will emerge from Ice to lead you. And your enemies shall fight among themselves, and they shall be driven before your armies. The bull will triumph over plague, but will fall to the hidden hand. The sky will be as flame, and the dead will walk. And when all this has come to pass as it has been foreseen, I, Metallia, will reign forever."

"A prophecy?" Nyxan asked.

"Indeed. You know I have studied this tome's secrets more than you."

"Yes."

"Even I could not find this until Jadeite returned. But, now... look!"

Nyxan glanced at the page... he remembered this one, from his own studies. Pure nonsense - collections of words and characters that made no coherent whole. Yet... now the page held simple lines of plain text, in the elegant hand of the book's unknown author.

Nyxan smiled. "Then, we will succeed where Beryl failed. Our Great Leader will be free."

Ishamanar returned Nyxan's grin. "In any case, Asphara has successfully crossed over under cover of this disturbance."

"Perfect," Nyxan commented as they returned to watching the battle.

  


* * *

Two minotaurs raced towards the Senshi, while Malvaar hung back to keep an eye on the two separate fights. Sailor Uranus was quick to loose a World Shaking at one of the oncoming youma, but the minotaur ignored the blast, flooring Uranus with one powerful blow. Neptune raced to aid her lover while Sailor Moon began her attack.

On the other side of the battlefield, Aphrodite was struggling to rise. The minotaur Ares was engaging finally tired of beating on the hapless Champion, and hurled him at her. The two Champions collided, and both fell to the ground. Nearby, Hermes dodged another powerful blow, then extended his free hand. "Deep Freeze!"

A burst of supercold water flung from Hermes's hand, hitting the minotaur in its chest. Ice rapidly spread over the youma's massive bulk, and in moments it was frozen. One swift sword blow easily shattered the minotaur into a thousand fragments, which swiftly dissolved.

Meanwhile, a minotaur smashed Sailor Moon into the ground before she could finish her attack. Sailor Mars was throwing Fire Souls about, but was doing little damage. Pluto backed up before loosing a Dead Scream at the youma threatening Sailor Moon. The energy blast forced the minotaur to stumble backwards, nearly falling over. As it did so, Venus rose and hurled a Love-Me Chain at the monster. The chain entangled itself around the youma's legs, tripping it. Jupiter also managed to stand, and slew the trapped youma with a Sparkling Wide Pressure.

Ares and Aphrodite stood, and Ares leapt back at the minotaur, launching a Flame Strike. The bolt of white flame flung the youma back towards its master, and within moments it had turned to dust. The combined efforts of the Senshi swiftly vanquished the last of Malvaar's minions, and with a roar of pain it dissolved.

Malvaar glanced around cautiously. He had no more servants, and was vastly outnumbered. However, his opponents all looked about ready to collapse, while he was unwounded. He felt as though a fire was inside him, giving him the urge to fight, to rend, to destroy. With a battle roar in his throat, he began to charge towards the Senshi.

Suddenly, a rose thudded into the ground in front of the minotaur lord. Malvaar looked up to a nearby tree, where Tuxedo Kamen stood upon a branch, another rose already in hand. Malvaar slowly began to back away, his rage temporarily drained by the sudden shock.

For once, Tuxedo Kamen's speech was neither lyrical or inspiring. "I'd suggest you go back to the Dark Kingdom, or you're going to get a rose down your throat."

With a growl, Malvaar took his advice.

  


* * *

Malvaar was surprised when he appeared in Jadeite's throne room rather than his private quarters, as he had intended. His destination must have been diverted. This was bad. This was very bad. No, this was an utter disaster.

Jadeite lounged back in his throne. "Do you have any explanation for this... fiasco, Malvaar?

Yes, this was a disaster. Fear momentarily burned through the cloud of rage that muddled Malvaar's thoughts. "N... no, my lord."

Jadeite sighed. "I didn't think so. Therefore, I find you guilty of incompetence, cowardice, and treachery. I sentence you to..."

"NO!!!!!!" roared Malvaar, seeing red. He charged forward and hurled one sound barrier shattering punch at Jadeite. The shocked crowd of youma flinched, expecting to be showered with Jadeite bits.

Instead, they were even more shocked as Jadeite easily caught the punch. For a moment, they stared at the tableau of Jadeite holding back the straining minotaur's arm.

Then, Jadeite spoke, his face and voice cold. "That was not very smart. You realize that you leave me no choice now?" Malvaar began to try to pull his arm away, to no avail. Still emotionless, Jadeite continued, "Incinerate."

Almost instantaneously, the minotaur's arm began to smolder. Wrenching his limb free, Malvaar fell back as the flames began to spread. It took him a long time to die.

When the bold minotaur lord was finally nothing more than a rapidly disappearing pile of ash, Jadeite spoke once more. "I have had enough of this rash of incompetence. I doubt any of you have any real strength, but I hope I am wrong. The first Overlord to demonstrate his worthiness will become my first General." Without another word, the dark lord teleported away in a burst of flame.

It took only a moment for the plotting to begin.

  


* * *

Back on Earth, three Champions lined up to face seven Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. For a long moment, nothing was said. Except for Tuxedo Kamen, all the combatants looked equally weary and beaten. Fukus were torn, armor was dented, and weapons were stained with blood and ichor, as were the clothing of the warriors. The park had been utterly destroyed by the two massive battles that had been fought there.

The moment of silence stretched on into several minutes, neither side wishing to begin the fighting. To those standing on the battlefield, hours seemed to pass. 

Finally, Sailor Moon spoke. "Why not join us?" She paused. "The youma-"

Ares's face hardened, and he interrupted her. "You know why, Serenity. There is too much blood between us to pretend otherwise. The oaths we swore bind us still."

"Until all are one," whispered Aphrodite, though the wind picked up the phrase and carried it to the Senshi's ears.

"There are some deeds that cannot go unavenged," said Hermes.

With that, the three Champions walked away, leaving the Senshi behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Pluto vanished without a word.

  


* * *

In Ikawa's apartment, a joyous meeting was taking place. "I can't believe that you're Hermes, Meno!" the host said. "When... how did you find out?"

Meno smiled. "I Awakened yesterday at the park. This was the best time to make myself known."

Ikawa frowned. "How did you know who I was?"

"A vision," Meno replied, a brief grimace appearing on his face.

"A vision?" Unazuki asked.

"I'd... rather not talk about that just yet," replied Meno.

"Anyway, we need to come up with a plan for finding and Awakening the rest of us," Ikawa stated as he pulled a soda out of the fridge.

Unazuki nodded. "Until we're at full strength, we're at a disadvantage."

Meno pulled his computer out of subspace. "I've already got a program looking for the others. Chronus seems to be almost awake, but it will take a few days to figure out the source of his energy signature."

"How are we going to Awaken him? It's not like Saturn's going to be around to provide the stimulus," Ares commented.

"He's so close to Awakening that seeing one of us transforming might push him over the edge. I'm working on a way to Awaken the others without the Senshi's presence, though," replied Meno. "Really, any adequate source of the right energy ought to do it. 

"Enough of the strategizing, people," Unazuki said. "Let's celebrate!"

Meno laughed. "Once a Venusian, always a Venusian."

  


* * *

A much more somber meeting was occurring at the Hikawa Shrine. Luna and Artemis had only had to take one look at the arriving Senshi to realize that this had not been an easy fight.

"I just wish we knew what all this was about," Makoto was saying.

"I know," Minako griped. "And why is the Dark Kingdom attacking again?"

"And who's leading them?" Ami asked.

Haruka brooded in a corner, and spoke quietly to Michiru. "Somehow, I bet Pluto knows. But she's playing us for fools, just like she did to us last time. She knew where the Talismans were all along. We could have won that fight long before we did." Michiru lay her hand on Haruka's, and she slowly calmed herself.

Ami frowned, perhaps having overheard Haruka's comment. "In any case, I've been noticing some oddities. My computer's been picking up some energy fluctuation's matching Sailor Saturn's signature. It might be another Champion."

"Or has something happened to Hotaru?" asked Luna, looking towards the Outer Senshi.

"You could say that," Michiru replied. "She's been... growing. I think she might be returning to her old age - it's hard to say. She looks and acts like she was six or seven now. Or at least she did this morning. It could have changed again. It's really freaking out Professor Tomoe's new lab assistant."

The Senshi had a large number of questions, but very few answers. It was going to be a long, hard road to gain those answers.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Rambling

1) All sorts of C&C are always welcome.

2) Thanks to Michael Chase for his comments on the original and revised versions of this chapter.

3) This was the last chapter to be released without prereading. Revisions should be less far-reaching from this point on, and mainly fixes of typos and rewordings for clarity after a few more chapters. Well, unless I find more stuff I don't like.

4) The major changes in this chapter are focused on the Dark Kingdom side of things and the interaction between Meno and Ryo. I think this chapter has improved quite a bit - it's almost worthy of being read. ;)

Released: December 04, 2000

Revised: August 25, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	6. Chapter 5: Coming of Age

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 5: Coming of Age

"_In short, the habits we form from childhood make no small difference, but rather they make all the difference._"

- Aristotle

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of Tokyo. A few stars sparkled in the distant sky, but most were drowned out by the constant light pollution. Tall skyscrapers crowded the sky, the lights from the windows replacing the vanished starlight. Most good citizens were already in bed, sleeping away their sorrows and worries. Both the Hikawa Shrine and the apartment of one Fuarku Ikawa had long ago quieted, and those who had been meeting within those two locations were now sleeping in their respective homes.

However, a city the size of Tokyo never sleeps. Throughout the city, there were those who were awake. For many of Tokyo's less reputable areas, the day was just beginning. More wholesome elements of the city were still at work, as well. Police were still inspecting the ruined park, searching for some clue, even the smallest hint, that would allow them to defend their city from the monsters that attacked it... and from those that claimed to protect it. They would find nothing.

In a large house, almost a mansion, owned by one Tomoe Soiuchi, two others did not sleep. One of those was Professor Tomoe's daughter, Hotaru. The twelve year old girl lay in her bed, surrounded by the almost oppressive darkness, and stared silently at the ceiling. This would not have been too odd, except that Hotaru had been only six years old when she had went to bed. She had been a baby the week before, and a week before that she had been almost thirteen.

Slowly, a softly-glowing ethereal figure materialized before the young girl. The purple light cast eerie shadows over the room. The figure appeared similar to her, though perhaps a few years older. She recognized the figure, a person she both loved and hated. Hotaru glanced at the deep purple skirt, the blood red bows, and the white body suit. It was Sailor Saturn. It was herself.

Images and memories came pouring back, however hard she tried to force them down. She stood before Sailor Moon, blocking the Moon Princess's path into the swirling chaos behind her. There was no emotion, only duty. She extended her arm, and the Silence Glaive appeared in her hands, a menacing tool made for a menacing purpose. Sailor Moon leapt forward, trying to stop her from sacrificing herself. A fruitless, though heartfelt, gesture. The Moon Princess was forced to halt as Saturn leveled the Glaive at her. "Goodbye." Saturn leapt backwards, into the vortex. Into the Silence. Into her domain. And then-

Hotaru returned to the present, and watched as the figure before her held out the Glaive, offering the power to her. For a long moment, the girl stared at the weapon, watching the purple light play on its silvery surface. Images flashed on the polearm, images of times long past, of times yet to come. "No," Hotaru finally whispered. "I don't want it."

The figure of Sailor Saturn disappeared and for a moment Hotaru dared to hope that this was the end. But then Sailor Saturn was replaced by a woman, around twenty years of age. Mistress 9. The Messiah of Silence. Once again, herself. More memories came, forcing their way into her head. Rejecting her father. Nearly killing Uranus and Neptune. Tricking Sailor Moon into giving up the Holy Grail.

"No," Hotaru moaned as Mistress 9 summoned the Glaive and offered it as well. She would not have thought it possible, but the Glaive looked even more menacing than before. The light became darker, and it was images of destruction that played off of the blade. The Silence. "Please," Hotaru moaned, "no... don't." The figure vanished like its predecessor, and Hotaru slept.

Not far away, exhausted by the hard work of moving into his new room here at the Tomoes' house, Inusha Tamori also fell asleep, and dreamed of ages long past.

  


* * *

At the Gates of Time, Pluto felt the power stirring. The time stream seemed to tremble, teetering between far too many paths to count. Part of her rejoiced, while another part trembled. Sailor Saturn would be needed, it was another step on the route to Crystal Tokyo. However, it was a dangerous step. There was far too much at stake now, for her to feel comfortable with what havoc Sailor Saturn's reappearance might cause.

Sailor Pluto hated dealing with mights. She was used to absolute certainties, but events were anything but certain now. She had known the day would come when her future self would no longer be able to aid her, the day she became directly involved in the events that had to occur. That didn't mean she had to like it.

She was not blind - even without her future self's direction she could read the timestream. Yet, the timestream was a fluid thing, and the more important the events approaching the more fluid it became. Without a clear vision of the path ahead, it was hard to tell which of the billions upon billions of possibilities each day brought could aid or hinder the world's progress along that path, even without what she could already see coming. All too soon, Chronus's power would cloud her vision, and she might very well be blinded in all that mattered.

Pluto stared silently at the distant sun, and prayed.

  


* * *

Jadeite looked up at the sky. Not in prayer or hope, but merely to observe. For once, the dark clouds that almost constantly covered the firmament over the central regions of the Dark Kingdom had lifted, revealing the blood-red sky. It was an appropriate color, and was the reason that ancient youma legends referred to the sky as Metallia's Eye. No sun cast down its rays; instead the entire heavens seemed to glow. The eerie light illuminated the landscape, making it appear as though it was bleeding from some terrible wound. Throughout the plain below the massive, dark castle, the few plants lifted their leaves, hoping to catch as much of the light as possible. Jadeite was on the battlements of his palace, staring towards the north, towards the Mountains of Desolation.

Magically enhancing his eyesight, Jadeite studied the countryside. The only signs of habitation were the small keeps dotting the landscape. No cities existed in the Dark Kingdom. He could make out the estates of the three dozen or so Overlords that had sworn fealty to him, all up in arms as the Overlords prepared to war among themselves to increase their chances of being named General. Idiots, all of them! Particularly Nyxan and Ishamanar, the two main leaders. He had hoped his proclamation would stir them to action against the Senshi, not each other!

Jadeite's gaze turned further north, to the Mountains themselves. They hung on the horizon like an immense row of teeth, casting vast shadows across the northern portion of Jadeite's small domain. The Mountains had revoked their offer of fealty after Malvaar's death. Rumor had it that Mordrangar, the Dragon of the North, had overthrown Kizzar, previous ruler of the Mountains, proclaimed himself King, and was raising an army to take on Jadeite's forces.

Damn it! At the height of her power, Beryl had commanded the loyalty of literally billions of youma and all the hundreds of Overlords. The four Dragons had bowed to her will, and to that of her Generals, and governed four immense provinces in their name. Jadeite, the sole survivor of those five people, commanded a bare handful of Overlords, and not one Dragon had taken the oath of fealty to him. But... he did control the portal. That was his only strength.

Jadeite tried to think of what he could do. If Mordrangar did stir against him, he could definitely use one of the other Dragons. The loyalty of a Dragon, or even an alliance with one, could bring in millions of troops, or it would if the Dragon had maintained control of his domain. Not likely. After all, even Mordrangar's domain was a fraction of its former size, with no territory outside the Mountains themselves answering to his call.

So, scratch that idea. Besides, which Dragon would support him? Loriel, the Dragon of the East, had eaten the messengers he had sent when he claimed the throne. The Dragon of the West, Kyrien, had vanished, likely slain in the chaos after Beryl's death. The Dragon of the South... Jadeite would never ask Scalae for help. Not after he had been betrayed by her.

  


* * *

For the first time in millennia, all nine Senshi were gathered in one place. A momentous event, bringing Crystal Tokyo one step nearer. That location was the Tomoe house, which was left vacant except for the nine Senshi. Professor Tomoe and Tamori had left earlier that morning to acquire more testing equipment to use on the Death Buster technology they were studying. For a long moment, the Senshi stared at each other, not speaking. The morning light shone on their faces, highlighting them with its golden aura. Dew sparkled on a nearby tree, the reflected light flashing brightly.

It was Setsuna who broke the silence. Her face and voice were calm, showing no emotion. "And so the circle is complete. The last Awakening has occurred." Well, not truly. But the last Awakening of a Senshi, undoubtedly. Pluto knew the other two had not been sent to the future. They had died five years too early for that.

Hotaru flinched. She was not yet truly Awake, either. And for that, she was grateful. She looked around the circle, observing each face, and noticed who was missing. "Where's... where's Chibi-Usa?" she asked quietly.

Usagi blinked. "She's gone back to the future, of course."

Hotaru's face showed incomprehension. "The future?" It took a few minutes for the Senshi to explain the truth about the time-traveling Princess. In shock, Hotaru didn't listen as the Senshi began to discuss holding a party to celebrate her Awakening. As if the Awakening of the Senshi of Silence was anything to celebrate.

Makoto had already volunteered to cook, and was discussing the food supplies of the Tomoe kitchen with Haruka and Michiru. The other Inner Senshi were reminiscing about the parties they had held after each of them had joined up with the others. Setsuna was standing back from the other Senshi, but a small smile had appeared on her face.

All of this was directly opposite to how Hotaru felt. Did none of them understand? She was Sailor Saturn, the dark Senshi. She was being forced to remember events that no person should ever have to experience. She remembered Mistress 9. She remembered Master Pharaoh 90. None of the others had even seen that creature of evil. She had to confront it on her own, and now she remembered the pain. The terror as Pharaoh 90 had ripped through her mind, violating every part of her, even parts that Mistress 9 had never touched. She remembered starting to destroy the world, only to be pulled back at the last moment, forced to live with the knowledge of what she had almost done.

With a muffled sob, Hotaru raced upstairs, to the dubious safety and comfort of her room. The Senshi stared after her in shock for a moment. Then Usagi ran after the young girl.

  


* * *

The domain of Overlord Nyxan, was in uproar. Over three hundred youma were already gathered in preparation for war, and many times that number would soon be arriving. After Jadeite's proclamation, most of the Overlords who had sworn fealty, and some who hadn't, had thrown their support behind either Nyxan or the other prominent candidate... Ishamanar. Both Overlords had returned to their estates, calling up their vassals and allies. In a matter of days, Jadeite's domain would be torn apart by war.

Nyxan's current plans called for a strike from Valgoden into the neighboring wastelands, already infiltrated by forces loyal to Ishamanar, once his own full forces had been gathered. From there, they were to march west, carving a bloody path through several more territories aligned with Ishamanar, until they reached Ishamanar's own domain.

Nyxan was currently consulting with that Overlord on their plans for the upcoming war over a highly cloaked magical connection. It wouldn't do for the pawns to know that the war was a sham - or Jadeite, for that matter. "So, the ultimate question, is, of course, which of us should win?" he commented.

"It may not be," Ishamanar replied. "It seems as though Mordrangar is stirring himself."

"Mordrangar!" Nyxan exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Fairly," Ishamanar said, frowning. "I think we can agree that Mordrangar sitting on the throne would be a bad thing."

"Yes," Nyxan muttered. "But what can we do?"

"Perhaps lay the ground work for a quick end to this little war we have started? We could continue as planned until the Dragon invades, then agree to cease our fighting if Jadeite grants us both the title of General," Ishamanar suggested.

"That sounds like a decent plan, but what about our... long term goals?" asked Nyxan. "Once Mordrangar is defeated, Jadeite's position will be stronger than ever."

"All we need is energy and a Diamond, and we will succeed. We're already collecting the energy, and it is only a matter of time before we find a Diamond. Then, it won't matter how strong Jadeite's position is. Our Great Leader will finally be free." Ishamanar's voice was confident.

"True." Nyxan laughed. "True."

  


* * *

In the shopping district of Juuban, the three Champions were walking down a street, slowly eating ice cream cones and observing the activity. Fuarku Ikawa's eyes glanced towards a cosmetics stand, briefly noting the playful bickering of the four proprietors. The sun shone brightly, mirroring the mood of the Champions.

For, after all, were not matters looking well for them? Over the past few days, their numbers had tripled, and several victories had been won over the youma. Their conflict with the Senshi could not claim any victories, but it could not truly claim defeat, either. Not only that, but it seemed it would not be long before another of their number returned to them.

"It should only be a few more moments," Urawa Meno said, looking up from his computer. "I'll have the source of Chronus's energy tracked down, and we see about Awakening him."

"Hmm... I can't wait to see Genitas again," commented Furuhata Unazuki as she watched the morning traffic. The bright sunlight made her wince as her face turned towards the east momentarily.

Ikawa began to finish his ice cream. "And we could definitely use him. Who knows what Pluto's been up to?" He shuddered as he thought of what the Senshi of Time could do if she was unchecked.

"I definitely don't want to think about that. For all we know, she could be spying on us right now," Unazuki replied. She yawned.

Meno's gaze left his computer once more. "You okay, Unazuki?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Unazuki responded. "I'm just a bit tired."

Meno grunted, and returned his attention to his device. "This way," he said, pointing.

Ikawa's gaze left the cosmetics stand, which he been studying once again. Something was... odd about the four women working there. They seemed... out of place, somehow. Could they be youma, running an energy draining operation? No, Meno's computer surely would have detected that. And it wasn't an evil feeling he was getting... just a strange one.

Unazuki smirked as she watched the de facto leader of their little band. "Are you looking at other women again? You know I don't like that," she said, a teasing tone in her voice. She recalled a recent incident in her place of employment. She also vaguely remembered one incarnation where she and Ares had had a relationship.

Ikawa laughed. "You know I only have eyes for you," he said in response, still chuckling. Just like Azala, to remember that little... scene in the Crown a while back.

Not far away, a man with long, shaggy brown hair frowned as he pushed his bangs back from his eyes.

  


* * *

Kizzar's rapidly dissolving corpse lay on the floor of what had once been his throne room. He had refused to step aside before the one who now approached the recently vacated throne. This being had the appearance of a human male, clad in simple brown robes. He was solidly built, and moved with a steady gait. He ignored the crowd of youma at his back, not fearing anything they might try. The only thing at all unusual about his appearance was his eyes, which were brown. Entirely brown, with no whites or pupils.

The man turned, and seated himself on the throne. He looked almost ludicrous, his human frame on the seat made for Kizzar's gigantic bulk. However, though the man spoke no words and made no gestures the throne wavered and resized itself to fit him. Then, the man turned his attention to the crowd of youma.

This crowd was different in many ways from the crowd that stood in Jadeite's throne room, to the south. While Jadeite's attendants were widely varied in all things, the youma here shared a certain unity of form. Most had minotaur-like traits, and all shared a feeling of solidity. All were youma affiliated with the Element of Earth. While the scholars of the Silver Millennium may have disagreed, assigning some to more esoteric elements such as Life or Thunder, those scholars were all long dead. Youma cared nothing for the more exact system the Moon Kingdom had used when it fell, preferring to use the older system. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. The Four Guardians of Terra, the Four Generals of the Dark Kingdom, and the Four Dragons all followed that system.

While Jadeite's youma were often found gathered into many groups, plotting amongst themselves, this group was united, standing silently as one. Those who had opposed the coup were already piles of ash or fled into the uncontrolled Northlands or south to join Jadeite. Traitors and cowards, all of them.

The man's unblinking, eerie gaze took in all this and more as it swept the room. Then the man's eyes settled on one corner of the room, and all present could feel the solid stone in that corner waver. Known only to the man, the rock was flexing, crushing a monitoring device, perhaps placed by Jadeite.

Finally, the man spoke. "I claim this throne. I claim it, by my right as Dragon of the North. I, Mordrangar, Dragon of Earth, claim this throne. I trust none contest this claim?" The man spoke the ritual words calmly, no emotion in his voice.

As one, the gathered youma knelt before the throne. They then spoke, also as one. "We, the Overlords of the Mountains of Desolation, offer no challenge to your claim. The throne of the Mountains is yours. May your reign be long, and may your enemies fall." The words were ritual, though originally they had referred to the Dark Kingdom, rather than the Mountains. Now, there were two kingdoms in the place called the Dark Kingdom.

  


* * *

Usagi opened the door a crack, not making any sound. She carefully slipped into the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She almost gasped as she observed her new surroundings. She had forgotten how foreboding Hotaru's room was. The room was almost completely dark, with all the windows covered. The only sources of light were the dozens of lamps scattered about the chamber. The spots of purple light floated in the darkness like malignant stars.

Hotaru herself was laying face down on her bed. She was shuddering with silent sobs. Usagi paused for a moment wondering whether or not to disturb her. Suddenly, Hotaru sat up, still facing away from Usagi. "You can come over. I know you're there, Seren... Usagi," the younger girl said.

Usagi quietly crossed over to the bed, slightly unnerved by Hotaru's near use of her... other name. She sat down beside Hotaru, and paused a moment before speaking. "Hotaru... what's wrong?"

If Usagi had been expecting any response, a bitter laugh was not it. For a long moment, Hotaru doubled over, shaking with laughter. Finally, she replied. "You, of all people, should know. I remember, Usagi."

Usagi heart skipped a beat. She had been hoping that Hotaru had forgotten some of her more unpleasant memories. "Remember what?" she asked, cautiously, while reaching forward to comfort the other girl.

Hotaru whipped around to face Usagi. Her countenance violently changed, became twisted into a mask of hate. "Get away from me, you pathetic beast," she nearly screamed as she slapped away Usagi's hand.

Usagi shrank back. "Mistress 9," she whispered, a note of fear in her voice.

Hotaru's face calmed. "Exactly," she said, "I remember everything I... she did. I remember that I nearly destroyed the world."

Usagi thought back to the battle against Pharaoh 90. She remembered hurling forward into the vortex of dark energy, only to stare helplessly at the swirling tower of energy that had to be the conflict between Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90. She remembered the words that had drifted on the air currents, words that had filled her with dread. "Death... Reborn... Revo..."

"But you didn't, Hotaru," Usagi said. After all, the world was still there. They were all still alive.

Hotaru grimly smiled. "Only because someone pulled me back. Pulled me back when it would have been kinder to have died."

Usagi clenched her fist. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Your life has meaning, Hotaru. You can't blame yourself for what Mistress 9 did. You can't blame yourself for what you might have done. We don't. I don't. We're still your friends, Hotaru," she said.

Hotaru's eyes began to waver, but snapped back into a stone cold gaze as the door to her room was flung open. It was Minako.

"Usagi. We have to go. Pluto says something's happening at the shopping district. The others are already on their way."

Usagi rose, then turned. "Are you coming, Hotaru?" she asked.

Hotaru stared at Usagi for a long moment before finally replying. "No."

  


* * *

Inusha Tamori strode down the street, a wide grin on his face. He hadn't planned to have the morning free, but the store where he and Professor Tomoe had planned to purchase some lab equipment hadn't had what they needed in stock, so the two had gone their separate ways. Tamori rubbed his eyes. It felt like he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night.

Suddenly, it seemed as though the world had gone crazy. Everything was leaving a trail behind it, and his very perception seemed to change. Tamori nearly stumbled, and his vision returned to normal. This was the third such attack he had experienced, and Tamori was beginning to wonder whether it was a side effect of the work he had been doing. He would have to ask Professor Tomoe.

A poster in a store window caught his eye. It was an advertisement for the upcoming "Super Sailor Fighter II" console game. A rather cartoonish image of the Sailor Senshi was the centerpiece, and Tamori found himself clenching his fist. Why did he feel anger at the sight of that poster? Why did he feel so... different than a few weeks ago?

Tamori was distracted from his musings as he noticed Ikawa and two other people walk up to him. The other man he recognized from school, Urawa Meno. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't place her. "Hello, Ikawa. What's going on?" he said. Tamori noticed that Ikawa's face was oddly serious.

"We have something to show you," Ikawa replied. "Could you come with us for a moment?"

"Umm... sure thing, Ikawa." Tamori began to feel a little nervous as the three lead him into a small alley, hidden from outside view. "Err... what did you want to show me?"

A look that was half sad, half joyous appeared on Ikawa's face. "This," he said simply, and a massive sword appeared from nowhere into his hands. Tamori barely noticed Meno and the girl summon their own blades.

"It can't be..." he whispered. "Ikawa?" A small part of Tamori was supplying a different name.

"Mercury Sword Power!" Tamori began to back away as Meno became Hermes.

"Venus Sword Power!" Aphrodite appeared as Tamori halted in fear.

"Mars Sword Power!" Something inside Tamori seemed to snap as he watched one of his closest friends become Ares.

Everything suddenly made sense. For the first time in over a week, Tamori felt right. Half forgotten things were remembered. Shadowy images were suddenly made clear. Death and rebirth. Pain and pleasure. Darkness and light. Eight thousand years of existence. Magic.

"Janus. Azala. Deinas," Tamori said, looking at the people before him with new eyes. "I..." Tamori broke off as he felt something. Danger. Approaching swiftly. With a practiced motion, a thin longsword appeared in his hands. "Saturn Sword Power!" Deep purple armor formed around him, with the sigil of Saturn displayed in dark crimson on the breastplate. For the first time in ten thousand years, Chronus had transformed.

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto cursed under her breath as she and the other Senshi continued to run towards the shopping district. She could already feel the time stream reacting to Chronus's influence. Events were already subtly starting to change. Pointing the way to her sisters, the Senshi were soon standing over an alley, looking down on the four Champions.

"Damn, another one," whispered Sailor Uranus as she and the other Outer Senshi began their attacks. The other three paused for a moment before joining in. However, Uranus's whispered curse was all the warning the Champions needed.

Faster than should have been possible, Chronus leapt up, reacting to the Senshi's attacks before they were cast. He appeared behind Sailor Jupiter, slicing out with his blade. The Senshi barely managed to dodge the blow.

Meanwhile, the other Champions had dodged the barrage and leapt up to the roof and joined the melee. Within moments, the Senshi were thrown into confusion as the Champions swept through their ranks, striking out with their weapons at every opportunity.

"Shabon... Spray!" Mercury cast her spell, giving the Senshi time to regroup as Sailor Moon and Venus arrived on the scene. When the fog faded, the two groups were facing each other across the rooftop.

Sailor Moon surveyed the scene. "Another Champion?" she asked, her voice weary.

Chronus smiled. "That's right. I am Chronus, Champion of Saturn and Guardian of Time." A number of eyes flicked towards Pluto, and a moment later Chronus's did as well. "I would have words with you, Senshi Pluto."

Pluto's staff did not leave it's ready position. "And what would those words be, Champion?" 

"Surely you know? I have been awake mere moments, and I can feel the damage to the timestream already. This much damage could only be caused by time travel, or worse things. What caused this, Pluto?" He paused. "Surely none of my blood would abandon their oaths to such an extent that they would allow this? Would they?"

Pluto frowned, and made her reply. "Dead Scream." Chronus leapt out of the way, his form blurring, and shot forward towards the Senshi, swiftly followed by the other Champions.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars's attack slammed into Hermes, causing him to drop to the ground with a grunt. However, Aphrodite raced forward, slashing Mars with her sword, causing the Senshi of Flame to cry out in pain.

Nearby, Ares and Sailor Uranus faced off. A smirk on his face, Ares asked, "I wonder if you've gotten any better at sword fighting since I fought you in the Palace of Light."

Sailor Uranus matched his grin. "Try me." With a recently mastered move, Uranus drew forth her Talisman and unsheathed it. Holding the blade of light in a defensive position, she fell into a ready stance. A moment later, Ares charged.

A few feet away, Chronus and Sailor Pluto were engaged in a swirling melee. The moves were impossible to follow, blade and staff moving faster than the human eye could observe. With a mighty clang the weapons met, then separated and clashed again, all in less than a second.

Hermes rose from the ground and called out, "Ice Storm!" The razor sharp shards of ice flew around the rooftop as Hermes leapt into melee. Aphrodite spun around, knocking the Spiral Moon Heart Rod out of Sailor Moon's hands with her sword. Sailor Jupiter flung a Sparkling Wide Pressure at the Champion of Venus, but she easily dodged the ball of lightning.

Down on the ground below the battle, a crowd was gathering to observe the fray. People were fleeing the store the battle was occurring over, fearing that the roof might collapse. Nobody noticed one man fall over, clutching his head.

The swirling sword fight between Sailor Uranus and Ares was well under way. Each time Uranus tried an assault, Ares's broadsword slid into position to deflect the attack. Occasionally, Ares's blade would dart forward, though Uranus had managed to block all of his attacks so far.

Suddenly, Ares stepped up the pace. Now Uranus had to concentrate wholly on defense and not attempt any offensive moves. As well, Ares's blows were beginning to occasionally break through her defenses. Uranus began to realize that she was extremely outmatched. One blow nearly split her in two, but at the last moment she managed to roll under the strike.

Not far away, Pluto and Chronus were continuing their own duel. So far they had been evenly matched, each strike perfectly blocked. But then, Chronus overextended himself on an attack, and Pluto darted in to strike. She felt her staff make contact as Chronus blurred. Faster then the eye could see, he leapt over the Senshi of Time. As Pluto began to spin around, he struck out, landing a solid blow. Both injured, the two paused for a moment before leaping into action once more.

Uranus narrowly dodged another strike, then risked an attack of her own. Ares easily deflected her blow and pressed his own attack, a sneer on his face. She was going to have to do something, or she'd lose. Suddenly, something clicked inside her head, and she moved her blade into an unfamiliar position. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The unexpected blast hurled Ares back, sending him tumbling to the ground and causing his sword to go flying off the roof. Panting for a moment, Uranus stepped forward and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) As I stated in the original notes for this chapter, gotta love those cliffhangers!

2) All comments of any sort are, of course, extremely welcome.

3) This chapter was the first to be preread by the talented Angus MacSpon, and it shows. Not coincidentally, the changes to this one are rather minor, consisting mainly of a few rewordings and a rewrite of the dialogue between Chronus and Pluto. Thanks also go to Michael Chase for his comments on this revision.

4) In the original notes to this chapter, I took the opportunity to expand on the various elemental systems used in this fic, so I might as well do so this time around. The famous four-element system is used as an ancient one dating to the dawn of the Silver Millennium's recorded history, and was archaic when the Silver Millennium fell, having been replaced with a ten-element system (the elements being Ice, Light, Life, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Time, Water, Air, and Death). 

Released: January 23, 2001

Revised: September 04, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	7. Chapter 6: Soul of Thunder

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 6: Soul of Thunder

"_...He has loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible, swift sword..._"

- "Battle Hymn of the Republic"

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

A sharp drumroll shattered the silence. Under a dark sky, as one, thousands of red flares appeared. Inside the citadel of Grim Respite, a handful of youma waited for the onslaught. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, a second drumroll pealed out. Simultaneously, thousands of flaming arrows were loosed, flying through the dark sky like shooting stars.

The defenders weathered the storm of arrows, losing only a few of their number. But that was not the end. A third drumroll sounded, rumbling like thunder over the horizon. Then, for a long moment, silence returned. The quiet seemed unnatural, and an expectant feeling filled the air.

A great groan broke the stillness. The very earth heaved, cracking open before the citadel. The widening chasm raced forward towards the solid walls of the castle.

The defenders were not worried, as the walls had wards inscribed on them, protecting them from such magical assault. What they did not know was that, amid the flaming arrows they had recently weathered, arrows carrying charms designed to counter those wards had been hidden. And thus, they were surprised when the chasm reached the walls, and the defenses collapsed in with a great crash.

Once more, a drumroll could be heard. One hundred of Mordrangar's elite guard charged forward. Once, these had been Malvaar's command. Now, they sought to avenge their lord. The surviving defenders raced towards the breach in the walls, hoping to throw back the assault.

The first of them to die was the castle's seneschal, whose head was cleaved in two by a massive axe. The second was Ixitar's brother, who was torn apart by two massive dog-like youma. The defenders never had a chance. First by the ones, but then by the dozens, they fell. The last to die was slain while he cowered in a corner.

He would not be the last to die in this war. This was only the beginning. Mordrangar had made his move, seizing the territory previously promised to the Mountains of Desolation. With Jadeite's youma split by their own bickering, this would be an easy conquest. Mordrangar felt that within weeks he would be seated on Beryl's throne, sipping wine out of a goblet made from Jadeite's skull. Yes... this would be sweet.

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

The place was the Palace of Light, once home to the King and Queen of Venus. Those two had long since fled their home, headed towards the safe haven of Luna. Now abandoned except for a handful of loyal defenders, the Palace floated over bloodstained, ruined fields. Venus, Planet of Light, faced true war for the first time in recorded history.

The attack had been sudden, but not quite without warning. There had been revolutions on Mars and Saturn. The royal family of Saturn had been hung, while that of Mars was slain in battle. In the streets of Akturun, capital of Mars, the fall of the old order and the beginning of a new had been proclaimed.

Moments later, the word came that a coup had been staged on Saturn by the nobility of that world. A pact of unity was signed by the two new governments. The Brotherhood, a mysterious organization that had been causing problems for almost a decade, had come out into the open, declaring itself the protector of the new regimes.

It took three days before the identities of the Brotherhood's leaders were discovered. Cyrene frowned as she thought of it. She had been High Commander of the Silver Army, but she had made a costly mistake. She had hesitated, waited for orders. By the time they came, the fleet bases on Jupiter's moons had defected, and the planet itself was under attack. It only held for a few months before the King of Jupiter turned his coat, trading his kingdom for his life.

Cyrene had sworn that no more worlds would fall as easily. And she had succeeded. She had held the rebels for almost a year at Uranus and Neptune, and even now brave colonists made hit and run attacks on the enemy's supply lines. Pluto still held, though it had been under siege for years. Cyrene wondered how Dia was doing there, trying to keep morale up among the soldiers and refugees trapped on that tiny world.

When the war was almost two years old, the Brotherhood had moved back to the inner system, leaving half their force to keep Pluto bottled up. Their invasion had struck Mercury and Venus, bypassing the strong defenses of Terra, which soon had its own problems to deal with, in any case. Mercury had lasted nine months, but had been forced to surrender when the rebels had threatened to destroy the Sunshield. But Venus was where Cyrene had made her stand.

For two and a half years, war had ravaged Venus. Vast forests had been burnt to the ground. Great plains had been trampled by the steeds of the Martian desert nomads, perhaps the finest mounted warriors in the solar system. Villages and cities had been stormed, captured, and retaken until there were only a few that had not been abandoned. Cloud Castles had been damaged, though not even the rebels risked destroying them.

Now the rebels were making their final assault. Their armies, boosted by native Venusian sympathizers, had finally battered their way to the Palace of Light. Behind them was only devastation, a tortured wasteland of muddy trenches, still-smoking craters, and countless unmarked graves. Ahead of them was the last bastion of loyalist power on Venus. Cyrene's orders were clear. At the first sign of defeat, she was to teleport to Luna, and from there probably back to take command of Pluto's defenses once again.

She turned to her aide, Allasandra. She and the Venusian woman had not gotten along well at first, but now Cyrene almost felt she was as much a part of herself as her own right arm, and she liked the thought of losing her as much as she did the thought of losing that limb. "When... when... I leave..." Cyrene struggled to continue. "Surrender. There's no point in wasting any more lives." Before she could say anything more, or before the aide could respond, they both heard the rumble of war drums below. With a smooth motion, Cyrene summoned her henshin stick and prepared for the final battle. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

She peered out through the viewports at the forces gathering below, readying for the assault. There was what had once been the famed Jovian Royal Guard, though they now called themselves simply the Jovian Guard. Her face twisted into a grimace as she saw a handful of banners from her own world, but that grimace was nothing before the expression that appeared on her face as she saw a single, plain blood-red banner. The Betrayer of Peace. Almost as soon as she saw this, the attack began.

The fighting was swift and deadly. The rebels breached the Palace's defenses in moments, throwing the loyalists into confusion. But wherever in the lines Senshi Uranus traveled, the defenders rallied, and the rebels fell back in disarray. However, Ares was also present, dominating the battle like a god of war. He called fire down on Uranus's command, and his very presence put spine back into fleeing rebel troops. Each time it seemed as though the attack was broken, Ares would lead a further charge, and that accursed battle cry would sound once more.

When the two met, a bloody fight ensued. Rebels and loyalists fought each other with a passion, neither side willing to give ground. A thin Saturnian stabbed one Venusian through the heart with a rapier, only to have the favor returned by a loyalist pikeman. The fighting swirled throughout grand halls. Priceless artifacts were shattered into a thousand pieces by sword blows. Bodies, and blood, were everywhere. Uranus felt a haze of red descend over her vision as she desperately tried to be everywhere at once, striking down the rebels with her Space Sword.

Suddenly, looming out of the carnage came Ares' form, his dark red armor covered in blood, as was his blade. A manic light was in his eyes and a cocky grin on his face as he approached Uranus. The two collided, blades striking like serpents, and in moments both were bleeding from several small hits. Wounds they could have avoided had they been well rested.

The two paused for a silent second, then leaped at each other once more. This time, it was clear who had the upper hand. Ares danced around a strike from Uranus, then darted forward and struck home, stabbing Uranus through the stomach. Falling back, dazed from the pain, Uranus was barely able to concentrate to successfully teleport to Luna.

None of the remaining defenders left the Palace of Light alive. Cyrene never found out whether they had refused to surrender, or whether they had been killed in cold blood after trying to do so. Days after being healed, she returned to Pluto, to rally the defenders there. A few days after that, the Silver Millennium fell.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

The place was the shopping district of the Juuban ward of Tokyo. It was only a few minutes ago that the latest conflict between the Senshi and the Champions had started. A large crowd had already gathered, watching in awe... and no small amount of fear. No one noticed the shop owner, who sat bemoaning the certain destruction that would befall his store. The Champions had managed to gain the upper hand initially, but the Senshi quickly used their superior numbers to put an end to that.

"Ice Storm!" Hermes cried out, trying to buy himself and Aphrodite a little time.

Sailor Moon searched around herself, trying to find the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, which Aphrodite had knocked from her hand. Sailor Mars guarded her, flinging out a Burning Mandala in the general direction of the Champions.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's blast slammed into Hermes, sending him tumbling down. Mercury followed up by blasting him with a Shine Aqua Illusion.

Meanwhile, Venus fired a Crescent Beam at Aphrodite, backed up by a Sparkling Wide Pressure from Jupiter. The Champion of Venus staggered under the blows. Aphrodite dropped to one knee, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Guys... we might need to retreat." But one look told her that wasn't an option.

A short distance away, Chronus and Sailor Pluto continued their swirling duel. Blade and staff clashed in a merger of a hundred different styles, many of which hadn't been seen on Earth for thousands of years. Chronus was a blur, moving faster than the eye could see. Pluto's defenses, however, were always in the right place at the right time. Her attacks, on the other hand, were never quite fast enough. Despite the exchange of hits a few moments earlier, their duel was a stalemate. The two were perfectly matched.

A little bit further away, another duel was coming to an end. Sailor Uranus stood over Ares, her Space Sword at his throat. "I underestimated you, girl," he said, and his voice weary. "And maybe overestimated myself. A bad mistake, it seems." He knew he wouldn't be able to teleport away before Uranus could put her sword through his throat.

Uranus's face twisted into a sneer. "You won't get the chance to make another mistake."

Ares sighed. "No, I won't. What a way for this to end, after so many years." He closed his eyes, waiting for oblivion.

Uranus tightened her grip and prepared to press down.

  


* * *

Down below in the gathering crowd, a man with shaggy long hair looked around frantically. "Where did that two-timer go... I'm gonna pound him. Wait... I better make sure this one's not a girl first." The man continued to search in vain for Fuarku Ikawa.

Near him, a blond man rose to his feet and stumbled towards an alley, clutching his head. His head was pounding, and every step resounded like thunder between his ears. Something was happening to him... something unlike anything he had experienced.

"Who am I?" he breathed out as he entered the alleyway.

"I'm me," his own voice answered in his mind.

"I'm Zeus," another responded. It was his voice, but it sounded... ancient. As the voice faded, memories of another age came pouring in. A vast city that floated through the reddish-brown clouds, watching the sunset from a distant world, responsibility. An oath. A duel. Hatred. Rage.

He weakly raised one hand. The man struggled for a moment, as if trying to remember how to use a muscle he hadn't used in ages. Slowly, a massive sword appeared in his hand. The man paused once more, then called out, "Jupiter Sword Power!" Green armor formed around him, with the sigil of Jupiter displayed in gold on the chest plate.

A moment later, Zeus leapt up to the rooftop. His eyes quickly took in the situation. He had only moments to act, or he would lose a brother. "Thunder Bolt!" he cried. The blast of lightning slammed into Sailor Uranus, nearly blowing her off the rooftop. Ares opened his eyes and smiled, rising to his feet once more, sword in hand.

"Welcome!" the Champion of Mars said before he hurled a Flame Strike at the rising Uranus. The Senshi fell back down under the burst.

Pluto suddenly backed away from Chronus. "The time is not yet right for this duel to conclude," she said before vanishing.

"Uranus!" called out Neptune, racing to her lover's side.

Ares observed the battlefield. Neither side was in the best of shape. "Serenity!"

"What is it?" asked Sailor Moon, a bit of hope in her voice.

"We all have wounds to tend. We will continue this another day." Ares and the other Champions leapt down, swiftly vanishing.

  


* * *

A few minutes later, at the Tomoe house, wounds were being bandaged. Michiru silently tended Haruka's burns, which fortunately were not quite as severe in this form as they had seemed on Sailor Uranus. Not far away, Usagi morosely stared at the wall, wondering for what seemed the thousandth time what this fighting was about.

"So, we have two more Champions to deal with," said Makoto, grimacing.

Ami was typing on her computer. "Yes, Chronus and Zeus. Fortunately, Chronus's powers seem to be more in line with Pluto's than with Saturn's."

"Fortunately?" exclaimed Minako. "I'd almost rather take on a Champion who could destroy the world than one who could manipulate the time stream!"

Rei sighed. "That is true. I'm feeling something... dark on the horizon. It might be his influence."

"Well, that's a cheery thought," grumbled Haruka. "Does Crystal Tokyo even exist anymore, I wonder? Have we already failed?"

Ami frowned. "I don't think so. We all remember Chibi-Usa, and that would, I imagine, be a paradox if Crystal Tokyo was no longer the future."

At this point, Hotaru silently slipped into the room. Her purple eyes took in the exhausted and battered Senshi, and she frowned. She silently walked over to Haruka, and soon her hands began to glow, and Haruka's burns started vanishing. "What happened?" she asked.

"We fought the Champions," Michiru said quietly, carefully eyeing Hotaru.

Hotaru's frown deepened. Should she have gone? If she had, then her friends would have been safe. But... a memory came back to her. She stood before Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune. Her impossibly long hair was slowly choking the life out of the two Senshi who would become like parents to her. No. She couldn't risk it. She would not risk destroying the world again. Not even for Serenity.

No. She would not do it. Not for anything. But a small voice inside her sounded, and she somehow knew that she would eventually be forced to give into her power's siren call. She could only hope to delay that date.

  


* * *

Jadeite frowned as his two new Generals left. He had been forced to accede to Ishamanar and Nyxan's demands. He couldn't afford to have his kingdom split by civil war now. Not with an invasion begun and the conjunction on the way. He slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne, staring at the black ball Beryl had used to scry out her enemies.

"So, the Dragon of the North has seized Grim Respite?" said the former General, speaking to the empty air. "That is of little importance." He sounded as though he was almost trying to convince himself of that fact.

What to do, what to do? Jadeite had already ordered Nyxan and Ishamanar to march north, to meet Mordrangar. Together, their force was probably outnumbered three to two by Mordrangar's army. That would have to be enough for now though, because he could not let the opportunity of the conjunction go to waste.

He would have to send his own personal forces across. There was no way around it. If he appropriated any of his Overlords' forces, there wouldn't be enough youma left to keep Mordrangar from sitting on this throne, which Jadeite intended to keep firmly beneath him. It wouldn't be as many youma as he had been hoping for, but it should still be more than enough to slaughter the cursed Senshi and Champions.

At that thought he reviewed the reports on recent events on Terra. He would have to strike with overwhelming force soon, since the Champions were Awakening so quickly. The more there were, the more difficult his conquest would be. He offered a quiet prayer of thanks, though to what god he knew not, that Saturn was dead. He had no desire to rule over an asteroid belt.

And, to the north, three armies converged on a stretch of wasteland, not yet any different from any of the countless barren regions of the Dark Kingdom. Two armies marched under the banner of the Dark Kingdom. The third, and by far the largest, carried the standard of the Mountains of Desolation. In a matter of days, the three would collide, and this wasteland would become distinguished by hosting one of the greatest battles in the history of the Dark Kingdom.

  


* * *

Back on Earth, in an abandoned alleyway not far from the site of the recent battle, the Champions stood. "Looks like you were having a bit of a problem there, no?" Zeus asked, eyes sparkling.

Ares smiled. "Yes. Until we get up to full strength, we're going to be at a disadvantage fighting the Senshi."

Aphrodite turned to Hermes. "Speaking of that, any clues on who any of the others are?"

Hermes shook his head briefly. "Not one. By the way, Gladian, who are you in this life?"

Aphrodite nodded. "Who are you?"

Zeus detransformed, his forest green armor fading away to reveal his street clothing.

Aphrodite gasped as she detransformed as well. "Brother?" she asked.

While the others detransformed, Furuhata Motoki stared at his little sister. His face went through disbelief and shock in a matter a moments "Unazuki? You're Aphrodite? That's... that's impossible!"

Unazuki slowly nodded. "The odds of this have to be... astronomical. I can't think of any time any of us have been related by blood."

Meno nodded. "I can think of once when Hades and I were distant cousins, but that's it."

Tamori looked as though he was getting a headache. "I hate to break up this reunion, but Pluto's trying to find us. I'm blocking her, but I'd suggest we get a move on it."

"Right," said Ikawa. "Let's all meet over at my place tonight so we can make plans, alright?"

The other Champions quickly agreed and went their separate ways. Ikawa thought of heading over to the Hikawa Shrine and talking with Rei, but decided against it. He needed to talk and think about something that was only about Ikawa, and had nothing to do with Ares, but homework fulfilled that requirement just as well as Rei, and he had been letting it slip the past few weeks.

He didn't notice the man who began following him about halfway there. That man grimaced as he raced after Ikawa. "Rei, tomorrow I will crush this two-timing bastard for you!"

  


* * *

The Senshi had gone their separate ways from the Tomoe house, promising to meet again the next day. The Outer Senshi had also promised to try to get some answers out of Pluto if they saw her, but both groups knew exactly how likely that was. Pluto never answered anything she didn't want to. In the bedroom the two of them shared, Michiru tried to comfort her lover.

"What is it, Haruka?" she asked. She had quickly noticed that Haruka seemed depressed.

Haruka sat down on her bed. "It's like the Talismans all over again," she said, disgust filling her voice.

Michiru blinked as she sat down beside Haruka. "What do you mean?"

"We're fighting with our lives... and the princess's... on the line, we have a hundred questions, Pluto knows all the answers, and she's not giving us any. I hate it," Haruka said bitterly. "The others still don't quite trust us because of what Pluto had us do last time, and none of it was necessary."

Michiru paused for a moment, looking into Haruka's eyes. "I know. But that's not it, is it?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Haruka's face as she looked at the woman who meant more to her than anything. "I never could hide anything from you, could I?"

Michiru grinned in response. "No, you couldn't." She placed her hand over her lover's, then continued. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Haruka's face turned grim once more. "It was what happened with Ares today. I could have killed him-"

"He's the enemy. He would have killed you if he had the chance, just like the youma or the daimons," Michiru replied.

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Haruka. "My sword was at his throat. I was about to kill him. I was happy I had the chance! But then... I remembered the Talismans. I remembered how we stood by, risking other's lives for our quest. I wondered if this was all another of Pluto's games." Haruka grimaced before continuing. "I wondered whether Ares had another identity like us, whether he had friends, people he loved and who loved him. I hesitated, and then Zeus hit me. And I realized I was glad I hadn't killed him!" Haruka paused for a breath. "And then I was upset that I was glad he had survived, and then I felt guilty I was being upset about it."

Michiru put her hands around her lover, drawing her into a hug. "We can't worry about that. We can only work on what we know."

Haruka closed her eyes. "I guess... but that's what we did last time. What will Usagi think... no, what will we think of ourselves if we kill one of the Champions, and he's someone we know? Or someone one of the others knows? We don't even know why we're fighting, this time."

Michiru tightened her grasp on Haruka. "We have to trust Pluto. It all worked out last time." If she hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have been able to hear Haruka's whisper.

"I don't think I can trust her." Michiru couldn't think of a reply to that.

  


* * *

The sky was dark and overcast. But then, it was always dark and overcast. What was unusual was that dark clouds of smoke lanced upward like spears, pillars rising up until they were lost in the dark sky. Rising up with them were screams of pain, prayers for merciful death that went to an uncaring goddess.

The countryside glowed with a light like the sky would have had, had the clouds not been there. Rivers of flame flowed over the landscape, consuming all they touched. Serpentine columns marched south, spreading the flames as they went. To meet them, more columns of youma headed north, into the devastated regions. Already, scouting groups had met and clashed in bloody combat. The Dark Kingdom was at war.

Had anyone bothered to count, the death toll from the war would already have been numbered in the tens of thousands. It was already obvious that the victor would rule over a depopulated, ruined province, wrecked by the war that was in the process of consuming it. But the true purpose of the battle that was already beginning was not to take this battered ground, but instead to destroy the opposing force.

Senalks was a youma leader, one of Ishamanar's men. He commanded a patrol unit, which was currently trying to ascertain the location of Mordrangar's main force. Working with them was a patrol of Nyxan's, a patrol that mere days ago had been the enemy. But it was not Senalks's place to question the politics of his masters.

War was not an uncommon event in the Dark Kingdom. Raids between neighboring provinces occurred on a daily basis. Larger feuds happened fairly regularly, with at least one going on somewhere at any given time. But war on this scale was rare. The only war in the history of this sordid subdimension that exceeded it was the disastrous conflict that had occurred after Beryl's death, a conflict that was still occurring on the vast western continent. But here, on the smaller eastern continent, some semblance of a peaceful status quo had been formed. A status quo which had been shattered by Jadeite's return.

Senalks's musings on the causes of this war were stopped by an arrow through one of his three eyes. He died before he realized what had happened. Youma erupted from hidden position around the patrol, charging towards them, battle cries in their throats. The Dark Kingdom patrols only lasted eight minutes against Mordrangar's scouts. Two dozen more lives to be added to the rapidly growing death count. And all before the first major battle.

And the clouds of smoke continued to rise up into the heavens, like grasping hands. Their numbers grew as the day wore on. As night fell, some of them slowly started to die down, as the fires ran out of things to consume. The cries of pain quieted, as those that cried out died or became too weak to shout out their anguish. The columns halted, resting for the next day. It would not be long before all these things started once more. Not long at all.

  


* * *

Back on Earth, in an apartment in Tokyo, a diverse group of people met. The owner of the apartment and leader of this group was tall, black-haired, and blue eyed. He greeted each of his fellows as they arrived, then sat on his bed, cold eyes taking in the others. His name was Fuarku Ikawa. Or Deinas. Or Ares.

The only female in the group had reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. She sat cross-legged on the only chair in the apartment, her back to Ikawa's desk, on which his computer sat. A smile was on her face as she looked around. Her name was Furuhata Unazuki. Or Azala. Or Aphrodite.

Beside her stood her brother, who silently ran his hands through his short blond hair, his green eyes, twins to his sister's, noting the identities of the others in this assembled group. He was the newest addition to the group. His name was Furuhata Motoki. Or Gladian. Or Zeus.

Leaning against the door was a man with long white hair, tied back into a ponytail. His gray eyes were closed, though if they had been open they would have been staring at the ceiling. His musings were his own, but the others gathered there, who knew him well, could guess what he pondered. The future, or maybe the past, both of which were on everyone's minds to some degree. His name was Urawa Meno. Or Janus. Or Hermes.

Staring out the window was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. His face was dark, his mouth twisted into a frown. His face smoothed as he finished what he was doing, then turned to face the others. his name was Inusha Tamori. Or Genitas. Or Chronus.

"It's done," he said quietly. "That daughter of mine won't be able to see us here. She'll only see Ikawa working on his homework if she looks."

"Good," replied Ikawa. "Now to the matter at hand. Since my Awakening in this time, we have been fighting two wars, one against the Dark Kingdom and one against the Senshi. Enough of us are Awake now to decide what to do about those wars. A unanimous vote here will bind all of us, even our brothers who are not present, until a further vote is called to overturn these decisions." The traditional words said, Ikawa quieted.

Unazuki was the first to speak. "I don't think there is any doubt about fighting the Dark Kingdom. The youma are the enemies of all who live." The others nodded at that.

Ikawa spoke. "Do we know anything about who's leading them?"

It was Meno who replied. "No. We don't have any definite evidence. We know Kunzite is dead, because one of the youma wanted vengeance for him. We don't know whether Beryl is still alive or not, nor anything about the other Guardians."

No one was surprised by this accounting. Ikawa spoke once more. "Are there any objections to continuing the war against the Dark Kingdom?" No one replied, so Ikawa continued. "Very well. What of the Senshi?"

"We may need to consider attempting to make a truce," commented Meno.

"That is true," said Motoki, nodding in agreement. "The youma threaten both us and them."

"I don't like it," said Ikawa, a frown appearing on his face, "but I can see that it might be necessary, if we can."

"But would they accept peace?" asked Tamori. "They have no reason to trust, any more than they did before. It's far too late for that."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Unazuki. "They're the same as they were then. There's no reason to think that any overtures we might make would have any effect."

It was Ikawa who shook his head. "Remember the park? Serenity offered to let us join them."

Unazuki sniffed. "And you answered her rightly them. 'Come back, all is forgiven?'" She shook her head. "I have no intention of kneeling to any Serenity."

"Nor do I," Ikawa said. "But-"

"It is more than her mother ever offered us," Meno interjected. "It is a start for negotiations, if nothing else."

Ikawa nodded, and a moment later Unazuki sat back with a nod of her own. "I think we should at least try this course of action. I trust there are no objections?" There were none. "Very well," Ikawa stated. "So shall it stand, until all are one!"

The others raised their fists. "Until all are one!"

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Well, while Fallen Chapter 4 is at the prereaders, I figured I may as well churn out another revision. The most substantial change this time is to the final scene, which is quite different. Other than that, I believe there are mainly just cosmetic changes.

2) Any and all comments of all kinds are most welcome.

3) Thanks goes to Angus MacSpon for prereading the first version of this chapter. Additional credit goes to Brian Randall and Michael Chase for their comments on this revision.

4) The truly observant will have noted a minor change to the disclaimer. I decided it was a little hypocritical to request that my characters not be used without permission, given I was doing just that myself. Not that I anticipate this being an issue, as I expect anyone wanting to use the characters would, barring outright cases of plagiarism, be kind enough to ask permission anyway, which I would almost certainly grant.

Released: March 06, 2001

Revised: October 07, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	8. Chapter 7: Convergence

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 7: Convergence

"_With great power comes great responsibility._"

- almost any issue of Spiderman

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was upset. This was putting it somewhat mildly, actually. She felt like rampaging through the ancient halls of Castle Charon, destroying all in her path. Instead, she went down to the dusty, long-unused training halls beneath the castle, and proceeded to vent her frustration in a slightly more productive manner. Eventually, she felt that she had actually worked out some of her anger. Some of it, but not anywhere near all of it.

Damn Chronus! If there was one person in the universe that she truly hated, it was him. She forced herself to be calm, as she walked back up through the castle to the parts she normally inhabited. For all his arrogance, he understood nothing about what she had done, what she had to do. He was just another piece on the gameboard, if a particularly annoying piece.

She remembered Chronus's mocking words from the latest battle. "Surely none of my blood would abandon their oaths to such an extent that they would allow this? Would they?" Pluto snorted. The answer was no, but not because she had not abandoned those oaths like the worthless handicaps they were. No, not one drop of his blood flowed through her veins. The man who had been her father had died eight thousand years before the Moon Kingdom fell, when Chronus had first been summoned.

Of course, she didn't remember it, herself. She had only been four years old when the Champions had descended on Luna and engaged the Senshi for the first time, fulfilling the wishes of their dead summoners. She had been half a solar system away when Gaia and Princess Serenity had met and sworn an oath of sisterhood. She had not been there when her predecessor as the Senshi of Pluto and the Senshi of Saturn had stood by their Queen while the others joined the Champions. She had not been present when the Queen had been cast into the darkness. She had not even been aware of the ultimatums made by Chronus and Hades, nor of the new Queen's plan to solve the impasse. The plan that had made her Senshi Pluto. The Senshi of Time. Whose power she had used to witness all these events.

Pluto stepped forward. She now stood directly in front of the Gates of Time. With a touch of her Time Staff, the Gates swung open. She willed it, and time began to swirl backwards. She could only observe that which had already happened, not interfere. The alternative was her own destruction, a lesson the Dark Moon Family would have learned to their chagrin had they actually succeeded in changing their own past.

She waited until she had reached a certain far too familiar point in time: eighteen thousand years in the past, give or take a few, a time just before the rise of the Silver Millennium. She gazed on an image of the very courtyard in which she stood, though the castle surrounding it was much smaller and neither of her charges were yet present. She watched as the group gathered.

First entered ten of the most powerful mages known in the entire Solar System, gathered in this new castle on this unexplored planet, far away from the Queen's gaze. Each of them was the foremost master of one of the ten elements. Some were old, such as the stooped Master of Air. Others were young, such as the mysterious Master of Death, whose wisdom was far beyond his years. All had suffered at the Queen's hand, seen their schools and students destroyed by powers beyond even their own. Pluto stared for a moment at the sigil on the Master of Death's forehead, the upside down crescent moon, and wondered for the thousandth time at the strange coincidence.

She watched as they positioned five gemstones about the courtyard. It had taken many brave lives to retrieve those from the Lunar Palace. It had taken more to bring them to Pluto. Those would not be the last sacrifices to be made.

Pluto watched as one by one the volunteers entered. They were, for the most part, ordinary men. Most had no families. She watched as her father, the seventh member of the group, moved into his position. Her eyes watered as she saw her father smile.

She bowed her head as the chanting began, only to look up once more as the first Master stepped forward, standing before the first volunteer. "I summon you, Lord of Ice. I call you forth into this mortal shell to be our Champion. Come forth, for I call you by your true name. Come forth, Hermes!" The Master of Ice collapsed, his death rattle in his throat, as armor of ice formed around the volunteer and the five gems flashed. The volunteer's eyes flashed an icy blue.

The second Master stepped forward, and Aphrodite was summoned, a glowing being that hurt to look upon. Gaia, whose very presence caused green things to grow between the flagstones of the courtyard, was next. Then came Ares, a spirit of destruction, a being of blazing fire. Stony Hera, the very incarnation of solidity. Zeus, lighting dancing around him.

And now it was time. Six Masters lay dead, six Champions stood, watching the proceedings with interest. The Master of Time stood before her father. "I summon you, Lord of Time. I call you forth into this mortal shell to be our Champion. Come forth, for I call you by your true name. Come forth, Chronus." Very little visible change appeared in her father, but the eyes... the eyes. They now glowed with a purple light, accentuating the changes. The time stream now twisted like a wild river around him, obscuring her view.

She barely noticed as the summonings continued. Medea, cloaked in darkness. Poseidon, flowing like water. Hades, whose gaze could bring death. Only one of the Masters would survive, and he would be withered and broken. She did not watch as the others arrived, explaining the situation to the newborn Champions. Pluto returned to the present, carefully shutting the Gates of Time.

And she cried. She cried.

  


* * *

This was a dying land. This was a land lit by no sun. This was a land never tilled by human hand. This was a land where a life was worth only the energy it held. This was a land wracked by war. This was the Dark Kingdom.

And when war came to the Dark Kingdom, it was like something out of the collective nightmares of mankind. Winged beasts filled the air, blocking the dim light that made it through the heavy clouds that shrouded this realm. They whirled about each other, occasionally darting in and striking. Others calmly circled, every so often diving down to the ground and destroying a target. And for them, a target could be anything that moved.

On the ground below, armies made of monstrosities surged towards each other. Bursts of dark energy, summoned projectiles, and other ranged attacks flew, cutting down hundreds of youma. Here, a tentacled being strangled the life out of a centaur-like creature with the hindquarters of a lion. There, a shambling wolfman tore into a mechanical looking beast, sending the black fluid that served as its opponent's blood flying.

This was the horror Beryl had sought to unleash on the Earth. Had enough energy been available, this would have been the force that attacked Tokyo. There were few armies in the world that would last even minutes against a force like this, and none would be prepared for an onslaught of this nature. And even if one force had been defeated, it would only buy time until the next arrived. 

A few miles west of the main confrontation, a small keep was just falling to the forces of the Mountains of Desolation. As walls tumbled before a massive magical assault, the scene that had first played out at Grim Respite was about to get yet another repetition. The warriors of Mordrangar's army formed up for the final assault, while the defenders readied themselves, swearing to take down as many of the enemy as they could before falling themselves.

However, just as the attackers were reaching the fallen walls, the script was unexpectedly changed. A bolt of pure darkness descended from the heavens, disintegrating the first rank of Mordrangar's youma and bowling over the next two. The charge stumbled to a halt, searching for the source of this powerful attack.

Slowly, Nyxan, Overlord of Valgoden and General of the Dark Kingdom, descended from the sky. He was humanoid in shape, though his ebony skin, massive claws, and red eyes marked him as anything but human. Indeed, as had just been demonstrated, he was one of the most powerful Overlords. A handful of magical bolts rose to meet him, but they were harmlessly absorbed by his defensive fields.

A grin on his face, Nyxan gestured once more. "Shadow Bolt!" The dark energy burst slaughtered the attackers once again. This time it was met by a much more determined counterattack, but this was to no avail. More Dark Kingdom youma descended, launching a volley of fire as the defenders poured out of the ruined keep, charging towards the stalled attackers.

This small part of the battle was not over yet. However, it was only a matter of time. Mordrangar's youma were about to experience the same fate their comrades had brought on Jadeite's forces before. Though they fought well and bravely, they could not stand in the face of the enemy's superior strength, falling first by ones and then by dozens until none were left. And like the dead of Grim Respite, they were not the last. All along the long battlefront, the Dark Kingdom forces staged a massive counterattack.

A human general would have considered this move madness. The Dark Kingdom forces were outnumbered three to one, and conventional wisdom would have involved building defensive positions and waiting out the attackers. But youma war was a very different matter than human war. Mordrangar had already demonstrated the effectiveness, or lack thereof, of defenses against his numbers. Staying put was suicide. What made the attack otherwise was the inherent chaos of a youma army. When things were not going to plan or when taken by surprise, whatever discipline youma had tended to evaporate.

The Mountains forces were already demonstrating this trait, as their advance quickly turned into a stall, then a retreat, and finally a rout. Soon, the battle was back over terrain that had already been devastated by Mordrangar's advance. Within six hours, the Mountains' center had completely collapsed, and their entire line had been driven back a dozen miles. Things were starting to look up for the Dark Kingdom.

A few miles back from the new front line, the two Generals of the Dark Kingdom conversed. "Well, that went well," said Ishamanar with a smile.

"Almost too well..." replied Nyxan. "Always be suspicious of any plan that goes off perfectly."

Ishamanar frowned. "You don't mean to imply this was a set up? There's no way Mordrangar could have wanted this to happen. Estimates show his force has been cut by a third, and a few of the more cowardly Overlords are withdrawing their support for his war."

"No... but I don't think we should get too cocky," stated Nyxan. "I don't think Mordrangar has shown his full hand yet,"

Ishamanar nodded in reply. "True. But what... wait. Mordrangar himself hasn't taken to the battlefield yet."

"You're right," hissed Nyxan, a worried look on his face. "I'm not sure even the two of us combined have enough strength to take him down. Maybe not even Jadeite."

"He will be defeated," said Ishamanar. "As will all who stand in our way."

  


* * *

"Oh, drat!" exclaimed Usagi, reaching down for another quarter. The screen was displaying her opponent's taunt.

Her opponent laughed merrily. "Come on, Usagi! There's no way you're ever going to beat me at Sailor Fighter II."

Usagi briefly stuck her tongue out at Minako. "Grr... if I ever figure out how to do the Moon Spiral Heart Attack on this thing, I'll beat you in no time flat."

Minako sighed. "It's down to forward, jab, high punch, low kick. It's not that hard," she replied as she glanced around the Crown Arcade, looking for any cute boys that might have entered in the five minutes since she had last checked.

"You've told me that before, Minako. It just doesn't work!" complained Usagi.

"You're just not timing it right," replied Minako.

Not very far away, Furuhata Motoki smiled as he watched the two bicker. Usagi was almost a little sister to him, and Minako had become something of a fixture at the Arcade in the past year.

As he thought these things, his real little sister walked up from behind him. "How's it going, Bro?" asked Unazuki, her eyes sparkling.

Motoki turned to look at her. So odd, for Azala to be his little sister. So odd, for his little sister to be a warrior.

Unazuki sensed his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"It's..." Motoki said, trying to organize his scattered thoughts. "It's just so hard to think of you fighting beside me," he whispered, after making sure no one was within earshot. "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you, but -"

Unazuki smiled at him. "I can protect myself now," she said simply.

Motoki frowned. "I know that. It's just..."

Unazuki shook her head. "I understand." Two simple words, coming not from eight thousand years of experience with Zeus, but from a lifetime of living with Motoki. And they made all the difference.

Motoki's frown slowly lifted upwards, until it was a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Unazuki. "I better get back to work, or Ms. Farrel will fire me." Allana Farrel was the new manager of the Crown Arcade and Cafe, and was quite strict about breaks being exactly five minutes, no more and no less.

As Unazuki headed back upstairs to the Cafe and resumed her duties, two more people entered the Cafe. They were Kudo Sachiko, editor of the student paper for the college that Motoki attended, and Genda Uji, one of the photographers for the paper. The two seated themselves, quickly ordering and receiving their drinks.

"So," said Sachiko, sipping her coffee, "what have you got that has you so excited, Uji?"

"These," said Uji, placing several photographs on the table.

Sachiko's eyes widened as she saw them. "These are really good. How did you get them?"

"I was down at the park when this attack happened. I had my camera with me, so I snapped a few, then forgot about it. After all, they would just come out blurred, right?" Uji paused to take a gulp of his soda. "Well, I finally got around to getting them developed, and they came out just fine. I'm not sure why, but they did."

"A fortunate accident indeed," whispered Sachiko, as she flipped through the photos. "This one will look nice on the front page," she said as she pointed to a glossy photo of Ares, sword at Sailor Moon's throat.

  


* * *

"Okay. We're all here, so let's get started," said Mamoru, looking around his apartment. There had been a group project assigned in his Survey of Music class, and his place had been chosen as a meeting ground. He knew Shoju and Tamori from his study group, but the fourth member, Aihara Hoshi, was less familiar to him.

"Let's see..." Shoju said, glancing at the assignment papers. "We have to do a report on a modern musician." It went without saying that the teacher did not mean a member of a pop group, but rather somebody that played "real music", as he was fond of putting it. "Anybody have any suggestions?"

"Hmm..." Hoshi said. "I just read something in the paper about some violinist named Kaiou Michiru who's supposed to be pretty good..." He trailed off. "Why are you all smiling like that?"

"Actually, that would work well. I don't know why I didn't think of that," said Mamoru. "You see, I'm a good friend of hers."

"And I'm living with her," interjected Tamori, a grin on his face.

"Living with her?" exclaimed Hoshi. Suddenly, a sly smile appeared on his face. "So how is she in bed?"

Tamori laughed out loud. "It's not like that, Hoshi, we're both just boarding with Professor Tomoe. Besides, she has a girlfriend, anyway."

"A girlfriend?" asked Hoshi. "Do they let you watch?"

Shoju lightly hit Hoshi on the top of the head. "Shut up, pervert," he said, laughing. "Anyway, sounds like Ms. Kaiou will be perfect. Having an actual interview with our subject would make us stand out nicely."

"I'll ask her if it's alright with her tonight," said Tamori.

A few minutes later, the group broke up, and Tamori slowly walked home. His thoughts quickly turned to his work there. It was much easier now that he remembered all the basic principles of magic, though he had to be careful not to let too much slip. The technology, if it could be called that, would have been fascinating in the Silver Millennium, and was even more so having been found in the Twentieth Century. He had quickly ascertained that none of it was Dark Kingdom related, and therefore not important at the moment.

As he reached the Tomoe house and unlocked the door, he decided that it was much easier to stay sane in this place when he wasn't trying to deny the existence of magic. One of the major things that would have that denial difficult greeted him as he entered.

"Hello, Hotaru," he said as he shut the door behind him. He smiled at the twelve year old girl, reminding himself to find out just how she had been involved in these Death Busters' attacks at some point. "Is Michiru home?"

Hotaru shook her head. "She's out with Haruka right now."

"All right. And how has your day been, young girl?" he asked.

Hotaru smiled. "It's been fine. Oh yes, Poppa wants to see you down in the lab. Something about a breakthrough on the heart stealing gun."

Tamori perked up at that. The two of them had been struggling futilely with that piece of equipment for the past few days. "Well, I'd better go see what your father is up to then. See you later, Hotaru." Tamori smiled as he raced downstairs. Hotaru was such a sweet girl.

  


* * *

Fuarku Ikawa slowly walked towards the Hikawa Shrine, luxuriating in the warm afternoon air. "Just like a nice winter day on Mars," he muttered, then quickly looked around to make sure no one had overheard him. Seeing that he had been unheard, he breathed a sigh of relief, then continued on his way. Sometimes, it was so hard to keep all his memories straight.

The red setting sun cast gray shadows over the street, giving everything an odd look. It was quiet, or at least as quiet as Tokyo ever got. Ikawa frowned briefly. Something seemed odd. He was by no means a seer. He couldn't sense the flows of time like Sailor Pluto or Chronus. But when he got feelings like this, he knew to heed them. What could possibly be causing it now? With a sigh, he started up the long flight of steps up to the shrine. Whatever was causing it would almost certainly make itself known soon enough. And then he would deal with it.

As Ikawa reached the top of the steps, he noticed a short old man tending the Shrine grounds. He realized that this must be Rei's grandfather, who he had yet to actually meet. "Mr. Hino?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" the man replied, looking up from his work. "What is it?"

"Is Rei in?" said Ikawa.

"Yes, she is," answered Mr. Hino. "You would be Ikawa, then?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," replied Ikawa as he headed towards the Shrine proper.

Grandpa Hino frowned as he watched the much younger man leave. There was something strange about this Ikawa, nice as he seemed. Something slightly... different about him, a subtle oddity in the way he carried himself. Most odd.

Ikawa didn't notice the priest's searching gaze as he walked forward, only to stop suddenly as the figure of a man interposed itself between him and the Shrine. Ikawa took a half step back and looked over the figure. "You would be Yuuichiro?" he asked, recalling the name from some of Rei's stories.

"That's my name, and I'm not letting you get a step closer to Rei, two-timer," replied the man.

Ikawa's face displayed his surprise. "Two-timer?"

"That's right!" shouted Yuuichiro. "I saw you yesterday with that redhead. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ikawa frowned. "Redhead... Unazuki? Are you serious? She's like a sister to me!"

"Silence, cur!" was Yuuichiro's reply as he charged forward, swinging his fist wildly.

Ikawa quickly dodged the blow and fell into a fighting stance. "You want a fight? I'll give you one, then." Could this be what his senses had been warning him of? Was it possible that there was more to this man then there seemed to be? Ikawa cautiously waited for his opponent's next attack.

Hearing the commotion, both Grandpa Hino and Rei quickly made their way to the scene of the fight. "What's going on?" asked Rei. "Yuuichiro, don't tell me you're doing this again!"

Yuuichiro raced towards Ikawa once more, attacking blindly. Ikawa dodged one fist and grabbed the other, then used the leverage to hurl Yuuichiro away from him.

Yuuichiro shakily rose to his feet. "Had enough?" asked Ikawa.

"Never!" cried Yuuichiro, charging towards Ikawa once more. Ikawa sidestepped the charge, throwing a hard punch into his opponent's gut, causing him to double over.

"Honestly!" cried Rei as she walked towards the fight. "What are you two doing? Stop this!"

Neither combatant listened to her as they circled each other.

  


* * *

Jadeite waited quietly, keeping an eye on the timepiece on the wall. He would have to start this at exactly the right time, or the Grand Conjunction would go to waste. So far, everything was going to plan. He had ten thousand youma of varying strength here, all waiting for the gate to open.

Jadeite observed the room's centerpiece, once again checking that everything was in its proper place. At six points on an intricate diagram, the six daimon eggs he had retrieved waited. He had so far been unable to activate them, but he hoped they would serve for this purpose.

He double-checked the tome he had taken from Nephrite's quarters. Everything had to be perfect. Once the gate was opened, he could lead thousands of youma through, raze Tokyo to the ground, and defeat the Sailor Senshi. Then, he would return and deal with Mordrangar.

Nothing would stand in his way. Not the Sailor Senshi, not the Champions, not Mordrangar, not his Generals. No one. He would have his vengeance. He would triumph.

With a start, Jadeite noticed that the time had come. Slowly, he began to chant, sending pulses of dark energy into the daimon eggs. The eggs began to turn first gray, then black as the energy filled them, twisting them to its purposes. Blisters began to form on the smooth surfaces, slowly popping open, revealing the dark red liquid within.

Constrained by walls of magic, the murky liquid flowed over the sigil inscribed on the floor. A grin on his face, Jadeite paused, reassuring himself that the sigil was correct. He then reached into subspace and pulled out a red gemstone. He concentrated for a moment, and the Flame Diamond sent forth a bolt of white-hot fire which struck the symbol, setting it aflame.

Jadeite chanted the last few lines of the spell he had developed, and waited. He had selected the center point of the gate to be the Osa-P shopping center, nostalgically remembering his first energy draining operation so long ago.

He smiled evilly as out of the ashes of the daimon fluid, six dark ovoids rose, then merged with the objects prepared for that purpose. Yes... these six would be able to force the gateway open. His grin widened as he and his new minions crossed over to Earth.

  


* * *

Above Tokyo, the sky caught fire as the Grand Conjunction began. The entire heavens blazed with a red glare, throwing the streets below into chaos. Only one person in the city recognized it as Metallia's Eye, the sky that graced the firmament of the Dark Kingdom, and took appropriate measures. In other words, she hid.

In the yard of the Hikawa Shrine, the two combatants suddenly stopped, staring at the sky. "Oh crap!" cried Ikawa as he felt the overwhelming presence of evil. He raced out the Shrine, with great effort and great pain accessing a bit of Ares's superior speed. As soon as he found a convenient alleyway, he transformed, and Ares emerged and headed towards where he felt the center of the darkness lay.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Rei, as she hurried after him. She too found a hiding place, and soon Sailor Mars was ready to punish her enemies in the name of the planet Mars.

All over the city, Champions and Senshi did likewise, all, almost unknowingly, converging on the Osa-P. Their progress was fast... at first. Then, Jadeite's minions moved to intercept them, draining energy as they went.

  


* * *

Sailor Neptune skidded to a halt as the massive figure appeared before her. Behind her, Sailor Uranus did likewise, pulling her Space Sword out of subspace. "What is that thing?" she asked.

The object of her question appeared to be made of some type of glassy black stone. It was roughly humanoid in shape, and its face was devoid of features.

"Probably a youma of some kind," replied Neptune as she raised her hand. "Deep Submerge!" The attack sped towards its target, which did not try to dodge. As it hit, the ball of energy suddenly vanished, and aqua light briefly played over the monster.

Unnoticed by the Senshi, the sky grew darker, as the attack's energy was absorbed by Jadeite's creation, then channeled into his spell. The monster also changed, its few movements becoming faster and more fluid.

Seeing the ineffectiveness of her partner's attack, Sailor Uranus darted forward, cutting a gash in the enemy's side with her sword. However, her opponent responded by slamming her to the ground with a blow from one of its massive fists.

Sailor Neptune raced forward, striking out with her fists. She did no damage to the monster, but she did distract it long enough for Sailor Uranus to rise.

Uranus covered her lover's quick retreat. Neptune then retrieved her own Talisman. Perhaps if they hit their enemy with enough power. "Uranus!" she called. "Let's hit it together!"

As one the two extended their Talismans. "Now!" cried Uranus.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The two attacks lanced into the monster, which began to dissolve under the energy. Finally, only a small black object was left, which rose into the fiery heavens. This time, the Senshi did notice the darkening of the sky, and the increase in dark energy that accompanied it.

However, Uranus had something else on her mind as she stared after the retreating object. "Daimon?!"

  


* * *

In another part of the city, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter confronted a similar beast. "Keep it busy!" said Sailor Mercury as she pulled out her computer.

"Right!" replied Jupiter. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The monster harmlessly absorbed the ball of lightning, and green light shone from its dark body. This time, the sky did not darken. Instead, the monster raised its hand and summoned a massive lightning bolt and hurled it towards Sailor Jupiter. As it did so, the green light vanished.

Sailor Jupiter was sent flying across the street and into a wall by the blast. As she struggled to rise, the monster charged Mercury. The Senshi of Ice nearly dropped her computer as she rolled to one side.

As soon as the monster was behind her, she spun around and raised her arms. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The blast of ice knocked the monster back a step, at the cost of fueling Jadeite's dark spell.

Mercury quickly grasped the connection between her attack hitting the monster and the increase in dark energy readings. As Jupiter rose, she called out, "It's absorbing our attacks!"

Jupiter cursed. "Well, what do we do?"

Suddenly, one of the enemy's arms detached itself from its body. The monster whirled around, revealing Aphrodite standing behind it, glowing sword ready. "This," the Champion stated simply.

As if to support her argument, Zeus leapt out from the cover of a nearby alley and removed the monster's other arm. The monster stood there, stupefied. But only for a moment...

Any joy the Champions may have felt at their success dwindled as the monster regenerated its limbs. Roaring wordlessly, it lurched forward, swinging at Aphrodite and knocking her to the ground. Zeus stood over his fallen sister, barely blocking the next blow with his blade.

"Physical attacks, huh?" said Sailor Jupiter. "I can do that. Mercury, cover me!"

"Right!" replied her fellow Senshi. "Shabon Spray!"

The magical fog quickly shrouded the area, giving Zeus a few moments to drag the fallen Aphrodite out of harm's way. Meanwhile, Jupiter raced forward, attacking the monster from behind.

The monster fell forward under the flurry of kicks and punches, but it was obvious that no real damage had been done. Zeus returned to the fray, striking out with his sword to only slightly more effect.

Sailor Mercury quickly returned her attention to her computer, scanning the enemy for any signs of weakness. Thus, she was unprepared when the beast grabbed Jupiter and hurled the Senshi of Lightning at her.

With a cry, the two fell to the ground, and the monster redoubled its attacks on Zeus, the only one of its opponents left standing. With a mighty roar, the monster connected with one of its overpowering punches, and sent Zeus tumbling into a wall.

"Crescent Beam!" The attack came from a nearby rooftop, and halted the monster in its tracks. Sailor Venus leapt to the ground, landing neatly between the enemy and the Champions. As the monster recovered and ran forward, Venus moved into her next attack. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" The golden chain encircled the monster, halting it for the moment, and granting the champions and Senshi a moment to recover.

"I think..." Mercury gasped as she rose. "I think if we all hit it at once, we'll overpower it... NOW! Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter hurled the ball lightning at the enemy as Sailor Venus concentrated on keeping the monster contained.

"Thunder Bolt!" was Zeus's contribution to the assault.

Aphrodite raised her blade. "Blazing Light!" Her sword began to glow even more brightly than usual until a burst of bright light was hurled at the monster.

The beast literally vanished under the hail of attacks. Before the Senshi and champions had recovered from the blinding glare of Aphrodite's attack, a tiny black ovoid had already flown into the distance.

  


* * *

"Flame Strike!" screamed Ares, sending another blast of fire at the monstrosity that confronted him. Sailor Mars joined in with a Burning Mandala, but the two attacks burst against the monster to no effect.

"It's no good!" cried the Senshi as she dodged a blow from her opponent. "This thing's just absorbing the energy!"

Ares ducked under another blow, slicing forward with his weapon. The monster ignored the insignificant wound, battering Ares with a black fist. The Champion fell back under the assault, and breathed a sigh of relief as the monster whirled around to face Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars leapt backward, sending a quick Fire Soul at the enemy to distract it. As she did so, Ares reentered the fray, charging the monster from behind. As Mars prepared for a Burning Mandala, Ares impaled the monster on his blade.

With a roar, the beast punched backward, sending Ares flying through the air. Ignoring the weapon that still stuck out of its back, the monster charged Sailor Mars. The Senshi stood her ground.

"Burning Mandala!" The attack flew towards the monster. As it hit, the monster stumbled to a halt, and Sailor Mars breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she had finally wounded it.

She was quickly disillusioned as the monster raised one of its fists and sent a burst of fire back at the Senshi. Too stunned to dodge, Sailor Mars took the full brunt of her reflected attack. As the monster resumed its charge, she could only muster the strength for a weak Fire Soul.

As she sent off her attack, Ares rose, a mad light in his eyes as he raced towards the enemy's back. Mars barely dodged the monster's first strike, and the monster's second sent her tumbling to the ground. But then, Ares reached the beast.

"Let's see how much fire you can take," he growled as he grasped his sword with both hands. The monster reached backward to dislodge the pesky human as Ares called out, "Raging Inferno!"

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the monster glowed white hot for a brief moment, and exploded in a shower of blazing fragments. As the Senshi and Champion weathered the storm of fiery shards, neither noticed the black daimon egg ascend into the red sky above.

  


* * *

Chronus moved faster than was humanly possible, weaving under the monster's blows and striking out again and again with his blade. However, his blows merely bounced off the enemy's stone-like hide. Though the monster could not hit him, he could not seriously damage it.

Hermes was currently maneuvering to try and remedy that situation. The Champion of Mercury frowned as he considered his options. An Ice Storm would likely hurt his fellow Champion more than it would hurt the monster. He wasn't certain what good a Deep Freeze would do, as the enemy appeared to be more than strong enough to simply break free of the ice. And as for hand-to-hand, well, Chronus was demonstrating that tactic's lack of effectiveness.

Fortunately, Chronus could hold the monster off long enough to allow him to scan the creature for weaknesses. With that thought, Hermes pulled his computer out of subspace and did so. Two seconds later the results came up on the supercomputer's screen, and Hermes found reason to frown a second time.

The first oddity was that the computer reported only a fifty percent match with typical youma energy patterns. The other half of the pattern bore no correlation to any known energy type. "Damn it!" Hermes thought. "We need more information on what happened before we awakened! I have no idea whether this is simple evolution or what!"

Though that was the main problem, there were others. The monster appeared to be able to absorb massive amounts of energy and channel it into... something, as well as being able to use the absorbed energy to heal its wounds. The only way Hermes could see to overcome this was to hit it with multiple strong attacks at once and overwhelm both its defenses and its absorption ability. However, neither he nor Chronus possessed enough offensive power to do so.

As Hermes had been analyzing all this, Chronus had been continuing his deadly dance with the enemy. He darted to one side to dodge one blow, then delivered a strike of his own before ducking under a second fist. He too knew that his weapon was having no effect, and, unlike Hermes, he knew that he could not keep this up indefinitely. The monster seemed to constantly be getting stronger and faster, and it was only a matter of time until he made a mistake.

With that grim thought in mind, Chronus leapt over another strike, only to see his prediction come true as he flew straight into the path of a fierce uppercut from the monster's other arm. The result was predictable, and Chronus ended slumped up against the display window of a nearby bookstore.

With the Champion of Saturn out of the way, the monster charged towards the unprepared Hermes, who barely had time to ready his sword before the monster reached him. Soon, the sound of metal hitting stone filled the air.

Though Hermes was by no means unskilled in the art of the sword, he knew that he was not nearly as effective in melee combat as Chronus. He was barely able to protect himself from his enemy, much less launch any sort of serious assault. And the ultimate result of a purely defensive strategy was defeat. He could only hope to buy Chronus enough time to recover.

A moment later, Hermes found himself slightly too slow. The monster's fist slammed into his shoulder, causing him to reflexively release his grip on his weapon. Backing up rapidly, Hermes prepared to use his only option, even though he knew it would do no good.

"Deep -" Damn it! He wouldn't have enough time! The monster roared as it closed once more, and Hermes desperately tried to roll out of the way of the monster's strike. Hermes blinked as he found his roll unimpeded. As he stood, he realized the reason.

The monster stood a few feet away from him, a rose embedded in the pavement at its feet. Hermes looked up, and saw Tuxedo Kamen standing on a nearby rooftop. "Endymion," he said simply as he reached for his sword.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, then stepped to one side, revealing another figure. "Now, Sailor Moon," he called out.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A moment later, all that remained of the monster was the tiny daimon egg, which followed its brethren into the skies.

  


* * *

All around Juuban, Senshi and Champions breathed heavily after having defeated Jadeite's minions. However, the fiery firmament still raged above them, and they knew they had to go towards the strongest point of dark energy they could feel. There, they would confront whatever was causing this and destroy it.

Some of them realized they were heading towards the Osa-P. Some of them did not. Some sensed their destination instinctively. Others deduced it from energy readings. All of them, however, moved cautiously, always on the lookout for another monster.

Sailor Pluto simply appeared in the shadows near the Osa-P and waited.

  


* * *

The Tomoe house was unnaturally quiet. No disturbance had come near it as of yet, and only two out of the six people that lived there were currently present. Those two were Professor Tomoe and his daughter. Hotaru. Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Silence.

This dreaded creature was currently staring out the window, once again wondering whether she was making the right decision. Once more, she had refused to transform and join the Senshi. She was too afraid of what she might do.

Professor Tomoe watched his daughter, a worried look on his face. Finally, he broke the silence. "Why didn't you go?"

Hotaru turned to her father. "Because I'm too dangerous. I can't be trusted."

"The Senshi trust you." Professor Tomoe watched his daughter's resolve flicker for a moment.

"They're wrong," replied Hotaru. The resolve was back.

"Why?" asked the professor.

"Because I almost destroyed the world. I will not ever let that happen again." Hotaru was acting defensive.

"They need you," stated Professor Tomoe, trying a different tactic. "They might die without you."

A look of horrid indecision and inner turmoil appeared on Hotaru's face. "No," she finally said. "I can't be trusted," she repeated. Tears shone in her eyes as she struggled to control herself.

The professor stared at his daughter for a long moment. He wished he could ask how his daughter had become so sad and repressed, how she had become so doubting of her own self. Unfortunately, he knew the answers to those questions far too well. He could easily trace the sequence of events that had led to this. Many of the events had been engineered by his own hand. But maybe he could make up some small amount of the harm he had done.

"Hotaru," he said quietly. "I trust you."

Hotaru resolve broke as she raced forward and embraced her father. "Father," she sobbed, tears running down her face.

That was when the monster attacked.

  


* * *

Mordrangar waited. As he did so, his advisers scurried about, panicking. The Dark Kingdom forces were advancing, and their own armies were routed and falling back in disarray. They knew they faced only a portion of the Dark Kingdom's might, but already their invasion, by far larger than anything Jadeite could pull together, seemed about to end in defeat.

The Dragon of Earth knew that all this panic was needless. He was one of the strongest beings to ever inhabit the Dark Kingdom. His power was unequaled by anyone in the field before him. He could end this farce of a battle in an instant, but he wanted to slay as many Dark Kingdom youma as possible while doing so. Therefore, he waited for more of the enemy to enter his trap.

He had hoped not to use the trap. He had wanted to continue unimpeded until Jadeite was nothing more then a memory, but he was too practical to plan for that eventuality. Instead, he had planned for resistance far stronger and more effective than the Dark Kingdom could ever muster.

At least half the Dark Kingdom army was now in the valley below the Dragon, and Mordrangar smiled a smile that did not touch his solid brown eyes. Though he did not say any words nor made any gesture, he set off the trap.

Hours previous, he had mentally scouted the lay of the land, and identified all the critical points that lay deep beneath the surface. As Mordrangar smiled, all of these points shifted. Far below the battlefield, the rock began to break up.

With a literally earth-shattering groan, the surface broke open, revealing a rapidly widening chasm. The Dark Kingdom vanguard was swallowed up instantaneously, and those behind them futilely struggled to outrun the abyss. Within moments, almost five thousand of the enemy were dead, and more were to follow.

However, the Generals of the Dark Kingdom force were not fools, and were not about to let this attack go unanswered. Already, their aerial youma had received commands to continue to press the attack, and soon the two Generals took to the air as well. Dozens of elite youma gathered around them as they prepared their counterstroke.

The first indication of the target of that counterstroke was a bolt of lightning that vaporized one of Mordrangar's advisers. It was followed by other ranged attacks that took a dreadful toll on the youma around the Dragon of Earth.

Not content with this devastating strafing run, the Dark Kingdom force descended to surround the survivors. Nyxan and Ishamanar quickly headed towards Mordrangar. The Dragon stood unmoved, his calm eyes taking in the destruction around him.

None dared to hinder their advance, and it was doubtful any could. The remaining members of Mordrangar's court were being slaughtered one by one, and it was doubtful any would survive. The Generals planned to add Mordrangar to the list of dead.

"Shadow Bolt!" Nyxan's attack flew towards the Dragon, who still did not move, even as Ishamanar hurled a small fireball as his contribution. Mere moments before the attacks would have struck the King of the Mountains, they stopped.

The Generals' advance stumbled to a halt as they stared in brief shock. They had never seen anyone with enough power to halt their attacks, though they had performed the same maneuver on lesser youma more times than either could recall. Their shock quickly changed to panic as the attacks reversed course.

Nyxan dodged out of the way, while Ishamanar raised a defensive field. In both cases, the effort was futile. They had put everything they had into those strikes, and now they were paying for underestimating the Dragon of the North. Even as the two struggled to recover from the attacks, Mordrangar started his next move. Twin spears of stone shot out at the Generals. This time, however, the Generals were more prepared, and they easily dodged the attack.

Mordrangar frowned. "You cannot win, little youma. Give it up and die easily."

Nyxan rose and replied, "It is you who cannot win, Dragon. Shadow Bolt!"

Mordrangar casually deflected the bolt of dark energy. "Your arrogance is amusing, youma." The Dragon spun around, easily blocking Ishamanar's fists as the General began an all out physical assault.

"It is time for you to die," the four armed General said, hurling a fireball that knocked the Dragon back several steps.

"You are mistaken," stated the King of the Mountains. The Dragon struck the ground with one fist, causing the earth to explode and shower the two Generals with rock shards.

Nyxan raised one arm, throwing another Shadow Bolt as Ishamanar pressed his assault. "You will fall, Earth Dragon. It is foreseen!"

Mordrangar fell back, frowning once more. "Perhaps. But not this day, for I fear this little charade has come to an end."

With a start, the two Generals realized that they could hear reinforcements coming to beat back their attack, and simultaneously decided it was time to depart. The two rose into the air, followed by their companions, and swiftly fled to their own lines, leaving the field of battle to the Mountains of Desolation.

  


* * *

Hotaru instinctively rolled to one side as the monster charged into the parlor of the Tomoe house, leaving a shattered doorframe in its wake. This monster had a different mission than its brothers. It had been sent to try and find other daimon eggs, and had thus homed in on the largest source of daimon energy patterns in the area.

Professor Tomoe was not as fast as his daughter, and was bowled over by the monster's headlong charge for the basement. As he tumbled over, the beast casually swatted him away, setting him into a collision course with a wall.

Hotaru didn't think. She had expected this moment would have been one of great solemnity, one of careful thought. Instead, it was a hasty moment, with no time for reflection. "Saturn Planet Power... MAKE UP!"

A few moments later, Sailor Saturn stood in the parlor of her home. Her face emotionless, she pointed her weapon at the monster, which had not yet noticed her transformation. "Silence Glaive..."

Saturn suddenly shuddered. Did she want to use that inside the house? She had been right... she was dangerous. But it was too late to go back now. She realized her hesitation had allowed the beast to break through the basement door. From the sound of things, it was running down the stairs at the moment.

Sailor Saturn raced after the monster. How could she stop it without destroying everything else? Her quick mind quickly realized that she had a very dangerous weapon at her disposal. With that in mind, the instant she saw the monster, she leapt up and forward, extending her glaive for one deadly slash.

A moment later, the monster lay in two halves at the bottom of the stairs, and Sailor Saturn stood before it, panting. She waited a moment to make sure it would not regenerate. Then she slowly walked back up the stairs.

She felt something move behind her and whirled around, seeing the black daimon egg rise out of the body of the monster she had slain. Even though the color was different, it was close enough to raise unpleasant memories. With a growl in her throat, Sailor Saturn expertly cut the egg in half. She ignored both the dark cloud that poured out of the egg and the hideous shriek that sounded, turning around once more and continuing on her way up.

As she entered the front room, the first thing she saw was the slumped-over form of her father. She silently cursed herself. How could she had forgotten her father? She raced over to his side, dropping the Silence Glaive and cradling his head in her gloved hands. She then briefed a sigh of relief. He had taken a nasty blow, but he was only unconscious, not dead.

After a small amount of healing to insure a swift recovery, Sailor Saturn rose and retrieved her weapon. It was time for the her to do her duty. The duty she had been neglecting since her rebirth. With that thought, she left.

  


* * *

By one of those strange coincidences by which it sometimes seems the universe is governed, all the groups of Sailor Senshi and Champions arrived at the Osa-P at the same time. As they did so, Sailor Pluto stepped out of the shadows and joined them.

In the center of the road stood a creature similar to those the various groups had already defeated. However it was much larger, and one could easily feel the dark energy pouring off of it. Sailor Uranus was the first to react, hurling a World Shaking at the beast. She was disappointed, but hardly surprised, when it harmlessly absorbed the attack.

A low chuckle filled the air. "Greetings, my lady Sailor Senshi, my lord and lady Champions," a voice called out.

Sailor Mercury frowned. "I recognize that -" she began.

"Jadeite," growled Ares.

"Correct," said the former General as he stepped out from the door of the Osa-P and crossed over to stand before his minion.

"You... you're dead!" Sailor Moon stammered out.

"Really? I guess someone forgot to let me know," replied Jadeite, a smirk on his face. "Now," he continued, "I would like to thank you for your generous energy contributions. My army will be arriving momentarily."

"What?" exclaimed Sailor Venus.

"It's quite simple," responded Jadeite. With a flourish, he revealed four black ovoids. "Recognize these?"

"Those are -" said Sailor Moon.

"- daimon eggs," finished Sailor Mercury.

"Which are?" asked Zeus.

"I believe they were used by a group that previously attacked this city. The Dying Busters, or something like that," said Jadeite. "In any case, I recovered some, and have found them simply delightful." Jadeite threw the eggs into the air, and they all flew straight for the monster in the center of the street. "Soon, my foolish enemies, the portal will open, and you will die."

Chronus moved. One instant, he was still, the next he was a blur in the air. He intercepted each of the daimon eggs, swiftly cracking each open with his sword. As he returned to his starting position he commented, "Somehow, I don't believe that I want those to reach their destination, no?"

Jadeite growled, "It's already too late to stop me, Champion. You only delay the inevitable. Kill them!" The last was directed towards the monster, which immediately lumbered towards the Senshi and Champions. Jadeite himself called out, "Soul Flame!" sending the bolt hurling at Ares.

Ares darted out of the way of the fire before racing towards Jadeite. Jadeite laughed. "Fool! Soul Flame Barrage!" A dozen firebolts lanced out from Jadeite's outstretched arms, forcing Ares to his knees.

Nearby, the monster reached the hastily assembled defensive line, amidst a virtual wall of attacks. With one fist it sent Aphrodite flying through the air, while the other nearly knocked off Sailor Neptune's head. The Senshi of Water responded with a Deep Submerge, which was joined by attacks from the other Outer Senshi.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars sent the attack speeding towards Jadeite.

He laughed and casually deflected the attack, sending it towards his monster, which seemed unharmed by the fire. "Run away, girl! I've already killed you once. You cannot win!"

A second coordinated barrage of attacks smashed into the monster, vaporizing it instantly except for its heart... the daimon egg. The egg began to glow with a dark light. Jadeite laughed once more. The energy level had passed the critical threshold. "Victory is mine!" he called out. A blast of dark lightning leapt up into the heavens.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, the gateway to the Dark Kingdom opened, and Jadeite's vanguard poured out into the streets of Tokyo.

The tidal wave of youma swept over the defensive line like an unstoppable force, driving both Senshi and Champions away from the gateway. Perhaps two dozen youma were vanquished in the first few moments, but two more arrived for every monster that was destroyed.

Ares struggled to rise as Sailor Mars continued to confront Jadeite. Jadeite grinned. "Perfect. Ares and Sailor Mars in one place." Jadeite took to the air, ignoring the barrage of fire sent his way by Sailor Mars. He raised both arms. "Hellfire!"

It was as though the flaming sky had descended, as a massive column of white hot fire slammed down onto the ground where the Senshi and Champion of Mars stood. Jadeite chortled as he continued to call down the massive blast, certain that two of his hated enemies were to die this day. The sheer heat of the blast set the Osa-P afire.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus's blast slew a wolf youma, but soon she found herself in the grasp of a tentacled beast. Sailor Uranus leapt forward, Space Sword in hand, intending to cut her fellow Senshi free.

A tentacle leapt towards her, only to be lopped off by Zeus's blade, allowing Uranus to vanquish the beast. Nearby, Tuxedo Kamen threw roses by the dozen. Sailor Moon launched one Moon Spiral Heart Attack after another. Sailor Pluto carefully placed her Dead Screams for best effect. Sailor Jupiter was striking out with all four limbs, easily breaking youma in two with her strong blows. The Champions were hacking through the horde, downing dozens of monsters. Every Champion and Senshi was giving his or her all, fighting better than ever before.

But it wasn't enough. Slowly but surely, they were driven back, foot by foot. And even worse, youma were slipping past them, into the streets of Tokyo. Where there was no one to stop them.

Nearby, Jadeite finally lowered his arms, expecting to see the scorched corpses of Ares and Sailor Mars. Instead, he found a badly burnt but still living Ares kneeling over Sailor Mars near the edge of the blast radius, sheltering her with his body. Jadeite quickly surmised that he had tackled the Senshi, sparing both of them the worst of the attack.

Jadeite smiled. "I see you're as good at pointless acts of heroism as always, Ares. Do you still love her? After everything that's happened?"

"No! That meant nothing!" growled the Champion as he rose. He then turned to Jadeite. "Let's settle this! But leave her out of it!"

"Why should I leave her out of it? After all, is she not the reason for this?" Jadeite asked.

"Shut up and fight!" screamed Ares as he leapt up, tackling Jadeite and sending the two crashing through the window of the Osa-P. The flames swirled around them, obscuring them from vision.

Sailor Mars quickly rose and followed.

  


* * *

Sailor Saturn raced down the street. She could feel where she needed to be. Even if it weren't for the vast feeling of dark energy, the pillar of fire towering over the Osa-P would have helped her find her path. Now that she had crossed the line and become a Senshi once more, there was no hesitation. She had a job to do, and she would do it.

But a tiny voice inside her still protested. Part of her loathed everything about Sailor Saturn. She had to bear the knowledge that with just three little words she could end all of human civilization. She had to bear the fact that her purpose was destruction, that she was, in many ways, the ultimate weapon. Her biggest problem, she already knew, was not destroying her foes. It was making sure she didn't destroy too much else with them.

She broke out of her musings as she noticed a large group of youma trying to break into a building. Her keen eyes quickly noticed that the building was inhabited. She didn't ask herself why such a large group of youma was in Tokyo. She merely considered her options. How to destroy the monsters without hurting the humans?

Hand to hand combat was too dangerous. She couldn't risk simply firing off a Silence Glaive Surprise, but a plan quickly came to her. She ran through the steps until she was confident it would work. She halted for a moment to catch her breath, then went into motion.

Sailor Saturn ran forward, then leapt into the air just before she reached the horde of youma. She ignored the attempts at attacks as she sailed over head, waiting until she was over the center of the horde.

She then pointed her weapon straight down and hissed out, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The attack smashed down onto the youma, leaving nothing behind. As Saturn landed on the rooftop of the building, she glanced back at the devastation and winced. Nothing was left of the youma. Or the road they had been standing on. Or the ground underneath the road. Or the sewer pipes that ran underneath it.

The crater was at least ten feet deep. Sailor Saturn frowned. She was going to have to learn better control, and quickly. Or else she would be even more of a danger than she expected. With that dreary thought, she resumed her run to the Osa-P.

  


* * *

Jadeite swore as he rolled to one side, dodging a wild sword blow from Ares. "All right, Champion. You asked for it." Jadeite rose, summoning a blade of pure fire to his hand. "Come on... Deinas!"

Ares rose to the challenge, charging forward through the flames. He feinted at Jadeite's leg before coming in on Jadeite's off hand side. However, the former General parried the blow, grinning wildly. "Please, Deinas! I know you can do better than that!"

Ares growled as he continued his attack, "This time you die, traitor!"

Jadeite laughed as he easily deflected Ares's blows. "You call me traitor? You? You who was called the Betrayer of Peace? You who cut down the armies of Queen Atara at Vulcan's Gap?" Jadeite grinned as he took the offensive. "You make me sick!"

Ares roared, an inhuman madness in his eyes, his flaming sword weaving an impenetrable defense. "I am not a traitor! I stood true to my oath! You turned on all of humanity, abandoned your own oaths... Guardian."

Jadeite's weapon poked forward, scorching Ares's armor. "You always were too emotional, Deinas. My oath? An oath to a Queen you despised, a Queen with no right to rule. Whose crimes are greater, Champion? Who laid waste to Venus?"

Ares spun to one side, striking out with a blow that left a long trail of scorched skin down Jadeite's side. "Shut up!"

Jadeite grimaced from the pain. "You seek to silence me only because you hear the truth in my words, Betrayer!" Jadeite rushed forward, bodily slamming Ares, sending the Champion stumbling backwards into the flames that surrounded them. "Soul Flame!" The bolt caused the flames Ares lay in to flare up, burning even hotter than before.

Jadeite laughed as he stood over the fallen Champion. "Finally, Deinas. Finally I will see you dead!" Jadeite slowly raised one arm. "Incin..."

"Fire Soul!" The firebolt hit Jadeite's unwounded side, forcing him aside and scorching a hole through his gray uniform. As he lost his concentration, his sword of flame vanished. The ruler of the Dark Kingdom looked up at Sailor Mars, an odd glint in his eyes. "You defend him, Phoebe?" he asked.

Sailor Mars paused. For a moment, Jadeite seemed... almost human. Different from how she had ever seen him before. And so, she hesitated.

"Soul Flame Barrage!" The storm of firebolts slammed into Sailor Mars, causing her to shriek out in pain. Before she could recover, Jadeite raced over and grabbed her, even as Ares rose from the flames, sword in hand.

"Don't even think about moving, Champion," Jadeite said. "One step, and our dear pretty soldier Sailor Mars dies."

Ares stopped. "You think I care?"

Jadeite laughed as Sailor Mars futilely struggled to break free. "Yes. I think you do. Now, drop the sword!"

The flames burned high, continuing to consume the Osa-P. Already the structure of the building was beginning to weaken, and oxygen was becoming scarce inside the store. A loud groan echoed throughout the building as Ares shifted his weight...

  


* * *

Outside the Osa-P, the battle raged full force. The flow of youma seemed endless, as every second saw more of Jadeite's army crossing through the shimmering portal in the center of the street. The column of smoke from the burning jewelry store obscured the red sky, but the heavens were still alight.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter had long ago given up on gaining enough time to use one of her more powerful attacks, and was sticking to the basics. And they worked, as demonstrated by the pile of dust that had previously been a insectile youma.

Unfortunately for Sailor Jupiter, another youma was right behind that one, and the lizard beast charged forward, throwing Jupiter to the ground. It was reminiscent of the recent battle at Mugen High... only much, much worse. At least the half-formed daimons had been individually weak.

Jupiter rolled to the side to avoid a clawed foot, then grabbed the limb that had threatened her and used her enhanced strength to hurl the lizard youma back where it had come from. She was barely able to rise before the next monster was upon her.

Not far away, Pluto calmly rammed her staff down onto the throat of a fallen youma, ending its life. A moment later, she found herself in the grip of another monster, which slowly pulled her towards its maw.

A single sword blow from Chronus, and the youma collapsed, freeing the Senshi of Time. "You owe me one, daughter."

"I am not your daughter!" hissed Sailor Pluto as she rose. "Dead Scream!" The attack flew over Chronus's shoulder, vaporizing a youma that had been about to attack the Champion. "There, we're even!"

"Perhaps," said Chronus before disappearing into the horde.

Zeus swore as he slashed a youma in two. "We're not making any progress like this... Champions, to me!"

As one the Champions present fought their way to Zeus's side. The Champion of Jupiter nodded as the last of them made it to him. "Everybody, together!"

The others quickly grasped his plan. Hermes was the first to have a chance to act on it. "Mercury Sword Power!"

Aphrodite stabbed a youma, then spun to one side. "Venus Sword Power!"

Chronus dodged out of the way of a claw. "Saturn Sword Power!"

Finally, Zeus managed to gain enough time to put in his part. "Jupiter Sword Power!"

As one, the Champions screamed out a wordless cry as their combined power unleashed itself as a blast of raw energy. At least fifty youma vanished in an instant, but the effort left the Champions drained, almost ready to collapse... and the youma kept coming.

Taking advantage of the reprieve, the Senshi pressed their own attacks. For one precious moment it seemed as though the youma were being driven back. Then, the next wave arrived, and the Senshi found themselves forced back once more.

"Damn it!" cried Sailor Uranus as her Space Sword decapitated a youma that had gotten too close for her comfort. "There's no end to them!"

As the Senshi of Air said those words, Sailor Saturn arrived on the rooftop of a nearby building. Her purple eyes quickly took in the situation. Once again, she could not simply use a full strength blast to defeat the invasion. Once again, however, she developed a plan.

Sailor Saturn leapt into the air, sailing over the heads of Senshi, Champions, and youma until she landed beside the flickering gateway. After she casually sliced a nearby youma in two, she pointed her weapon into the portal. "Silence Glaive Surprise."

The hall on the portal's other end simply vanished, along with the youma pushing their way towards the portal. The room behind that one was not spared, and the arcane sigil that focused the portal was disrupted. Even as the portal vanished, the portions of Saturn's power that it had not absorbed continued onward, and the front of the Osa-P vanished into thin air. So did the twenty or so youma in between Saturn and the jewelry store.

As the portal vanished, so did the fire in the heavens, and the sky returned to its ordinary blue shade. The surviving youma also disappeared, returning to the Dark Kingdom as the conjunction prematurely came to an end.

Inside the Osa-P, the three combatants stared in shock as the front wall disappeared. Ares was the first to recover, leaping forward and wrenching Sailor Mars from Jadeite's grasp. As the former General struggled to recover, the Senshi and Champion leapt into the air, landing on the sidewalk before the still burning store.

Jadeite swore once before returning to the Dark Kingdom.

Outside, Sailor Moon began to feel a little hopeful. Perhaps there was a chance for the two groups of warriors to get along. After all, during the latest battle, the two sides had united to fight off a greater peril. There had been no arguing, no hesitation. A member of one side had saved one of the other side's life at least a dozen times during the course of the battle. Perhaps some of the Champions had also thought along those lines... until they laid eyes on Sailor Saturn.

As one, the tired and battered Champion rose, pointing their weapons at the Senshi of Death. Their eyes were cold and their faces hard, displaying at the same time a terrible resolve and more than a little fear.

"Deep Freeze!" Hermes hurled a blast of supercold water at Saturn.

"Blazing Light!" Aphrodite joined in with her blinding ball of light.

"Flame Strike!" Ares, scorched though he was, also sent his own attack forward.

"Thunder Bolt!" Zeus hurled the bolt of lightning straight at Sailor Saturn.

Chronus raced forward, blurring as he ran towards the Senshi.

"Wha... What are you doing?" stammered out Sailor Moon.

Sailor Saturn uttered the more practical, "Silence Wall!" As she said this, Chronus stumbled to a halt, while the attacks of the other Champions splattered harmlessly off of her defensive power.

For a moment, the Champions stood silently. Some of their eyes blazed with hatred, while others remained cold. Finally, it was Hermes who spoke. "Let's go. There's no way we can fight Saturn in this condition."

Ares nodded, and the Champions walked off into the distance. The Senshi were too exhausted to pursue, and none of them were in the mood for another fight. But they all knew that someday, there was going to be another confrontation. Someday soon.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) And here's another revision, the largest chapter yet. I remember being more than a little surprised at how long this chapter turned out.

2) For the most part, only cosmetic changes this time. I was fairly pleased with what this chapter ended up as the first go round, so I wasn't expecting too many changes this time, anyway.

3) Angus MacSpon, as always, gets the credit for prereading the original version of this chapter. Thanks to Michael Chase for his comments on the revision.

4) Any and all C&C is always welcome.

Released: May 03, 2001

Revised: October 12, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 8: Aftermath

"_I have not yet begun to fight!_"  
"_Well, hurry up then, we're losing!_"

- variously attributed

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Jadeite cursed as he strode into his throne room. Youma scurried out of the dark lord's path, as it was all too obvious that he was in a less than pleasant mood. And if there was one thing that had been instilled into the instincts of all youma over the millennia of the Dark Kingdom's existence, it was to stay out of the way of powerful beings when they were in bad moods.

Why couldn't that bitch Iris have stayed dead? Jadeite growled, subconsciously shooting a bolt of flame off from his hand and nearly incinerating a youma that didn't dodge fast enough. He had been mere seconds from getting his revenge on Deinas, and Phoebe as well. His army had been triumphant, the Senshi doomed. He had been that close. But yet... so far away from victory.

Obviously his research had been insufficient. He had believed Sailor Saturn long dead, slain on Pluto, too far away to be sent to the future by Serenity's magic. And, as had been oh so effectively demonstrated, he had been wrong. Sailor Saturn lived. Therefore, Jadeite had to call all his assumptions about the state of events on Earth into question.

If Iris had returned, would Thea? She had died five years before the final battle, but did that mean anything? What about Fuera, slain at the same time? Could Rega and Rhea be reborn? Would they even have any power if they were? Jadeite already suspected that Nemina, Aqoran, and Teritan had made it to the present. They had been with the other Champions when the end came, after all.

The end... sometimes, it still gave him nightmares, as hardened a villain as he was. The hordes of youma storming the walls... the deadly thunder of the bombardment, revealing once and for all how devastating the power the Fleet had held had been... the awesome power of the insane, corrupted Dragons... the Seven Great Youma, combined to form a being rivaled only by Metallia herself... countless incidents of futile heroism... countless lives darkened by cowardice at the final hour... the all consuming fury of the Champions.

Jadeite remembered the Lord of Fire. He remembered the flaming visage that had confronted him as he stood over Phoebe's charred form. He remembered his own powers dying, drained away. He remembered the soulless eyes. He remembered his useless attempts at reason. He remembered being mere moments away from dying, saved only by the beginning of Serenity's magic. He remembered fear.

But, Jadeite reminded himself, that was a force he need never face again. The desperate Champions had opened a door that could never be used again. They had wasted their ultimate power in a futile attempt to fight destiny, and had doomed themselves to slow extinction. The Champions could not live forever... and there would never be any more.

Jadeite smiled as he lowered himself onto his throne, and the collected youma of his court breathed a sigh of relief at the apparent change in their lord's mood. "So," Jadeite asked, "What news from the front?"

That was enough to kill the momentary relief of Jadeite's servants. "My lord," a particularly brave youma began, "Your Generals managed to halt Mordrangar's advance several days ago."

Jadeite, however, easily determined that something else had occurred. "And?" he asked, drawing his single word out to show his displeasure with the beating about the bush.

"My lord... they regret to report that this halt seems to have come to an end. Mordrangar is now steadily advancing and is now only a few dozen miles from here." The youma was barely able to keep himself from quivering in fear. Beryl had often taken out her displeasure at bad news on those who brought it to her attention.

"Is that so?" replied the dark lord in a menacing tone of voice. "What is your name?" he asked the bold youma.

"Ha... Hakar, my lord. The Overlord of Hellas Point," was the stammered answer.

"Very well, Hakar," Jadeite said as he rose. "Your bravery would be better put to use fighting my enemies, I believe. You are now in temporary command over all operations against Terra... General Hakar." As the court fell into chaos at the sudden promotion, Jadeite departed in a whirl of flame. Then, the scheming started.

Jadeite growled as he reappeared in his personal chambers. He supposed that his Generals had done better than he had expected, having managed to halt Mordrangar at all, however briefly that had been. Jadeite slowly calmed himself. He would have to deal with Mordrangar now, no matter how much he would like to concentrate on Terra.

  


* * *

The early morning sun shone through scattered clouds that boded rain in the future. Though normally this would have been no large matter, given that the previous afternoon the sun had not shone on Tokyo at all, it is perhaps understandable that those who lived in that city were not entirely indifferent to this ordinary sight. For a while, many had wondered whether the sun would ever rise again.

For several hours the day before, the ordinary sky that had hung over Tokyo, nearly unchanging for as long as any there could remember, had been blotted out. Instead of the pleasant, life-giving rays of the sun, Tokyo had bathed in a hellish glare more suited to a work of fiction then reality. Eyes cast towards the heavens in prayer met a fiery red firmament that none from Tokyo knew to call Metallia's Eye.

Metallia's Eye. Immortalized in youma legend, it was the heaven that hung over the blasted wastelands called the Dark Kingdom. It knew no stars, nor any solar body. Instead, it shone with a light of its own, a light that turned all below it into twisted parodies of their true colors.

And Metallia's Eye had brought Metallia's children. The youma. Those few humans who knew anything about them did not know their origin, and nor did the youma themselves. Their first appearance in the annals of the Silver Millennium had been not long before those annals closed for the final time. All that had been learned by then was their loyalties, and their skill in combat... two lessons the Silver Millennium learned all too well.

But fortunately for Tokyo, and indeed for all of the blue-green orb on which it rested, the youma had been turned back, halted at what could have been the moment of their triumph. And so, the morning sun's rays were free to play upon the slowly stirring city, as they had for so long.

  


* * *

Those rays shone through the windows of the Tsukino household, where Usagi's alarm clock had begun its daily imitation of a useful device. Though the set of beeping sounds that emerged were far from loud enough to wake the dead, they were more than loud, and annoying, enough to cause almost any living human to stir from their slumbers. Regrettably, Usagi was not almost any human being.

A hand reached out and flipped the off switch on the alarm. Immediately, the buzzing noises stopped. Though unfortunately for anyone else in the room, they were swiftly replaced by the loud snores of the young girl who should have been awakened by the alarm. These snores would, moments later, cause the room's other inhabitant to rise, but there were other events that would transpire before then.

Shortly after the alarm was silenced, a voice came rising from below Usagi's bedroom. This voice was that of Tsukino Ikkuko, Usagi's mother. What she said was, "Usagi! It's time to get up!"

A voice answered this one, a voice that simply stated, "I'm up!" At no point during this sequence of events had the young girl in question fully awakened.

At this point, the aforementioned other occupant of the room stirred and leapt onto the bed. One clawed paw was extended, and one light tap on the skin of the girl was performed. As occurred most every morning, this had the effect that the other two disturbances had failed to produce.

Usagi leapt upward, startled awake by the pinprick sensation of Luna's claw. "Luna," she hissed before her eyes caught her clock. Then, she exclaimed, "Oh my god I'm going to be late!" This was said without any pause, and therefore came out as a mostly incomprehensible babble.

Not too long later, Usagi was racing down the street outside her house, a half eaten piece of toast located in her mouth. There was remarkably little damage, considering the chaos that had unfolded the previous day. Of course, this area was not where the actual fighting had taken place.

Meanwhile, in the home that Usagi had just vacated, her parents were poring over the morning paper's fragmentary report of the events of the day before. What had occurred was far from clear, at least for ordinary human beings like them or those they counted on to explain the events to them. It would be several more days before the full extent of the damage was determined, but already there was talk that the police commissioner was planning to resign over his utter failure to provide any sort of defense.

It was only a few minutes later when Usagi raced into her classroom and leapt into her usual seat, barely beating the beginning of roll call. It took her several seconds to catch her breath, and several more moments to notice that Naru was not present.

  


* * *

The soft light of the morning sun also found its way to the Crown Cafe and Arcade, where the usual morning crowd, though slightly smaller than normal, had begun to gather. A babble of conversation flowed through the air, as the patrons struggled to come to terms with the events of the previous day. Two young customers, however, had a different though related topic on their minds.

Uji gulped down the remainder of his soda. "You really think this will be that big?"

Sachiko nodded. "Definitely. I'm figuring... two-part article, front page both days. Particularly because of yesterday."

Uji's eyes bugged out. He rarely had any of his photos printed, much less on the front page. He wasn't even taking photography classes, it was just a hobby for him to snap a few and give them to the school paper. "Really?"

"You kidding me?" responded Sachiko, placing her drink back down on the table. "This is the type of photo that the real papers kill for... and that can win photographers awards! Nobody's ever gotten any sort of clear photo of the Sailor Senshi... much less one like this!"

Uji a hand through his black hair. "It's just... a bit hard to believe, I guess. I... just... wow."

Sachiko laughed. "That's exactly what the staff on the paper said when they saw them. Half my photographers want to kill you because they don't like being upstaged by an 'amateur', the other half want to make sure you start taking classes. They say you've got a 'photographer's instinct', or something like that."

At this point, Allana Farrel, the gaijin who had recently purchased both the Crown Arcade and Cafe, stepped over to the table. "Do you two need anything else?"

"No, thank you," replied Sachiko. "I think we're about done."

Allana smiled, nodded, and left. She quickly headed across the room to speak to another group of customers.

Uji yawned, then rose. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather... I think I'll go out for a walk," he said.

Sachiko stood as well. "Come by the office tonight, okay? I'd like you to have some input on how we set the articles up, and to get some more details on how you took it."

"Sure," Uji replied. With that, the two left the Crown Cafe.

  


* * *

A lone figure stood, staring into the sun, hand shading his eyes. It was hard to believe that this was the same sun that had shone down on him when he first came to this place. He had grown and changed so much since then. But all that growth was for nothing. Not if she -

The man sighed once, then glanced down at the lone bag that lay at his feet. He would leave here with no more than he came, except for the memories, and one picture. One picture of her. He needed no others.

The young man stooped over and grasped the bag's strap with one hand, then threw it over his shoulder, not minding its weight. A weight far less then he felt he carried in his heart. He had tried to leave not long ago, after a similar confrontation. He probably should have left then. Though it was obvious that she did care for him, it was equally obvious that she did not care for him as he cared for her. And that was a world of difference.

He knew that he would have to change more if he wished that difference erased. If she did not love him by now, she never would unless something changed. Fighting would not win him her heart, he knew. Yet, every time he saw her with another, he gave in to his urge to lash out, to punish whoever tried to come between the two of them. He had to leave, to grow and mature in a way he could not with that constant goad.

Even as the man thought those thoughts, he heard soft footsteps behind him. "So. This is it," came the familiar voice from behind him.

"Yes," he said, his own voice uncommonly calm. "I've already talked it over with your grandfather."

"Why do you have to leave?" asked the young woman.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever," the man replied. "I'm just going for a few months. Going home, seeing my parents. Train in some other places, with some old friends. That's all." The words seemed hollow in his own ears.

He started as he felt two arms encircle him from behind, then tighten into a fierce hug. "Come back soon, Yuuichiro," said Rei.

As he slowly disengaged himself from her arms, Yuuichiro nodded. "I will."

  


* * *

As the sun rose ever higher, it found its way into a small one room apartment located near the campus of the local university. Inside this room gathered a group that one might think unlikely to be gathered at this time of day in this place. But, from another point of view, such a meeting was nigh inevitable. The events of the previous day affected some groups even more than others.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" screamed Unazuki as she pounded Ikawa's desk with her fist.

The owner of the apartment winced. "Unazuki, these walls aren't soundproofed."

"Sorry," the only female in the room replied. "But my point still stands. What are we supposed to do now that we know Saturn's around?"

Motoki nodded. "My sister does have a point. This changes everything."

"We have to fight," Ikawa said. "Iris has to pay for what she did."

"But how will we defeat her?" Motoki asked. "Even throwing out the fact that Sailor Saturn could destroy the Earth, she simply has more offensive power than any of us, and enough defensive power to -"

"I don't think we should throw out the end of the world," interrupted Urawa Meno, his voice dry. "If we start to win -" He stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"She'll do it." Tamori's voice was steady and certain.

"Juno," whispered Unazuki, her eyes distant, remembering a long ago horror.

Ikawa sighed and strode over to the window. "But that is the very reason we must fight her. She is an even bigger threat than the youma. But how is it possible that she's here? She was on Pluto at the end... wasn't she?" His eyes stared out over the all too peaceful city, considering what had occurred the previous day and what seemed far too likely to occur in the near future.

Meno glanced at Ikawa. "Uranus and Neptune were there too, but we thought nothing of it when they showed up on Luna."

Unazuki shook her head, coming out of her brief reverie. "Yes, but it's reasonable that they would have teleported to Luna for the end. But Saturn? Serenity had -"

"So?" asked Ikawa, turning back to his guests. "Why should we think she wouldn't have used everything at her disposal at the end?"

"After all," said Tamori. "Didn't we?"

Ikawa glared at Tamori. "That's different! We didn't... It was the Ginzuishou, Genitas! The Ginzuishou and Serenity. Not us. It didn't happen the first time."

Motoki looked up. "But that was the first time. Not the second. The situation was different... Deinas." As Motoki spoke, memories of the heated discussions preceding the decision came swarming back to Ikawa.

He pushed down the memories, refusing to relive those days. "You agreed to the decision, Gladian. Janus made his study and we acted on the facts."

Meno glanced between the two Champions. "It was all based on hypothesis. We never really had called them forth before. The first time -"

Unazuki interrupted him with a growl. "The past is past. We all agreed in the end. It had to be done. It's the future that matters. What about Saturn?"

Motoki was the first to speak. "We cannot continue as we have been. With Saturn's awakening, the circumstances have changed."

"And what should we do, then? We must fight the youma, that cannot change. And now we have no choice but to fight the Senshi as well," stated Ikawa.

Motoki shook his head. "You are mistaken. We can't fight the Senshi right now. Not until we're up to full strength. It's not worth the risk."

"But," Ikawa began, then stopped as he saw the others nodding at Motoki's words.

Motoki continued, looking around the room to gauge the support for his plan. "Saturn is simply too powerful. However much we would like to be rid of her now, it is not yet time. We cannot afford a confrontation with the Senshi under such a disadvantage."

"So, how do we avoid one?" asked Meno.

"Barring conditions like yesterday, let the Senshi handle the youma," replied Motoki. "If we do not transform, they cannot find us.

"Brother," started Unazuki.

"I know. But with Saturn on their side, they should be more than capable of dealing with minor attacks. If it gets out of hand, we'll step in, but what we need to do is focus on Awakening the rest of us, at least if Meno can give us their identities."

"I'm working on it," replied Meno. "It's more difficult than it seems."

Motoki nodded. "Fine. We have a quorum here. A unanimous vote will bind all of us, even those not present, until a further vote is called to reverse the decision."

"Define the issue at hand," Ikawa said. "What exactly are we voting on? Whether or not to fight the Senshi?"

"No." Motoki looked Ikawa in the eye. "The issue is whether we should avoid conflicts against the Senshi until we have Awakened the rest of us." He smiled grimly. "But that time will come, and then we will deal with the Senshi once and for all."

Unazuki was the first to respond. "It seems reasonable to me."

Tamori nodded. "Agreed. There is no point in throwing our lives away."

Meno looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "True. I do not believe that we would accomplish anything in fighting with the Senshi now other than leaving Earth vulnerable to the youma assault. Yesterday made it clear that they are not to be underestimated."

Ikawa sighed, than nodded. "All right. I dislike leaving Saturn alone, but let's try it. But I think we'll have plenty of trouble with the Senshi despite this."

"I hope you're wrong, Ikawa," replied Motoki. "So shall it stand, until all are one!"

"Until all are one!"

  


* * *

The sun's light beat down upon the space where yesterday the Osa-P shopping center had been. Now, however, what stood there was merely a charred ruin. It was merely luck that had kept the blaze from spreading as far as it might have... luck and the efforts of a few brave souls.

Now, figures could be seen moving once more among the rubble. Some had used to live there, and searched for the remains of their possessions. They were here only by the permission of the other group, one which had its own duty to fulfill.

The Tokyo Police Department and Fire Departments were out in force, investigating the fire. Yet a certain despair hovered over these men, one in its own way equal to those who had lost their homes, but thankfully not their lives, to the blaze. It was the job of these people to prevent occurrences like this, but both had failed in their duties.

Even so, normally there would have been a grim determination present, a desire to hunt down those who had caused the destruction that had come both to this building and to a lesser extent the surrounding area. However, all of the officers present knew that this was impossible, for the same reasons they had been unable to protect the people they were sworn to defend.

What could mortal man do against demons? Monsters that could ignore gunfire, that instilled terror into the bravest of souls. Even when the youma attacked one at a time, the police could do nothing, even in the rare instances that they could even confront the monster before the Senshi dealt with it. But then, it had been easy to mostly ignore. Nobody had ever been seriously hurt, and the monsters vanished as quickly as they came. Oh, there had been the odd incident or two, such as the time a gigantic dark crystal had sprung up in the middle of Juuban, but they were rare exceptions.

But now, that had changed. First Mugen High, and now this. It had been entirely too possible for someone to have been killed last night, and they had stood by. They knew the commissioner was resigning in disgrace over this incident, though the news had not hit in time for the morning papers. His whole policy about "Senshi business", as the whole class of incidents had been termed, was now discredited.

And that would signal a change in the way the police were to handle such situations. But still the question remained in the minds of the people who surmised that they would soon be ordered to fight against the youma: What could they do against demons?

  


* * *

Fuarku Ikawa held his head in his hands as he sat in his now empty apartment. The others had left, hurrying to go to their morning classes, or at least to ensure that they were not too late. Ikawa, on the other hand, did not have any classes for another hour today, and so had time to reflect on the recently disbanded meeting.

Sailor Saturn: the Senshi of Silence, the warrior of destruction. Her appearance changed everything, didn't it? Besides a dangerous shift in the balance of power, she brought back the memories of why they had fought, of the billions that had died in the rebellion. And that brought him to the Fall, and his own role in it.

Ikawa remembered the final destruction, the apocalypse that he and the other Champions had felt in their very souls as Serenity's magic ended. The utter dissolution of the powerful enchantments that made life off Terra possible. The deaths of all but a remnant of a remnant of mankind, all because of... what? Had it been Serenity, overdrawing on the mana wells? Or, as Motoki had suggested, had it been none other then themselves, destroying that which they sought to protect?

With the power they had summoned in the final hour, it was possible, Ikawa had to admit. With that power, anything was possible. But he was certain it had to have been Serenity. There was no way she could have accomplished what she had without it. Not without prior preparation, preparation she could not have made.

But still... Ikawa had to wonder. Regardless of where the blame fell, was there something he could have, should have done? Something that would have stopped armageddon. Something that would have preserved his memory as a hero, rather than as the Betrayer of Peace.

Those words were bitter, the name his enemies had given him after Vulcan's Gap. He had sent the explanation for what had happened, had apologized himself for the incident, but that had not changed anything. The loyalists dismissed his words as mere propaganda, and all hope, slim though it was, for a peaceful settlement had died.

He had been so close now to thinking that hope had be resurrected. But now he knew the hope was futile. The Senshi had struck first when Chronus had Awakened, but even then he had allowed himself to hope that they would be willing to negotiate when they were approached peacefully. Now, though, that approach would never be made. For he knew, from how they had reacted when the Champions had attacked her, that the Senshi had no intention of letting Iris face justice, and on that there could no negotiation, if he was not to truly become a traitor. A traitor to the people of Juno, to all who had died in the war, and to his oath. 

"By the planet Mars, this I swear," whispered Ikawa. "I will always help those who are in trouble, in need of help, or in need of a friend. I will not turn my back on duty or honor. I will fight and die for what is right and just." Ikawa shuddered as he continued, preparing to utter the words that had driven the rebellion. "I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. I will avenge those I cannot defend, and mourn those I cannot avenge."

That was the center of it all. Avenge those he could not defend. That was the reason he had fought, the reason that all those who had followed him had joined. To avenge the dead. To avenge Juno. To ensure that what had happened there would never happen again.

Ikawa rose and walked over to the apartment's lone window and stared into the sun for a moment, then finished the oath. "This I swear, until all are one."

  


* * *

"This is not going well." Ishamanar paced around the command tent. Outside, the music of war was still being made: cries of battle, the clash of weapons, and the screams of the dying. It was a familiar sound to the two youma, and one that bothered them not at all.

Inside the tent, however, there was little to suggest the events that produced these chords. Indeed, the interior was actually a fairly pleasant place, at least for the Dark Kingdom. The only reminder of the war was a large set of maps spread over an even larger table, with figures representing the various forces involved in the struggle scatted atop them both. It looked in many ways like the setup for a game, but this game was dead serious... and seriously deadly.

"Obviously," Nyxan replied dryly, glancing down at the maps. "Mordrangar's been pushing us back fairly steadily now."

"This is your fault!" Ishamanar turned towards his fellow General suddenly, barely reining in his impulse to attack his companion. "You lead us straight into that trap." One of his fists pounded the table, knocking over a few of the metal figures.

Nyxan's red eyes glowed softly. "I don't recall you raising any concerns over the terrain." Both of the Overlords looked towards the region of the map representing the location of their defeat. The valley was now surrounded by a black line marking the boundaries of the slowly widening abyss Mordrangar had forced open.

Ishamanar growled before backing down. "All right. Mordrangar tricked us both, and drew us into that valley." The valley where he had single-handedly wiped out the entire Dark Kingdom vanguard.

Nyxan sighed. "And since then all we've been able to do is retreat. He's been using his numbers well." Nearly three quarters of the figures on the table were colored red, representing their allegiance to the Mountains of Desolation.

"And now we've got Jadeite coming to the front. He's not going to be particularly pleased with us." Ishamanar studied the battle maps, once more noting the unfavorable situation. "I've heard he's already appointed a new General, probably to replace us."

"No," replied the ebony Overlord quietly, a slight smirk visible on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Ishamanar.

Nyxan allowed his expression to widen into a grin. "He assigned the new General... some nobody named Hakar, to command operations against Terra. He wouldn't do that if our posts were going to become open." And the Overlord had been very glad when his allies in the palace had told him that small fact.

"I suppose that's good, though it could cause some problems with our agent -" Ishamanar trailed off, then continued. "- but it wouldn't hurt to pull out a small victory before he can arrive."

"True," agreed Nyxan. He speared a point on the map with one claw. "Here."

Ishamanar studied the area with an expert eye, then nodded. "It could work. Those forces have advanced further than the rest," He traced the bulge in the lines with his finger.

"And so we surround them on three sides," finished Nyxan.

Ishamanar nodded once. "Let's do it."

  


* * *

Furuhata Motoki sighed as he settled into his seat for his morning class. He had barely made it in before the class begun, and somehow he doubted that he would learn much this period. Not that he had learned much in any period recently. Fighting evil in your spare time didn't exactly do wonders for your ability to concentrate on schoolwork.

Nor did having your little sister fight alongside you. For as long as he could remember, Motoki had done his best to keep Unazuki from harm. Now, he had to deal with his sister putting her life on the line. Another part of him saw nothing odd with that, though. After all, they'd fought together for eight thousand years... what did it matter that they were now siblings by blood rather than by spirit alone?

For a moment, Motoki tried to derail his train of thought and concentrate on the matter at hand... Physics. However, for some reason his mind found the ins and outs of springs less than entrancing at the moment, and Motoki found himself returning to more serious matters.

This morning's meeting had not been pleasant. But then, there had been little to be pleasant about. Sailor Saturn had been reborn. And that, really, was that. With that little fact, all the assumptions about... everything had to change, and plans had to change with them.

He agreed to some extent with Dein... Ikawa. It galled him to let the problem of Iris fester. The sooner she was out of the way, the sooner all their energies could be focused on the youma. But, to some extent he had agreed with Deinas before the final battle, that Serenity had to be stopped. The question, as always, was of the means, not the ends. That time, Deinas's suggestion had prevailed, and Motoki worried the entire Silver Millennium had paid for it. This time, he had won, and hopefully that might save Earth from the same fate.

But still... Sailor Saturn was a major threat. One that could not be allowed to survive. But, even when all the Champions were Awakened, how to defeat her without risking armageddon?

"Mr. Furuhata," The teacher's voice startled Motoki out of his musings.

"Yes, sir?" Motoki answered, looking up.

"I would suggest paying attention, Mr. Furuhata. This material will be on the exam."

  


* * *

Overlord Hakar was not in a particularly good mood. Though being appointed a General was an unexpected boon, it had some unpleasant consequences. Namely that just about every Overlord, including ones vastly more powerful than Hakar, was now interested in seeing him take a fall.

And this made Hakar understandably nervous. Despite their newfound parity in rank, he was nowhere near as strong as Nyxan or Ishamanar. He knew that either of those two Generals could, in a confrontation, defeat him without anything even resembling an effort. Indeed, Hakar was aware that he was one of the weaker Overlords.

And that meant that the only reason he wasn't already dead was that the other Overlords were wary of calling Jadeite's wrath down on them. And so, understandably, Hakar was busy struggling to come up with ways that he could continue to enjoy his King's favor for as long as possible.

He was to be in charge of operations against Terra. That was a prestigious post, but not a particularly safe one. Out of all the Generals and Overlords who had led the armies of the Dark Kingdom against the Senshi, only one survived. Jadeite.

Hakar nervously knocked on the door of the room Jadeite had appropriated to use as a private meeting area. His lord had requested that he present a plan for an operation before he left for the front. Hakar hoped that what he had come up would meet the dark lord's approval.

"Enter," came the voice from within, and Hakar complied. The room was simple, with a dark stone table dominating the center and chairs scattered around it. Jadeite was seated facing the door, and Hakar slid into a seat across from him.

For a moment, the two stared at each other silently. Then, Jadeite broke the silence. "So, General... what have you planned?"

Hakar cleared his throat, then began. "My lord... it is my desire to attempt to seize the source of energy one of your... constructs detected during the last strike."

"You mean the daimon energy patterns?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, my lord. If I am successful, we may uncover more of the... eggs. Or, at the least, we will learn more about the Death Busters. After all, it is possible that they might pose a threat to us once Terra has been reclaimed."

Jadeite smiled. "Very well. What forces will you require?"

Hakar almost breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "My lord, I believe that I will be able to accomplish this mission with the forces I already command. If all goes well, I will not need to confront the Senshi at all."

Jadeite nodded. "Good. Is there anything else?"

Hakar shifted in his seat before he began. "My lord... before Queen Beryl... removed you from your position... you claimed to know the Senshi's identities." He left the question unspoken.

"And you wish to know them?" Jadeite asked.

"It... would be helpful, my lord." Hakar struggled not to show his nervousness.

"I saw their true forms. A small, but important distinction." Jadeite smiled slightly.

"I see, my lord. By your leave?" At Jadeite's nod, his newest General rose and left.

As the door shut behind Hakar, Jadeite sank back into his chair. It was interesting, but he could not bring to mind what the Senshi had looked like in their true forms. Perhaps the Eternal Sleep procedure had damaged his memories. Or perhaps he had merely forgotten, however unlikely that might have been. It had, after all, been only a few seconds' glimpse.

Jadeite sighed once, wishing that he had thought beforehand that the Senshi would be inexperienced enough to not transform until they arrived. He could have set up some sort of recording device, and then his flawed memory would not be an issue. However, he could not travel back in time, could he?

Soon enough, though, he would be able to gaze on their true forms all he wanted. He had already picked out a place on the walls of the throne room to hang their corpses.

  


* * *

Urawa Meno stared silently at the phone for a moment, his hand still resting on top of it. As always, his brief conversation with his brother had left him with more questions than answers. Much like his brother's visions.

It was obvious that Ryo had had a vision, about something involving Meno, back when this had started. Something dangerous. That had been obvious to him, even before he had Awakened. But, for whatever reason, Ryo saw fit to keep this vision a secret from his brother. Why?

Meno could not determine any reason for his brother to deny him important information. Unless... telling him his future was dangerous as well? That could be plausible. But, rarely were Ryo's visions clear enough for Ryo to decide that. An interesting puzzle, or it would be if it didn't involve himself.

Meno simply didn't know enough. Not about his brother's vision, or about what had happened to Ryo during the brief time he had lived in Juuban, or about other things. For instance, the details on what had happened between the Senshi's Awakening and his own. The Dark Kingdom had attacked, he knew that. Kunzite was dead, and Jadeite was alive. But... what about the other Generals? What about Beryl? Did they live?

And, what about the other attacks on Tokyo? Who was behind them? What had occurred? Would whoever was behind them strike again? Those strange monsters from yesterday... what were they, exactly? Were they related to any of the other attacks? Evidence of an alliance? This was all information that Meno felt was vital, yet none of the Champions had even the slightest clue. And the only people who were likely to know were the Senshi.

Meno sighed and pulled out his computer. He had some work to do.

  


* * *

Mordrangar frowned as he settled himself into his throne. He had teleported back to his fortress, sheltered deep beneath the Mountains of Desolation, to take care of domestic matters that had begun to build while he was at the front. He would soon be returning there, but for the moment he had time to sit back and think.

The war was going well, minor setbacks aside. Jadeite had been foolish to slay the ambassador from the Mountains of Desolation. Had he not done that, Kizzar would still rule them, and their loyalty would be to the throne of the Dark Kingdom. Instead, however, the anger over Malvaar's death had given the Dragon the excuse he needed to depose the nominal leader of the Mountains, and lead his once-again subjects to war against the General who thought he could replace Beryl.

And for that thought, Jadeite was doubly a fool. It had not been fear of Beryl which had kept the Overlords in line. It had been fear of the Dragons. And what had kept the Dragons loyal was fear of Metallia. But without that dark goddess ruling over all, no single being could have commanded the loyalty of the entire Dark Kingdom.

What had happened after Beryl had died was the ultimate evidence. It had not taken an hour for the Dark Kingdom to collapse. Kyrien, Dragon of Air and ruler of the western continent, had vanished, and his realm had disintegrated into countless squabbling fiefdoms. In the East, the three remaining Dragons had gone to war for the throne, while their own realms slowly dissolved behind them.

A year of warfare had proven that there could be no victor, and a truce had been reached. But the damage had not been undone, and none of the Dragons ever reestablished full control over their former domains. Mordrangar himself had gone into seclusion, and it had taken Jadeite claiming the throne to bring him out of it.

Mordrangar was shaken from his musing as a low tone sounded throughout the throne room. Someone wished to teleport in. The Dragon of the North frowned as he determined the identity of this person. What could she want...?

There was only one way to find out. Mordrangar lowered the magics that prevented teleportation into the throne room, and a whirl of flame appeared before him. It took only a moment for the fire to vanish, and be replaced by the figure of a human-seeming woman.

The woman smiled as she looked at the ruler of the Mountains of Desolation. "Hello, Mordrangar."

"Scalae." The Dragon of the South. "What do you want?" he asked simply.

The woman's smile widened, though her apparent mirth did not reach her pupiless red eyes. "I have some news you might be interested in." Her tone was light and teasing, almost mocking.

Mordrangar grunted. "What? Have you and Jadeite reformed your old alliance?"

Scalae snorted in disgust. "Far from it. I have no desire to serve him again."

"Well then, Fire Dragon, tell me your news and begone. I don't have time to play with you." Mordrangar's face was calm, despite his inward irritation.

Scalae glared at the Dragon of the North, then responded, "I thought it might be of interest to you that Loriel has stirred from his undersea palace and moves westward, with an aim to invade the Northlands while you are distracted."

Mordrangar nearly laughed out loud. "The Dragon of the East thinks he can defeat me? Small chance."

"Oh?" asked Scalae. "What if his forces combine with Jadeite's, hmm? I might have considered aiding you for old time's sake, Mordrangar, but since you desire me to begone -" Scalae vanished, not bothering to waste energy on a display to mark her teleportation.

Mordrangar was motionless on his throne. Loriel, allied with Jadeite? Impossible, the Water Dragon got along with Jadeite even worse than the Fire Dragon. But even so, Loriel's raid would force him to divert his forces from the conflict brewing in the South. This was not good news at all.

  


* * *

Usagi was breathless as she raced into the hospital room. Why did school have to be so long? Ever since she had found out why Naru wasn't at school, she had been able to concentrate on schoolwork even less than normal. Unlike normal, she actually had an excuse that the teachers would accept to some degree. Thanks to that, she had avoided the ever-present threat of detention for today, which had left her free to head for the hospital.

"Is she all right?" Usagi managed to gasp out as she slowly caught her breath. "I heard about it at school and -"

"She's fine," Naru said. "Just a few minor burns and bruises. The doctors say she'll wake up soon."

"That's good. When I heard your mother'd been hurt... I was so worried that some thing really bad had happened, and that I wasn't able to -" Usagi stopped suddenly, realizing that she might have said too much. Would Naru be able to make the connection that so far seemed to elude everyone? And would that be a good thing or a bad thing?

"Don't worry, Usagi. I know you'd do everything you could to help me or my mom." Naru smiled at her friend. "I'm sure you always do your best."

Usagi froze. Did her best friend know? Or was the statement as innocent as it seemed? Somehow, Usagi doubted it. How long had Naru known? Her thoughts in turmoil, Usagi struggled to say something, but for once words escaped her. Finally after a long moment, she spoke. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Naru asked, in a voice that sounded too innocent to truly be so.

"You do know," Usagi said nervously.

Naru seemed about to speak when the door swung open. "I brought you the drink you asked for, Naru!" stated Umino as he stepped into the room. "Oh, hello, Usagi!" When neither girl responded, he carefully set the drink own on a low table and examined the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he asked, alert to the undercurrent of tension in the room.

"Nothing," Naru said, picking up the soda. "Nothing at all."

Usagi's nervous glances around the room caught the wall clock, and Usagi realized that she had a meeting scheduled with the other Senshi shortly. "I'm sorry, Naru, but I have to leave now. I'll be back later."

"I understand," Naru said as Usagi left. "I understand," she repeated, this time in a whisper.

  


* * *

Tenou Haruka had never been the most calm of people. Indeed, when she was younger, her rages had been near legendary among her teachers and classmates. Since then, she had calmed down considerably, no longer being inclined to violence at the slightest provocation. However, when she had reason, she could still summon the temper that had driven her in years past.

And that was something she strongly desired to do at the moment. Unfortunately, no targets for her rage presented themselves at the moment. Therefore, she took it out on one who was not present. "Where is Setsuna?" she growled.

The green-haired Senshi was noticeably absent from the room. "You would think that the Senshi of Time would be able to not be late," commented Rei. "Even Usagi made it on time."

The aforementioned moon princess looked up from the plate of cookies that had been consuming her attention. "She never shows up anyway," she commented, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Because she's hiding something," muttered Haruka to herself, unheard by any but Michiru, who looked dubious.

"In any case," Ami stated. "We should probably begin." The gathered Senshi all nodded at that. She then continued, "I'm sure your all glad to hear that we probably don't have to worry about another... incident like yesterday. As far as I can determine, it was a result of a special set of circumstances that only occurs every few thousand years."

"That's a relief," said Makoto. "I couldn't take something like that every day." There was enthusiastic agreement to that statement from the Senshi.

From the sides of the room, Artemis spoke up. "Yes. Events like this were not unknown during the Silver Millennium."

"Unfortunately," Luna continued for him, "we didn't think there might be one now, and even if we had I doubt we would have been able to predict its occurrence. Too much data was lost."

Ami nodded, thinking of the constant problems she had searching for information from her computer. She then continued, "That said, we can't rule out that there's something else we don't know about. I've been looking in the files on my computer for anything similar, but I haven't found anything yet."

"I take it that you have also had no further luck uncovering any information about what all this is about?" Haruka asked.

Ami silently nodded in reply, then spoke on a different matter. "At least we now know why the Dark Kingdom seems to be returning to activity after so long."

"Jadeite." Rei said simply. "Why isn't he dead?"

"We never actually saw his body," replied Ami. "The real question is if he did survive, why it took him so long to attack again."

The room was silent for a moment, and shortly after that the meeting broke up, as the Senshi went their various ways to deal with what were supposed to be their normal lives.

  


* * *

Ishamanar growled in frustration. It had been such a simple plan! Cut off the forward-most enemy units, then destroy them at their leisure. Unfortunately, things had gone wrong from the first moment of the battle.

First, the left flank assault had gone off early, and the other two armies had been forced to attack before they were ready. Then, a too skilled commander on the other side had realized what was occurring, and the enemy had managed a retreat to the main battle front. From there, the engagement had spread until it was a full-scale battle all along the front lines.

Ishamanar casually broke an enemy youma in two as he moved forward. Fortunately, the Dark Kingdom forces were, for the moment, holding well, and inflicting tremendous casualties on the enemy. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before Mordrangar brought his massive reserves into play, and the weight of superior numbers would likely hurl the battle front a few miles closer to Jadeite's palace. Ishamanar growled and continued on his way to the battle lines. The way things were going, he would have to personally beat some sense into his front-line commanders to get them to retreat and entrench before they were crushed.

Ishamanar frowned as he dodged a bolt of deadly acid, and sent a fireball to incinerate the youma who had launched the attack. Why was Mordrangar waiting this long? There was no reason for him to draw this conflict out. A quick glance at the enemy standards confirmed that only insignificant reinforcements had arrived at the front.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the youma General took to the air and searched out one of his aerial units. It took only a moment to order a reconnaissance in force to the north. It took slightly longer to slip through the enemy's own aerial forces, and then head to where the main encampments should have been.

Should was the operative word. Where Ishamanar was expecting legion upon legion of fresh troops, there was only signs of their recent departure... to the north. Ishamanar pondered the situation for a moment. It had to mean that the Mountains of Desolation were facing an enemy on their own territory. It didn't matter who, at least for the moment. What did matter was that there was now a real chance for a decisive Dark Kingdom victory.

  


* * *

Urawa Meno was hard at work. He had very much to do, and little time to do it in. The first thing was to confirm what he had already suspected: that yesterday's events were the result of a conjunction, and not of a permanent portal forming. Thank the heavens of all... nine planets for that small gift.

That done, he moved on to his second task, which was trivial. Meno set his computer to constantly scan for energy signatures matching either the Dark Kingdom or any of the three remaining Champions, and to alert him when such a reading registered.

With the busy work out of the way, Meno moved on to the real problem. He quickly accessed the main Silver Millennium database, thanking for the thousandth time the long dead engineers who had built the underground vaults in which they were stored, deep beneath the ruins of the Moon Palace. Had those cavernous chambers been one bit less secure, there would be nothing left of the greatest archive ever built by humanity.

That it was no longer... ten millennia had taken their toll on the computer systems. Whole databases were destroyed, while many more were damaged beyond recovery. But the system as a whole was still in place, and one day could be repaired. And that was no mean feat, given the length of time that had passed since it had been built.

Meno remembered what it had been like building that system, on a commission from the Queen... it would have been the current Serenity's great-great-great-great-grandmother, give or take a great. It had taken two decades, but it had been worth every moment. And when the job was complete, the Queen had given him and his partner twin minicomputers, each bearing their symbol and able to access a special linkup into the database.

Meno was currently trying to determine the last time that that linkup had been used. It should have been a difficult task, but Meno had placed a few backdoors in the software those many millennia ago. A moment later, he had his information. Sailor Mercury had used the system earlier in the day, but was not currently connected.

A pity, but he could wait. It was another trivial task to create a watchdog program that would alert him when the Senshi next utilized the system. And he had no doubt that would be relatively soon. With his tasks complete, Meno flipped on the TV, grabbed a soda, sat back, and relaxed.

Just as Meno was settled in, his computer beeped. Had Mercury already...? A quick look informed him that that was not the case. His computer had picking up an energy pattern... transient, but still a report... of a pattern matching Medea's. Another Champion was on the verge of awakening. Meno stood and headed out his door and down the hallway to Ikawa's room. It seemed as though relaxation was going to have to wait.

  


* * *

The room became deathly quiet as Tamori opened the front door. The young man frowned... he had heard the low buzz of conversation from outside. Oh well. "Hello," he stated flatly as he entered and closed the door behind him.

A few murmurs that could vaguely be called greetings were his reply. Tamori glanced over to where the scars of the recent battle lay. He supposed it was ironic that he had Iris to thank for saving his current home. It had to be pure luck that she had happened by though... he would have to have Meno whip up some sort of warning system. The Dark Kingdom would almost certainly make another attempt at seizing the research materials. Jadeite was nothing if not persistent.

As Tamori pondered these things, Haruka and Michiru had rose as one and headed for the stairs. The sight of their departure reminded him of what the previous day had caused him to forget. "Michiru!" he called out.

The aqua-haired woman turned around. "What is it, Tamori?"

"I've got a group project in my Intro to Music class to write a report a modern musician. Would you mind if we picked you as our subject, and did an interview to go with it?" Tamori grinned inwardly. Despite the events of the previous day, normal life had to go on. And hopefully, yesterday would be the last time his housemates had to deal with anything but normal life.

Michiru smiled. "Of course not. Talk to me later and we'll set up a time. All right?"

Tamori nodded his assent, and the two women completed their journey out of the main room. Tamori then turned his attention to the owner of the house. "Professor Tomoe, I checked on the labs like you asked. They were fine, didn't seem like the trouble got anywhere near 

them."

The professor nodded. "That's good. We should be able to replace what the... monster damaged, then."

The sound of the phone ringing was heard from the kitchen. Silently, Hotaru went to answer it. A moment later, her voice was heard. "Tamori, it's for you. Someone named Urawa Meno."

An instant later, Tamori was on the phone. "What? You're sure? Of course I'll be there. Yeah, bye." A few minutes later, Tamori had left his new home once more.

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto, it seemed, was now in a permanent state of distress. Ever since that one last talk with her future self - the person she would become if all went well - everything had seemed to become exactly the opposite of well. The Champions showing up was a bit of a surprise, but she had gotten over that fairly quickly. Same with the Dark Kingdom attacks.

But then, Chronus had shown up. That bastard. That total, complete, utter bastard. She had barely been able to stand him when he had been an ally, and ever since he had become an enemy, he had been unbearable. It wasn't even the fact that her father had died to create him... over time, all wounds heal, and eighteen thousand years was a long time.

It was his insistence that he was her father that made him truly impossible to co-exist with. Her father had died when Chronus was born. He might have access to his memories perhaps - a question that Sailor Pluto did not know the answer to, and hoped she would never find out - but he was no more her father than the holographic recording on the moon was old Queen Serenity. No more her father than Ares was Deinas, or Vulcan, or any of a thousand hosts he had taken over the years.

How many souls? How many lives had been changed, absorbed by the powers that were the Champions? It hardly mattered... in any case, it would soon be over. When at last the shells they wore now failed, the Champions would be gone forever, borne away into oblivion at long last.

Though perhaps... yes, that would be the case would it not? Pluto laughed quietly. Now, just before they were forever destroyed, the Champions finally had bodies that were totally their own. They had been reincarnated much the same as the other Senshi had, this time. Pluto wondered how Queen Serenity would feel, if she knew that her dying effort had sent her hated enemies to the future, along with her loyal servants.

Probably, Pluto thought, she would be happy. She would say much the same that her daughter would in the same situation. That perhaps that last effort would be enough to turn them away from the darkness, and to the light. Or perhaps not. Queen Serenity, despite her good heart, had been known to hold a grudge. Another thing Pluto would never know. Despite her vast powers, a telepath she was not.

Pluto was stirred from her musings as she felt a new power forcing the timestream to even greater fluctuations. Only one thing could be causing that... well, perhaps two. Either Metallia, or something very much like that dark goddess was stirring, or a Champion was about to Awaken. Or, given the way things had been progressing lately, both.

With but a thought, Pluto traveled to the place she occasionally thought of now as her home. Fortunately, Tamori was apparently out of the house, meaning that she did not have to maintain an illusion of normality. A split second after she appeared, she had tracked the disturbance to its location.

A few moments after that, four Senshi sped towards the local college campus. There was no time to alert the Inner Senshi. Whatever was happening would happen in a matter of minutes.

  


* * *

Jadeite smiled as he arrived at his Generals' new forward command post. The smile widened as his two subjects bowed deeply. Those two knew how close this meeting had come to being far less... congenial then it actually was going to be.

"My lord," Nyxan stated. "It is a pleasure to have you with us at this time, when the tide of battle has turned once more."

"Get to the point, General," Jadeite said. "What is the current status of the battle?"

"The enemy has managed to set up some hasty fortifications, my lord," Ishamanar said, "but after we crushed their main positions, most of the fight went out of them. There is also a larger force most of a day's march to the north. That force is apparently marching for the Mountains themselves."

"Fascinating," Jadeite said. "What do you say we head to the front?"

Both Generals smiled. They had known their ruler would be pleased with the day's events, which had brought the Dark Kingdom forces to a position more than a mile north of the valley where their recent retreat had begun. And so, they were now back in his favor, and that was a very good thing for their plans.

However, that was not what concerned them as they arrived at the front. Mordrangar had yet to show his face this day, and they worried that the dragon would once again single-handedly reverse the losses his forces had suffered. But with Jadeite at the front, that was less likely, as the dark lord possessed great power.

He was currently demonstrating that power, sending bolt after bolt of flame into the enemy positions, devastating them. Combined with the renewed assault by the two Generals and their forces, it looked as though the enemy would be forced even farther north.

Then, a small lone figure walked out of the enemy emplacements. As though it had been prearranged, the sounds of fighting slowed to a halt, all eyes turning towards the center of the battlefield. Recognizing the figure, Jadeite too strode forward, until the two stood only a small distance apart.

"So..." Jadeite began. "I see the rebel leader had come to witness his final defeat."

Mordrangar laughed, a particularly unpleasant sound. "Fool. You have not defeated me. This," he said as he gestured around, "is irrelevant. So is the other army to the north, as is Loriel's little force that they march to destroy. In the end, it would come down to you and me."

"True," Jadeite stated, a smirk on his face. "There is only room for one king in this world. Shall we let 'the end' be now?"

"Very well," the Dragon said. "Let this war stop here."

Jadeite raised one white gloved hand. "Soul Flame." As he had expected, the Dragon ignored the attack, which evaporated against his defensive fields.

"Is that the best you can do, little human?" asked the King of the Mountains of Desolation.

"Trust me, Dragon," Jadeite replied as he pulled the Flame Diamond out of subspace, hiding it in a clenched fist. "I can do better."

  


* * *

Once more, they gathered. Bound together by both history and destiny, they came together for the second time that day. But this time, a bit of excitement counteracted the confusion and depression they all still felt, to one degree or another.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked, already guessing the answer.

"Absolutely." Hermes grinned, an action that had been all too rare this day. "Medea is ready to Awaken."

"Where?" queried Ares, who, unlike usual, was hanging around the edges of the group.

"I'm not sure yet," Hermes replied. "But we should be able to track her down in a few minutes. She's somewhere in the area."

"Not to rain on our little parade," interjected Aphrodite, "but how are we gonna Awaken her? I don't think Sailor Uranus is going to help us, even if we say the magic word."

Ares glanced at Aphrodite. "It worked with Sailor Venus," he said, a slight smirk appearing on his face, though it quickly faded.

"I doubt that tactic will work twice," Chronus stated. "What about -"

Hermes nodded. "We'll try the method I've been working on. If that fails, we'll leave and come up with another plan."

"All right," Zeus said. "If that's settled, let's get going."

At those words, the Champions as one raced off into the slowly gathering shadows.

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

"We have to do this." Deinas's voice was calm and steady. "We have no choice. It was what it took when we were... born. It's not likely going to be any easier this time."

"No," replied Gladian, just as calmly. "We have no way of knowing what will happen. It could drain the mana wells, which is exactly what we want to prevent."

"Didn't Janus try to study the procedure a few years back?" interjected Aqoran.

"Yes," said Azala, nodding. "I remember I had to help him with some of the tests."

All eyes in the briefing room turned to the Champion of Mercury, who was presently gazing out the viewport onto the gathered might of the rebel fleet. "Those tests were hardly conclusive," he replied, without moving his gaze. "I don't believe that a drain is a likely effect, but there's no way to know for sure."

"There's too much risk," Gladian said. "I won't approve of this on that little evidence. And you all know the one certain effect."

"Yes," said Teritan. "When these bodies fail, when we die, it will be permanent. Like Fuera and Rega." The rest group shuddered at the Champion of Pluto's comment.

"Exactly," said Gladian. "It's not worth that. I want a vote, Deinas. Let's see who wants to die here."

The Champion of Mars, and nominal leader, sighed. "Very well. The issue at hand is whether we should prepare to summon our full power in the forthcoming battle, should it become necessary. We are all present. Five or more aye votes will bind all of us, until a further vote is called to reverse the issue. I vote in favor of the proposal."

"I vote nay," stated Gladian.

"Against," said Azala. For a moment she struggled with herself, then continued. "I'm scared of what will happen if we do it."

"Well, I know what will happen to us, and I'm not scared. I vote aye," said Teritan.

"I, too, am in favor," Nemina said.

Aqoran opened his mouth, then closed it again. He paused for a moment, before finally voting. "Aye."

Genitas shook his head. "The time stream is too confused. I feel attempting a summoning would be too dangerous. I vote against."

All eyes turned once more to Janus, who would cast the deciding vote. "I vote in favor," Janus said after a moment's hesitation.

"Very well," said Ares. "The motion passes. So shall it stand, until all are one!"

"Until all are one!" replied the other Champions.

"All right," Ares began. "Let's get ready. If we don't have to, I don't want to go through with the summoning, but be ready to do it the instant Serenity starts casting whatever spell she's working on. Teritan, Aqoran, Nemina, Genitas. I want you going in on the west side. The rest of you, come with me on the east." He smiled grimly. "Like we did the last time we invaded Luna. Let's go."

As one, the Champions transformed and teleported to the surface of Luna. When Ares's group arrived, they briefly started as two more figures teleported in, blocking their way into the main palace. For a moment both groups stood still, both apparently shocked at meeting the others. Then, one spoke.

"This time Ares... I won't retreat," Senshi Uranus said as she drew her sword.

"Then you will die," replied the Champion of Mars. "Flame Strike!" The burst sent Uranus flying, the Space Sword tumbling from her hand.

Growling, her companion raised a hand. "Deep Submerge!" The attack forced Ares back, but the other Champions were already on the move.

"Deep Freeze!" Senshi Neptune dodged the attack, which ended up encrusting ice all over one of the elegant pillars which stood besides the palace's entrance.

"Blazing Light!" Neptune screamed as the attack hit her, searing her flesh and blinding her.

"Thunder Bolt!" The lightning blast hit Neptune, who was in no condition to dodge or block the attack. The Senshi of Water jerked once before collapsing.

Both Ares and Uranus rose nearly simultaneously. "World Shaking!" screamed Uranus. Ares braced himself for the impact, which sent him stumbling back.

Uranus reached down to attempt to retrieve her weapon, but Aphrodite sent another attack her way, and Uranus was forced to roll to one side to avoid the searing blast.

Unfortunately this motion brought her directly into the path of a Thunder Bolt from Zeus, the force of which left her stunned. Ares rose once more, striding over to where the Space Sword lay. A quick kick sent it spinning farther away even as both Senshi began climb to their feet.

Neptune was already beginning an attack, pulling the Deep Aqua Mirror out of subspace. "Submarine..."

A sword blow from Aphrodite forced the Talisman from her hand, and the Champion quickly sent it to join the other Talisman. However, Neptune was still far from helpless, and a quick Deep Submerge forced the Champion of Venus back.

"Thunder Bolt!" The attack barely missed Uranus, who was currently confronted by Zeus. Unable to gain a chance to get off an attack, the Senshi of Air was slowly forced against the wall of the inner palace, where a Deep Freeze from Hermes left her pinned.

Nearby, Senshi Neptune fell to the ground as a firebolt from Ares streaming overhead. Before she had a chance to move, Ares's sword slammed into the ground beside her neck.

"I'm sorry, Dia," whispered the Champion of Mars as flames began to run down the blade. "Raging Inferno." As the ground underneath her broke apart, Neptune felt dozens of marble shards ripping through her skin, even as the flames burned the flesh from her bones. Soon, the pain faded away, and everything else with it.

Senshi Uranus screamed as the Champion stepped away from the mangled corpse and bowed his head. A few moments later, that scream died out, and the four Champions made their way, now unimpeded, towards the center of the palace complex. A bit after that, hordes of youma came pouring over and through the walls of the palace, with the same destination in mind. A few hours after that, the Silver Millennium fell.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

Zeus came to a halt as he observed the four figures standing before him. Four more figures soon followed suit. For a moment, the two groups merely stared silently at each other, seeking any weakness, but both knowing one was not to be found.

It was Zeus who finally broke the silence. "Leave. We don't have any business with you tonight."

It was Sailor Pluto who made the Senshi's somewhat less eloquent, but probably more realistic, reply. "Dead Scream."

As Zeus dove to one side, the purple ball of deadly energy passing overhead to eventually impact against a nearby storefront, a hail of projectiles headed in the other direction as a counter argument.

"Silence Wall." The rain of attacks harmlessly exploded against Sailor Saturn's defensive field.

"Bitch," Ares growled. "We'll deal with you tonight. Flame Strike!" The attack, however, proved no more effective than its predecessors, though perhaps it may have seemed that the Senshi of Silence now leaned a bit more heavily on her glaive then she had previously.

Unfortunately, the other Senshi were not idle during the time this took. Zeus was thrown up from the ground where he lay by a World Shaking, and was hit in midair by a Deep Submerge. Propelled by the twin impacts, the Champion of Jupiter flew backwards, until he slumped unconscious against the ground.

Chronus did not seemed disturbed by this, however. He merely concentrated a moment, and uttered two words. "Time Slip." A split second later, he appeared behind Sailor Saturn, and a single sword blow was all it took to disrupt the Senshi's concentration, and her spell.

A few seconds after this, another hail of attacks proceeded towards the Senshi, this time unimpeded by any defenses. As the Senshi took cover, the Champions followed their attacks, swords at ready.

Behind all the other combatants, Chronus and Sailor Saturn indulged in a deadly dance, glaive and sword meeting each other in a thousand different ways. Chronus's reflexes were superhuman, but his opponent found half-forgotten patterns coming back to her, exploiting every hole in her opponent's defenses.

Ares headed directly for this confrontation, only to be stopped by a glowing blade. "Get out of the way," he spat with a snarl as he locked weapons with Sailor Uranus.

Uranus found herself sneering in return. "I already beat you once. It won't be too hard to beat you again." The two blades separated briefly, then joined once more.

Ares laughed. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Cyrene. You got lucky, but it won't happen again."

"Space Sword Blaster!" screamed Uranus, as Ares's taunt hit far too close to home.

Ares smirked, twisting to one side and allowing the beam of energy to pass by harmlessly. "I told you. That won't work twice. You're going to have to be better than that."

Nearby, Aphrodite frowned as she faced off against Pluto. This would not be easy. A Dead Scream flew past, barely dodged by the young Champion. Aphrodite raced forward, attempting to close with the Senshi, only to be forced to roll to one side as a second attack was summoned by Pluto. Yes, Aphrodite thought as she rose and cautiously circled around the Senshi, this would be very difficult.

Slightly to the left of the struggling Champion, another two warriors faced off. "Deep..." the two voices called in unison, though the conclusions would be fairly different.

"...Freeze!"

"...Submerge!"

"Not bad," Hermes commented as the two attacks canceled each other out. "But not good enough. Ice Storm!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Both wounded, the combatants paused for a moment. But only for a moment, as the two soon began their duel once again. For the time being, they were seemingly evenly matched, but it would be only a matter of time before one would make a potentially deadly error.

On the other side of the battlefield, another duel was coming to a close. Chronus, fast as he was, had made a mistake, and one twirl of the Silence Glaive left him both disarmed and with a very deadly weapon pressed against his chest.

For a moment, both were perfectly still. "I can kill you," Sailor Saturn said softly, her purple eyes dull and flat.

Chronus closed his own eyes, unwilling to look at those deathlike orbs. "I know," he whispered.

  


* * *

For a moment, the two kings stood motionless and silent. Then, one spoke. "Soul Flame Barrage." The other merely grunted, and a earthen shield rose out of the ground, protecting him from the dozens of deadly firebolts.

Mordrangar was quick to take the offensive, shattering his own shield and sending the shards hurling towards his opponent. Jadeite smiled and half whispered another spell. "Fire Shield." As the rock shards neared Jadeite, they burst into flames and vanished.

However, even before the last shards vanished, Mordrangar started on his next attack. The ground before him exploded at the lightest touch of the Dragon's fist, and Jadeite raised his arms in front of his face in a futile attempt to shield himself, knowing he had no time to prepare another defensive magic.

When the dust settled, Jadeite bled from several small cuts. A grimace on his face, he slowly raised one arm, ignoring the red stain on his glove. "My turn," he said flatly. "Rolling Inferno." The Flame Diamond, held in a firm grip by his other hand, flared briefly as the dark lord's outstretched arm slammed into the ground. Around it, the already disturbed earth was once more flung up into the air, this time by a burst of fire. The disturbance rapidly moved forward as a wave of secondary explosions went off, culminating as a jet of flame shot out from the ground where Mordrangar stood.

When the fire died down, Mordrangar seemed unhurt, though his simple clothing had been slightly singed. However, to those with the skills to see, it was obvious that the defensive fields he had prepared had now fallen, leaving him open to his opponent's next attack, which had already begun.

"Soul Flame Barrage!" This time, the storm of firebolts slammed into the Earth Dragon, forcing him back and eliciting a grunt of pain. Wasting no time, Jadeite hurled another firebolt in a move designed to keep the Dragon on the defensive.

Mordrangar, however, sank into the earth before the bolt reached him, only to rise up again directly behind Jadeite. One powerful punch sent Jadeite reeling, and the Dragon quickly closed once more, intent on finishing off the human who claimed to rule the Dark Kingdom.

Before he could reach the former General, however, Jadeite summoned a blade of flame, and launched into his own attack. The searing heat of the first strike to land was an object lesson to the Dragon that he was not quite fast enough to dodge Jadeite's expert strikes. Despite the fact that each individual blow was nothing more than a minor irritation to the mighty Dragon, Mordrangar knew that it was not wise to take them lightly.

Therefore, Mordrangar quickly retreated until he was safely out of sword range. "You might be more of a challenge than I expected, human." For the first time, an expression appeared on the Dragon's face as he smiled. "This could be fun," he said.

"No," replied Jadeite as he allowed his sword to flicker and die out, silently preparing to cast any of a dozen spells to counter his opponent's next move, whatever it might be. "It won't."

"Really?" asked Mordrangar, as he shimmered and faded from view. Moments later, he was replaced by a massive serpentine form. Dark brown, pupiless eyes, each the size of the human's head, stared down at Jadeite, who found himself reduced to insignificance by the gargantuan wyrm. Jadeite remained still as Mordrangar lowered its head to the ground, where it still towered over the human. "I think it will," stated the Dragon in its deep, loud voice. A tiny bit of acid dripped from Mordrangar's opened jaw, causing a cloud of steam to rise up when it hit the earth. "I think it will."

  


* * *

Professor Tomoe sighed as he carefully stacked another set of flasks on the shelf that ran all along the wall of his home lab. The attack by the pseudo-daimon yesterday had caused a good bit of chaos, though luckily nothing important had been destroyed. Tamori's report that the university labs were fully intact meant that what had been lost could be quickly replaced.

Another sigh escaped the professor's throat as he moved on to the next item on his checklist. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on his work and not on... his daughter. Putting down the test tube he had been examining for cracks, Tomoe found himself wondering what was going on, in whatever part of Tokyo Hotaru was now. A monster attack? One of those Champions?

Tomoe was shaken from his musings by the sound of a throat being politely cleared from behind him. As he turned around, Tomoe discovered a well dressed man standing in the center of the room. And behind him, in the shadows underneath the stairway, Tomoe could feel two... presences. Very malign presences.

Of course, the man himself did not seem to be a paragon of virtue either. Though his features were nondescript, there was something odd about the way he stood, eyeing the Professor like one might a particularly large insect. The worst was the man's eyes: dead and flat, devoid of any spark of life. Eyes were supposed to be the windows to the soul... but these windows opened onto a vacuum.

The man smiled, but it seemed merely an empty gesture, not any display of emotion. "I am here to take your materials on the... daimons."

Tomoe silently backed away, eyes subconsciously glancing about to find an exit he knew did not exist. At this, the man nodded. "Get him."

From the shadows emerged two creatures that appeared to be a cross between a spider and a woman. Tomoe's active mind quickly categorized them as youma... which probably meant the man was actually one himself. Not as though that piece of information helped him much in his current situation.

Tomoe quickly found himself dropping to the floor to avoid a blast of web fluid which quickly impacted against the far wall, leaving a sticky mess that would no doubt take hours to clean. A clumsy roll allowed him to dodge a blast from the second youma, as well as leaving him next to the wall safe wherein the more dangerous samples were kept.

"You can't escape, human," commented the man. "I am a General of the Dark Kingdom, and nothing you can do could hurt me."

Tomoe ignored the man and concentrated on quickly opening the safe, not risking a glance backward to see what the youma were doing. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few seconds, Tomoe was able to fling the safe's heavy door open and duck behind it for cover. Not a moment to soon, as soon sticky webs were splattered over the door.

Tomoe cautiously reached into the safe and pulled out an item he had been hoping to never see again... Eudial's heart snatching rifle. A quick glance at the all too familiar weapon confirmed that there was only enough energy for one shot remaining.

The professor, not giving himself time for second thoughts, sprung up from his crouch and in one smooth motion pulled the trigger. The beginnings of a laugh quickly turned to a gasp of pain as the energy bolt struck the Dark General.

Time seemed to freeze as the attack took its effect. Tomoe had seen too many heart crystals in his time, but this one was different. Black, squat, and lightless, the crystal crumbled away even as it formed. As the crystal shattered, a piercing shriek filled the air, and for a moment, the image of a powerful, monstrous being was superimposed on that of the man. An instant later, all that remained of General Hakar was a rapidly dissolving pile of dust.

Tomoe nervously eyed the two remaining youma. He had used his only weapon, and was now defenseless if they chose to take revenge for their fallen master. An option they appeared to be taking, as one slowly raised its arm in preparation for an attack...

"Fire Soul!" The firebolt incinerated the attacking youma, leaving not even ashes behind as it hungrily consumed it. Five figures appeared at the head of the stairs, attracting the attention of the lone remaining, doomed youma.

Tomoe did not pay attention to the ensuing brief conflict, instead allowing shaky legs to settle onto the ground as he realized he was going to make it out of this alive after all.

  


* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sachiko exclaimed as the sounds of conflict sounded outside the open window to the press room. Quickly saving the layout for the article she was working on, she risked a glimpse outside.

"Damn," she whispered, half afraid that someone would hear her. "I wish Uji had made it... he could get enough pictures for a whole week-long serial."

Outside the window was perhaps the most amazing scene she had seen in her life. Sure, she'd witnessed a few Senshi battles, everyone in Juuban had, but this was something else entirely. Gasping, she ducked under the windowsill as a blast of fire came a few meters too close for comfort. "Damn," she repeated.

After a moment, the young woman risked another glance outside the window. Directly in front of her, Chronus and Sailor Saturn were beginning their duel. It was another conflict, however, that would catch her eye.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Even as Sailor Uranus said the words, Sachiko knew that something important was about to occur. As the attack was harmlessly avoided by Ares, Sachiko found herself slumping to the ground, her legs no longer willing to hold her up.

Something inside her head was changing. "No," she whimpered quietly. "I'm me. I'm me." But unfamiliar images began to come pouring into her conscious mind, as though a dam had burst. Cold. It was so very cold.

A vast gas giant hovering protectively above in the dark heavens. Blood. Pain. Solitude. Darkness... powerful, all-consuming shadows. A dead world. Hatred. Death. These were only a few of the images and sensations that became Sachiko's world as she lay on the hard floor of the press room.

"No," she whispered, her body spasming in remembered pain as she discovered images she somehow identified as belonging to the Titanian Massacre. A moment later, she felt bloody-handed triumph at the Battle of Ariel. A half second after that, she was leading the ill-fated Invasion of Terra. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, Sachiko struggled to find some high ground where she could escape the flood of memories.

Then, a fragment of conversation. The voices were now familiar, though but a moment ago they were unknown.

"I can kill you." Iris!

"I know." Genitas.

A moment later, Sachiko stood once more, shaking legs barely able to hold up her body. A moment after that, Medea, Champion of Uranus, had Awakened.

  


* * *

Ares risked a glance to where Sailor Saturn held Chronus's life in her hands. "Damn it," he growled as his and Uranus's weapons clashed once again. "I don't have time for this!" Ares blocked a quick strike from his opponent, and redoubled his attack.

Uranus sidestepped a blow, then struck home with her own, drawing a thin line of ruptured metal down Ares's side. "Make time," she said simply, as she pressed her advantage, this time drawing blood from the Champion.

Ares took a step back, then with a feral scream leapt forward once more, driving the Senshi back with swift, powerful strikes. Uranus flawlessly exploited the holes left by her opponent's wild strikes, but Ares ignored the counterattacks, fighting like a man possessed.

Not far away, Sailor Neptune had weathered the hail of ice shards her opponent had called down, while Hermes had successfully dodged her own attack. Hermes quickly tried to close to take advantage of his Neptune's lack of a melee weapon, but a Deep Submerge was all it took to force the Champion to back off.

Aphrodite as well attempted to close with her own opponent, only to narrowly avoid a sweep of Pluto's staff that would have knocked her legs out from under her. Knowing that she had no ability to get off an attack before Pluto could respond, Aphrodite was forced to resume a slow wary circling of her opponent, watching for an opening she feared would never come.

However, all three conflicts paused when a feminine voice called out, "Mind Twist."

The next sound the combatants heard was a piercing cry of pain from Sailor Saturn, who stumbled backwards, Silence Glaive nearly falling from her nerveless fingers. A new figure came stepping out from the school building, midnight blue armor covering her lithe form. Displayed in gold on the breastplate was the symbol of Uranus.

Chronus opened his eyes and smiled. "Medea." He swiftly bent down and retrieved his weapon, and the two Champions faced off against the slowly recovering Sailor Saturn.

On the other side of the battle, a sudden, vicious attack by Ares left the distracted Uranus deprived of her weapon, on the ground, and with Ares's sword at her throat. "Everybody freeze!" Ares growled loudly.

As the warriors complied, Ares glanced at the Senshi. "All right. Back away, and get rid of your weapons."

The Senshi hesitatingly complied, returning their weapons to subspace while silently retreating from the field of battle. However, it was obvious that they were prepared to launch an attack at a moment's notice.

Ares returned his attention to the Senshi at his feet, his sword arm tense and ready to strike. Uranus sneered. "Go ahead," she said. "Prove I was wrong to let you live."

Ares stiffened, then slowly retracted his weapon. "We're even now," he said simply. He then nodded to his fellow Champions. "Let's get out of here. We got what we came for."

The Champions swiftly departed, pausing only to retrieve the fallen form of Zeus. For tonight, the battle was over. For tomorrow?

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) This chapter was really a bear to write the first time around, but it was worth it, I suppose. The only major changes this time are to the various scenes of the Champions discussing or pondering the current situation, to better fit the changed version of earlier events. The remainder of the changes are mainly cosmetic. 

2) Thanks go to Angus MacSpon, Rebecca Nowack, and Chaeotica for prereading this. Thanks also go to Michael Chase for his comments on the original and revised versions of this chapter.

3) In other news, I've just about finalized the outline to Shades of Darkness, and all the little story details are starting to fall into place. A trailer for the fic has been written, and I'm ready to start writing the Prologue (In the Hall of the Dark Queen) as soon as this revision wraps itself up. The only question is whether I'll have the discipline to write both Shades of Darkness and Fallen at a satisfactory pace, or whether one will have to go on the backburner.

Released: November 25, 2001

Revised: October 15, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	10. Chapter 9: Closing the Circle

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 9: Closing the Circle

"_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning._"

- Winston Churchill

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

And there was silence. But only for a few, precious moments. Then a cheer came from the massed ranks of the invaders from the north. Units that had moments before been ready to break stiffened, then surged forward, colliding with their momentarily disheartened foes. The clash of battle once more filled the air, followed moments later by the screams of the wounded and dying.

In the center of the battlefield, surrounded by an oasis of quiet, the two leaders faced each other. Jadeite, self-proclaimed King of the Dark Kingdom, stared at the massive, serpentine form of his opponent. "I do hope that you do not expect me to be impressed," he said, smirking.

Mordrangar laughed harshly. "No, little human," he said, mouth settling into a fanged grin. "I expect you to die. Slowly." With these words, Mordrangar's claw swept forward to impale Jadeite. The former general leapt out of the way, narrowly dodging the attack.

As he landed, Jadeite formed a ball of pure flame between his hands. With a wordless yell, he sent the rapidly expanding fireball at the Dragon, who with a snort swatted it out of the air, sending it to tear a massive hole in Jadeite's front line.

"Pathetic," the Dragon of Earth commented as he surged forward, nearly crushing the impudent human underneath his scaled coils.

Jadeite stumbled backwards as the Dragon pulled itself to its full height, towering over the battlefield like a colossus. He lightly tapped the ground before him, whispering, "Rolling Inferno." The wave of flame and explosions sped towards the Dragon, which tried to get out of the way, its massive bulk for once a liability.

However, Jadeite knew the attack was nowhere near strong enough to seriously harm the beast. Clenching the Flame Diamond tightly in one gloved fist, he kept up the offensive, rushing forward behind a screen of white-hot fire, which seemed to do nothing more than irritate the Dragon.

A quick swipe from one of its claws sent Jadeite to the ground, grasping at his pierced, nearly shattered shoulder. The Dragon loomed over the human, poised for the killing blow. "You were not as challenging as I expected," Mordrangar said, confident that he could impale the human with one of his claws faster than Jadeite could get off a spell that could hurt him. "I almost pity you."

At this, Jadeite smiled, even as he clutched the bloody mess the Dragon had made of his shoulder. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the gargantuan serpentine chest hanging directly over his head. "Save your pity... for yourself," he gasped, opening his fist to reveal the glowing Diamond. "Hellfire!"

Even as the Dragon's eyes widened in anger at its mistake, a pillar of flame launched up from Jadeite's palm, rapidly expanding and slamming into the Dragon's scales. Contained by Mordrangar's bulk, it expended its excess energy on the Dragon.

The Dragon's roars of pain brought another brief pause to the battle that surrounded the duel. This time, it was Jadeite's forces which took heart and rallied, while Mordrangar's army fell back. The Dragon stumbled away from Jadeite, momentarily stunned by the force of the attack.

Jadeite rose to his feet, muttering a spell of healing that, while not completely removing the injury he had suffered, managed to numb the pain and restore function to that arm. Jadeite looked up as a low growl was released from his opponent's throat.

"That... hurt," the Dragon stated, glaring down at Jadeite. "It has been more than ten thousand years since a mortal managed to injure me. For that, your soul will be sentenced to an eternity of torment."

Flames already gathering in his hands, Jadeite smirked once more. "You'll have to defeat me first." With that the battle was joined once more.

  


* * *

Shoju smiled as Mamoru asked Michiru the final question on their list. It was awfully convenient that he and Tamori had known her, as it had made the project significantly easier. Most of the other groups were still attempting to come up with a subject for their project.

It was also good to be spending some time with the two of them. Mamoru was always a bit of a loner, but Tamori had also been rather scarce the past few weeks, as had Ikawa and Motoki. Shoju sighed inwardly for a moment. Things had gotten pretty boring at times without his friends to hang out with. However, he knew that these things went in cycles, and that probably in a month or so he'd be seeing them so often he'd get sick of them.

As the interview came to an end, Shoju joined his fellow students in rising and thanking Michiru. A few minutes later the four were walking down the street towards campus, planning to spend a few hours dividing up the remainder of the project between themselves. Hoshi, the only member of the group that Shoju had not known previously, was prattling on about some girl he'd met last night, and managing to thoroughly bore his companions.

Across the street, Urawa Meno nodded as he glanced back towards the screen of his computer. He had located the energy source fairly quickly this time. Poseidon was ready to awaken, and now all he had to do was figure out which member of the foursome it was. Tamori obviously wasn't it, but it could be any of the other three.

Meno followed the group for a while, hoping that they would split up and therefore allow him to determine which was the cause of the faint signal. However, it quickly became obvious that they were not planning to disperse for some time. A pity, but not a major problem.

As the group headed into one of the dorms, Meno settled onto a nearby bench and prepared to work on refining his scan. If he was lucky, in a handful of hours, he'd have Poseidon's identity. Then he would find Hades. After that, there was a war to win.

  


* * *

Overlord Asphara, consort to General Ishamanar, smiled as she lurked in the shadows of Beryl's palace. That was how everyone still thought of it. For as long as it existed, it would be remembered as Beryl's, not Jadeite's, nor as a possession of whoever would take it after him.

The court was in a fair bit of chaos at the moment. In the space of a day, a no-name Overlord had been made General, given the prestigious post of commanding operations against Terra, and died. All this in the middle of the Earth Dragon's invasion.

Of course, the court had hardly known anything but chaos since Jadeite's sudden return. Many of the most powerful Overlords had fallen, either to the Senshi or to their new ruler. One moment the Mountains of Desolation were a vassal; the next they were a deadly enemy.

Asphara liked the chaos. In her mind, chaos meant opportunities. Her consort's ascension was an opportunity, as was whatever he was plotting with Nyxan. The war itself was an opportunity; Asphara had no doubt that she would weather it, whatever outcome it might have, and emerge the stronger for it. And the current lack of any authority over Terran matters was an opportunity as well.

Asphara looked up as a centaur-like creature with the hindquarters of some sort of reptile approached her. "Greetings, Overlord Gorhan," she said, her smile widening.

"Greetings to you as well," Gorhan rasped out in his rough voice. "Why have you requested my presence?"

"Why, I was merely thinking... since that Hakar died, isn't it the case that no one is in charge of Terra?"

Gorhan laughed briefly. "I see where you are going with that thought. A successful raid now could improve one's standing in our lord's eyes, would it not?"

Asphara nearly laughed as well. This would be easier than she expected. "Exactly. Now, I have not the servants to launch such a raid, and my consort's youma are at the front. But what I do have is energy... enough to send a sizable force across."

"And my personal guard is present." Gorhan stated. "But what is in it for you?"

"Replacement for the energy I expend, and a quarter of whatever profit remains. And... an up-and-coming Overlord who owes me a favor," Asphara replied.

Gorhan nodded. "Agreed. Come, let us plan this further."

  


* * *

"You're canceling it?" Uji asked in disbelief as he glanced down the busy street near the park where he had taken the photos in question.

"No, I'm not," Sachiko said irately. "Like I said, I'm delaying the article... I don't know when it will be ready." She paused a moment to look at her watch; she had a meeting shortly.

Uji frowned. "I thought you said the article was ready to go."

Sachiko sighed. "I thought so too. But, I've decided there's a lot of changes that need to be made. I need to think about it some more... this is a much bigger issue than it was when you gave me the photos."

"I know." Uji looked up at the sky for a moment, then shook his head. "I guess you're right. But keep me informed, all right? And don't you still need to let me have a look at the article? We were supposed to do it last night, after all." He resisted the urge to apologize again for having to miss that meeting.

Sachiko nodded, relieved. "All right. How about we meet down at the press room in an hour or so? I've got a meeting I have to run to right now."

"Oh?" Uji asked, curious. "Who with?"

"Just a few witnesses of some more of the Senshi battles," Sachiko said. "I'm going to see if I can get some quotes." Sachiko smiled. She had come up with that excuse in advance.

"Mind if I tag along?" Uji inquired. "I don't really have anything to do right now."

Sachiko nearly groaned. "Um... they're... kind of private people. They probably wouldn't appreciate it." She quickly departed, not giving Uji a chance to ask another question.

Uji frowned at Sachiko's retreating figure. She was acting... evasive. That was unusual for her, he knew, even though the two were not particularly close. Something was up... and Uji was quite curious as to what it was. With a sigh, Uji headed off towards campus, wondering how he was going to kill an hour.

  


* * *

Usagi raced down the sidewalk, ignoring everyone in her path. Rei was going to kill her! She had been meaning to make it to the meeting on time, but there had been that sale at the ice cream store... and that new game at the Crown Arcade... and she'd thought she'd seen Mamoru... and then there was...

She sighed, already hearing Rei's voice. This would not be pleasant. At least the Haruka and Michiru weren't going to be there today... the quiet disappointment in their eyes was even worse than Rei's more vocal expression of the same emotion.

She raced up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, shouting a quick greeting to Grandfather Hino as she sped towards Rei's room. The next minute or so was spent in the much anticipated ritual combat between the Moon Princess and the Senshi of Fire, but after that the meeting managed to get down to something resembling business.

Ami was, as usual, the first to speak. "I spoke with Haruka this morning, and apparently, while we were fighting the youma at the Tomoe place, a new Champion appeared."

The others responded to this with a chorus of groans. The Champions were already hard enough to fight, and a new one only meant an even more difficult struggle. Makoto grumbled, "How many of them are there?"

Ami replied, "It seems logical to assume that there would be as many of them as there are of us. I've been trying to get more concrete information but -" Ami gestured towards her computer and sighed. "The records are full of gaps. All I can find are clues... and not very many of those."

Minako sighed and lightly petted Artemis. "I suppose we're going to have to deal with what information we have. It's better than what we've had on some of our previous enemies."

"Speaking of which," Ami began, "I've located something that might explain why Jadeite has shown up after so long." She activated her computer, accessing the proper entry in the databases. She jumped slightly when a beep issued from the device, and quickly punched in a sequence of keys, frowning.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing," Ami said, trailing off. She paused for a moment, then continued. "Just a false alarm. Anyway, look at this."

The Senshi quickly clustered behind Ami, so they could see the small image of a crystal displayed on the screen. "This is an Eternal Sleep crystal. As long as its caster is alive, it will contain a person in stasis indefinitely."

Rei frowned. "You're implying that Jadeite was put in one of those by -"

"Beryl," Ami stated. "What records I can recover indicate that she was fond of using them on those she felt had failed her. Once she died, the crystal would have begun to weaken -"

"Eventually freeing Jadeite," Makoto interrupted. "At least that's explained."

"Not quite, Ami said. "Apparently, though the crystal does weaken... it would still be impossible to escape one without powerful aid from the outside. At least, if not more, powerful than the caster."

"More powerful than Beryl," whispered Minako. And for some time, there was silence.

  


* * *

Sachiko nervously knocked on the apartment door. This was to be her first real meeting with the others, as last night had hardly been an appropriate time for pleasantries. After a moment, the door cracked open, reveling a familiar face. "Gladian," Sachiko said.

The man nodded and opened the door. "Furuhata Motoki, now, actually."

"Kudo Sachiko," was her reply. She smiled and entered the room. A few moments later, introductions were complete, and the business of the meeting had begun.

Motoki glanced around the room and spoke. "We are now missing only two of our number. The time when we can try to deal with Saturn, and maybe end this war for once and for all is quickly approaching."

Sachiko glanced briefly in Ikawa's direction before speaking. "What is being done to find Aqoran and Teritan?"

Meno smiled, pulling out his computer. "I have been scanning for energy patterns characteristic to them... and I believe I have found Aqoran." A press of a button caused a hologram of a young man's face to be displayed in the center of the room.

"Hoshi!" Tamori explained. He blinked and then shook his head. "The coincidence is amazing."

"You know him?" Ikawa asked.

"Not really," responded Tamori. "He's in one of my classes... we've been working on a project together."

"Do you know where he would be about now? If so, we can try to Awaken him," Meno said.

"Do you know it will work without Sailor Neptune?" interjected Unazuki.

Meno shrugged. "It's based on what I used to awaken Tamori. It worked then."

"Yes, but he was already Awakening," Unazuki replied. "We just hastened the -" Unazuki trailed off, glancing at Tamori and frowning. "Where would you have encountered Saturn's energy?"

Ikawa blinked. "We certainly hadn't seen her yet," he commented.

"I don't know," replied Tamori. "It probably wasn't Saturn at all... maybe it was some of the work I've been doing with Professor Tomoe."

A silence filled the room, until it was shattered by a beep from Meno's computer. Meno smiled and punched out a quick sequence of commands. "What was that?" Sachiko asked.

"Nothing really," Meno said. "Just the results of a little side project of mine. Anyway, what about Hoshi, Tamori?"

Tamori frowned for a moment, then replied. "He should be in his dorm room. I can lead you there."

Meno nodded. "Let's go then. Just the two of us... any more might scare him off."

  


* * *

Aihara Hoshi slowly opened his door. He hadn't been expecting visitors... probably they were looking for his roommate. He blinked as he recognized Tamori's visage. "What's up, Tamori?" he asked, perplexed. His visitor had just left an hour or so ago. "Did you forget something?"

Tamori smiled nervously. "Can we come in for a moment?"

Hoshi blinked, noticing Tamori's companion for the first time. "You are?"

"Urawa Meno. I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

Hoshi glanced to Tamori, who nodded. Hoshi slowly nodded as well. "All right," he said, pulling his door fully open. "Come in." This was weird.

When the three were settled, an extremely uncomfortable silence dominated for some time. Finally, Hoshi spoke. "What is it?" He wracked his mind to try and remember whether this Meno had been the victim of one of his practical jokes... or was he that girl from last night's boyfriend? Or worse, overprotective brother?

Hoshi's two guests glanced at each other, and Meno pulled out a small object, some sort of palmtop. "This should explain everything," Meno said, hitting a button.

The next Hoshi knew, he was standing. And in his hands was, of all things, a sword! Had he blacked out? This was too weird for words... and to top it all off he had somehow acquired a nasty headache. Tamori and Meno were looking at him expectantly. Hoshi blinked, and finally stuttered out, "Wh... what the...?"

Meno frowned. "Aqoran?"

"What? My name is Hoshi! Is this some type of joke? Cause if so it's not very funny." Hoshi dropped the sword, not noticing that it vanished as soon as it left his fingers.

Meno and Tamori glanced at each other again. Tamori spoke first. "Maybe we have to -" He trailed off as Meno nodded.

A moment later, Hoshi suffered a second shock as the two pulled swords out of nowhere, and were promptly replaced by figures Hoshi had only seen on the evening news. "What's going on?" he asked nervously. This had to be a joke. But he was damned if he knew how they were carrying it out... or what the punchline was going to be.

The blue clad one... Meno... though Hermes would be a better name now, frowned even more deeply than before. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?!" Hoshi asked, nearly shouting.

Another silent consultation passed between the two Champions, and they promptly detransformed. "Our apologies," Tamori said, glaring at Meno. "We had... mistaken you for a friend of ours. We would appreciate it if you do not speak of this again."

Hoshi nearly growled out his reply. "Get out. I don't know what game you two are playing, but I'm no part of it. If you're lucky I won't call the police."

"But," Meno started, only to be silenced by Tamori.

Tamori glanced towards Hoshi. "We're sorry." He quickly ushered his friend out of the dorm building, than turned towards him. "What the hell was that?! You messed up, and now we've let a civilian in on our identities!"

Meno shook his head angrily. "You don't understand... he has to be Poseidon! He had the sword!"

Tamori slowly contained his anger. "Then what went wrong?"

Meno let out a long sigh. "I don't know."

  


* * *

Hoshi's breathing slowly became less rapid as he leaned against the wall of his dorm room. A sigh escaped his lips. That had to have been some sort of joke. It had to have been. Already his mind was beginning to recover, searching out possible, rational explanations for the recent events.

Unfortunately, those did not appear to be exactly racing to be discovered. Hoshi opened his eyes and began to search the room for the sword he half-remembered appearing in his hands, for some sign that he wasn't going insane and that what had just occurred wasn't some hallucination.

After a few moments of searching, Hoshi winced as the dull pain in his head suddenly escalated, searing his mind. Foreign images flickered, and were forgotten even as they faded, their only remnant a new beat of the drum that had taken up residence in Hoshi's mind.

"...all are one..."

Hoshi shook his head. The sword wasn't here. Was only his imagination? His body shuddered as the headache returned for a third time with new force. Was he having some sort of seizure? Hoshi slumped to the floor as another wave of pain consumed him.

After an eternity, the pain subsided. With a groan, Hoshi came to his feet, leaning against the wall once again. He had to get out of here. Get some fresh air. Or something. Find somewhere quiet, where he could think.

"...bind all of us..."

Hoshi found himself standing outside the Crown Cafe. As good as anywhere, he supposed. He walked into the cafe, ignoring the smiles of the waitress and the new proprietor. As he shook his head to try and clear out the fog that still enwrapped it, he caught a glimpse of familiar aqua hair out of the corner of his eye.

The owner of the hair had apparently glimpsed him as well, as she waved and gestured him over to her table. Hoshi complied, and forced a smile. "Nice to see you, Ms. Kaiou," he said.

"Please," responded the woman with a smile, "just Michiru." She turned to her companion. "This is one of Tamori's partners, Aihara Hoshi if I remember correctly."

"Tenou Haruka," the blond-haired woman stated. "Pleased to meet you."

Hoshi smiled and mouthed his own pleasantries. His headache seemed to be coming back... but at the moment it was only a dull roar. Suddenly -

"...no choice but war..."

"Are you all right?" Michiru asked as Hoshi seemed to nearly pass out. The man was slumped over their table, clutching his head.

Hoshi slowly started to rise, and opened his mouth, not sure how to respond.

Then the front wall of the Crown exploded.

  


* * *

The youma burst into the cafe, draining energy as they went. All in their path slumped over, unconscious. They did not kill their victims, for that would be a waste of time and effort. Living, they would recover, and become a source for later energy drains as well.

The youma themselves were scaled beasts that walked on four legs. Long tongues occasionally flickered out of their mouths as they absorbed the abundant energy and sent it on its way to the storage their master had prepared. The smoke that now filled the Crown made it difficult to tell their number, even if any were in a position to count.

Whatever their number, it was soon one less, as a youma head went flying, removed from its body by deft application of a glowing sword. Aphrodite smiled as the youma corpse dissolved to dust, and began to search for her next target.

On the other side of the room, two warriors displayed their own skill as a threesome of youma were removed from the world. Sailor Uranus, hearing noise nearby, readied a World Shaking, only to be stopped by her partner's restraining hand.

"With all this smoke, we don't know if its a youma or not," Sailor Neptune said.

Uranus nodded as the golden ball of energy faded away. "Right, we'll have to stick to melee."

"Exactly," a third voice said.

Startled, Uranus whirled around. "Pluto! Where'd you... never mind." She quickly produced and unsheathed her Talisman. "Let's go."

Her two companions nodded, and the Senshi were soon cutting through the youma strike force like a whirlwind, leaving none in their path standing. Few of the youma even knew their slayers, as the smoke which hid them also hid their foes.

Across the cafe turned battlefield, Aphrodite and Zeus were also doing their own part to defend the Earth. The telltale glow of Aphrodite's weapon attracted youma to them, and the pair fought back to back, surrounded by an ever dwindling number of youma.

In a relatively quiet corner of the cafe, Aihara Hoshi lay forgotten. He clutched his head, the incredible pain making all that had come before seem trivial. Had he been coherent enough to form the thought, he might have wished for an energy drain to send him into the blissful darkness of sleep.

Familiar images that he had never seen before flashed through his mind, though he was in no state to decipher them. Alien thoughts and concepts paraded through his consciousness, and Hoshi found himself struggled to maintain his sanity in the flood of madness that had engulfed him.

Who was he?

  


* * *

Sachiko smiled at Uji as she swiped her ID card through the electronic lock on the press room. "Sorry I was late," she said. "The meeting took a bit longer than I anticipated." It had taken so long that Gladian and Azala... no... Motoki and Unazuki had left before... Tamori and Meno could return, pleading that their break was up and they had to return to work. And the discussion that ensued when Tamori and Meno had returned had been long as well.

"No problem," Uji replied. "How did the interview go?"

Sachiko blinked, then remembered the excuse she had given the inquisitive photographer. "Um... not that well actually. They really didn't provide that much of a new perspective."

"Too bad," Uji replied simply as Sachiko pushed open the door. He followed her into the press room, as always surprised at the sheer chaos of the room. How a paper could ever come out regularly and on time out of such a place was a small mystery to him.

Sachiko strode over to one of the computers. She punched the power button, and with a sigh waited for the outdated machine to boot. It was a pity that her requests for budget extensions to upgrade the school paper's equipment were ignored.

Uji glanced around the room. "Mind if I turn on that radio?" he asked, already moving to do so.

"Of course not," Sachiko said as she cleared away from the mousepad a pile of notebooks that had been left there by the last person to use the computer. A moment later, the room was filled by the quiet noise of the radio.

After a short wait, Sachiko sighed as the computer finished booting. "All right," she said. "I'll have the draft article up in just a moment. Bear in mind that I'm probably going to change a lot of it."

Uji hastened over to her side, only to halt as the music came to a sudden stop. Both people in the room turned quizzically to the radio.

"We interrupt our normal programming to report that there has been an explosion in the Juuban District. Witness report that several Senshi have been seen on the scene." The report went on the rattle off the address of the incident and to pass on a warning from the police department for all pedestrians and motorists to avoid the area.

Sachiko blinked. The address was nearby. She had to get down there and see what was going on. If the Senshi were involved, it couldn't be good.

"Shame I left my camera at home," muttered Uji.

"Um... Uji," Sachiko began. "I'm really sorry, but I have to run. Wait here, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Without waiting for a reply, she raced out of the room.

Uji blinked several times. This was most... odd. Uji frowned. Could Sachiko be... no, that was ludicrous. But whatever was up, it had something to do with that explosion. Uji quickly made up his mind, and soon the press room was empty once more.

  


* * *

The torrent of flames failed to halt the Dragon's rush, and Jadeite was forced to roll out of the way of Mordrangar's charge. "Soul Flame Barrage!" he growled out, sending another firestorm at the Dragon.

The Dragon ignored the insignificant attack, instead choosing to take the offensive, forcing Jadeite back with swipes of its powerful claws. Jadeite stumbled away, dodging each strike as best he could. Realizing that this situation would quickly lead to defeat, Jadeite summoned forth the power of the Flame Diamond once again.

The intoxicating power felt like the white-hot flames it summoned, burning away in Jadeite's spirit. For a moment, Jadeite struggled to maintain control, and came far too close to eliminating himself in an orgy of destruction. But he managed to tame the wild power once again, and with a loud cry he released his largest firebolt yet.

The white beam sped towards the Dragon, its sheer heat causing the air to shimmer and the ground beneath it to liquefy. Mordrangar summoned what protective magics he could, but they failed him, as the firebolt stuck the Dragon of the North midway between its brown eyes.

Rearing back and releasing another roar of pain, the Dragon ceased its assault, giving Jadeite a moment to rest. But only a moment, as a few seconds later the molten rock that lay in between the two combatants rose into the air and flew towards the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, propelled by Mordrangar's power.

Panicking, Jadeite reacted instinctively, summoning a wall of flames in between himself and the threat. However, this instinct failed him, as the magma passed through the flames, becoming even more dangerous as the fire raised its temperature to new heights.

This time it was Jadeite's turn to scream, as the wave of molten rock slammed into to him, searing his flesh and introducing him to new meanings of the word pain. The Flame Diamond fell from Jadeite's nerveless fingers, quickly rolling out of sight. An ordinary human would have died instantly, but Jadeite as far from normal. Nonetheless, it was still a potentially crippling strike.

Behind the former General, a loud chorus of groaning rock heralded the opening of a rapidly widening chasm. The river of magma flowed into the abyss, carrying Jadeite along with it. Jadeite barely managed to grab the lip of the chasm, preventing himself from falling to his doom.

This was only a momentary reprieve, for the chasm quickly began to close as rapidly as it had opened, putting Jadeite in danger of being crushed by tons of solid rock. Had he been unwounded, it would have been a trivial matter to escape, but the dark lord was hanging on the consciousness by a measure even slimmer than that with which he was hanging onto the canyon wall and was in no condition to summon the strength necessary to escape.

The Dragon smiled as he neared the closing abyss, savoring the imminent destruction of the man who thought he could replace Beryl. With this victory he would gain more strength than ever, and even the other Dragons united would be unable to challenge him. One by one, they would submit, and with each triumph his power would grow.

Behind the Dragon, a small figure stepped out from behind a large boulder. An overbold member of Mordrangar's army stepped forward as well, and was swatted aside like a tiny insect. The figure raised one taloned hand. "Shadow Bolt!"

A beam of pure darkness sped from the youma's hand and impacted on the Dragon's flank. Mordrangar whirled around with surprising speed, facing its new opponent. "You wish to challenge me again, 'General' Nyxan?"

Nyxan smiled, another bolt of dark energy growing in its hands. "Not particularly." The youma Overlord released his attack, then vanished. The bolt of shadow did little more than irritate the Dragon, but the firebolt that arrived from the opposite direction did more damage.

Mordrangar turned around once more, to face the barely recognizable form of Jadeite, who had taken advantage of Mordrangar's momentary distraction to recover his wits and escape from the chasm. His face was a mass of burns, and his clothing was nearly nonexistent. However, thanks to the General's powerful magic, the wounds were already beginning to heal. Jadeite smiled and prepared his counterattack.

  


* * *

The smoke had cleared. The youma were gone, destroyed or returned to the twisted hell they originated from. Now, however, a new battle seemed to be about the begin.

Three Senshi and two Champions stared at each other across the cafe. The silent staring that seemed to precede all such conflicts stretched out, neither side willing to be the first to attack. The few bystanders remaining conscious were fleeing the battleground, though the cafe's owner, Allana Farrell, remained huddled against the back wall, paralyzed with fear.

"We don't need to fight," Zeus said. "Not now."

"Why not?" Sailor Pluto began, only to be silenced by a glare from Uranus.

The blond Senshi glanced at the Champions, then nodded, sheathing her Space Sword. "All right," she said simply.

Pluto gave her a worried look, but Neptune merely nodded and her own Talisman vanished. At this, Zeus smiled and took a step back. It looked as though the new policy of avoiding conflict with the Senshi would actually bear fruit for once.

What happened next was probably an accident. Aphrodite's sword made a slight movement, one that was, in retrospect, nearly certainly an unintentional action or the beginning of lowering it. But, at the time, suspicious minds were able to see it as the beginning of a treacherous attack.

"Deep Submerge!" The quick attack sent the unprepared Champions slamming into the wall. This preemptive strike was followed a moment later by a World Shaking.

Zeus struggled to his feet, face set into a grimace. The Senshi obviously could not be trusted, if they couldn't even hold a truce for a handful of seconds. "Thunder Bolt!"

The blast of lightning did not hit the Senshi, but it forced them to take cover behind an overturned table. Behind this they would be safe until they could launch a counter-assault. Or so they thought.

"Excuse me, ladies," came a rather pleasant voice from behind them. The three sets of eyes soon latched onto the form of a man clad in aqua plate armor, with the symbol of Neptune displayed on the breastplate. "Tidal Wave!"

Though they were battered by the attack, the Senshi quickly regrouped while the Champions recovered and formed a battle line.

"Poseidon," Zeus said with a smile. "So Hermes managed to Awaken you?"

"Not exactly," replied the newly discovered Champion. "I'll tell you later. We have business now."

"Right," Zeus said with a nod, and the three Champions returned their attention to the Senshi.

But the Senshi were now ready for them, and they easily avoided the Champion's attacks. Pluto rolled to the side, beneath another of Zeus's bolts of lightning, and readied her staff.

"Dead Scream."

  


* * *

Uji was in a state of mild shock. He had known that something was up with Sachiko, but this... this was impossible. But he had seen the evidence with his own eyes. Three simple words, and Sachiko became a Champion. He didn't recognize her armor, so he assumed she was a recent recruit.

It quickly became obvious that they were nearing the scene of the battle, what with the fleeing crowds and such. Uji now really wished he had not left his camera behind. He shoved his way through the crowd, wondering why he was not joining them in fleeing. There was nothing he could do at the scene of the battle.

But something inside him, perhaps that 'photographer's instinct' some of the paper's more regular contributors spoke of, told him that he absolutely had to get a clear view of the battle. Uji blinked as he got his first glimpse of the battleground. The Crown Cafe was barely recognizable, its whole front shattered. Bodies were everywhere, though whether they were dead or unconscious he could not tell. He sincerely hoped the latter would prove to be the truth.

He glanced about, quickly noting Sachiko's form, hiding behind a pile of rubble from whatever was in the room. He nodded as she suddenly raced to another set of cover. She was obviously trying to sneak around behind someone... or something, without her presence being noticed.

Uji frowned and began to thread his own path through the rubble. Even though he couldn't photograph anything, he had to know what exactly was going on. A few moment's crawl later, he was cautiously peeking over a pile of rubble that had probably been the front wall of the Crown.

Inside the cafe, the Champions and Senshi were facing off. And there was another new Champion! Uji wondered where they were all coming from. He thought he spied a glimpse of Sachiko's armor across the room, but it was impossible to tell for sure. He was considering moving to try and get a better view, when something else attracted his attention.

"Dead Scream."

It was as though a dam he had never known existed had been destroyed. Everything was suddenly so clear. New memories were open to him, memories of an ancient time, of another civilization. Power flowed through and around, a dark power that was his to command. With three words, similar to those with which Sachiko had shocked him a brief time ago, he summoned that power to battle.

His armor was black like the void of space, relieved only by the bone white sigil that declared his planet. A grim smile appeared on his face as Hades rose, sword in hand, and joined the battle.

At some point since he had last looked, Medea had attacked, and now the Senshi were surrounded, searching for a escape route. Hades fought the urge to laugh at the expressions of dismay that appeared on their faces as he rose.

The other Champions made space for him in their ranks, and the five warriors were certain that soon their foes would fall. And with the most dangerous Senshi save only Serenity herself and Saturn out of the equation, victory would be near assured.

But they would never know, as at that instant the familiar sirens of the police sounded outside. Voices called for the combatants to emerge with their hands up, but none of them had any intention of following that order. However, neither did they have any desire for a conflict with the police.

A silent message passed between the warriors on both sides, as well as a silent agreement. The Champions quickly departed, and soon the Senshi followed suit. This battle would have to wait for another time... but it would come. It would come.

And, forgotten behind the cafe's counter, a shaking Allana Farrel slowly calmed herself.

  


* * *

Mordrangar growled as Jadeite's firebolts spattered harmlessly off his scaled hide. "Your efforts only delay your defeat, human. You are nearly dead, and I am completely unharmed. Beg for mercy, and maybe I will grant it."

Jadeite took a few steps forward, until he stood only a few feet from the Dragon. "Mercy is for the weak," he replied. "Inferno!" A raging whirlwind of flame obscured the former general for a moment, forcing the Dragon back, but when the flames died down, Jadeite had fallen to one knee from the effort.

Mordrangar stared down at his opponent for a moment. "Then... you will die." He opened his fanged mouth wide and prepared for the final strike. A torrent of acid spewed from the Dragon's mouth, hissing and steaming as it was exposed to the air for the first time.

Beneath the Dragon, Jadeite smiled, and with a new burst of strength summoned forth another wall of fire, this one far more successful than the first. The acid exploded into flame as it struck Jadeite's defensive magic, sending both combatants flying.

Mordrangar was first to recover, shaking his head. "Fool! I will destroy you!" The ground heaved beneath Jadeite, sending him flying once again.

Jadeite smiled, and, feigning unconsciousness, used a tiny bit a magic to adjust his flight path. His opponent laughed as he noticed the direction of Jadeite's travel, and opened his mouth wide once more. The eyes of both armies were fixed on the struggle, which now seemed about to end.

At the last possible moment before he fell into Mordrangar's maw, Jadeite acted. He shot upward like an arrow, a sword of flame forming in his hands. Mordrangar had a moment to realize his mistake before the fiery blade plunged into his right eye. Mordrangar's head shook from side to side rapidly, as the Dragon attempted to dislodge Jadeite. The Dark Kingdom's ruler was not moved however, and channeled the last elements of his power through his blade... and into the Dragon.

The explosion sent Jadeite into the air once more, and left the right half of Mordrangar's face a bloody ruin... and the Dragon dead. The serpentine corpse shuddered a few more times, then slowly faded into nothingness. Jadeite rose to his feet, and was soon joined by Nyxan and Ishamanar. The now unchallenged king raised his fiery sword high. His magically amplified voice echoed throughout the entire battlefield. "Surrender... or be destroyed."

The forces of the Mountains of Desolation hesitated, and then one by one they lowered their banners and dropped their weapons. Jadeite's army surged forward, shouts of victory filling the air. Jadeite himself turned towards his Generals, and smiled as his sword vanished. "Victory," he half-whispered, savoring the word.

The war in the Dark Kingdom was over.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Almost entirely cosmetic changes this time, and not many of them. Feel free to listen to One Winged Angel from the FFVII soundtrack during all the Jadeite/Mordrangar fight scenes, even if it isn't part of the "official" Shades of Gray Soundtrack. After all, that's what those scenes were written to. 

2) Credit goes to Angus MacSpon, Rebecca Nowack, and Chaeotica for their prereading of the original version. Brian Randall and Miashara gave post-prereading comments, so thanks go to them as well. Brian also awarded me the Tin Shinji Humility Award for the original author's notes to this chapter.

3) Any and all comments are always welcomed.

Released: January 17, 2002

Revised: October 15, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	11. Chapter 10: Beresheit In the Beginning

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 10: Beresheit - In the Beginning

"**Beresheit bara elohim et ha'shamayim v'et ha'aretz.**"  
"_In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth._"

- Genesis 1:1

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a lie. Every word of it was true. It just... left out a few things. The fact that those things were both vital and potentially dangerous didn't change the truthfulness of the words she had put down on paper.

"Mom:

Going to the library, then to Rei's. Should be back in time for dinner, will call if otherwise.

-Ami"

With a brief sigh, Ami recapped the pen she had been using, carefully placing the note on the kitchen table where her mother would see it should she return before her. Ami then left, locking the door behind her and heading to the library.

Once she arrived there, she exchanged a few pleasantries with the librarian as she returned her soon to be due books. She briefly pondered checking out some more, but decided it would not be worth the trouble of returning home to drop them off. She did however spend a few moments browsing the new arrivals section, taking mental note of the handful of books that seemed interesting.

With that complete, Ami headed to her next destination. Not too much later, she was knocking nervously at the door of the Tomoe house. Even now, she felt a sense of malice around this house, as though the evil that had once resided there had sunk into the very foundations. She knew that was not the case, as repeated scans had proven, but even she could not always counteract gut feeling with intellectual knowledge.

The door swung open after a brief wait to reveal a man who was unfamiliar to Ami. The man glanced at her and smiled in greeting.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ami spoke. "Is Haruka or Michiru available?"

The man blinked and turned back into the house. "Dr. Tomoe? Do you know if Michiru or Haruka are home?"

Ami could not understand the muffled reply, but the grimace that appeared on the man's face conveyed the essence of the reply. "They're not here right now," the man stated. "I can leave them a message if you want."

"That won't be necessary," a voice from behind Ami called out. "Hello, Ami," Haruka continued as Ami turned around. "What brings you here today?"

A few moments later, the two of them were seated in the room Haruka shared with Michiru. "So," Haruka began, then paused. "What's wrong?" she concluded.

Ami replied by taking out the Mercury Computer and pressing it into Haruka's hands. "If I'm not back by tonight's meeting, run the program that's highlighted on the screen. And..." Ami was silent for a moment. "If I don't come back, give Michiru the computer. There's a file on there that has all the basic commands. She should be able to figure out the rest." Ami rose and turned to leave.

Haruka blinked. "Wait a minute!" she nearly yelled. "What are you about to do?"

Ami shook her head. "If I told you, you wouldn't let me. It's probably foolish to go, but I have to try."

Haruka frowned, then finally nodded. "All right. I trust you."

Ami gave a weak smile. "One last thing. If the computer gives off an alarm, transform and head wherever it tells you to go, and bring any of the others you can alert quickly. Either the Dark Kingdom is attacking, or I'm in trouble."

Not long later, Ami was in a convenient alleyway. She transformed, then Sailor Mercury headed for her next destination.

  


* * *

Jadeite smiled as he settled into the throne. From this very seat, Mordrangar had thought to challenge him. It was with great pleasure that the now victorious ruler of the Dark Kingdom had chosen to use it to oversee the final dissolution of the so-called Kingdom of the Mountains of Desolation.

On the floor before him, those of Mordrangar's inner circle who still survived knelt, sending worried glances to the elite soldiers that lined the walls and guarded the doors. Though individually each was weaker than the defeated rebel commanders, a general melee would be a close call, even without Jadeite's presence.

The double doors that were the only exit swung open, revealing Jadeite's two Generals. In Ishamanar's hands lay a large banner bearing Mordrangar's sigil, which had been taken down from its place on the highest tower of Mordrangar's former stronghold. When the ceremony was complete, it would be replaced by Jadeite's own banner.

Behind the Generals came a stream of Overlords who had participated in the campaign. They had come to receive their rewards for loyal service. The Overlords formed a semicircle around the throne behind the kneeling rebels, many of them smirking at their defeated counterparts.

Slowly, Nyxan and Ishamanar approached the throne, bowing deeply. Ishamanar presented Mordrangar's banner to his king with a second bow, then spoke. "My lord Jadeite, the Mountains of Desolation are no more."

A brief cheer sounded from Jadeite's Overlords, and Mordrangar's followers seemed to shrink. Jadeite smiled widely, then raised the banner high in one clenched fist. A simple cantrip later, it burst into flames, and was soon consumed. Jadeite lowered his arm silently, hiding the pain he felt from the still not fully healed wound in his shoulder. He then looked at his Generals. "You have done well. You have done very well indeed. Take your rightful places at my side."

Bowing once again, the two Generals hurried forward and turned to face the assemblage. Nyxan stood at Jadeite's right, while Ishamanar stood to his left. Jadeite then addressed his fallen foes. "I am the King of the Dark Kingdom. By rising in battle against your rightful lord, you have committed treason against the Dark Kingdom." The traditional wording added 'and against our Great Leader'... but that hardly applied any more. "The prescribed punishment is the Eternal Sleep," Jadeite concluded, then paused, savoring his enemies' dismay. "But I will be merciful."

The rebels had a moment to absorb this good news before Jadeite acted. The dark lord rose and in one smooth motion raised his arms, hiding a wince at the pain the sudden movement brought. "Soul Flame Barrage!"

The storm of firebolts sped toward its targets. One stream of flame struck each captive. In normal circumstances, some might have been able to survive the attack, but they were weakened by the ordeal of their imprisonment and unprepared. Though a few lasted quite some time, in the end each of the rebel Overlords fell under the assault, leaving only swiftly disintegrating ash behind.

Jadeite settled into the throne once more, doing his best to ignore the drain such a strong spell had put on him. He silently cursed for the thousandth time the loss of the Flame Diamond, no doubt consigned to the seemingly bottomless abyss Mordrangar had opened during the battle. With it, that spell would have been little more straining then the cantrip he had used to destroy the banner. He would have to retrieve the Diamond... but that would take time. Time he did not have right now, and he could not trust any of his underlings to retrieve it for him.

Jadeite banished those thoughts from his mind, instead concentrating on the laborious task of parceling out the lands the executed rebels had held to his loyal servants. After that, there would be one final matter to be dealt with.

  


* * *

Urawa Meno frowned as he locked the door to his one-room apartment. This was a very risky thing he was trying. He briefly considered getting backup, but he knew that doing so would jeopardize the whole endeavor. It occurred to Meno that going through with this without consulting the others could be seen as going against the policies they had agreed to. He knew that Ikawa would probably see it that way, at least at first... but he hoped Motoki would be more reasonable.

And if it worked... the ends would justify the means. At this thought Meno half-smiled. That was a philosophy any of the others would be hard-pressed to argue against without indulging in hypocrisy. If the ends could not excuse the means, then they were all damned a thousand times over. If not more.

Meno shook his head and quickly walked down the hall to Ikawa's door, which he knocked. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing the room's occupant. "Meno," Ikawa said in greeting. "What's up?"

Meno forced a smile. "You want to talk about that out here?" he asked in a low voice.

Ikawa chuckled. "Come in, then."

When the two were situated, Meno spoke. "I need you to arrange a meeting for tonight. I should have important news."

Ikawa blinked. "News about what?"

"I'm not sure. I hope to know roughly what the situation in the Dark Kingdom is." Meno waited for Ikawa's reaction.

"What?" Ikawa nearly yelled. "How? Are you going to try to go on reconnaissance alone? That's insane! Give me three minutes and I'll round up the others and we'll all go."

Meno shook his head quickly. "I'm not going into the Dark Kingdom."

Ikawa calmed down, frowning. "Then how in the world... or any others... do you plan to get that information?"

"Don't make me lie to you," Meno said in reply. "Not again," was his silent continuation.

Ikawa's shock was obvious. "What the hell are you up to, Janus?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Meno rose. "Just prepare the meeting. And... if I don't make it... forgive me, Deinas." He paused. "For this... and for Vulcan's Gap." With that, Meno turned and headed towards the door.

"Stop," Ikawa stated in a calm, commanding voice as he rose to his feet. "What do you mean about Vulcan's Gap?"

Meno shook his head and sighed. "You know, Deinas. You just don't want to believe." Meno laughed bitterly, and took another step to the door.

"Janus," Ikawa said in warning.

Meno turned his head back towards Ikawa. "I did what had to be done at Vulcan's Gap. Just like I'm doing now."

Ikawa took a step backwards. "All right. I trust you." He paused, then spoke in a fierce undertone. "Don't betray my trust."

"I won't, Brother."

And Urawa Meno left.

  


* * *

Overlord Gorhan was not displeased. He was furious. On the face of it, his recent mission to Terra had been an utter disaster. Twenty of his finest youma were dead, and with very little to show for it. The thrice-cursed Senshi hadn't even been inconvenienced, and the energy take, while nothing to disregard, was not sufficient. Once Asphara had been repaid for her initial investment and given her portion of the profits, he would not have enough energy to replace the youma he had lost.

Therefore, he would be left in the position of having attacked Terra without Lord Jadeite's blessing and not having any gift of energy to appease him. And those who displeased Jadeite tended to have fairly short lifespans, as several Overlords more powerful than Gorhan had already discovered.

With these less than pleasant thoughts on his mind, Gorhan was not particularly happy when Asphara appeared in his chambers. "What do you want?" he growled out.

"Merely my energy," Asphara replied simply. "Or have you forgotten the terms of our deal?"

Gorhan snorted. "I don't think so," he said, making a sudden decision.

A dangerous gleam appeared in Asphara's eyes. "And what exactly do you think you mean by that?"

Gorhan took a threatening step forward. "Exactly what it sounds like. You're not getting any energy." The reptilian Overlord smiled toothily. "The whole deal was illicit, so what will you do? Complain to Lord Jadeite and reveal that you've broken his law?"

Asphara was silent, though had Gorhan been slightly more perceptive, he would have noticed a small, predatory smile forming on her face.

Gorhan laughed and turned around. "Get out of here. I have to decide how to present my gift of energy to our king."

At this, Asphara broke her silence with her own laugh. "I don't think so." The bat-winged Overlord darted forward, dark energy crackling around her hand. Surprised by the sudden assault, Gorhan had no time to dodge, and was struck lightly on the flank.

Gorhan found himself unable to move. His arms and legs refused to respond to his frantic efforts, and his balance lost he slowly toppled over. Asphara paced around his form into his field of vision and delivered a light kick to his side.

"Fool," the female Overlord stated contemptuously. "I was prepared for your treachery." Asphara smiled widely. "Lord Jadeite will be most pleased when I turn over the traitor responsible for the illegal usage of the portals to Terra."

  


* * *

Sailor Mercury nervously stepped into the alleyway. If her fears were correct, she could be attacked at any instant. If her hopes were correct, on the other hand -

"You're a little late," a somewhat familiar voice said from behind her.

Mercury whirled around, gathering energy for a Shine Aqua Illusion, as well as placing one finger on her communicator's distress beacon. An armored figure slowly stepped into view, hands raised and palms open, in a move no doubt meant to show his lack of hostile intentions. At this, Mercury relaxed somewhat, allowing the spell energy to dissipate. However, her hand did not leave her communicator.

"Nervous, aren't we?" Hermes asked, slowly lowering his hands.

"I have reason to be," Mercury replied. "This could be a trap."

Hermes started to shrug, then stopped, not wanting to make any move that could be misinterpreted. "You could be trying to ambush me as well. I just have to trust you want my information more than you want me dead, just like you must trust me."

"You must admit, however, that it is very difficult to trust one's enemy."

Hermes nodded. "Of course. But you have information I want, and it seems I was correct in my belief that you did not already know what I have to tell."

"True." Mercury relaxed somewhat. "You want to know about the Dark Kingdom's first assault and the attacks by other groups."

"Of course," Hermes replied. "And I presume my offer was sufficient?"

Mercury nodded, removing her hand from her communicator and pulling a small, thin crystal out of subspace. "This contains the hard data on the battles fought prior to Ares's first appearance. Scan profiles of the various enemies and the like." She paused, returning the storage device to where it had come from. "I'll tell you my story, then you'll tell me yours, and then I'll give you the data. There will be less motivation for either of us to betray the other that way."

Hermes nodded. "All right." He looked around. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Like this?" Mercury asked wryly, gesturing at her fuku.

"The chances of either of us knowing the other by sight are vanishingly small. There's almost no risk in returning to our other identities," Hermes answered.

"A risk I'd prefer not to take."

Hermes sighed and slumped against a wall. "Fine, then." He paused for a moment. "Talk."

  


* * *

Motoki was not surprised that business at the Crown Arcade was slow today, even though it was Saturday and school was out. After all, the previous afternoon had seen the adjacent cafe be the site of a fairly destructive battle, and people were afraid that lightning might strike twice.

He let out a short sigh. Saying that business was slow was a bit of an understatement, considering that he was the only person in the arcade at the moment. Ms. Farrel had left a couple hours ago to speak to some contractor about fixing the cafe, and his sister was presently cleaning up most of the mess.

Feeling slightly bored, Motoki wandered over to a bank of machines. The familiar sounds and images of the games' attract modes washed over and through him, and he finally settled on one. With a half-ironic smile on his face, he fished a few coins out of his pocket and stuck them in the Sailor Fighter II machine. As he pondered which character to select, he briefly wondered whether he would be in the game's next incarnation.

Until then, however, he would have to settle for the next best thing, Motoki decided as he made his selection. A moment later, a tiny version of Sailor Jupiter looking only vaguely like the original proceeded to engage in a series of best two of three fights against her fellow Senshi for what could only be described as inadequate reasons.

Motoki was only a few fights into the game when he heard the familiar sound of the arcade's automatic doors opening. A quick glance towards the entrance revealed who the new visitor was.

"Hey, Motoki," Ikawa said as he walked up behind him. "Having fun?"

Motoki chuckled. "I suppose. It's better than standing up at the counter doing nothing. As you can tell, things are not exactly active here today."

Ikawa nodded. "I can see that. So, what really happened yesterday?"

Motoki spent a few minutes summarizing the previous day's battle. When he finished Ikawa sighed. "So... Aqoran and Teritan are back." He paused. "I guess... I guess that's all of us then. Except -"

"It's not," Motoki finished. "Fuera and Rega." Gaia and Hera.

Ikawa shook his head. "They've been dead five... no, ten thousand years. But it's still," he said, then trailed off. Motoki was silent. After a long moment, Ikawa spoke again. "Damn Iris. Why must she live when they died?"

"You know as well as I," Motoki replied.

"Serenity," Ikawa said as though the name was a curse. Motoki did not respond, and for a long moment silence reigned. "Meno wants a meeting for tonight," Ikawa said suddenly.

Motoki nodded. "All right. I can contact the others. What for?"

It took Ikawa a few seconds to answer. "Good question."

  


* * *

In the space of perhaps an hour, many things happened. The Dark Kingdom returned, only to be met by its ancient foes. A pair of aliens caused a re-awakening of the Senshi, just in time to face a dangerous menace from the future. The Death Busters and the Outer Senshi arrived. And then, Ares awoke, and the Dark Kingdom returned.

Hermes nodded. "Many things make much more sense now."

"Your turn," was all Sailor Mercury said.

Hermes sighed and began to pace across the small alley. "All right... where to begin? I'm not even sure how much you already know."

"You could do worse than to assume I know nothing more than what I've already told you," Mercury said.

Hermes laughed. "I could keep you here for weeks if you want my whole story, all eight thousand years of it... but I suppose the relevant part begins on Mars, shortly after I took this incarnation."

"Incarnation?" Mercury asked, puzzled.

"You don't know?" Hermes said. "I suppose not. You do know you are the reincarnation of Princess Mesyne, the Senshi of Mercury?" At Mercury's nod, Hermes continued. "Imagine that, over and over again. In a way."

Mercury frowned. "In a way?"

At this, Hermes sighed. "It's hard to explain. When a Champion dies, he finds a suitable person... and that person becomes the Champion."

"Possession?" Mercury asked, taking a nervous step back.

"No," Hermes said calmly. "It's not at all like possession. It's more of a... merger, a symbiosis. The person becomes the Champion, but the Champion becomes the person, too." 

Silence was his only answer. After a moment, Hermes continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, my story begins just after I took this incarnation, almost eight thousand years after the fall of the Golden Millennium."

Mercury looked up. "Wait a moment." She hit a button on her communicator. "I hope you don't mind if I record this?"

"Of course not," Hermes replied.

"Good," Mercury stated. "Now, what was that about a Golden Millennium?"

Hermes sighed. "I don't know too much about it. I only saw its end. By the time I was created, it was little more than a shadow of its former greatness, corrupted by the black magics of a dark queen." He paused. "There was a war. She lost when most of the Senshi turned against her. Serenity the Peacemaker rose to the throne, and the Silver Millennium was born. That would be... eighteen thousand years ago now."

After a moment of quiet, Hermes continued.

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

Janus stifled a yawn as he glanced at the proceedings. Shifting in his chair, he turned to his companion. "How much longer do you think this is going to take, Deinas?"

The Champion of Mars smiled, and whispered back. "I don't know. Queen Atara has too many relatives to count. Who knows which one is the next Senshi Mars?"

In the room that the two Champion's balcony seats overlooked, the current candidate walked dejectedly away from the throne, and the next walked up to be tested. "I've never understood why Mars makes such a spectacle of this. At least Mercury does it sensibly."

Deinas chuckled to himself. "That's because Mercury's royal family is so small." Indeed, there had actually only been one candidate for the post this time, which was why Janus was here on Mars instead of there. "It could be worse," Deinas said. "You could have tagged along with Aphrodite."

Janus shuddered. "I have no idea how they can finish their selection process before Princess Serenity's birthday."

"I don't know either," Deinas replied. "But they always seem to manage. Somehow."

The seemingly endless parade of candidates continued to pass below the Champions. The day dragged on, as lower and lower ranking nobility's daughters came before the throne and were sent away. Janus struggled not to fall asleep. Noticing this, Deinas smiled. "Come on, Janus. Let's go for a walk. Nobody will care if we're missing for a little while."

Janus rose. "What if they find the Senshi while were gone?"

Deinas shook his head. "None of those candidates has even a drop of power," he replied, gesturing towards the row of candidates that were currently present in the throne room. "I can feel it. Testing them is a formality to avoid offending their families," Deinas finished. Soon he and Janus were on a wandering excursion through the halls of the palace.

Some time later, the two were catching a breath of fresh air atop one of the many towers that rose above the palace. Janus frowned as he surveyed the panorama that spread out below him. "Those are new," he commented dryly, pointing to the large, modern military bases on the outskirts of the city, which contrasted rather poorly with the look of the oldest surviving city in the solar system.

"Queen Atara didn't want anyone else to be able to take the city as easily as she did," Deinas replied.

Janus shook his head. "I'd think she'd be more concerned with threats from within the capital than outside it. After all, it did declare for Aurora, while most of the other cities supported Atara, as I recall."

Deinas shrugged. "We're only a day's ride from the nomads' territory, and they were on much friendlier terms with Aurora than Atara."

"I suppose," Janus replied. He paused, then spoke. "I think we should probably head back. By my estimates, they'd have finished that batch of candidates by now."

A few minutes later, Deinas and Janus had taken their seats once more, and just in time, as the throne room's doors had been opened to admit a new set of candidates and disgorge the previous one. Janus quickly noticed that this group was not dressed in the finery of the previous ones. Evidently, the selection progress had moved on to those families that could only be called noble in a very loose sense.

These candidates were much less orderly than the previous set, many of them openly gawking at the throne room, as this was likely their first and only opportunity to see it. The first girl in the line, who was dressed in even rougher clothing than most of the others, was engaged in a heated conversation with the herald, which Janus unfortunately could not overhear. Finally, the herald spoke forward and announced in a hesitating voice, "Phoebe, daughter of," and paused, glancing sideways at the girl, then sighing. "Daughter of Aurora," he continued, then trailed off. After a snarled command from the girl, he gulped nervously and finished in a quiet voice, "Of the line of Vulcan, fourth princess of Mars."

For a moment, the throne room was quiet, then burst into a multitude of hushed conversations. Janus glanced at Deinas, who seemed frozen in shock as he stared down at Phoebe. "Deinas?" Janus asked worriedly.

"The rumors," Deinas began, then shook his head and turned to Janus. "I know Phoebe. We grew up in the same tribe." He paused, shaking his head a second time. "I knew she was an orphan of the succession war like me, but this...." He trailed off, glancing down at the floor below, where the Queen was conferring with her advisors, among them the present Senshi Mars. After a few moments, it appeared a decision had been reached, and Phoebe was brought forward to be tested.

All through the test, Phoebe silently stared at the Queen, who looked as though she were seeing a ghost. After a seeming eternity, the test was concluded, and the results made known.

The next Senshi Mars had been found.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

Ikawa glanced at his watch as he left the Crown Arcade. He still had a few minutes to spare. As he headed towards his meeting place, he considered the future. All the Champions who would be found had been, and now the question that lay before them was quite simple: what next?

They'd basically been running on autopilot since this whole thing started. Fight the youma, fight the Senshi, Awaken the others. They'd put off all the hard decisions until they were all Awake, and that time had come. And now what would they do? The current situation could not go on forever. At some point the war would end, either in victory or defeat.

And without a plan, they could not hope for a final victory. Haphazard brawls with the Senshi would accomplish nothing. But... what plan would win the war? Ikawa sighed. He certainly had no idea.

Ikawa frowned. This war was strangely much more complicated then the last. The rebellion had been almost straightforward in comparison. After each planet fell, the next one's turn came. Jupiter, then Uranus and Neptune, then inward to Mercury and Venus, then finally Luna. The goal on each was simple: support whatever rebel factions might exist and crush the loyalists. The rest was just tactics... and Ares was an excellent tactician.

Unfortunately, what was needed now was not tactics but strategy. The current series of skirmishes with the Senshi was unacceptable: defeat was entirely too possible. For the most part, each Senshi was an equal match for her counterpart. But the Senshi also had Serenity and Endymion... and Saturn. Ikawa's frown deepened. It was entirely luck that Saturn had not yet turned the tide... her strength, both offensive and defensive, was nearly unmatchable.

The only good bit of news was that, with all the Awakenings complete, Motoki's ludicrous prohibition against seeking battle would no longer be in effect... not that it had actually had any effect to begin with. But maybe now they could somehow take the offensive, against either the Senshi or the youma. Waiting and reacting did not sit well with Ikawa.

Ikawa firmly set aside those thoughts as a familiar figure waved at him. "Hello, Rei," he said with a wave of his own. "So... what is it you wanted to do today?"

As the two headed off on their 'date', Ikawa found himself wondering why he continued to see the younger girl. The only explanation was that he was falling in love with Rei. He could admit it to himself, even if he couldn't quite figure out why he would do so. Something in her drew him, like a moth to a flame... and that was more than a little scary. And the last time he had felt that way -

"Phoebe," Ikawa muttered under his breath, drawing a question from his companion. As he explained away his slip, Ikawa found himself surreptitiously giving Rei a long, calculating look.

It couldn't be... could it?

  


* * *

"After that," Hermes continued, "Queen Atara requested that we leave Mars with Phoebe immediately... for the obvious reasons."

Sailor Mercury nodded, a few puzzling shards of information she had found in her searches now made crystal clear. Despite that comfort, she failed to see the relevance as Hermes's tale to the situation at hand, and she quickly relayed that fact to her companion.

"True," Hermes admitted. "It doesn't seem like much now, but later," he began only to trail off, shaking his head. "Well, depending on your taste for conspiracy theory, you may find it relevant." He paused. "In any case, most of the other new Senshi had already been found, though Venus took several more weeks. Once she'd been found, we were snuck into Saturn, quietly found out that the heir, Iris, was the next Senshi Saturn, and got her off planet before the riots started."

Mercury frowned. "Riots?"

"I'm forgetting that you don't remember anything." After a moment to collect his thoughts, Hermes explained. "Saturn was never a very peaceful planet, but when a search was going on, there used to be worldwide chaos. Once, rioters managed to break into the royal palace and kill the new Senshi. Ever since then, the search on Saturn had been carried out in secrecy." Hermes shook his head. "But that time somebody let slip where the candidates were being held, with predictable results. I later heard that nearly ten thousand people died when the riots were put down."

"But why would the people -" Mercury stopped. "Oh."

"We always used to debate how to remove the dread reputation of the 'Senshi of Destruction', or at least to contain it." Hermes let out a bitter laugh. "As it turned out, we might have been better off to heed the doomsayers."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Hermes let out a soft sigh. "I get ahead of myself." When Sailor Mercury did not reply, Hermes shook his head and continued his tale. "We took the next group of Senshi to Castle Charon on Pluto to be trained. Everything went normally, and then it was time for Princess Serenity's coming of age ceremony. The elder Senshi passed on their mantles to their heirs, who swore their eternal loyalty to the Princess." Hermes smiled. "The celebrations were something to see. Even the Terrans were out in force. In fact, I believe that celebration was where the Princess first met Prince Endymion."

Hermes paused for a moment. "After that, there was a long, apparently peaceful period. And during that time, I was not present for most of the truly important events."

  


* * *

Ishamanar put on a show of anger as he arrived at the palace. It wouldn't be proper for a General of the Dark Kingdom to not be furious at being unexpectedly summoned away from the ongoing victory celebration to deal with some criminal. Of course, this call had in reality been anything but unexpected, and he had been quite pleased upon receiving it.

For that meant that Asphara's operation had proceeded according to plan, and things that proceeded according to plan were rare and precious things. And this particular precious thing would place them within striking distance of their goal, as well as eliminate one of the few impediments in their path.

That impediment was not the unfortunate victim of their plan, who in fact was irrelevant. Instead, it was the fact that their usage of the portals to Terra had to be covert. If Jadeite found out what they were planning, his wrath would have no bounds. And, strong as he was, Ishamanar had no desire to test his power against Jadeite's, and Nyxan was just as cautious.

Ishamanar strode through the throne room's double doors, and noted the chained, reptilian form of Overlord Gorhan in its center. He briefly nodded in the direction on Asphara, who was lurking in the shadows near the back of the room. Anything more would have to wait for a less public place.

As he took his place before the throne - not on it, even with Jadeite hundreds of miles away - Ishamanar allowed himself a smile. The gathered Overlords interpreted this as something far more fearsome than it was, particularly as they had much to fear. After all, they had chosen not to personally join the war effort. Had Mordrangar triumphed, that decision would have served them well, but with the Dragon cast down, a single misstep could place their lives in peril. As had just occurred to one of their number.

"Bring forth the prisoner!" Ishamanar roared. Guards rushed to obey his command, and soon Overlord Gorhan was being dragged forward to kneel before the General. Ishamanar walked forward to meet the helpless pawn.

Gorhan tried to shrink back as the General approached him. Perhaps he had hoped to cast doubt on Asphara's claims, but the appearance of her consort to judge him killed that hope before it could be born.

Ishamanar did not give him a chance to speak. "Overlord Gorhan, you are charged with unsanctioned usage of the portal to Terra and smuggling of energy." Ishamanar paused. "You are found guilty on all charges."

A few moments later, Gorhan was nothing more than a pile of dust, and soon that dust too would be vanished. Such was what passed for justice in the Dark Kingdom.

  


* * *

"It was during those years that Beryl, who was then a Terran noblewoman, first became of concern to us. Terra was just coming out of one of its periodic isolationist periods, and Beryl rose to become the leader of one of the reactionary movements. She came under suspicion several times for involvement in illegal activities, but repeated investigations by Prince Endymion's Guardians failed to turn anything up." Hermes paused and cleared his throat. "It took many years for the reason for that to be uncovered."

Mercury nodded. "Those Guardians... they would be the Dark Kingdom's Generals, correct?" she questioned.

"They later became them, yes. We never did figure out at exactly which point they were subverted." Hermes gathered his thoughts. "Ares and Senshi Mars worked with Jadeite on one of the early investigations of Beryl's organization. Apparently, the three of them hit it off quite well, so much so that they asked Jadeite to officiate at their wedding."

For a moment, Hermes reminisced quietly, until he was interrupted by a none-too-polite cough from his companion. "And?" Sailor Mercury asked pointedly. Though the stories Hermes had be related were of some interest, they did not yet seem relevant to the matters she wished to uncover.

Hermes blinked. "My apologies." He scratched his head a moment. "I only know about what happened next second hand. As I mentioned, I was not present, and my only source was Ares. He was, understandably, not talkative about it. Apparently, at some point Jadeite became infatuated with Senshi Mars. There was some sort of... incident, and he had a falling out with the other two. It was years before we were able to put Ares and Jadeite in the same room without a fight breaking out."

Hermes began to pace. "Ares later said that he thought that was what brought Jadeite over to Beryl's side. Whether or not that was the case, only Jadeite himself would be able to tell you now. But, at the time, Jadeite still seemed to be very much Prince Endymion's loyal servant."

Hermes' pace quickened. "The next few years were fairly busy. Though Beryl was quiet, there were many incidents requiring our attention. The worst was a whole Neptunian colony which had turned to demon worship and ultimately had to be purged. The fact that it was only a month before Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's engagement ceremony did not help matters, and neither did the revelation that several prominent nobles were involved. The whole Solar System was in a mild state of uproar when the time for the ceremony came."

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

The throne room was loud. Though each individual conversation was muted, nearly all the nobility of both Terra and Luna was present, and what seemed like half that of the other planets besides. With that many people, quiet seemed a near impossibility.

But yet, at a cough from Her Royal Majesty, Serenity, daughter of Serenity, one hundred and eighth Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and unchallenged sovereign of the Silver Millennium, quiet came with alarming suddenness. "My subjects," she began. "My friends and allies. We are gathered here on this joyous occasion to celebrate the announcement that the royal houses of Luna and Terra shall be joined in marriage."

Serenity's calm gaze swept the crowd, seeming to look into each person's soul. "We know that our realm has been shaken in recent times by dark occurrences. Be reassured, however. What happened at Naiad will not be allowed to occur again. Steps have already been taken, but more will be required."

The Queen paused, her gaze sweeping the crowd a second time. Some met her gaze proudly, most with a healthy respect, and a few with great nervousness or fear. And no doubt Serenity took notice of each response. "The Silver Fleet has been fully mobilized," she stated simply.

The announcement caused no small shock in its recipients. The last time the Fleet had been even partly mobilized was the Martian succession wars, almost four Terran decades ago. None of them could remember a time when it had been fully mobilized.

But more was to come. "I am calling on all ten planets to fulfill their obligations and raise forces for the Silver Army," Queen Serenity continued. "While we hope that no more colonies have fallen into darkness like Naiad, we must be prepared. If a crisis is coming, we must calm it before it can fully form."

The nobles were already beginning to calm themselves. Many could already see opportunities for profit in this new state of affairs. If the planets were to mobilize, soldiers and money would be required, and large amounts of each. And it was the nobility that held those two things. As well, those who were chosen to command units could expect to gain great power and influence.

However, all this shortly fled from their minds. A voice from the back of the room yelled out a harsh phrase in an unfamiliar language. As heads turned to identify the source, a bolt of black lightning sprung forward, arcing towards the Queen. Though the attack was harmlessly absorbed by Serenity's protective fields, the crowd almost instantly erupted into chaos.

Senshi Mars and Senshi Mercury, the only Senshi present, quickly took up protective positions around the Queen and the Princess. The silver-armored guards moved almost as quickly, rushing towards the attacker, but the stampede of panicking nobility slowed their charge to a crawl.

The attacker, a stockily built man who it would later be determined was not known to anyone present, laughed. "Fools. Make your plans. Purge Naiad, and a dozen more like it. It matters not. Metallia's reign has begun!" Twin bolts of dark energy shot from his hands, sending two guards flying.

Another guard got close enough to strike at the man with his sword, only to be batted aside, perishing as his chestplate caved in under the force of the blow. The man smirked. "You humans die too easily." However, the guard's sacrifice bought the others a moment to prepare, and soon a dozen guards were charging towards the attacker, weapons alight with silver flame.

The man laughed a second time, and raised his hands. The guards' charge was suddenly blocked by a wave of dark power, which swept over them. When it had passed, the guards collapsed. With the threat from behind blocked off, the man turned back toward the Queen and her guardians. A ball of darkness began to form in the man's hands as he strode forward.

The two Senshi glanced at each other, and leapt forward. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called out.

As the man dodged the icy blast, he walked straight into a Burning Manadala from Mars. This elicited a grunt of pain, and the two Senshi soon pressed their attack, hitting the man with everything they had.

Forced back by the attacks, the man growled in pain. Suddenly, his form twisted and shimmered, only to be replaced by a visage out of nightmares, a beast seemingly all of fangs and claws. With a roar, the misshapen creature leapt forward. The Senshi backed up, barely avoiding the beast's deadly claws.

Fortunately, by now assistance had arrived. "World Shaking!" The blast sent the beast stumbling forward, an inhuman screech uttering from its throat. Half an instant later, a veritable wall of attacks hit the foul demon from all sides. With a final scream, the creature began to dissolve into dust.

Senshi Venus rushed forward. "Your majesty, your highness... are you both all right?" As the two answered in the affirmative, the other Senshi and Champions busied themselves throughout the room. Senshi Saturn and Aphrodite were helping the wounded, while Senshi Mercury and Hermes had already begun to examine the creature's remains. Ares and Senshi Mars were quietly conversing in a corner.

The captain of the guard entered and reported on the casualties. All told, eighteen guards and almost thirty nobles had perished in the confusion. The surviving guests were being held for their own safety - there were a number of cultists about, and it would be some time before the guard could be certain they had all been dealt with.

As the guard finished, King Endymion and his son entered the throne room, flanked by their Guardians. Jadeite glanced sideways at Ares and Mars's quiet conversation, but restrained himself from any open show of anger. The King approached Queen Serenity, giving a shallow but respectful bow. "Serenity, it pains me that this day of joy has been so tarnished. Know that you have Terra's full support."

The Queen nodded. "I thank you, Endymion." She paused for a moment. "This incident makes it clear that the corruption extends far further than I had feared. I am afraid I will have to institute emergency measures." At Endymion's nod, the Queen rose, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"My Senshi," Serenity began. She paused as the ten woman gathered before her. "I release you from your oaths." The Silver Crystal glowed softly, acting out the Queen's statement. As all the Senshi save Pluto began to express their shock, the Queen quieted them with a gesture. "I fear that perhaps even one of the royal families may be implicated in this. Someone had to arrange for that... thing to be given an invitation, and to sneak the cultists onto the palace grounds. I do not wish for you to be required to fight against your families."

Queen Serenity stepped down from the dais. "If you would serve me, even knowing that this may come to that, swear your oaths once more. If not, then I would ask that you surrender your titles and accept safe passage home."

The Senshi glanced among themselves, then Senshi Pluto stepped forward, and bowed to the Queen and the Princess. "By the planet Pluto, this I swear. My death for your life. My life for your death. From this day forth, I fight for love and justice in your name. So it will be, until we all fall." The Ginzuishou glowed a second time, binding Senshi Pluto to her oath.

Nervously, the other Senshi followed suit, re-swearing their oaths. When they were finished, the Queen looked as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, my friends," she whispered. "I will live up to your trust in me."

Serenity turned, and walked over to where the Champions had stood, watching the small ceremony. "Queen Serenity," Gaia said with a bow, and was soon echoed by the other Champions.

There was an awkward silence as Serenity seemed to examine each of the Champions in turn. She then spoke. "I... I realize what I am about to ask, but it is necessary." She paused. "I do not think armies alone will suffice to deal with this threat. I need you to investigate, to scour the ten planets for whoever is behind these demonic infestation. You will act with my full authority. Whatever is necessary, will be yours."

The Champions glanced sideways at each other. "What's the catch?" Hades asked quietly.

"I cannot grant anyone such power in good conscience... unless I have their oaths of loyalty, bound on the Silver Crystal. The dangers of abuse are too great." The Queen paused. "I trust you... but I cannot risk it."

For a second time, the Champions traded glances. "Queen Serenity," Gaia started. After a moment, she continued. "We have never sworn loyalty to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. You know why we were summoned, eight thousand years ago. For all that time, the agreement with Serenity the Peacemaker -"

"I know," the Queen interrupted. "But I must ask you to set that aside. I know not what forces we must deal with now, but I do know that I will need your help. By asking this of you, I have broken a treaty that has stood for the full length of the Silver Millennium. I beg of you, let us forge a new agreement."

Glances were shot for a third time. The Champions were silent for what seemed like an eternity. But after a while, Ares stepped forward, his sword appearing in his hands. "By the Planet Mars, this I swear." He paused for a moment. "I will always help those who are in trouble, in need of help, or in need of a friend. I will not turn my back on duty or honor. I will fight for what is right and just. I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. I will avenge those I cannot defend, and mourn those I cannot avenge." The Queen bowed her head in regret as Ares concluded the ancient oath. "This I swear, until all are one."

Ares took a step back. "That is the only oath I will swear."

"Do you all feel that way?" Serenity asked wearily.

As the other Champions nodded, Ares returned his sword to subspace. "The treaty with Serenity the Peacemaker is broken."

"So it is. Is there no way we can reach a new agreement?"

Hermes shook his head. "I fear not, Your Majesty. How can you trust us, knowing we do not trust you enough to swear?"

"And how can you trust me, knowing that I wouldn't trust you without a bound oath?" Queen Serenity sighed. "We all do what we must." She paused. "With the treaty broken, you are stripped of all titles, positions, and honors granted to you by the Moon Kingdom. You have one Terran day to leave Luna, after which safe passage cannot be guaranteed. Such were the terms agreed on by my predecessor."

"So they were," Chronus agreed. He offered a shallow bow. "I beg your leave," he stated before he vanished, teleported away. The other Champions followed suit.

And on the other side of the room, where he stood guarding the shocked King Endymion, Jadeite frowned, deep in thought.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

Jadeite frowned as he walked into the neutral ground. This meeting had been suddenly arranged... could treachery be intended? He doubted that though. The other had as much reason for fear as him. After all... which of them had just slain a Dragon?

Jadeite rubbed at his sore shoulder for a moment, then nodded at the one he had come to meet.

"Greetings... General Jadeite," Loriel, Water Dragon of the East said, fiddling a moment with his ornate blue robes.

Jadeite chose to ignore the implied disrespect. "Greetings to you, Dragon," he replied, meeting the Dragon's unnerving, pupil-less aqua eyes. "Why have you requested your king's presence?"

Loriel snorted. "My king? Hardly. I acknowledge only one ruler: Metallia. You are not her. You are nothing but a wretched human playing a game fit only for gods."

"Beryl was nothing but a human herself," Jadeite replied. "You served her."

"Beryl had Metallia's blessing. What do you have, human?" Loriel laughed. "You have nothing. I could crush you before you could even move."

Jadeite allowed silence to reign for a moment before speaking. "Mordrangar said much the same thing. He died for his poor judgment."

"Mordrangar was a fool. Had I been he, you would have been crushed on the first day you appeared in Beryl's palace. Had he not fallen for my feint, your armies would have been destroyed." Loriel paused. "Nonetheless, destroying you now would take far more effort than it is worth."

"And that is why you have called me here," Jadeite stated.

Loriel nodded. "That is why you have been summoned. Perhaps some mutually beneficial agreement can be made."

Jadeite smiled. "Or, in other words, you're afraid of me." As Loriel began an angry retort, Jadeite laughed. "Admit it. You would never be negotiating with me if you weren't afraid. You don't know how I managed to kill the Dragon of the North, and you're afraid I'll do the same to you."

Loriel's eyes glowed with a pale, dangerous light. "Your arrogance is astounding, human." Loriel shifted, shedding his human-seeming disguise, and revealing his fluid, serpentine true form. "Do you truly wish to test your might?"

Jadeite summoned an aura of flame. "Try me, Dragon." Though outwardly he was calm, inside he trembled. If Loriel called his bluff -

Loriel wordlessly shifted back into his human form. "Enough of this pointless posturing."

Jadeite followed suit, allowing his flames to die down. "I will allow you control over all territories your forces presently occupy. The remainder of the Northlands is mine."

Loriel snorted. "Why should I agree to that when I could take nearly the entire Northlands by force?"

"Could you, Dragon? You are far from your territories, and all I need do is seize the ports, and you would have no hope of reinforcement. You are already outnumbered four to one, and more Overlords flock to my banner every day. Your only choices are to stand against me and fail, or join me and triumph."

"You exaggerate your power, General Jadeite. I will settle for no less than all territories north of the Mountains of Desolation." More than three quarters of the Northlands. "Anything less is unacceptable."

Jadeite laughed. "You seek to gain by the pen what you could not take by the sword. Admit the truth, Dragon. You cannot hold more than a few enclaves on the eastern coast."

Loriel turned to leave. "This meeting is futile."

"Is it more futile than testing your armies against mine will be?" Jadeite asked.

"Perhaps," Loriel replied, turning back to the dark lord. "If your forces do not advance within two hundred leagues of my armies' current positions, I will not attack you."

With those words, the Dragon vanished, and Jadeite laughed. He would never admit it, but Loriel had just agreed to a peace treaty. Now, with the final loose end of the war finished, he could focus once more on the cursed Senshi.

  


* * *

"Fetch me another beaker."

"Got it, Professor," Tamori said. At the moment, Professor Tomoe was testing yet another hypothesis as to the structure of the pink liquid that was found in almost all of the Death Buster technology. So far, no explanation had been found for any of its properties, much less a unified theory to explain them all.

As Tamori stepped over to hand the beaker to the Professor, he stepped into one of the sticky patches that had apparently been left by the webs from the youma attack. Tamori's mind began to wander... why were the youma attacking here? And would they come back?

The first question was relatively easy to answer. They had apparently discovered that a store of Death Buster technology was located here, and sought to obtain it. The only other possible reason for the attack would be that they had somehow discovered that he was Chronus... not likely.

The answer to the second question obviously depended on how much the youma wanted the technology. Was it idle curiosity or did they have some plan that required it? Best to play it safe, Tamori decided. Next time he got a hold of Meno, he'd ask him to set up some sort of monitoring device at the Tomoe place. After all, it could only be pure luck that the Senshi had discovered the attack in time, and that couldn't be counted on to happen again.

Tamori seriously considered trying to get the Professor to move the lab to somewhere other than the house. If the youma attacked here again, innocents like Hotaru could get hurt. But then again, this place was better protected in one way - he was nearby most of the time, and they weren't that far from the areas the other Champions frequented. But moving was still something to think about.

The work continued, and soon it was time for lunch. Tamori and the Professor headed back upstairs, and made their way to the kitchen, where they found Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru talking quietly together. The conversation died as the two entered the room, and Tamori thought he saw Haruka slip a familiar seeming item into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Awkward silence was his answer for a moment, until Haruka spoke. "Nothing," she said in a particularly unconvincing tone of voice.

Tamori frowned, but decided not to press the issue. As he wandered over to the fridge to procure his own share of the leftovers from the previous night's dinner, he briefly wondered where Setsuna was. He had hardly seen her since his first night in the house.

  


* * *

"Asphara," Ishamanar breathed as his consort entered the private room. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Asphara agreed. "It has."

One of Ishamanar's four hands came up to caress the female's face, but a moment later it dropped back to his side. "Business first," he stated, not entirely pleased at the concept. "Do you have it?"

Asphara nodded, extending one hand, in which a glowing ball of energy quickly formed. "This is the entire proceeds of Gorhan's raid, as well as his private energy stores."

Ishamanar accepted the contribution. "We're almost there. At the current rate, your operation will bring in enough to fully proceed in a few weeks."

"Proceed on what?" Asphara asked. "You've never told me exactly what you and Nyxan were planning."

Ishamanar told her.

"You," Asphara began, then trailed off. "You think you can do that in a few weeks? Beryl's -"

"Beryl was amazingly wasteful. Each costly operation brought minimal profit, as the vast majority of the energy gathered was lost when the youma involved was destroyed. Our operations don't gather as much energy, but are far more efficient."

"That is true," Asphara agreed with a smile. After all, that efficiency was to her credit. "But energy isn't all you'll need. What about -"

Ishamanar cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Nyxan procured the item in question not long ago. If we're careful, nothing will be able to stop us now."

Asphara sighed. "It's not so long ago that this would have seemed impossible. The D-point base was destroyed, Beryl and all her Generals were dead."

Ishamanar nodded. "The Dark Kingdom was tearing itself apart. The Dragons warred for control, ultimately causing it to slip from their grasp. Had the war continued, youma would have become extinct within a hundred years. Without a goddess, we have no purpose. Only our Great Leader can save us."

"Perhaps," Asphara replied.

Ishamanar shook his head. "It was certain. It was foreseen. As is all that has occurred since Jadeite's return."

"The Metallian Codex," Asphara whispered. The forbidden tome had a terrible reputation among the youma, and many had searched for it upon Beryl's death. It would be two then-weak Overlords that found it first- Ishamanar and Nyxan. After fighting each other to a draw for possession of the tome, they had agreed to study it together. From there, the plan had been formed.

Ishamanar pulled a deceptively simple looking volume down from a shelf, where it lay hidden among dozens of similar seeming, though far more mundane, works. He quickly thumbed through to a certain well-read page. "In the days after Time turns back on itself, all will seem lost. Fear not, for after the ninety Pharaohs fall, one of Fire will emerge from Ice to lead you. And your enemies shall fight among themselves, and they shall be driven before your armies. The bull will triumph over plague, but will fall to the hidden hand. The sky will be as flame, and the dead will walk. And when all this has come to pass as it has been foreseen, I, Metallia, will reign forever."

Ishamanar closed the tome, and returned it to its hiding place. In actuality, it was nothing more than a partial copy. The original was hidden in a far safer location. He trusted his consort, but not that much. "I do believe we are done with business," he said with a predatory smile.

For some period of time, the two were quite busy. After that, Asphara rose. "I'm afraid I must be going. The operation demands attention, and I must return soon, else Jadeite might notice that the portal is still being used after Gorhan was dealt with."

  


* * *

Allana Farrel observed the changes as she returned to the Crown Cafe. Evidently the damage had not been as great as it had seemed: once the shards of glass and other rubble had been removed, it had been revealed that for the most part the cafe was intact. The only thing that was truly missing was the front wall.

Allana nodded at Unazuki's friendly wave. "How did the meetings go?" the redhead asked.

"Fairly well," Allana replied. "I am still going to need to meet a few more contractors to see which will work best. Is everything going all right here?"

Unazuki nodded. "Of course. Most of the mess is dealt with, and I've got all the tables back upright."

Allana nodded. "Very good work. You will receive a bonus on your next paycheck."

"Thank you, Ms. Farrel."

Allana smiled. "No, thank you. Go ahead and take a break while I call up a few more people."

Unazuki nodded and left, stifling a short yawn. Ms. Farrel was trying to get the cafe reopened for business within a week, which Unazuki felt was a bit optimistic. She quickly wandered over to the arcade to see how her brother was doing.

As she walked through the automatic doors she noticed that he was currently talking with Sachiko and Uji. Motoki waved as he noticed her enter, and she soon joined them.

After a few pleasantries were exchanged, Motoki's face became serious. "There's going to be a meeting tonight at Ikawa's place. I don't know what it's about, but Meno's apparently discovered something."

The other three Champions nodded. "Speaking of that," Sachiko began. "What's our plan? There's nobody else to Awaken, and from my understanding that's what you've been focusing on."

Motoki shrugged. "Maybe Meno's information will help us decide. But for the moment, I don't know."

After a moment of silence, Uji and Sachiko made their excuses and left. Unazuki glanced at her watch. "I should probably head back too. Wouldn't want Ms. Farrel to get annoyed."

  


* * *

"That's it?" Mercury asked angrily. "You mean this is all about some... technicality?"

"It was hardly a technicality. We were always intended as a balancing force. To swear loyalty to the Queen would be to abandon our oaths. But, no. That is not what caused all this. Though it certainly helped." Hermes turned away for a moment, and gathered his thoughts before continuing.

"The next five years were superficially peaceful, but in reality were far less so. After that first attack, dozens more assassination attempts were made by similar monsters, which we would much later learn to call youma. Some of them succeeded. King Endymion was one of the victims and the Terran nobles refused to accept Prince Endymion because of his engagement to Princess Serenity. In the end, a compromise regency government was set up. Beryl was one of its members."

Hermes sighed. "Meanwhile, we were preparing for... something. We weren't sure what, but we knew that something big was coming, and that we had to be ready for it. Though we had lost all official posts, we still had many powerful allies and useful contacts, particularly among the fleet. In a way, we fulfilled Serenity's request, establishing a secret group we called the Brotherhood to fight the Metallian cults."

"It was almost fifteen years after Serenity and Endymion's engagement ceremony that everything came to a head, at a trade conference between Juno and Terra."

"Juno?" Mercury asked.

Hermes blinked, then groaned. "You don't know? Not surprising, I guess. Juno was the fifth planet from the sun, in between Mars and Jupiter. It had the second largest population in the Solar System, almost as many as Terra itself. At least... until the day of that conference." Hermes grimaced.

"Oh," Mercury said.

Hermes continued after a moment. "It was an important conference, and both the Senshi and Champions of both planets were in attendance. Security was unfortunately lax, and so we had a number of Brotherhood agents keeping an eye out on things."

Hermes paused. "It was the largest cultist strike ever. Almost three hundred irregular soldiers, a handful of sorcerers, and two dozen youma - almost four times more than had ever been used in a single strike before. The last report we got out of Juno before everything went to hell was that strange energy surges had been detected deep below the planet's surface, and that Gaia and Senshi Terra were investigating. We never found out exactly what happened below."

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

Nephrite smiled. It had been too easy to slip through the palace's security and into the caverns. And now he was here, far below the surface of Juno. He was not sure why this particular place was necessary, but Beryl had insisted. And when his queen commanded, he obeyed.

Nephrite glanced back at his companion, remembering all too well the titanic battle it had taken to bring him over to their side. It had been well that Beryl's spell had worked, else the whole movement would have been destroyed then and there, deep inside Neptune. And then they'd repeated it twice more, on Uranus and Mars. Unfortunately, the others had not been found, or were too powerful to take on.

"So... this is the place," his companion stated, hands playing idly with ornate blue robes. "He will be coming here. He must know what can be done here."

Nephrite nodded. "Be on guard, Loriel. I will begin the ceremony."

The Water Dragon grunted, and idly wandered about the roughly hewn chamber. Nephrite ignored him, instead pulling a black gem from his uniform. The Void Diamond: one of five. The others would have been useful, but this one would be enough, at least if the cultists above could provide enough energy.

Nephrite slowly approached the low altar which lay in the chamber's center. The Diamond was reverently placed in a round depression on is surface, though it fit poorly. Nephrite made an arcane gesture and began to speak in a harsh, dreadful tongue, not fit for a human being to speak.

The walls began to shake, and Loriel nodded. "He is here," the Dragon of Water spoke, just as a massive, fanged maw began to appear out of the wall.

"Water Dragon," Mordrangar, Dragon of Earth, boomed out. "Why are you here, and why do you allow this darkness to be done?"

Loriel snickered. "Your eyes will be opened. Just like Kyrien and Scalae were enlightened." Loriel shifted, and soon his own gigantic form was curled protectively around where Nephrite stood, continuing to chant.

Mordrangar reared back, his brown eyes following long, jagged black scars along the Water Dragon's flanks. "What has been done to you, Loriel?" His only answer was a laugh. Mordrangar growled, allowing the rest of his body to enter the chamber. "I wish it not, but I will fight you."

The two met in a storm of claws and magical attacks. Their bodies curled about each other, intertwining, and soon both were bleeding from numerous wounds. However, Loriel began to force the battle away from the altar and into the wider natural cavern system. Mordrangar, seeing this, struggled to get past the smaller Dragon, but found himself unable to do so without leaving himself open to a crippling blow.

And so Nephrite was for the moment left alone to finish his work. After a few more words, he shifted back into his natural speech. "Great Metallia, Queen of Darkness, Queen of Chaos. Heed my call!"

The dark gem on the altar began to glow an eerie light, and Nephrite wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Great leader, here is the appointed place, where the boundaries between the universes weaken and falter."

For an instant, Nephrite almost heard a dark whisper in the air. He silently pulled a dagger from his jacket and cut open the palm of his hand, allowing the warm blood to water the altar's cold stone. "Accept this offering, great Metallia, and heed my call."

Slowly, a large cocoon began to form above the altar. Almost immediately, wisps of energy gathered around it, sent by the cultists above to feed the creature taking shape below. The cocoon grew and swelled, preparing to accept the spirit that would soon enter the material world.

Nephrite sighed in relief. It was almost all over. Metallia would soon be free, free to lead them to victory over the foulness of this Silver Millennium, corrupt follower to and pale imitation of the Golden Age. Mankind would throw off the false barriers of law and morality that constrained him, and return to his purest form.

"What is that?" came a voice from behind him. Nephrite turned and grimaced, then forced himself to show a false smile. "Welcome, my lady Gaia, my lady Senshi Terra."

Terra was positioned to launch a spell, while Gaia's sword was out. "Guardian Nephrite!" the Senshi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Nephrite laughed. "Ushering in the end of a foul reign, and the beginning of Metallia's eternal rule!"

"You," Gaia whispered. "It makes sense now."

"Doesn't it?" Nephrite asked mockingly. "Care to observe? Within the hour, great Metallia will be fully free, and the ten planets will tremble before the arrival of their new goddess."

"You seek to unleash that demon?" Senshi Terra asked in horror, but quickly calmed herself. At Gaia's nod, the two raced forward, intent on slaying the traitor and destroying the cocoon.

Nephrite raised his arms above his head, a ball of water swiftly forming in his hands. "How does Lady Neptune's go? Oh yes... Deep Submerge!"

Gaia broke left, while Senshi Terra headed right, the ball of water passing harmlessly between them. Nephrite chuckled, extending his arms to his sides. "Water Wyrd!" Twin snakes of water launched from his hands, fanged maws striking the two woman. The snake apparitions lashed about, flinging the two back before they could recover from the first strike. Nephrite then retracted the snakes, as the two were out of range. "Care to try again, my ladies?"

Gaia reached out with her mind and telepathically contacted Senshi Terra. "He's vastly more powerful then he should be. Stay behind something, and work your way around to the left. Be careful, Thea." Senshi Terra caught Gaia's eyes and nodded once, her face grimly determined.

Wordlessly the two advanced, using what little cover existed to shield themselves from the Guardian of Water's attacks. Nephrite snorted. "Stone may protect you from water, but I have more tricks then that. O stars above, lend me your power!" As a ball of energy formed in his hand, Nephrite smiled. "Orion's Spear!"

The lance of energy shattered the rock that Terra was hiding behind, and pierced her side. The Senshi fell, gasping from the sudden pain. However, Gaia had managed to get close enough to Nephrite to attack, her sword forcing the corrupt Guardian back.

The close range fight that ensued was short but tiring, and by the end of it Gaia had been forced back from her goal - the cocoon. Despite this, the duel was not a total failure for her, as Nephrite now sported several unpleasant wounds. Nephrite panted a moment, leaning against the altar. "Not much longer now, my lady. Not long at all."

Gaia examined her options, and took the only one available. She reached deep within her self, summoning forth the kernel of power that had been implanted in a young Terran woman eight thousand years ago, that had survived death after death and ensured that Gaia lived on. The power flowed into her, the power of Life itself, filling the room with a glare that forced Nephrite to flinch.

On the ground beside Gaia, Senshi Terra began to stir, only to lay frozen, staring in awe and fear at the fearsome glowing being that stood over her. "I am the Lady of Life. The darkness shall not be allowed to prevail today." Between the Lady's outstretched arms, a ball of pale green light began to form and grow. With a wordless yell, Gaia released a beam of energy, of raw, unmatchable power. The attack sped towards Nephrite and the cocoon, intent on obliterating every trace of them.

Nephrite raised one hand. "Great Metallia, lend me your strength," whispered the exhausted Guardian and soon he felt the dark power surging into him, burning through his veins. Nephrite smiled in the face of his oncoming doom, energy gathering swiftly in his raised hand. "Deflection."

His opponents had only a fleeting instant to recognize their failure.

  


* * *

In orbit around Juno...

Senshi Saturn nervously shifted her grip on the Silence Glaive. The metal should have been cold, but it was warm... as though it were alive. Saturn could feel the power that had been bound to the dread weapon so many years ago, power strong enough to shatter worlds like eggs.

Worlds like the one that spread out tantalizingly below her and the others who had gathered. There was some sort of interference preventing them from landing on or teleporting to the surface, and so they watched helplessly, dependent on irregular and fragmentary reports. So far as could be determined, the Metallian cultists had gained the upper hand in the fighting below.

As Senshi Saturn waited for the next bit of news, the Silence sang to her. It was something she could never explain to another, the way it called to her. It was aware... but it was not. It was life and death. It could not be destroyed, for it was part of all that existed.

And it was hungry. Saturn knew this, could feel the hunger herself. For it was part of her, even more than it was a part of all else. Just as the Silence was bound to the Glaive, so she was bound to the Silence. An ancient pact, survived to haunt the solar system to this day.

And because of it, she was feared. She was loathed. She was a perpetual reminder of the fate that awaited all mankind. Nothing lasted forever, and man did not like to have that fact brought to his attention. For with it came the awareness that in the end all was futile, every victory transient.

Saturn tightened her grasp. Her weapon's siren call was growing stronger, demanding that it be brought into play. She could feel something growing on the planet below, something much like herself. And that was a frightening thought, even setting aside the way the Silence was reacting.

Senshi Saturn's musings came to an abrupt end as a disturbance impinged upon her senses. Something was happening with the Champions. She could not overhear them as they conversed amongst themselves, but she could hear what Hades said when he floated over to where the Senshi were gathered around Queen Serenity. "Gaia is... gone. For good."

Saturn ignored the shocked reactions from her companions, instead focusing on the planet below. The power she had felt growing earlier was swelling faster now. Without thought, Saturn shifted her Glaive into an attack position. "It's coming," she whispered, ignoring her companion's questions.

Saturn shuddered. Something... something dark... was probing the corners of her mind, prodding and feeling. From the looks on the other's faces, she was not alone. Before anyone could recover, a mental voice sounded, filled with hatred and malice.

"I am Metallia, the Queen of Chaos, returned from the Void. Surrender yourselves to my vengeance, or you will see this solar system destroyed around you."

The Silence sang louder in reply, and Saturn heard a mental laugh she was sure was directed to her alone. "Yes, my servant. Your time is now. They thought they could hide you, but they failed. Strike the others down, daughter of Death."

Saturn could feel the urge, nearly irresistible. Her trained mind was plotting out angles of attack - she would have to take out Queen Serenity in the first shot. If she was lucky, the attack would take out Hades and Senshi Uranus as well. Saturn turned and raised her Glaive, to the accompaniment of the voice's chuckles.

She watched dispassionately as the others pleaded for an explanation. She could not speak, she could only gather the energy to fulfil her purpose. She knew that they would not strike first, so she could wait, and prepare the strongest attack possible.

"Silence glaive surprise," she intoned flatly. The others proved more agile in zero gravity than she had thought - she had only managed to catch Hades in the edge of the blast. Not fatal, but he was out of the fight.

Saturn corrected her aim. "Silence -"

Before she could finish her second attack, her vision vanished in a flare of silver light. The Ginzuishou. Power unparalleled by anything known to man, but only wielded at a terrible cost. "Silence wall." Saturn was surprised at how effortlessly she blocked off Serenity's magic.

Saturn felt herself speak. "Why do you struggle against me? The Ginzuishou is as nothing to me. You will not drive my power out of this shell, not without destroying it."

Queen Serenity wordlessly redoubled her efforts, pressing the Silence Wall back. Saturn grunted at the increased pressure. This was fruitless. In an instant, Saturn switched strategies, dropping the protective shield and instead preparing to launch an attack.

Before she could however, the silver light washed over her a second time, and something snapped inside of her. The power delivered was weak, unable to oust the dark force by sheer strength, but it found a foothold - a part of Saturn's mind not wholly dominated. For though the entity forming below held power over Death and the Silence, Saturn was the Planet of Time, and fell outside those domains. And it was the Saturnian blood that flowed through Senshi Saturn's veins, not that of Pluto.

And so, Serenity's magic found that bit of power and strengthened it, and for a moment, Saturn could act freely. And that she did, whirling around and pointing her blade to where she could sense the source of the dark power, not yet fully formed.

She could hear Serenity behind her, drawing even deeper on the Ginzuishou. Even as the first waves of energy reached her, Saturn moved.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The rest, as the saying goes, was history.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

Hermes was silent for a long moment. "It's hard to talk calmly about what happened. I don't really think I can..." He trailed off, and for once Mercury did not press him. "It suffices to say that tempers were running high, and all of us were overwhelmed by what had occurred. Senshi Saturn had somehow survived the cataclysm, probably due to an interaction with Serenity's healing magic."

"As I recall, it was Poseidon who first demanded that Iris be stripped of her powers, and that the post of Senshi Saturn be forever eliminated." Hermes paused. "Serenity disagreed, and a day later the war started."

"Brotherhood forces took control of the near instantaneous riots on Saturn, but King Agares cracked down, and the streets of Saturn's cities ran red with blood. The only other major initial revolt was on Mars. The major cities were taken rather bloodlessly and the nomads raided the countryside. Within a week, the only significant loyalist forces on Mars were trapped inside the royal palace."

"Senshi Mars negotiated safe passage for the loyalists from there to the space port, which lay on the other side of a mountain pass called Vulcan's Gap." Hermes paused. "We would call what happened next the first great battle of the war, but that was a lie."

"Vulcan's Gap wasn't a battle... it was a massacre. Communications failures between our forces in the capital and elsewhere caused the army besieging the spaceport to not receive word of the safe passage agreement." Hermes paused. "Before word reached the battlefield, our forces had devastated the few remaining loyalist Martian military units. After that, there was little hope for more negotiated agreements."

"On Saturn, the bloody reprisals drove the nobility into revolt, and Agares was hung on the same gallows he had days earlier hung several rebel leaders. With those two planets under our control, we moved to secure Jupiter. The fleet bases on its moons rebelled, and the planet itself only held out under siege for three months."

Hermes paused. "I don't really think the military details are relevant anymore. It's sufficient to simply say that the next five years were long and bloody. By the beginning of the war's third year, the Uranus and Neptune colonies were taken, and Pluto besieged. We launched a dual invasion of Mercury and Venus, but we quickly became bogged down there."

"That was when Beryl made her move."

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

Prince Endymion silently paced atop the shining walls of Crystal City, crown city of Terra. It had been another fruitless meeting with the regency council. Whenever he tried to convince them to take greater action to deal with the reports of increasing cultist activity in the hinterlands, the council mouthed platitudes, but failed to follow through. Asking about when they planned to acknowledge him as King was even more futile.

For a moment, Endymion wished he hadn't fallen in love with Princess Serenity. If he broke off the engagement, all those excuses about the danger of the thrones of Terra and Luna falling to one person would no longer apply, and the council would be forced to accept him. However, Endymion knew he that was impossible. Even setting aside the ramifications on relationships with Luna, he could never do that to the Princess.

Endymion glanced out over the wide plain that stretched from the bottom of the crystal wall he stood on towards the distant horizon. What was that? Some sort of dust cloud, maybe? Endymion began to walk to the nearest observation post, only to break into a hurried run when the alarms began to go off. He was met by a squadron of soldiers led by Guardian Kunzite.

"Kunzite!" he called out.

Kunzite looked almost sad. "Seize Endymion! If he gets away, I'll have your heads!"

Endymion took a shocked step backwards as the guards moved to comply. "What," he began.

Kunzite did not reply, instead gesturing the guards forward once more. Endymion drew his sword with a shaking hand. "Dare you attack your Prince?" he asked the guards, who had begun to circle menacingly.

A handful of the guards hesitated. Another leapt forward, his own sword in hand. "For Terra and Queen Beryl!" he screamed as he brought his weapon down.

Endymion raised his weapon to block. The fine Martian steel, enchanted by Luna's most powerful magi, sliced through the guard's sword and continued onward to sever the man's head with a sickening sound. As the soulless corpse slowly collapsed, Endymion felt as though he was about to be sick. It was the first time he had ever killed another human being. As the circle of guards began to close, Endymion realized it would not be the last.

The next few minutes were a nightmare of blood, and by the end of it Endymion stood panting, unwounded, over the fallen bodies of his foes. Kunzite, who had watched all this with a dispassionate eye, nodded. "You learned your lessons well, Endymion."

"Why, Kunzite?" the Prince of Terra asked.

"The Silver Millennium is weak. The planets are devastated by war, and Queen Serenity can do nothing. The rebels advance day by day, and only by luck are they not now here as well as on Mercury and Venus. Luck, and the sacrifices made by many brave men and women to overwhelm the landing zones. And what did Luna do? She watched while Terrans died for her!" Kunzite took a menacing step forward. "Only a strong leader can return mankind to his proper glory! Only Metallia can save us!"

Endymion flinched, then once more raised his blood-stained sword. "I never thought I would see the day that one of my Guardians would turn to demon-worship."

Kunzite bowed his head, drawing a thin sword from his side. "I wish not to fight you like this. Join us, my Prince. Together, we can change the solar system for the better." Behind the Guardian, Endymion could see columns of smoke rising up from Crystal City. In the skies, Jadeite could be seen, wreathed in flame. Surrounding him were dozens of flying monstrosities, and together they were obviously seeking out pockets of resistance.

Endymion glanced behind him, and saw the city gates open, admitting a stream of youma. After a moment, he turned back to Kunzite. "No." As Kunzite bowed his head a second time, Endymion charged. "Defend yourself, traitor!"

Kunzite's blade rose up with the speed of lightning, meeting Endymion's in a shower of sparks. Before Endymion could strike a second time, Kunzite began his own attack, forcing Endymion to retreat step by step, until he found himself backed up against the wall's parapets. Endymion desperately attacked, and succeeded in gaining back a portion of the ground he had lost.

The Prince swung a second time, and locked blades with the Guardian of Earth. As the two stared wordlessly at each other over the crossed steel, sweat began to form on Endymion's face. Kunzite was strong, far stronger than Endymion remembered from their days of sparring and training.

With a sudden burst of panic-induced strength, the Prince forced Kunzite's sword out of his hands. Breathing heavily, Endymion placed his weapon at the traitor's throat. "Any last words?"

"Zoi!" The sudden attack sent Endymion stumbling back. Zoicite floated protectively over the other Guardian. Kunzite reached down, retrieving his sword.

"You fought well, my Prince," Kunzite stated. "Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to triumph today." Endymion could see Jadeite's fiery form flying closer, and out of the corner of his eye saw Nephrite approaching as well, at the head of a column of robed cultists.

Endymion was preparing to sell his life dearly when the situation changed in a flash of light. A dozen silver-armored soldiers appeared surrounding him, blades shining with moonfire. A female Lunarian who had appeared next to him grasped his hand.

"I don't think my men will be able to hold them off for long," she said. "Let's get going."

Endymion gave Crystal City a long, last look, than slowly nodded. In a flash of silver light, he left Terra, not to return in this lifetime.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

"The fall of Terra to Beryl's forces was a pivotal point in the war. The cultists had moved into the open in a way they hadn't since Juno. For a brief while, there were several movements on both our side and Serenity's to unite against Beryl, but," Hermes trailed off, sighing.

"Neither side trusted the other enough to reach an agreement," Mercury stated, and Hermes nodded.

"And so, the war continued. With the loyalist fleets diverted to blockade Terra, the defenders on Mercury and Venus were weakened. First Mercury fell to our forces, then over a year later Venus did as well. And with that, our attention returned to Terra and Luna."

Hermes shook his head. "Once again, I probably should not dwell on the insignificant details. Simply put, our fleet engaged the loyalists in a brutal series of engagements that ended with Serenity's fleet mostly destroyed. As we then prepared to follow the fleet to Lunar orbit, Beryl struck again."

"Breaking out of the now weakened blockade, she launched an invasion of Luna almost five years to the day from the beginning of the war. The youma overwhelmed the Lunar home guards, and were soon besieging the palace. Lunar civilians were slaughtered, their life energy going to fuel Beryl's dark magics."

Hermes paused. "About the same time, cultist cells on the other planets struck. Literally thousands of youma were unleashed, and there was no one to stop them." Hermes sighed. "Our only feasible choice was to strike at the heart of the problem: Beryl and her Generals. Hopefully, the serpent would not survive without its head. After last minute negotiations with Queen Serenity fell through, we commenced full scale bombardment of Luna in an attempt to obliterate the main youma army."

"When the bombardment finished, we teleported down to the surface. Serenity had told us that she was planning to unleash the Ginzuishou's full power against us, and we had to stop her."

Hermes then finished his tale.

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

It was the end of the world. In the skies over the once-grand palace of Queen Serenity, the countless stars had been blotted out by a great Shadow, created from an unholy merger of seven of the most powerful youma ever formed. Below this shroud, hordes of monstrosities stalked the now gray and cratered land, which had once been among the most beautiful known to man. Towering over the hordes of youma were four great scaled beasts- the legendary Dragons, and they laid waste to all who stood in their way.

Those who opposed them were an eclectic mix. Rebel volunteers fought side by side with the surviving palace guards. The two groups were bitter enemies, but in the face of the hordes of soulless youma and their Terran allies, that rivalry seemed insignificant, even after five years of desperate struggle.

Captain Ashiant, Saturnian commander of the rebel flagship, the Memory of Juno, briefly wondered why he had volunteered. This was a nightmare that made the fall of the Palace of Light on Venus seem pleasant. With a sigh, he withdrew his sword from the body of a fallen Terran, and turned to face the next.

With a sudden explosion, a nearby wall collapsed to reveal a charging youma. Disengaging from his present foe, Ashiant turned to face the monster, which was currently rending a Lunar guard in two. Stretching out his free arm, Ashiant mumbled a quick chant, and a bolt of force leapt from his hand and slammed into the youma.

With a roar, the beast charged towards Ashiant, only to stumble under a burst of silver flame from its flank. The youma casually disemboweled the guardswoman who had cast that spell, then continued on his way towards Ashiant.

Gritting his teeth in expectation of the pain, Ashiant summoned another forcebolt and sent it on its way to impede the demon's path. Ashiant resisted the urge to collapse from the effort, instead readying his sword. Around him a handful of rebels and guards rallied, determined to slay the foul beast.

Within three minutes, they were all dead, and the youma continued on its path toward the heart of the palace.

  


* * *

In a nearly whole courtyard, Senshi Saturn wept over a pair of shattered corpses, the remnants of two who had been friends and mentors to her. She had arrived too late, and they were already dead. Not even a whole hour ago the three had been whole and healthy, preparing to teleport from distant Pluto.

And now only she survived. Dia's body was devastated, charred and bloody, nearly unrecognizable. Cyrene was frozen against a pillar, her throat neatly slit. It was a terrible sight, but Saturn knew she could not tarry long.

Her tears drying, Saturn rose, glaive in hand. If her friends' sacrifice was to have any meaning at all, she would have to move quickly. And so she did, moving towards the edge of the palace grounds. Her power obliterated all foes in her path, youma and rebel alike.

After a while she reached her destination. Beryl stood on a rocky outcropping, and with a tremor in her gut Saturn recognized the corpses of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion floating before the cackling madwoman. Saturn carefully positioned her glaive, and with a grim smile whispered three words.

The Silence Glaive Surprise struck Beryl head on, sending the dark queen hurling back, wounded but not dead. Beryl laughed as she rose. "Come out, Iris. Great Metallia shelters me from your power. Come out, and face your doom!"

Saturn walked into the open, and Beryl laughed a second time. "Join me, Iris. They hate you as they hate me. Join me, and let us have vengeance!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise."

Beryl raised her staff, and Saturn's attack failed before it struck her. "Foolish little girl. Your power is as nothing before Great Metallia." Beryl raised the staff a second time, dark energy crackling around it. "Die!"

"Silence Wall!" The deadly attack halted mere inches before Saturn's face, and the Senshi nearly collapsed from the effort of blocking it. And ever so slowly, the Silence Wall was contracting.

For the third time Beryl laughed and raised her staff. "This is the end!" As she spoke, the dark shadow above formed a massive claw, and a bolt of force struck Senshi Saturn in the rear.

Saturn crumbled, the Silence Wall dissipating. She found herself unable to move as Beryl strode over to her and placed the end of her staff on Saturn's neck. "You should have joined me when I offered," Beryl whispered.

And with a sickening crack, Senshi Saturn died.

  


* * *

In another portion of the palace, Jadeite, General of Beryl's dark kingdom, slowly allowed his flames to die down. With a sigh, he observed the blackened corpse before him. It was done. Phoebe, the last Senshi Mars, was dead. Jadeite bowed his head as he heard another man enter the room.

"I knew you would come here, Deinas."

Ares's cold eyes took in the scene, and he too bowed his head. "We were friends once, the three of us."

"But not anymore," Jadeite replied. "And now one has fallen, and two remain." Jadeite turned, a blade of fire forming in his hands. "And soon, only one will remain. Face me, Betrayer!"

"So be it." Ares held his sword before him, flames running up and down the steel blade. "One must fall." The Champion paused. "Defend yourself!"

From the beginning Jadeite found himself hard-pressed. Ares was a master swordsman, and he was not holding back. It took every ounce of skill Jadeite possessed to keep himself unwounded, much less to attempt to counterattack. As he darted around a swift thrust, Jadeite growled, "I've waited for this day for a long time, Deinas."

Ares pressed his assault, scoring a minor wound on Jadeite's side. "Perhaps you should have waited longer, traitor." Another blow brought another bloody wound for Jadeite. "You're over a thousand years away from being able to beat me."

Jadeite stumbled back, flames forming around his hands. "Perhaps. Inferno!" The raging fire filled the room, scorching the walls and floor. When they died down, Jadeite had fallen to one knee, while Ares stood, singed but not seriously harmed.

Ares stepped forward and raised his blade like an executioner. "So it ends, Jadeite."

There was a flash of silver light.

Ares stumbled back, sword falling to his side. "Serenity..." he began. "No." For a second time flames filled to room as Ares summoned forth the power that had survived dozens of cycles of death and rebirth, the tiny spark that had made Deinas of Mars become Ares. When the fire died, Ares was gone, and only the Lord of Fire remained.

A moment later, that being too had vanished, heading directly for the center of the palace complex. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jadeite rose and teleported to his Queen's side.

A moment later, everything vanished in a second flash of silver.

  


* * *

A day later, the Silver Millennium was no more. Serenity's final magic had heralded the end, as the mana wells on all nine planets died out. Magic failed, and with it civilization fell. The few survivors were hard pressed by constant assaults from the small number of remaining youma. Only on green Terra would a remnant of a remnant survive to carry on the line of man.

On distant Pluto, the Senshi of Time began her lonely vigil. A Great Seal had been formed to master the spells binding both rebels and youma away from this universe. And so Senshi Pluto gained a second charge, one almost as dangerous as the Gates of Time she had guarded her entire life.

As she lay dying, Queen Serenity had performed one last spell. The souls of those who had died in Luna's final hour were sent into the future. Should the wards Serenity had died to create fail, they would be reborn to face the menace.

And for ten millennia, neither Senshi nor Champion entered the annals of history.

  


* * *

This is now.

Nyxan breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the hidden sanctum

deep beneath Beryl's palace. "Are you ready?" he asked simply.

Ishamanar nodded briefly, staring at the obsidian altar before him. Everything had to be exact, as it was prescribed in the Metallian Codex. A single error at this stage could bring the whole plan tumbling down around the two conspirators. "It is ready," he finally replied when he was satisfied.

Nyxan nodded once. "That is good."

Ishamanar turned to his ally and friend. "Do you have it?"

Nyxan nodded again.

Ishamanar smiled. "Jadeite does not know?"

Nyxan laughed. "If he knew, he'd be tearing this chamber down around us to get it."

"Very well then." Ishamanar laid the Metallian Codex on the dark altar, and opened it the appropriate page. "You know what to do."

Nyxan nodded yet again. "We have waited so long." He paused a moment, then pulled out a sparkling red gem. The Fire Diamond. The black-skinned Overlord stepped forward and inserted the Diamond into a round depression in the altar. It fit perfectly.

Ishamanar smiled and made an arcane gesture. Taking a deep breath, he began to chant in an ancient, holy tongue, pleasing to Nyxan's ears. After some time, Ishamanar shifted back to his normal language. "Great Metallia, Queen of Darkness, Queen of Chaos. Heed our call!"

The gem on the altar began to glow, illuminating the room in a pale red light which cast odd shadows. "Great Leader, here is the appointed place, where the boundaries between the universes weaken and falter."

Nyxan slowly handed Ishamanar a jagged dagger. The four-armed Overlord accepted the weapon, and with a grunt of pain sliced open one of his palms. The pale ichor splattered onto the dark stone, hissing and steaming. "Accept this offering, great Metallia, and heed our call," Ishamanar finished, staring expectantly at the space above the altar.

Slowly, a great cocoon began to form, and with a nod Ishamanar stepped backward. For a moment the room was filled with a bright glow as energy streamed into the cocoon. It wouldn't be enough to fully bring their Great Leader back into the world, but it would awaken her, allow her hand to begin to steer events.

When the energy died down, Nyxan lowered the hand which had been sheltering his eyes and stared up at the entity forming above him. "This is it," he whispered.

Ishamanar smiled briefly, and he gazed up at the chrysalis that was rapidly taking shape above them. Slowly, a guttural laugh escaped from his throat, and he spoke. "It has begun."

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Again, cosmetic changes only this time.

2) Angus MacSpon, Chaeotica, and Rebecca Nowack are the prereaders for the original version of this chapter. In addition, Brian Randall and Michael Chase both provided comments on that version. Michael Chase and The Wanderer both commented on this revision.

3) All comments are welcome.

4) A note: from this point on, the story gets much darker. Let the reader beware.

5) In others news, I finally set pen to paper... err, fingers to keyboard and hammered out the first scene of Shades of Darkness. Below, a special LIMITED EDITION PREVIEW of the first line in all its glory:

"Sometimes I can't believe things worked out so well."

Ooh! Aah!

Released: April 28, 2002

Revised: October 20, 2003 

Final: December 30, 2003


	12. Chapter 11: Collision Course

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 11: Collision Course

"_What is the Way of the Warrior?_"  
"_The Way of the Warrior is Death._"

- seventeenth-century Japanese proverb

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Jadeite frowned as he entered his chambers. Something was amiss... there was a foul scent in the air, a corruption even greater than usual. The shadows seemed alive, moving and whispering in the dimly lit room. The former general whirled around, certain he that heard someone sneaking up on him, but no intruder was revealed.

Another sound. Jadeite stilled himself, all his perception bent on determining the source of his discomfort. He could feel no presence in his room. Yet the half-familiar sounds continued. The dark lord extended his search, his magic feeling throughout his palace for anything out of place.

Nothing. All was as it should be. For a moment, Jadeite opened his eyes, glancing about his chamber warily. If all was well, what then caused the terrible sense of oncoming doom? Flames gathered in Jadeite's hand, and the ever-present shadows retreated under the fire's assault.

Jadeite's scowl deepened. Not a single item was out of place. Everything remained as it had been when he had first journeyed to the front almost a week ago. Yet, the dark lord was not comforted by this. His instincts rarely let him down, and they were screaming out in utter panic. Something was happening.

The flames died out as Jadeite once again closed his eyes and extended his more unnatural senses. His probes entered every nook and cranny of his palace, carelessly shoving aside the wards that most Overlords placed around their private chambers. There would be time to smooth over ruffled feelings later.

Jadeite collapsed, his senses overwhelmed. They had been straining, focusing on even the slightest imperfection, yet finding nothing. But now... now they were reeling under a powerful wave of energy. Familiar energy.

"The Flame Diamond," Jadeite muttered as he struggled to his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder, which pulsed in time to the waves of energy. "How?"

Jadeite never completed his thought, as he finally felt the source of all his problems. Good arm grasping at a nearby table, Jadeite slowly pulled himself up. "By all the Ten," he muttered, ignoring the anachronism of the ancient oath.

Even as he came to this realization, the dark lord trembled under a new assault. Chillingly familiar energies swirled throughout the palace and beyond. Jadeite could feel the mental touch battering against his protections. Forcing himself fully to his feet, ignoring the rising pain in his shoulder and his shaking legs, Jadeite began to quietly chant a ward of protection.

The ward was never completed. As Jadeite rolled around on the floor, body spasming under the next assault, he had the presence of mind to activate the protections on his door, sealing off his private chambers with nearly unbreakable shields. Then, blessed darkness came, obliterating the pain.

Outside the palace, the skies opened up and spewed forth millennia of pent-up wrath. Rain lashed against the dark castle walls, leaving shallow, steaming pits where it struck. When the storm cleared, the low clouds did as well, revealing to one and all the blazing sky known as Metallia's Eye.

And on Earth, in a small cafe on the outskirts of Tokyo, a pale Meiou Setsuna dropped a 2000 yen note next to her unfinished coffee and vanished, uncaring of whether she was seen.

  


* * *

"Ami's late." Rei worriedly glanced out the window onto the rapidly darkening twilight. "I hope -" She left the sentence unfinished. She didn't even know what to hope for. What was Ami doing that was so dangerous?

Across the room, Haruka pulled the Mercury Computer out from her pocket and gingerly put it on the table. With a frown, she flipped it open. "Ami said there was a message on here for if she," Haruka trailed off, then continued, "couldn't make it."

Silence greeted her pronouncement. Frown deepening, Haruka reached to activate the message. However, her hand stopped at the sound of four beeps. As one, the Inner Senshi reached for their communicators.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Ami's voice could be heard emanating from the devices. "I'm going to be just a little bit longer. I need to make sure I'm not followed."

The mood in the room lightened noticeably, though not entirely. At least they knew Ami was all right... but why would she be worried about being followed?

It was half an hour before Ami arrived and those questions would be answered. After the obligatory displays of relief at her appearance had been dealt with, Ami reclaimed her computer and began to relate the meeting that had taken up most of her day.

This would take quite some time, and the sun had finished setting by the time Ami reached Juno. At this point, Ami halted her narrative a moment, trying to sort out how to relate the next phase of the story. Obviously what she had heard was filtered through the biases of the teller, but how much did that bias twist the facts? With a sideways glance at Hotaru and a sigh, Ami made her decision. "I think it would be best to just let you hear the same thing I heard about the next event." A moment's work on her computer, and the recording she had made began to play from the appropriate point.

"It was the largest cultist strike ever. Almost three hundred irregular soldiers, a handful of sorcerers, and two dozen youma - almost four times more than had ever been used in a single strike before. The last report we got out of Juno before everything went to hell was that strange energy surges had been detected deep below the planet's surface, and that Gaia and Senshi Terra were investigating. We never found out exactly what happened below."

"But we can guess. Somehow, the cultists were trying to summon Metallia. Gaia... Gaia died. She used her true power, and sacrificed herself in an attempt to save us. We could feel the darkness below, and could do nothing to stop it. And Iris... Saturn." The venom in Hermes's voice was obvious. "Saturn went berserk. She attacked us, tried to kill us all. And then... and then that bitch destroyed Juno! She murdered Hera... and billions of others. And your precious Queen Serenity saved Iris's worthless life! Her life, and no others!"

Ami's own voice was then heard. "Enough with the dramatics."

There was a long moment of silence, then Hermes spoke. "It's hard to talk calmly about what happened. I don't really think I can..."

At that, Ami stopped the recording, and risked a glance around the room. It was obvious that most of the Senshi did not know what to think- not that she did herself. Ami knew there had to be another side to the story... but how to get it? Hotaru did not, could not remember.

Hotaru muffled a sob and raced out of the room. Barely a second later, Haruka and Michiru followed. Usagi was not far behind.

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto was not scared. She refused to be scared, even if the timestream had shuddered and fractured, splitting into a thousand times a thousand paths. In one, a critical battle went wrong, and one by one the Senshi fell, her last of all. In another, a sudden change of heart brought new allies to their side, and victory was seemingly near assured- but far too soon, and at great cost. In a third, betrayal shattered the Senshi, the hope of ten thousand years lost to an ill-advised romance. Another path showed that same romance saving them all from horrible defeat. Pluto saw herself fall prey to foolish choices, and damn all who depended on her with her failure.

Pluto shuddered as wave after wave of the images poured into her supernatural senses. This was impossible - she hadn't seen uncertainty like this since the final days of the Silver Millennium. Each potential timeline was multiplying, as each brought its own crisis points, which branched out even further.

The Senshi of Time relentlessly sought out Crystal Tokyo - the timeline that had to occur, the one true future. But it was buried under countless infinities, and whenever she thought she had the proper strand, it slipped away. Pluto paused and waited, and slowly the timelines began to thin out, the more improbable vanishing, though far too many remained for comfort.

Slowly and painstakingly, she found what she sought, and saw what must occur. And with a sudden crash, her staff fell to the ground, nerveless fingers no longer holding it in a firm grasp.

The sound echoed throughout Castle Charon's dark and silent halls. Sailor Pluto slowly stooped over and retrieved her weapon. This was not good. There was no way she could ensure everything would occur as it must. She could only hope and pray.

An ancient curse on her lips, Pluto slowly approached the Great Seal. She stared for a moment at the ten concentric circles surrounding the intricate mural of the Sun. With a sigh she forced her staff into a small hole in the outermost, black circle. Cautiously, she extended her senses, determined to confirm or deny her worst fears.

Pluto's already pale face whitened even more as she observed the wounded barrier that separated the Dark Kingdom from the universe. It was weak, too weak, and deteriorating quickly. Even as she watched, a patch of frayed barrier dropped away entirely, revealing what lay beyond.

Sailor Pluto recoiled, malicious laughter echoing in her head. A blazing red eye, a horrible, familiar eye, half-remembered from her earliest nightmares, bored into her mind, piercing the shadows of her innermost thoughts. With a scream, Pluto forced her staff out of the hole, but the terrible eye remained, and the laughter redoubled in strength.

"Foolish little girl, treading where she should not dare look," a far too familiar voice crooned. "I remember you, little one. I remember you from Juno. 'Sailor' Pluto, Senshi of Time." The voice laughed. "What a disgrace. You know that this is not the calling you are best suited for."

An image formed in Sailor Pluto's mind, superimposing itself on the crimson eye. She stood triumphantly atop a pile of bloody, broken bodies, her staff at her side. Her eyes unwillingly dropped to examine the bodies, to find the faces of the other Senshi staring up at her, lifeless eyes a silent rebuke. Her doppelganger moved, and with a sinking feeling she realized it was not the Time Staff it wielded.

As the voice's laughter sounded once again, Sailor Pluto watched as she spun the Silence Glaive in a threatening arc, strands of energy gathering around it. The simulacrum smiled, looking the true Sailor Pluto in the eye, then slowly dropped the Glaive. Pluto could hear her own voice, uttered from the mimic's lips. "Death Reborn Revolution." Pluto screamed as the frighteningly real seeming energies washed over her.

The image mercifully vanished, and Sailor Pluto dropped to her knees, sobbing. She could somehow feel the voice smirking, and soon it spoke once again. "But alas, that is not to be, is it? Instead it is another who will serve me in your place. What was her name? Iris?" The voice paused. "Actually, I agree, little one. I like the name Hotaru better."

"No," Pluto found the voice to whisper. Her thoughts had already betrayed Saturn. She could not allow this demon to find the others through her.

"I have no need for the 'others', little girl." The voice was now harsh as steel, playful mocking left behind. "The Senshi of Silence will not escape me this time. I know what blood she carries, and I am prepared. Your little Princess died facing the merest fraction of my true power, wielded by a half-sane sorceress. What will she do when I return in full glory?"

"She... we will stop you."

"Foolish little girl. Time has turned back on itself, and the strength of the ninety Pharaohs has been broken. The One of Fire has emerged from Ice, the bull has fallen. The sky is as flame, and the dead will walk. I, Metallia, will reign forever, as I always should have!"

Sailor Pluto smiled grimly, rising to her feet, gathering her power for a counterstrike. "We will stop you, demon. Begone!" And as suddenly as it had arrived, the presence vanished before Pluto's mental attack, forced back for the time being.

But not for long. Not for long. Her face calming, Pluto headed across the shadowed courtyard to the Gates of Time, her stride long and purposeful. There was work to be done.

  


* * *

Hotaru paused as she reached Haruka's car. She did not know why she had run to it - the doors were locked, and she did not have a key. But she had to get away, get away from the others. From those glances, trying to avoid her notice, eyes filled with fear and pity. She had to get away.

Not that she had succeeded. She heard the three pairs of footsteps rapidly following her, and she could guess who they were. Hotaru clenched her fists, nails biting into the skin of her palms. "Stay away."

"Hotaru?" Haruka's voice was unusually quiet. "Are you all right?"

"No. I'm not." Hotaru laughed bitterly. "Why should I be? Didn't you hear? I'm the biggest mass murderer in history. I don't deserve to be 'all right'."

"Hotaru." Usagi's voice was quiet and commanding, filled with an ancient power, yet tinged with sadness and understanding.

Hotaru spun around. "Serenity," she said flatly.

"Hotaru, please. Come back inside. Let us help you."

"Help me?" Hotaru spat out angrily, driven by churning feelings she barely understood. Her small hands clenched into fists, and Silence filled her ears. "I don't need your help. Just... leave me alone." She could see the other Senshi slowly approaching, and she took a step backward, stumbling slightly at the sudden drop from the curb to the street.

"We can't leave you alone, Hotaru," Usagi stated. "We're your friends. We care about you." Usagi took a few steps forward.

Something inside Hotaru snapped, and the Silence roared. Power flowed through her, the power that defined who she was. The ground fell away beneath her feet, and she rose into the air. She could feel the sigil burning on her forehead, the image that named her as the harbinger of destruction. "Stay away!" Hotaru screamed, power arcing away from her.

The energy struck Usagi, sending her stumbling back. The other Senshi surrounded her, and Hotaru winced at the anger some of them showed. As suddenly as it had come, the power left her, and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out between sobs. "I'm -"

Michiru knelt by her side, comforting her. "It's alright. Usagi isn't hurt." Hotaru clutched to the one she sometimes considered a mother or a sister, now longer struggling to control her tears. Eventually, she calmed herself.

"I think we should probably head home," Haruka said. Hotaru nodded, relieved at the prospect of not having to face the others for another day.

"We'll hear the rest of the story tomorrow," Haruka told Ami, and shortly thereafter the three were speeding to the questionable comfort of their home.

  


* * *

"It has begun," Ishamanar repeated, as he gazed upon the half-formed chrysalis that was the culmination of all his hopes and dreams, and though they did not yet know it, of the hopes and dreams of all his species.

Nyxan glanced around the small chamber, as though he feared some sudden assault. "So it has," the dark-skinned General muttered, nervously extending and retracting his claws repeatedly. After a moment, he continued, "How long?" He did not need to clarify the question.

Ishamanar smiled widely. "Three weeks, at the most. Shorter if Asphara fetches energy faster. Three weeks, and the dream of ten thousand years will at last be fulfilled. Three weeks!"

"That short?" Nyxan asked. "I've done the calculations myself, but to see it happening before my eyes -"

"It will be shorter." The deep yet obviously female voice was not a voice at all, instead resounding solely in the minds of the two conspirators. As one, the two Generals' eyes returned to the cocoon, in which foul liquids had begun to churn and boil as they did their work. "It must be shorter," the voice continued.

Nyxan and Ishamanar dropped to their knees in awe. "Great Metallia," Nyxan breathed, while his companion trembled wordlessly.

A soft chuckle emanated from the cocoon. "Rise, my children," Metallia said. "You have served me well. When my reign comes, you shall rule at my right hand. Your names will be exalted over all my servants, and feared by my foes."

Nyxan stumbled to his feet, followed an instant later by Ishamanar. The two bowed deeply, and Nyxan spoke. "We are unworthy of the honors you grant to us, Great Metallia."

"No, my children. You are more than worthy. What you will accomplish is unmatched in all of history. You will be remembered for a thousand generations."

Nyxan bowed a second time. "You are too kind to your servants, Great One. Tell us your desire, and we will fulfil it."

"The time is upon us. We must strike now, while our foes are blind and divided. You will go to Terra, and you will go as conquerors. I have foreseen what will occur."

And Metallia told her worshippers what was required of them.

Ishamanar spoke. "You... your will, Great Metallia."

For a third time, Nyxan bowed. "Great Metallia, as you command, we will do. I fear, however, that usage of portals to Terra will bring unwanted attention to us."

Metallia laughed, not at all pleasantly. "Jadeite has been dealt with. My servants no longer need fear his gaze. Now, go, and carry out my word." And with that, Metallia's presence lifted from the chamber.

Ishamanar blinked several times. "Glorious."

Slowly, Nyxan nodded. "Let us plan. We have much to prepare for, if our Great Leader's will is to prevail."

"Yes," Ishamanar responded. "I will travel to my domain, and prepare a legion of my finest troops to cross over to Terra. Search Beryl's summoning chamber, and find what Great Metallia desires."

In a brief burst of flame, Ishamanar vanished, voyaging across the long miles to his realm, Alkoden. Nyxan smiled, then exited the chamber, resealing the wards behind him. This would be a very interesting day.

  


* * *

At long last, it had come. Ikawa had been dreaming of this moment since his Awakening, and now it had finally arrived. The final Champions had been Awakened. Against the odds, he had succeeded in the task he had set himself not too long ago, though it seemed sometimes as though years had passed since that fateful day.

Yet, this reunion was bittersweet. There were no more Champions to be found, which made the absences even more evident. Gaia, Champion of Terra, skilled in the arts of war and peace alike. Hera, Champion of Juno, strong and steadfast as the stone she commanded. For eight thousand years they had survived, but on one day they both fell for the final time.

And unlike those gathered here today, Serenity's magic had not granted them a chance to cheat death once again, one last spin on the wheel of life. They were already gone forever, the fate which now awaited their comrades.

There would be no more incarnations, no more new lives to live. They had all sacrificed that, in one glorious, futile effort to avert disaster. They did not talk about that fact. To dwell too much on what awaited them was to give in to despair. And there was much to do before they went into oblivion.

Ikawa's musings were interrupted when Motoki finally spoke. "Well, we're all here. I think we'd all like to hear what Meno has to say." There was a general chorus of agreement, and all eyes turned to the Champion of Mercury.

The retelling took quite some time, and when Meno finished the tale of the Dark Kingdom's first return, it was closer to midnight than to sunfall. The tale of an incident involving two aliens was much shorter. When he reached this point, Meno paused, and pondered what to say next.

With a sigh, Meno turned to Tamori. "I'm afraid your daughter has been meddling with the timestream." As Tamori stirred, Meno quickly summarized what he knew of Crystal Tokyo and the Dark Moon Family.

Tamori settled back into his seat. "I had feared something similar. If what you say is true, and there has been time travel involving this 'Crystal Tokyo', in both directions even," Tamori trailed off for a moment. "I fear we may already defeated."

"What?" The cry came from quite of few of the Champions.

"We've never really understood what the Gates of Time do," Tamori began. "Do they show possible futures? Likely ones? Or is there only one true future, and thousand paths the timestream takes mere shadows of what might, but never will, be? My daughter is toying with things best left undisturbed. We have to stop her!" Tamori frowned as he finished. Why would his daughter become that which she had spent a hundred lifetimes fighting?

"But if we stop Pluto... if we can stop this abomination at all, but Crystal Tokyo has already influenced the present, won't that be a paradox?" Meno asked, face twisting into an unpleasant expression.

It took Tamori a moment, distracted as he was, to realize the others were looking at him for an answer. "I doubt it," he said as he shook his head. "If the future she deals with is true, then all our efforts could not change it in the slightest. If it is one of many, then no paradox would occur."

"How can that be?" Meno asked curiously.

Tamori sighed. "It is hard to put into to words." He paused a moment. "I believe... that if we can change the future at all, the timestream will remain coherent so long as the particular future exists... is sufficiently probable to allow travel to it, at the moment of the travel. Whether it actually becomes the future would be irrelevant." Tamori smiled slightly. "Were it as easy as you fear to cause a paradox, surely somewhere, somewhen in the vast universe it would have already occurred."

Ikawa rose, frowning. "To get back to the point, what we need to do is do something that knocks the course of history away from Pluto's path. If we can do that, we will be free to make our own destinies, rather than suffer the fate Pluto has in store for us. Am I correct?"

At Tamori's nod, Ikawa opened his mouth to continue, it was interrupted when Motoki spoke, knowing what Ikawa was about to say. "Wait a minute, Ikawa. I have a question. What did you do to get Sailor Mercury to tell you this, Meno?"

Meno grimaced. "It was a fair trade. She told me this, and I told her... about the war."

"But they already," Ikawa began, then faltered.

"You can't mean," Motoki said, but he too was unable to finish the sentence.

Unazuki cursed quietly, and then for a moment no one spoke. Then her brother let out a much louder curse. After a further moment's silence, Motoki repeated himself, then continued. "If only we had seen," he began, then trailed off with another curse. "We might have finally been able to end this war!"

"No." It was Ikawa who spoke, and all eyes turned to him. "Have you already forgotten Saturn? Have you already forgotten what we were just told? These might not be the Senshi of our time, but they are still the same. The threat we fight to eliminate, they still protect. Tamori can tell you more than I what his daughter does, but I understand enough. I remember what the Senshi of Time did with those cursed Gates when we were born. It is far past time that we dealt with that threat as well." 

Motoki nodded. "You are right." 

Ikawa smiled grimly. "I wish I weren't. Well... what now?"

"Kill the Senshi," Uji stated quietly.

"We can't count on being in a position to do that though," Ikawa replied. "We haven't exactly been holding back in our little fights, and they've all been stalemates. We need something else."

Sachiko was the first to reply. "We need a threat. Something so terrible that it will force them to agree to whatever terms we ask."

Ikawa nodded. "I see. But how can we muster such a threat?"

Meno bit his lip, then spoke. "I think... I think I might have a plan."

The Champions did not adjourn the meeting until midnight was long past.

  


* * *

Tamori sighed as he let himself into the Tomoe house. It had to be past four in the morning. Tamori removed his shoes and headed into the kitchen, and began the process of searching the still unfamiliar room for something to eat. He had missed dinner, and his stomach was loudly communicating its displeasure at it having been half a day since it had received any sustenance.

This took several minutes, and Tamori then seated himself at the table and began to ravenously consume the motley collection of leftovers he had assembled. It took him a moment to realize that he had all this in near-pitch darkness. Tamori shook his head, glad that no one was around to spot his display of supernatural nightvision. He rose and flipped on the light. Better safe than sorry, even though he was sure that the rest of the house's inhabitants were long since asleep.

Tamori's thoughts returned to the meeting that had recently concluded. He was not sure that he, or any of the other Champions, had truly thought through the implications of Meno's revelations. Some of them were rather disturbing.

The Senshi did not remember the Silver Millennium. It had been obvious that their recollection was poor, but Tamori had never even considered that it might be that bad. Until today... yesterday now, they had not even known what the Champions were fighting for. Iris was gone. The Sailor Saturn of today did not even know that Juno had existed. The vengeance that he longed for had been stolen away without him noticing.

Tamori frowned as a sudden thought came to him. Why had his daughter not told the Senshi of the past? She surely remembered it well. What possible reason could she have for denying her sisters that information? The frown deepened to a grimace. His daughter, he was now sure, had stopped time, and most likely more. He had thought her incapable of such feats. After all, that had been the point of the compromise with Serenity the Peacemaker. By making Sailor Pluto, rather than Senshi Saturn, the Senshi of Time, the forbidden powers that had wiped away the Golden Millennium would be forever lost.

It seemed as though their hopes had been mistaken that long-ago day, and not just with the Senshi of Time. The incident with the Death Busters clearly indicated that the Senshi of Silence was not safe from domination by dark powers. And if one power was aware of the Senshi, it was only a matter of time until others were as well.

Sailor Saturn was far to dangerous to be allowed to continue to exist. Even if by some chance the deadliest powers of the Golden Millennium's Senshi of Death were truly lost, the ability to destroy worlds was terrible enough, even without the risk of falling into the hands of a being like Pharaoh 90.

Tamori found his thoughts returning to his daughter. Why had she abandoned her oaths? Why had she unsealed the Gates of Time? She knew the horrors that could result. Why seek to play goddess, and deny mankind the right to choose its own future?

Tamori shook his head. These questions could not be answered for the moment, but one had been. There were enough reasons to continue the fight, even with vengeance stolen from him. Sailor Saturn must be destroyed, and the abomination his daughter worked had to be stopped.

With a start, Tamori realized that he had finished his meal. He quickly cleaned up after himself, turned out the lights, and crept upstairs. He firmly put all thoughts of his daughter out of his mind for the moment. He knew that if he let them, they would keep him up for what little remained of the night.

Tamori had opened his door when he realized that he heard footsteps in the adjacent room... Hotaru's. Who could it be? Tamori quietly walked over to the next door. When he heard a voice that did not belong to any of his housemates, he slowly cracked the door open, careful not to make any noise. When he realized who was in the room, he let out a gasp of amazement.

Sailor Pluto whirled around. "You?! How did you -" Pluto's eyes went distant for a moment. "Something's obscuring the timestream." A gasp of her own escaped Pluto's lips. "You?" Her tone of voice was different then when she had last uttered that word, no longer puzzled but instead filled with venom.

Tamori nodded, letting the door swing fully open. "Hello, daughter. Care to explain what you're doing with Hotaru?" he asked, sword appearing in his hands. He couldn't let Pluto hurt her.

Sailor Pluto laughed harshly. "This is too rich, Chronus. One would think I would have to protect her from you."

Tamori took a step back. "What do you want with Hotaru?"

"Want? I want nothing more than for her to have a long, happy life. Unfortunately, I have responsibilities that are more important than my wants." Pluto laughed harshly. "You taught me that, Champion." And with that, Pluto vanished.

For a moment, Tamori considered following her, but instead walked over to the bed and made sure that Hotaru still slumbered undisturbed. Then he shakily left the room and tried to go to sleep.

  


* * *

Orinas was a veteran. Of course, to a certain extent all youma who survived for a significant length of time were veterans, but Orinas was moreso. He had been a guard at the D-point base. He had survived the deadliest fighting of the wars following the destruction of that base. He had been on the front lines of the war against Mordrangar.

And now, at the command of his lord Ishamanar, he had taken on the most dangerous job of his long career. Orinas shook his head, seeking to clear the disorientation from his journey. He glanced around at the place where he had arrived. Humans scurried about, screaming and cowering. His face settling into a fanged grin, Orinas turned to address his troops, almost a hundred of the finest soldiers Ishamanar could muster.

"You know what to do! Secure the area, then drain the humans. For Metallia!" At the name of their goddess, the youma let out a roar and hurried to fulfil their assigned tasks. Orinas's smile widened as he watched his followers expertly scour the area for the humans, smashing open the glass doors of the stores that lined the busy road. The road would not be busy for long, as two of Orinas's youma were turning some of the strange metal and glass contraptions that traveled along it sideways to block it. The screams of those humans inside the selected vehicles were particularly delicious.

Meanwhile, energy was flowing freely - far more energy than Orinas had ever seen in his long life. Most of it went through the connection to the Dark Kingdom, but a small fraction was spent to strengthen Orinas's followers.

The youma leader smiled as the energy flow continued to strengthen. There were hundreds of humans in this place - a take that far exceeded any that Beryl's Generals had brought in. A glorious victory, fit to herald the return of Great Metallia. Orinas had hardly believed Lord Ishamanar when he had been given that news, but the evidence was hard to refute - every youma in the Dark Kingdom had surely felt the goddess's rebirth.

Orinas grunted as a small piece of metal hit him in the side with enough force to cause him to stumble momentarily. The youma turned with surprising alacrity in the direction the projectile had originated from, and his mouth settled into a fanged grin as he observed a human waving an odd wand threateningly.

This should be fun.

  


* * *

Ares frowned as he watched the commotion. This was no clumsy, random attack. This was a well trained and likely just as well led strike force. The youma were securing a perimeter, and Ares had little doubt that he would be in dire straits if he tried to cross that line alone.

The Champion couldn't tell exactly how many youma were present, not from his present, cautious distance. However, he could count at least nine in his field of vision. Those were bulky beasts, roughly humanoid but vastly larger than any human. Ares felt he could safely assume that their obvious strength would be offset by lack of speed.

Ares looked up at a new sound. A gunshot! He watched with a sinking feeling in his gut as a police officer approached one of the larger youma. He knew that the man's efforts would be worse than futile.

Muttering an old Martian curse under his breath, Ares carefully inched closer to the confrontation that was beginning. He couldn't wait for backup any longer. If he let the situation continue as it had begun, the policeman would most likely die. Allowing another curse to escape his lips, Ares pointed his sword at the youma. "Flame Strike!"

Flames poured from the blade, a torrent of white fire washing over the youma, leaving it scorched but undaunted. A fanged grin settled on its face as it observed the now revealed Champion. "I was wondering when one of you would show up." The youma extended one arm, flames gathering around it. "Let's see how well you take your own element, Champion. Storm of Wrath!"

A hellish conflagration erupted around the Champion of Mars. The asphalt beneath his feet bubbled from the sudden heat, but he merely gritted his teeth and rolled out of the worst of the blast. Before he could recover, however, a half-dozen weaker blasts strafed the area, as the other youma made their presence known. Ares rose from the attacks, and the youma were soon upon him.

As the melee began, the policeman backed away, taking an occasional ineffective potshot. When he ran out of ammunition, he fled, glad that the youma were more concerned with dealing with the Champion than slaying an impudent human.

Atop a nearby rooftop, Sailor Uranus observed the combat. "There's too many youma. He'll surely be overwhelmed." She wasn't sure how she should feel about that.

Sailor Neptune nodded once. "There's got to be at least forty of them. Probably more that we can't see from here."

"What should we do?" Sailor Saturn's voice was flat, almost inhuman. When there was no reply, she continued. "I can take out at least thirty of them in one strike."

"No!" Uranus said harshly. "There're civilians down there, remember?"

"Right," Saturn responded quietly, shrinking back. Neptune laid a comforting hand on Saturn's shoulder, but she quickly wormed out from under it.

Giving her young companion a worried glance, Neptune spoke. "I don't think we have many options right now."

Uranus nodded, frowning. "We'll have to wait for the others to arrive."

  


* * *

Sailor Jupiter cursed as she took in the latest youma attack. "There's got to be at least forty of them!"

"My computer is picking up over ninety-five... no, ninety-four distinct energy signatures." With a sigh, Sailor Mercury returned her computer to subspace. "From my readings, they are all quite powerful."

"Lovely," commented Sailor Mars. "So, what are we waiting for?"

As one the five Inner Senshi leapt into the conflict, almost immediately drawing fire away from Ares. The first wave of attacks were ineffective, save Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which slew two youma.

"We'll have to concentrate our attacks!" Mercury called out, and with that bit of tactical advice the Senshi began to make progress against the youma horde.

Nearby, Ares continued to fight his way through the youma, intent on removing the leader. A youma fireball knocked him back, and he was quickly surrounded. A grim look on his face, the Champion plunged his sword into the asphalt. "Raging Inferno!"

The firestorm only killed a single youma, but succeeded in forcing them out of his path. Ares raced forward, but his charge came to a halt as another group of youma confronted him.

"Ice Storm!" As shards of ice assailed the youma, Hermes joined his brother, joined shortly thereafter by Medea and Chronus.

"That one's the leader. If we take him out, this whole attack might fall apart." Ares took his own advice and resumed his charge. The other three Champions quickly followed.

This time the youma moved out of the way, allowing a clear path between the Champions and their commander. Orinas smiled as he faced the oncoming warriors. "Storm of Wrath!" The flames sent most of the Champions flying, leaving only Ares to face the youma commander.

Nearby, the Senshi were slowly being overwhelmed. Sailor Venus dodged a fireball for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She used the chain as a whip, forcing the youma back from the embattled Senshi.

Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon acted. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Eight youma perished in the blast, and three more from the Senshi's other attacks, but only a few moments later more youma arrived to fight the Senshi.

Hermes stumbled to his feet, using another Ice Storm to cover Chronus and Medea as they rose as well. "This isn't looking good," he commented.

"When the others arrive things will be a bit more even," Chronus replied.

Medea snorted. "If they don't get here soon, the question will be academic." After that there was no more time for speech, as the Champions were forced to concentrate on thinning their foe's numbers as best they could.

Across the battlefield, Ares narrowly dodged one of Orinas's massive fists before delivering a sword blow that succeeded only in scratching the youma's tough hide. A moment later he leapt above a powerful roundhouse kick, then scored a wound on his opponent's arm.

"You'll have to do better than that, little Champion," Orinas said as he assailed Ares with flame.

Ares smiled nastily as he blocked the flames and sent them back on their summoner. "Maybe you should try something stronger, youma." Ares didn't give Orinas a chance to do so, pressing his attack and forcing the youma onto the defensive.

A moment later, the initiative switched again as a lucky blow nearly knocked Ares from his feet. Orinas followed up with a series of devastating blows as the Champion struggled to regain his balance. "For Metallia!" the youma roared as he raised his fist for the finishing blow.

"Tidal Wave!" The water sent Orinas flying through a store window. Poseidon smiled as lesser youma raced forward to replace their leader. "You've gotten rusty over the last ten thousand years, Deinas. Maybe we should send you back to Castle Charon for more training."

Ares laughed as he swung his flaming weapon around to neatly separate an overconfident youma's head from the remainder of his body. "Good to see you too, Aqoran."

  


* * *

The Dark Kingdom was a very large place. Though its area was dwarfed by that of Terra, it was slightly larger than Luna. Over the ten millennia of their imprisonment, the youma had spread out from the desolate wasteland in which Beryl's palace stood to every corner of this realm. To the north they settled first hills and mountains, then a vast plain that slowly gave way to the northern tundra. To the east they found little more than windswept isles, but these too were added to their growing empire. Across the vast western sea the youma discovered and colonized a second continent, large and relatively fertile. Moving south from Beryl's palace, the youma crossed a narrow, shallow sea to settle a large island. This island was frequently visited by violent storms from the endless ocean of the utter south, and these storms gave birth to the nearly impenetrable jungles that covered the island.

It was on this island, sheltered by the bulk of an extinct volcano and not far from the ancient pile of rocks and ash that had long ago been Jadeite's estate, that Scalae, the Dragon of the South, made her home. From this domicile, she ruled the entire island absolutely. Those few who had ever sought to challenge that rule in the countless years since Jadeite had fled her wrath had all met their doom at Scalae's flame or claws.

From the outside, there was little to suggest that the keep was home to a beast as large as a Dragon. The vast majority of the building was designed for the comfort of the mostly human-sized youma who Scalae ruled. Only a few rooms were even large enough to contain the Dragon, and even fewer to do so comfortably.

The council chamber was not one of those rooms, much to Scalae's present irritation. She was hungry, but eating in human form would only satisfy her until she returned to her true body. But for the moment, it would have to do, as she needed to speak to her councilors. Her featureless red eyes swept the gathering, and she nodded. "I'm sure you know why I have called on you to attend me now."

Chresk, one of Scalae's Overlords, spoke. "Of course, my lady." Chresk was a reptilian beast, with dull red scales. "The entire world rang like a bell."

This statement met with general agreement from Scalae's counselors. Chresk continued, "My lady, do you know what caused this magical surge."

Scalae was silent for a moment. "I am unsure, but whatever it was it is a cause for great concern. Anything that could cause so great a disturbance is something whose power could only be matched by Metallia herself."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in, and then the meeting dissolved into pandemonium. "Quiet!" Scalae demanded in a loud voice that seemed incongruous emerging from her small form. "Gather all my armies. I want them ready to head north in two days!"

  


* * *

"Youma!" Aphrodite called out. And indeed, four youma blocked the way to the greater melee.

"I see them," Zeus replied. "Thunder Bolt!" The lightning knocked a youma down, and for a moment Zeus thought the beast dead. However, the youma quickly regained his feet.

"Blazing Light!" Aphrodite's attack targeted the same youma as her brother's, and this time the youma did die, much to her relief.

A moment later, the three surviving youma were upon them, fireballs exploding and fists swinging. Zeus leapt over the first youma to reach him, delivering a perfect backstab that left the youma a disintegrating pile of dust. However, another youma tackled the Champion, sending his blade spinning across the street.

Aphrodite flowed through and around the remaining youma's attacks, striking out at will with her glowing blade. A fireball forced her back briefly, but she soon resumed her assault, and shortly thereafter the youma was dead.

The sole surviving youma smiled as he lifted his foe in one fist. The Champion of Venus would not be able to reach him before her brother died at his hands.

A rose hit the youma's hand with surprising force, forcing him to drop the shaken Champion. A second hit an instant later and sent him to the ground to join his foe. A third followed, and the Champion now lay beside a vanishing pile of dust.

Zeus rose to his feet, retrieving his sword. A wordless glance passed between him and Aphrodite, and then the two Champions' attention returned to his savior. Tuxedo Kamen was alone. If they could take him out, they would destroy one of the cornerstones of the so-called Crystal Tokyo. Yet -

Before they could reach any decision, three figures landed before them from atop a neighboring building. Almost instantly the Champions refocused their attentions on Sailor Saturn.

"Hold it," Uranus stated calmly. "I think we have more pressing concerns at the moment." She gestured toward the sounds of the ongoing fighting.

Zeus and Aphrodite relaxed slightly. "All right," the Champion of Jupiter replied. "A truce for the moment, then."

Uranus nodded, and the six warriors all turned and raced towards the battle.

  


* * *

The sudden flank assault relieved some of the pressure on the Inner Senshi's embattled position. Mercury took advantage of the lull to finish off the closest youma with a Shine Aqua Illusion, but another soon confronted her. A second attack was countered by the youma's fireball. Mercury took a step back and used her Shabon Spray to buy herself some time.

As the magical fog spread out, the Senshi made the best of their momentary advantage. Venus fired one Crescent Beam after another at the temporarily blinded youma, while Jupiter used her Sparkling Wide Pressure to great effect. Mars raked the youma with her Burning Mandala, slaying two more of the demons.

However, the fog soon lifted and the youma were then able to respond in force. Fireballs were used to open holes in the Senshi's line, and wedges of youma stormed into these breaks, forcing the Senshi apart. Sailor Moon barely had time to use her tiara to slay the first youma to approach her, and no time at all to attack the second. The beast reared back to deliver a fierce blow, only to be obliterated by a ball of purple energy. "Are you all right?" Sailor Pluto asked her princess.

Sailor Moon nodded, but Pluto had not waited for the answer, instead moving forward to eliminate exactly the youma that blocked the Inner Senshi's lines of retreat. The Senshi quickly took advantage of this relief, forming a new defensive line with their backs to a wall only a moment before another wave of youma charged them.

Elsewhere, Hades had arrived, and he strode unconcerned through the battlefield, blade striking out at any youma that presented itself. Each sword blow was fatal, and soon the youma gave the Champion of Pluto a wide berth.

Orinas emerged from the shattered storefront into which he had been flung and quickly surveyed the battlefield. It took him only a moment to decide his course of action. "Retreat!" he bellowed before returning to the Dark Kingdom. The surviving youma followed his advice, breaking off and vanishing themselves.

  


* * *

Ares smiled grimly. As soon as the youma had vanished, the two opposing groups of warriors had gathered into their respective forces, the temporary truce that always prevailed in the middle of a youma attack forgotten.

Another mass battle was not exactly what Ares had hoped for, but he could not pass up the opportunity. By his estimate the Senshi were more worn than his brethren, and if they were lucky one or two Senshi might be eliminated this day. Though that would not win the war, it would certainly make future battles easier. Of course, if they were unlucky it could be them which suffered casualties, but Ares felt that a risk worth taking.

A quick glance assured the Champion of Mars that his companions were of much the same mind as him. He nodded once and raised his sword. Seven other blades followed a moment later. In the distance, the wail of a police siren could be heard, but the Champions ignored it.

"Wait!" Sailor Uranus stepped forward. "Stop this insanity! What reason is there for us to fight?"

Ares sneered. "You've changed, Cyrene. I'm impressed. You never used to be one for diplomacy."

Uranus frowned, then replied. "I see no point in fighting each other while the youma strike with impunity."

"Then stand aside, Cyrene," Ares replied. "This war will end swifter if you do."

"You think I'll sit by while you kill my friends?" Uranus asked. "Be reasonable. Surely we can reach some agreement."

Hades smiled. "Oh, I think we can be reasonable. Give us Iris, and then we will have something to talk about."

Chronus frowned, but spoke. "And my daughter. She has abandoned her oaths by creating this 'Crystal Tokyo'. We will not allow that abomination to become reality. So long as you defend Pluto and Saturn, there can be no peace."

Pluto grimaced. "Dead Scream!" Chronus blurred, and the energy ball passed by harmlessly.

"The time for talk is over," Ares said, then charged directly for Uranus. "Let's see whether you've improved any, Cyrene."

Sailor Saturn watched as Ares began to cross the distance between the two battle lines. She gestured with her glaive, and a Silence Wall stopped the Champion dead in his tracks. She would not allow this battle to break up into another futile collection of duels.

The Champions wanted to kill her. No, want was an insufficient word, she knew. She had been able to feel the hatred in Hades' voice. Hatred and fear. Familiar emotions to her. It seemed as though all through her two lives, those had been nearly all that she had encountered. But these were deeper. In many ways, she realized, the Champions lived merely to kill her. They hated her for Juno, and they feared a reprise. That was the primary reason for this war. Crystal Tokyo was a recent, secondary concern.

For a single, terrible moment, Saturn considered letting the Champions have their way, surrendering herself to them. The peaceful oblivion of death beckoned to her, but she forced her thoughts away from that. She would not die, and the Champions were determined that they would kill her or die trying.

Very well then. They would have their wish. The Silence Glaive quivered in her hands, alert to her thoughts. The Silence sang to her, seducing her, confirming her decision. As Saturn prepared herself, it seemed as though she could feel the whole universe trembling, as though it was but a single string that had been recently plucked.

Saturn wordlessly dropped the Silence Wall, allowing the Champions to resume their charge. No matter. They would not complete it. A grim smile on her face, Saturn leveled the Silence Glaive and began to gather power.

"Silence..."

The Champions' charge faltered as they realized their mistake. Some hurled themselves to the ground, while others broke to one side or the other. The Senshi all took a step back, nearly trembling from the power in the air.

Saturn's smile deepened. The Champions could not escape. With one blow she would end this conflict. The Silence's song deepened, and all other sound faded from Saturn's ears. The Glaive's pulses quickened as power flowed into it. The power that could obliterate whole planets, crack open their mana wells and shatter them like eggshells. The power that waited at the final heat death of the universe, the absolute unmaking of all that existed.

"Glaive..." Saturn could not hear her own voice, but she could feel it.

The other Senshi had by now taking several more steps back, and even Pluto had a look of equal parts fear and awe on her face. A most appropriate look. Saturn was about to unleash a full-strength Silence Glaive Surprise, a power surpassed only by that of the Death Reborn Revolution.

This would be the end. The Champions would no longer be able to threaten her... or the princess. Crystal Tokyo would arrive unimpeded, and with it her only friend -

The song of the Silence redoubled its strength, driving the stray thoughts from her mind. There was no time for such distractions, as her full concentration was required to constrain the Silence, to force it to reveal itself in the way she desired, in the way which would destroy her enemies. Saturn's lips opened to utter the final word.

A purple blur slammed into her, bringing with it sharp, piercing pain in her side. The Glaive was forced upwards from its level position by the force of the impact. Saturn had enough time to recognize Chronus before the word escaped her in a weak gasp.

"...surprise."

Most of the force was directed harmlessly upwards, destroying only air. However, the edge of the blast was more than enough to shatter Chronus's breastplate, driving shards of metal deep into the Champion's chest.

Saturn found herself looking her counterpart eye to eye, and Chronus's eyes seemed to stare into her very soul - and beyond. The Champion started as though surprised, then spoke, though weakly. "You? The future you seek... will not come to pass." Each word obviously brought Chronus great pain, but he continued. "I will finish this."

The pain in Saturn's side intensified as Chronus began to twist his sword. Before he could complete the move, his strength left him, and the Champion collapsed, leaving Saturn impaled on his blade.

Saturn took a stumbling step back, then started herself as the Champion's armor faded away and she recognized the man's face. "Tamori?" she asked weakly, then collapsed, the Silence Glaive falling from limp hands. As her world faded to darkness, all Sailor Saturn could hear was the Silence's triumphant song.

  


* * *

The battlefield was nearly as silent as it had been before Saturn's attack. The only sound was that of the rapidly approaching police cars. Both Champions and Senshi were still, too shocked to move. The whole of Saturn's strike had taken only a few seconds, but those seconds seemed far longer to those who had survived them.

Ishamanar smiled as he observed all this from one of the many destroyed storefronts. His Queen's prophecy had been correct, as it had to be. It was a grand victory. The energy take from this raid more than paid for the effort of sending so many powerful youma across- a not insignificant amount, even with the barrier as permeable as it was now.

The Senshi and Champions were beginning to stir from their shock and approach the bodies. That simply would not do. It would be nearly impossible for them to save the two casualties, but the Senshi had a nasty habit of pulling off the nearly impossible, and Ishamanar did not doubt that, given the opportunity, the Champions would demonstrate a similar tendency. Ishamanar extended one arm and concentrated for an instant.

Flames scoured the ground where Saturn and Chronus lay, driving back the closest warriors. When Ishamanar allowed the fire to die out, all that remained was a thin layer of ash. Ishamanar's work on Terra was now complete.

The Senshi and Champions were looking about wildly, seeking to determine the source of the fire. Ishamanar knew the smart thing to do would be to leave now, but he could not resist the temptation to gloat. Nyxan would not do such a thing, but Ishamanar was not Nyxan. A fierce grin on his face, Ishamanar strode into view.

"I am Ishamanar, General of the Dark Kingdom." Ishamanar paused a moment, forming balls of flame in each of his four arms. "Consider this a foretaste of your fate!" The general hurled the fireballs: two at the Champions and two at the Senshi. As his targets recovered, Ishamanar spoke once more. "We shall meet again."

And with that, Ishamanar returned to the Dark Kingdom.

  


* * *

The darkness was nearly absolute. It was like a physical thing, an oppressive weight that even Nyxan, a creature of the darkness himself, felt. The only sounds were Nyxan's own breathing and the continual churning and boiling of the fluids in the chrysalis suspended above the altar that was the sanctum's only furniture.

Nyxan gave a nervous glance towards that which now lay upon the altar before turning his eyes up to the cocoon and bowing. "My Queen, as you have commanded, it has been done." Silence was his only response.

A flare of light appeared as the chamber's only door briefly opened and admitted Ishamanar. The four-armed general laughed harshly as he walked to stand beside Nyxan, then bowed deeply toward the chrysalis. "A fine day, and an even finer victory."

Nyxan nodded. "So it is. Your legion acquitted itself well."

"Aye." Ishamanar smiled, allowing a globe of energy to form in his hands. "This is almost enough by itself. With Asphara's contributions and one or two more raids, the final hour is closer than we dared dream." The energy globe illuminated the dark room with a pale, flickering light.

With another bow, Ishamanar channeled the energy into the chrysalis, and was rewarded with a burst of renewed activity inside the cocoon. An instant later, the two generals felt the return of their Queen's awareness to the chamber, and heard the voice that was not a voice. "You have done well, my servants."

Both generals bowed even deeper than before. "Thank you, my Queen," Nyxan said as he straightened. An instant later Ishamanar followed suit.

The two youma could feel Metallia's will focusing on the altar. "Very good," Metallia stated. "I will not be denied again." A low hum filled the room as the dark queen set to work, dark energy flowing freely.

With a cough, Ishamanar spoke. "My queen... what do you desire for me to do about -"

"Do as you will," Metallia interrupted before returning her attention to her work. Ishamanar nodded and left the chamber, followed shortly by Nyxan. And behind them, the hum of dark energy rose and fell as Metallia forged her ultimate weapon.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Another revision bites the dust, possibly the darkest chapter in the entire story, and the second chapter to take half a year to finish. The main changes this time are to the Champions' meeting.

2) Angus MacSpon preread and Brian Randall and Michael Chase commented on the first version of this chapter. Michael and The Wanderer also commented on this revision. My thanks to them all. 

3) As always, all comments, positive or negative, from readers old and new, are most welcome.

4) And, in other news, the Prologue to Shades of Darkness, the sequel to Shades of Gray, is finished. The first chapter has been outlined, and I hope to work on it concurrently with the remaining revisions.

Released: October 22, 2002

Revised: October 26, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	13. Chapter 12: Betrayal of Trust

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 12: Betrayal of Trust

"_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster... when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you._"

- Friedrich Nietzsche

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

"Get out of my house!"

"But -" Michiru's plea was cut off by the Professor's angry shout.

"You heard me! Leave, now!" Tomoe paused a moment, then grimaced. "I'll have Tamori clear out your rooms tomorrow."

Haruka and Michiru winced. "Tamori," Michiru began, but her voice failed her.

Her lover clenched her hand tightly and continued for her, "Tamori was the Champion of Saturn. He is dead, too."

Professor Tomoe seemed to collapse under the strain of his emotions, and he shrank back from the Senshi. "Leave," he repeated, enforcing his words by shutting the door in his former boarders' faces.

For a moment the two stood staring at the door. Michiru raised her hand as if to knock, but instead allowed it to fall back to her side with a shake of the head. Wordlessly, Michiru turned to leave, and Haruka soon followed suit. They were halfway to Haruka's car when she stopped and spat out a curse.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, nearly screaming as Michiru lay a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I have prepared accommodations," Setsuna stated calmly, producing a large manila envelope.

Shaking with barely contained rage, Haruka managed to utter a single word. "Why?" It was obvious that the question did not apply to the issue of housing.

"Because it was necessary." Setsuna's voice was calm and controlled, though barely so.

A wordless growl in her throat, Haruka shook herself from Michiru's grasp and leapt forward, grabbing Setsuna's throat and lifting her up with one hand. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Haruka!" Michiru gasped. She took a single step forward, uncertain of what to do.

"Well?" Haruka asked. When Setsuna remained silent, Haruka tightened her grasp and began to shake the older woman. "Answer me, damn it!"

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, and an instant later she was free and Haruka was on the ground. "That is all I can say. There are rules that I must obey, and should I break them all the sacrifices we have made would be in vain." The Senshi of Time paused momentarily. "You must trust me that this is for the best."

Haruka glared up at Setsuna for a moment, and opened her mouth to retort. However, after a moment she turned away, leaving her reply unsaid.

Setsuna picked up the envelope from where it had fallen during Haruka's assault and handed it to Michiru. "The keys and the address of your new home are in there." When Michiru slowly nodded, Setsuna turned to leave. "Goodbye."

She waited until she was alone to cry.

  


* * *

"This is not the first time I've done this. It most likely will not be the last, either. It hasn't gotten any easier, and I have a feeling it never will. I didn't say much the first time we had to do this, and I won't now." Hades paused a moment, then summoned his sword to his hands and raised it to the setting sun.

It was a full day since Chronus had fallen. Now, the Champions gathered at the site of his death. The street was deserted, sealed away behind police tape that, while no inconvenience to anyone who truly wanted to pass, was enough to stop most people from intruding. The Champions stood in a loose line near the scorch mark that marked their brother's grave.

As the other Champions raised their swords, Hades began to speak once again. "We are gathered here today to commemorate the loss of one of our brothers, returned to the void from which we all came."

"From the void to the void." The reply was ragged, and more than one of the Champions began to shed tears.

"His name was Chronus, Lord of Time," Hades stated.

Poseidon then spoke. "He was Illenar of Saturn."

"He was Taterion," Medea said. The recital continued down the line of Champions until it reached Hermes, at which point Hades began the cycle again. It seemed an eternal chant, a list of names that would never end. But eventually, it did.

"He was Genitas," Zeus said, his voice heavy.

After a long moment of silence, Ares spoke. "He was Inusha Tamori." By now the sun was almost below the horizon.

Another silence passed, and as one the Champions spoke. "He was our brother."

Hades turned to face the others. "In his memory, we once again affirm the oath we all swore, the oath for which our brother lived and died."

"I will always help those who are in trouble, in need of help, or in need of a friend. I will not turn my back on duty or honor. I will fight for what is right and just. I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. I will avenge those I cannot defend, and mourn those I cannot avenge. This I swear, until all are one."

Some time later, the Champions had changed back into their civilian forms and gathered once more in Ikawa's apartment. Tamori's absence was a gaping wound, one that made the barely healed scars of Fuera and Rega's deaths throb once again. For a few moments no one spoke, all content merely to know that their pain was shared.

Ikawa's eyes swept the gathering. Motoki was seated on the bed, head buried in his hands. His sister sat by his side, wordlessly comforting him. Sachiko and Uji stood by the door, while Hoshi leaned against the wall not far away. Though they had known Chronus for generations, they had hardly had a chance to meet Inusha Tamori. Meno was staring out the apartment's single window, his eyes distant.

With a shake of his head, Ikawa rose from his chair. Instantly, all eyes in the room focused on him. His stare met those eyes for a moment, then he spoke. "We cannot... we will not let his death be in vain." Ikawa paused, searching for words. "The Senshi of Silence is no more."

At this Uji spoke. "The dead of Juno can sleep somewhat easier, knowing that none shall share their fate."

Motoki frowned. "Only for that, if at all." He paused, as his friends turned to look at him. "We all heard what Meno said last time. That wasn't really Iris that died today. Nobody was avenged." It was Uji's turn to frown, but after a moment he nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor. Motoki continued, "It was just some young girl, a girl who had nothing to do with Juno -"

"A girl who knew who Tamori was," Meno interrupted, his eyes hard.

In an instant the attention of those present had switched focus again. "She knew his name. She said it just before...." Meno grimaced, shaking his head. "She said it yesterday. I think I know who she is... was."

Meno pulled out his computer and opened it. "When I was searching for Hoshi, at one point he was over at where Tamori was staying."

Hoshi nodded. "For the music project."

Meno continued. "I also got readings on everyone else in the house. There were unusual energy patterns about, but I thought it was just Tamori...." He shook his head again. "That's not important right now. What is... is this." He punched a command into his computer, then turned it around so all could see the images on the screen.

On one side of the screen was a familiar image, one taken of Iris on Castle Charon shortly after she had been found. The other was labeled Tomoe Hotaru. Meno waited for comments, but when none came he entered another command, and the images vanished, to be replaced by four more. "These are... were Tamori's other two housemates." Cyrene and Dia. Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru.

Hoshi blinked. "It fits," he said, half to himself. After a moment he repeated himself, this time louder. "When you tried to Awaken me, I started having seizures, probably from my memories trying to come back. The worst one came when I was talking to Michiru and Haruka. Given what you've told me about how the rest of you Awakened... it makes sense. And Sailor Uranus and Neptune were in the cafe right from the beginning of that battle. It all fits together."

Ikawa frowned. There was something... something he was trying to remember. Something... Rei had told him once... about a girl named... Hotaru... and something from Meno's meeting for Sailor Mercury. He thought for a moment, then spoke. "I," he began, then stopped.

Ikawa realized that everyone was looking at him. "I...." He paused for a moment, his voice faltering, then he continued, "I think I know who Sailor Mars is."

  


* * *

Jadeite dreams. It is ages in the past, long before his birth, a time he knows only in legends. Serenity the Dark plunges her awesome empire, which the Silver Millennium will never rival, into despair, barbarity, and war. Whole civilizations are wiped from existence, as though they never were. Planet-wide cities are razed to their very foundations. On Pluto, refugees, rebels, and fools plot in vain to overcome the Queen's dark magics and her fallen warriors.

Jadeite dreams. A small light appears in the darkness. Heroes the likes of which have yet to be seen again arise, spreading hope in their path. Serenity's armies of demons and worse things are driven back. The heroes enter her very palace, and steal the Five Diamonds away to Pluto. The Champions are born, and the Golden Millennium finally falls.

Jadeite dreams. Almost eight thousand years after that fall, he is a man of a mere twenty years, in that long, awkward period where one is no longer a child but not yet an adult, and he owns a name he has long since forgotten. A commotion on the road outside his parents' farm, and he saves a young prince from assassination. Years later, a man called Kunzite comes to his door, and offers him a place as one of the Prince's Guardians. He accepts, and from that moment on he is known only by the name he will later take to infamy.

Jadeite dreams. He is on Mars, in an unnamed cave deep in the trackless desert. This is the place where Deinas first manifested his power. They go deeper into the cave, and Jadeite sees the corpse of the giant wyrm. When he expresses surprise at its size, Phoebe laughs and says it seems smaller than when it was alive. By all the Ten, she is beautiful.

Jadeite dreams. He drowns himself in despair. His friends are now his enemies, and it is his fault. Once again Kunzite approaches him, and offers him salvation. He meets with Beryl for the first time as a supplicant, rather than as an enemy. He journeys far to the north, into the lands of endless ice. He finds his destination: a ruined, ancient temple. Metallia speaks to him, and his life is changed forever.

Jadeite dreams. The war is lost. A prison becomes a home. Once again his closest friend abandons him. His home is destroyed by dragon-flame, his realm lost, and he is made a laughing-stock among his peers. Only Beryl remains his ally: sometimes friend, sometimes lover, always Queen.

Jadeite dreams. The war begins anew. He returns to Terra but finds a world changed beyond all understanding. The first stirrings of his doom arrive, an enemy warrior called Sailor Moon, seemingly nothing but a nuisance despite her similarity to the Senshi of old. More "Sailor Senshi" arrive, foiling his plans and making their origin obvious. He meets his doom, and a timeless instant passes before he awakes.

Jadeite dreams. A dark power stirs. A power that once he loved more than love, but the feeling does not return. He is free, and he will not be bound again.

Jadeite dreams, and knows he will not remember the dreams upon waking.

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto stalked through the halls of Castle Charon, making circuit after circuit of the fortress, yet never entering the central courtyard. She was not afraid... she refused to be afraid, but she kept finding reason to put off entering and inspecting her charges. What had happened the last time... if Metallia was able to manifest that strongly in this dimension, then matters were already far worse than they had been at the end of the last battle against the Dark Kingdom.

One thing the dark queen had said was true, and still troubled her. The last time at the end, the worst Metallia had been able to do was grant a fraction of her power to strengthen Beryl, and all the Senshi had died in defeating her. They had come back, miraculously, but... if the demon was fully freed, how could they stand against her?

Pharaoh 90 had been a threat the Senshi had barely defeated, and Metallia was likely stronger still. And Saturn was no longer there to aid them. Pluto's hands gripped her staff tightly. She would not... could not dwell on that. If she did she would be unable to act, paralyzed by pain and remorse, and that sacrifice would surely be in vain.

Pluto whirled about and turned to enter the courtyard. The black double doors, marked in white with her sigil, swung open at the slightest thought, and she stepped through, entering the short hallway. The set of doors behind her closed silently, and those before her opened. Not allowing herself to hesitate, Pluto walked into the courtyard with a long, sure stride, and the second set of doors closed as well.

The Gates of Time were open. The Gates of Time were open, and she had received no warning. A quick check showed that nothing had passed through, much to her relief. There was only one thing this could mean, and Pluto was not sure whether she should be pleased or not.

With a trembling step, Pluto entered the Gates of Time, and came face to face with her future self. There had been longer gaps between visits, but few had covered as eventful a period as that since the last, which had occurred before Ares had awoken. The younger Pluto stared at the familiar features for a long moment before speaking. "Why? Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen? Why didn't you let me tell them?"

The older Pluto lowered her eyes. "I could not," she whispered.

"Why not?" the younger Pluto demanded.

"Because then things would not proceed as they must."

Pluto took a step back, still glaring at her future self. "How could letting things get this bad help bring about Crystal Tokyo?"

"There are certain challenges, certain events that there is no way to avoid. If we halted all the others, the Senshi would never survive those challenges. Much as the incident with the Doom Tree gave them the strength to deal with the Black Moon Family, and that in turn laid the seeds for the Death Busters' defeat, this too will pave the way for victory in the next."

The younger Pluto's eyes flared. "The next?"

"There is little more I can tell you."

"Little is not none."

There was silence for a moment, and the older Pluto sighed. "The Great Ice is coming. Not now, but soon. For a thousand years shall Terra sleep, that is certain, but who can say what will arise from the ashes? If you fail -"

"I will not fail."

"See that you don't." With that, the older Pluto took a step backwards and vanished, propelled over a thousand years into the future in an instant.

After a moment, Sailor Pluto turned and left, and the Gates of Time shut themselves behind her.

  


* * *

Rei sighed as she swept the Shrine's front porch. It was a familiar routine and it helped her calm herself for a moment. She wished her grandfather were here. His frequent absences were often convenient for the Senshi, but right now she really needed someone to comfort her, even if she couldn't tell him exactly why she needed comforting.

They had tried to hold a meeting last night, but little had been accomplished. Usagi had barely been able to say a sentence without breaking into tears, and the rest of the Senshi had been little better. Rei shook her head. She still couldn't quite believe that Hotaru was... gone, that she would never see her or one of her rare smiles or....

Rei shook her head a second time. She couldn't let herself fall into that trap. She had to concentrate on the task at hand, and not let herself drown herself in sorrow. It was advice she had given countless people who had come to the Hikawa Shrine for comfort, but she had never realized how hard it was to follow that advice.

She had been sweeping the same patch of floor for the past few minutes, Rei realized. Shaking her head, she was about to resume her sweeping when she heard the phone ring from within the shrine. With a start, Rei dropped her broom and headed into the shrine.

By the phone's third ring she had reached it and she managed to answer it before the fourth. "Hello?"

"Rei?"

"Hi, Ikawa," she replied. "What do you want?"

"Listen, Rei." Ikawa paused a moment, as though he was searching for words. "I... I have something important that I really have to talk to you about. Something really important." Ikawa's voice was shaky. "Are... are you available?"

"Of course," Rei replied. What could possibly... "I'm not going anywhere today."

"Good." Ikawa paused. "Listen... I'll be over in a hour or so, okay?"

"That's fine." Rei replied.

"Good," Ikawa repeated. "I'll see you later then." With that, he hung up.

Rei let the phone fall back into place, and with another shake of her head headed back to the front porch. Whatever Ikawa wanted, there was still work to do.

And in his apartment, Ikawa turned to look at Meno. "Call the others. I'll be going to the Shrine in an hour."

Meno nodded and left. Ikawa stared at the door afterwards, and thought of the long distant past.

  


* * *

Uji sighed as he leaned against the tree. "It's hard," he said.

Sachiko nodded. "I hardly knew him... I hardly know any of them in this lifetime, but -"

"I know." Uji sighed. "Without him, we have nothing to protect us from Pluto, you realize. For all we know, she could be watching us right now."

"Short of going to Castle Charon, there's little we can do about that, and I don't think we're ready to face Pluto on her home turf quite yet," Sachiko replied.

Uji chuckled half-heartedly. "It's as much my world as hers." He sighed for a moment. "It's been a long time since I've been on Pluto. Not since...." Since he and Chronus had tried to eliminate the Senshi of Time on the eve of the rebellion. That failure still irked him. It was the first time in his long existence that someone he had marked for death had survived his attentions. And had she fallen, who knew how the rest of the war might have gone? Without the need for half the fleet to keep her bottled up in Castle Charon....

That was long in the past now, though. He turned to Sachiko. "Do you really think she's Sailor Mars?"

"How should I know? I doubt I've even seen the girl. Well, unless Ikawa is right, of course." Sachiko sighed. "We're taking a terrible risk. If she isn't the one, and she finds out who we are...." Sachiko let her voice trail off.

"It's still better than Meno's -" Uji began, only to be cut off by Sachiko.

"You're worried about Pluto spying on us, and you want to talk about that?" she hissed at him quietly.

Uji started, then nodded. "You're right, of course."

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" The two turned to the voice, which was quickly revealed to be Hoshi, who ventured a half-hearted smile, before turning serious. "Have you heard anything?"

Sachiko shook her head. "Not yet. Ikawa should be heading out soon, though."

Hoshi nodded. "All right. Should we get ready?"

"No," Uji replied. "We don't want to risk anyone finding out what's going to happen too soon."

Sachiko nodded, then frowned. "Where are Glad... Motoki and Unazuki?"

Hoshi shrugged. "Haven't seen them yet."

"They'd better be here before it's time to go," Uji said. "We'll only get one chance at this, and we need to make it count."

Then Sachiko's cell phone rang.

  


* * *

Motoki nodded and hung up the phone. "Ms. Farrel?" he called.

The Crown's new proprietress turned to him, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, and so does Unazuki. It's an emergency."

"Are you sure? I might need some help getting this set up." This was the recently received arcade cabinet for the new Super Sailor Fighter II game.

Motoki shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but we really have to leave."

Allana sighed, rolling her eyes. "Who else is in the cafe right now?"

"Akane and Kazuma, I think."

"All right. I guess they can handle the rest of the shift, but you two are going to need to make this time up, all right?" Allana said.

Motoki nodded. "Of course," he said, and then he left, leaving Allana frowning at the arcade machine. Motoki quickly hurried into the Crown Cafe, where his sister greeted him with a nod.

"It's time?" she asked.

Motoki nodded in response. "Ikawa's on his way."

A few moments later the two were on their way to the Hikawa Shrine. When they were almost there, they met the others. "Where's Meno?" Unazuki asked.

"He's following Ikawa," Sachiko replied. "We're supposed to wait near here until he gives the signal."

Motoki nodded and glanced around the group. "Does everybody remember their positions?"

As the group responded in the affirmative, Motoki gave a worried glance up at the Hikawa Shrine. He didn't like this. If Ikawa was wrong....

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto sighed as she appeared in Haruka and Michiru's new house. It seemed as though it had been forever since she had truly had a chance to rest. She was constantly racing from crisis to crisis, a thousand points where a guiding hand was needed to nudge history along the proper path. Sometimes it required no more than a single word, but other times it was quite difficult. This was likely to be one of those.

Haruka's eyes narrowed as she saw her visitor. "What do you want?" she asked, not rising from her seat. Michiru entered the room, and started as she saw Pluto.

"There will be a battle at the Hikawa Shrine. We must be there." Setsuna kept her voice flat.

"Why? So one of us can die?" Haruka said, her voice filled with venom.

"Haruka!" Michiru said, glaring at her lover.

"We are soldiers. Soldiers die," Pluto stated, her eyes hard. "Not even I could change that. Will you let your sorrow kill another?"

"Another? Rei?!" Haruka said rising.

"I cannot say any more. I have already said too much. Will you come?"

"Of course!" Michiru said before Haruka could speak.

After a moment, Haruka nodded. "All right. But I'm calling Rei first."

"There is no time. You must come, and you must come now."

Haruka glared at Pluto for a moment, then picked up the phone and began to dial. A few moments later, she grimaced and slammed the receiver down. "Answering machine. All right then. Let's go."

Pluto matched Haruka's scowl. "There's only one way to get there in time now." The Senshi of Time's eyes flashed. "In the future, don't ignore my warnings." Without waiting for any further discussion, she raised her staff and the room vanished.

A moment later, Haruka and Michiru were looking around their new surroundings with no small amount of wonder. "Where are we?" Michiru asked.

"Castle Charon," Pluto replied curtly. "Now, transform." When Haruka and Michiru had finished, Pluto spun about and headed for the castle courtyard, and the other two Senshi raced to follow. Pluto stopped before the black double doors, which once again swung open at her slightest thought.

"You cannot enter here," Pluto said, turning to the other two. She pointed down the curving hallway. "You will find doors marked with your own sigils. They will open for you. Enter and wait for them to close, and you will be able to enter the inner courtyard."

When the other two Senshi nodded, Pluto left, and soon the three met once again. Sailor Neptune glanced at the intricate mural carved on a slightly raised dais in the center of the courtyard. "What is that?" she asked.

"The Great Seal," Pluto said as she walked over to the Gates of Time. "Now be quiet. You do not want to know what will happen if I make a mistake." She knew the chances of that happening were infinitesimal, but she hoped it would keep the other two silent. She was far from being in the mood to deal with any further questions, and thankfully she did not have to. After a few moments, the Gates of Time opened.

Shortly after that, the Gates of Time closed on an empty castle.

  


* * *

Ten thousand years ago...

Phoebe sighed as she entered the chambers she had inherited from her predecessor. She could never quite see them as hers, even though she had lived in them for decades. Even her tiny cell in Castle Charon had been more comfortable to her than this lush suite. She supposed she could have modified the rooms for her comfort, but the furnishings had belonged to the Senshi Mars for generations, some pieces allegedly going back to the dawn of the Silver Millennium.

Despite that, these rooms were the closest thing she had to a home now, and so it was to them she went to get her much-needed rest. It had been another long and difficult day. She had not quite comprehended what had happened at Juno herself, and she had to try and explain it to countless nobles and help them come up with a way to calm the rioting populace.

Outside her window the smoke from those riots could clearly be seen, and the flames that fed it made the horizon seem red. Most of the city was abandoned to the rioters, the Royal Guard only protecting the palace itself, and reports indicated the other cities fared little better. Worse, someone had stirred her people to war against the throne, and refugees from the surrounding farms had already entered the city, reporting that the nomads had crossed the Angord Canal in force and were burning their way to the capital.

Had things gone differently, Phoebe might now be with them, reveling in the fierce joy of war, reveling even more in the opportunity to strike back at her mother's killer. But now Phoebe was Senshi Mars, and it was her duty to lead the Royal Guard to the repel the nomads, or it would be if the Guard was capable of making it out of the city without being devastated - more by desertion than by casualties.

Phoebe knew the other planets were likely in similar states, but news from offworld was fragmentary and rare, as the Silver Fleet was no longer responding to communications and therefore was not ferrying messengers about the Solar System. What had happened to it Phoebe did not know, and was too tired to care for now. In any case, unless she found a way to calm the current crisis, what was happening on the other worlds would be utterly irrelevant, to her at least. The nomads would not spare her for her long-ago time as one of them.

With another sigh, Phoebe stripped herself of the red formal gown she only wore when absolutely necessary, and filled her bathtub with warm water. As she lowered herself into the steaming liquid, Phoebe cleared her mind and tried not to think about the problems that beset the Solar System.

She was about to give up on her efforts when a knock at the door to her apartment distracted her. Swiftly exiting the bathtub and wrapping a thick towel about herself, she raced to the door, knowing that anyone who would disturb her at this late hour was on important business.

When she opened the door, Phoebe could only stare in shock as her visitor entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Phoebe," he said.

"Deinas!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Deinas was silent a moment. "Why shouldn't I visit my wife?" he asked, his voiced forcibly casual.

"We aren't married anymore," Phoebe replied.

"But we have a older bond, do we not, Ahabal?" The nomad word for lover made Phoebe wince, and she backed away from Deinas.

"We do," Phoebe admitted, turning her face away from Deinas's steely gaze. After an awkward moment, she spoke again. "It is good you are here. I... we need your help."

Deinas shook his head. "I'm not here to help you. I'm here to ask for your help." He raised one hand, displaying a simple steel ring.

Phoebe gasped as she saw the symbol on the ring. It was a symbol she had seen many times over the past few days, seen it painted on walls and scrawled on pieces of paper tied around rocks and thrown through the palace windows. "The Brotherhood?" she asked, disbelieving.

Deinas nodded. "Join us, Phoebe. You know the Queen is wrong in this. With your help, we can force her to bring Iris to justice and end the threat Senshi Saturn poses. Join us, and we can end this wasteful conflict before it gets out of hand, and turn our energies to ridding ourselves of the Metallian cults." Phoebe was silent. "Please, Phoebe. By the bond we share, I beg you."

Phoebe shuddered, but turned away a second time. "No."

Deinas bowed his head. "Why, Phoebe? Why?"

Phoebe still could not look at Deinas as she answered. "For love."

Deinas's eyes blazed. "Of who? Jadeite?" he asked reaching out and roughly grabbing Phoebe.

With startling speed, Phoebe turned around and slapped Deinas on the face. Before the sound of the blow had faded, Deinas had released his hold, shrinking back before Phoebe's rage.

"Never touch me again, traitor," she spat. "I do not need to explain myself to you. You couldn't understand."

"Phoebe -" Deinas interjected, but the princess continued without stopping.

"You're not the Deinas I bonded with when I was young. I don't know why I ever thought you were. Now leave, before I call the guards." Phoebe spun around so Deinas could not see the tears that she was beginning to shed.

Deinas took one last look at her before turning to leave. "I love you, Phoebe," were the last words that would pass between them, save those shouted from opposite sides of a battlefield between the Betrayer of Peace and his eternal foe the Senshi of Fire.

Neither got any sleep that night.

That was then...

  


* * *

...and this is now.

Ikawa sighed as he glanced out the window at the Shrine grounds. He didn't think he could put Rei off much longer. He would have to hope that the others were in position. He was lucky the phone call had given them a little bit longer to prepare. After all, this was their best shot for ending this war without resort to Meno's plan.

Another glance outside the window gave him a glimpse of a figure in forest green armor, which gave him a quick thumbs up. Ikawa smiled wanly. The others were ready, then. He could only hope he was ready as well. Hope, and wait for Rei. He began to hum an old tune as he did so.

He heard Rei reentering the room. "The answering machine got it before I could. You'd think Grandpa could afford to put a phone in this part of the Shrine...." Her voice trailed off, and Ikawa fought the urge to hold his breath, instead humming a little louder. Rei spoke after a moment. "What... what is that song? It sounds familiar but..."

Ikawa waited a moment, then began to sing. It was not Japanese, but instead an ancient language that had had not been heard for nearly eighteen thousand years. The words were those the nomads of the ancient Martian desert had sang as they rode to hunt... beasts or men. It had a haunting beauty, and the words could be heard throughout the Hikawa Shrine's grounds. Unseen, six people tensed, preparing for battle themselves.

Rei gasped, the familiar yet unknown words stirring strange emotions and thoughts. Unthinking, she said, "That's, that's the song we sang when -"

Ikawa's face settled into a tight, almost forced smile as he let the song die, for when Rei had spoken, it had been in the same tongue as he. Ikawa turned, and still in that language, spoke himself. "So. It is you... Phoebe."

Rei's face paled. "You're... you can't be!" she said in Japanese.

Ikawa too switched to that language. "I am," he stated as his sword appeared in his hands. "I am Deinas of Mars, the Champion of Fire." He paused. "I am Ares." Three more words, and flames swept over him, forming the blood red armor yet again. Forcing a fierce grin onto his face, Ares raised his blade as it caught fire. "Are you ready to die again, Phoebe?"

Rei stumbled back as Ares swung his blade in a slow arc. A second swing forced her back again, and Ares closed the gap, raising his blade high. This time Rei didn't wait and nearly threw herself backwards. "Why?" she asked her voice filled with the mixed sounds of rage and unshed tears.

Ares eyes flared. "You ask me that?" he asked as he advanced. "Because it must be done! Because this accursed war must end!" He slammed his blade into the ground as Rei rolled out of the way.

She swiftly rose, raising one hand and opening her mouth in preparation to shout. That simply would not do. With surprising speed, Ares pulled his blade out of the smoldering floor, and hurled himself at Rei, forcing the girl to abandon her maneuver and run.

As Ares recovered from his lunge, Rei spun around to face him, a small slip of paper appearing in her hands. As Rei began to chant, Ares turned to her, biting back a laugh. He flexed his mind, and the ofuda vanished in a burst of flame.

Quickly advancing, Ares once again forced a smile onto his lips. "Care to try again?"

Rei turned to run, slapping at what seemed to be a wristwatch, causing an audible beep. Ares's smile widened, and he leveled his blade. The call had been made, and he could finally stop toying with the girl. "Flame -"

  


* * *

All across Juuban, four young girls excused themselves from whatever they were doing, and then they too hit a button on the side of what appeared to be ordinary wristwatches. They waited expectantly, but when no voice emerged, they began to worry, and talk between themselves.

Moments later, the four had identified who was missing from the conversation, and they quickly headed for the Hikawa Shrine, pausing only to transform. Moving over the rooftops, they made far better speed then they would have on the ground.

And at their destination, six waited for their arrival.

  


* * *

Zeus caught a flash of movement on the street below, and narrowed his eyes. "Here they come," he whispered to his sister, who nodded. He glanced over to the next tree, which Hades stood behind. A nod met his eyes, and Zeus responded in kind. He risked another look at the street below, and saw four Senshi quickly advancing up the Hikawa Shrine's steps.

His eyes took in their forms, and he repressed the urge to wince. If Ikawa was right, and these four's arrival meant the other Champion most likely was, then he had a very strong hunch as to the other Inner Senshi's true identities. He felt Aphrodite's armored hand clasp his, and he slowly nodded. "We wait for Medea," he said quietly, and his sister smiled weakly.

"I know," she said, and her hand dropped, while her other tightened on her thin blade. Zeus closed his eyes for a moment. He could hardly believe that it was Unazuki who stood behind him, tensed for battle. But then, he could hardly believe he was, as well.

On the stairs below, a shadow detached itself from the wall behind the Senshi, revealing a woman in midnight-blue armor. "Excuse me, ladies," Medea said. As the Senshi turned in surprise, she raised her blade. "Mind Twist!"

As the Senshi reeled under the mental assault, Zeus and the other Champions emerged from behind the trees at the top of the stairway. His blade became a bar of lightning, flickering and jumping in his hand as he pointed it at the Senshi. "Thunder Bolt!" The arc of electricity hit Sailor Venus, causing the Senshi to spasm as her muscles involuntarily contracted.

The other Senshi were likewise discomfited by other attacks, but Sailor Mercury quickly managed to rise and summon a Shabon Spray to give them some cover. Zeus's eyes narrowed. "Scatter!" he yelled, and his wisdom was proven as a barrage of magical attacks strafed the Champions' former locations.

A quick glance told Zeus that none of the Champions had been hit and that the attacks had cleared away the magical fog. His blade coming alive once again, Zeus began to race down the stairs, followed by the others. As he neared the Senshi, he cast the Thunder Bolt, but he had no time to see who it hit, if anyone, as Sailor Jupiter stood before him, electricity sparkling in her hands.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" the girl growled, sending the ball lightning at her counterpart. Zeus batted the attack aside with the flat of his blade, and closed the distance between the two of them. His first strike scored a red gash down the Senshi's arm, but she managed to weave under his second blow, delivering a quick series of punches to his armored side.

Zeus cursed as he stumbled backward. He had forgotten how unnaturally strong Lillana... no, it had to be Makoto... got when she transformed. His opponent took advantage of his momentary distraction, and her hands came alive with lightning once again.

"Supreme Thunder!" Zeus gritted his teeth as the lightning coursed through him, pain permeating his entire body. He had to regain the initiative or -

"Blazing Light!" Jupiter was forced to roll away from the blinding, searing ball, and soon found Aphrodite upon her, golden blade darting forward again and again, and sometimes drawing blood.

Zeus took a moment to observe the larger battle, and was pleased to discover the Senshi were on the defensive, unable to coordinate any sort of offensive. He moved forward to aid Medea, who was menacing Serenity.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Zeus tried to dodge, but only partly succeeded as the attack ensnared his sword arm. He quickly grasped the golden chain in his free hand, ignoring the pain as the energy burned him even through his gauntlet, and yanked hard, pulling Sailor Venus to him. Realizing her danger, the Senshi released the chain, which quickly vanished, and Zeus raised his once again free sword arm.

"Thunder Bolt!" The attack missed Venus, but her distraction allowed Hades to get the jump on her, and a sword blow sent the Senshi of Love stumbling to the ground in a desperate dodge.

Zeus risked a glance up at the Hikawa Shrine. What was taking Ares so long?

As though to answer the question, the Shrine's front wall burst open, and Ares flew out of the new hole and into the ground.

  


* * *

Sailor Uranus followed her foe out of the shrine, pulling out and unsheathing the Space Sword. As she landed, Ares rose, his own sword ready. "Not going to try diplomacy this time, Cyrene?" he asked.

"No, you bastard," Uranus growled, thinking of the scene she had seen as the three Outer Senshi had appeared in the middle of the Hikawa Shrine. Uranus darted forward, blade striking out lightning-fast, but Ares was faster still and his blade easily nudged hers aside. Uranus leapt back before the Champion could counterattack. "After all, you've proven time and time again that it's worthless with you, Betrayer of Peace." The epitaph came to her lips unbidden.

Ares advanced, eyes flaring. "Don't call me that, Cyrene," he growled as his blade met the Senshi's. "Or maybe I should call you Haruka, hmm?"

Sailor Uranus froze for a moment, darting away from Ares's next blow at the last moment. "How did you... it doesn't matter," she said, baring her teeth. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Ares leapt out of the attack's path, rebounding off a nearby tree and landing on the Hikawa Shrine's roof. "Come and get me, Cyrene," he yelled down at the Senshi.

"With pleasure, Betrayer." Uranus leapt straight up, not noticing the sudden, impossible wind that boosted her jump, and landed behind Ares. The Champion spun and struck out with his blade, but Uranus turned the attack aside with her own sword and closed the distance between her and Ares, launching a counterattack that sliced a thin gash in Ares's breastplate.

Ares retreated as Uranus struck again, unable to risk an attack. "You've gotten better, Cyrene." He suddenly smiled, and his blade lashed out through a hole in Uranus's defenses. "But still not good enough."

The wind roared, and Ares stumbled under the sudden force. Distracted, he was unable to avoid Uranus's next blow, and he fell to the roof, trying to ignore the line of pain down his leg. "That's the way you want to play, Cyrene?" he asked, as he forced himself to his feet, leaning on his blade. With a grunt he forced the blade into the roof.

Uranus's eyes widened as she backed away. "Don't, the roof..."

Ares grinned. "Raging Inferno!" The two vanished in a storm of fire, and soon all that was visible from the ground was flame and smoke as the Hikawa Shrine caught on fire.

Down below, the other two Outer Senshi and Sailor Mars had some time ago made their way out of the Shrine and joined the melee, more than evening the odds. The chaotic melee swirled throughout the front of the shrine's grounds, with no clear line of battle. One tree leaned over as though it had been struck by lightning, and indeed that was the cause of its ailment. Beneath it, Sailor Mars paused in her next attack, staring in horror at the rapidly growing column of smoke coming from her home.

Zeus, her current foe, took advantage of her distraction to break away and head for the stairs. "Champions! To me!" he called. The battle had turned bad, and he was in no way going to risk another casualty with such poor odds of success.

As his allies too forced their way out of their own battles and assembled with him, Zeus cursed. "Where the hell is Ares?" he growled as he noticed the once again missing Champion.

Hermes grimaced, glancing at the Shrine. "He was on the roof with Uranus."

Zeus cursed again, but shortly had no more time to worry about Ares, as the Senshi had recovered from their surprise at the Champion's sudden retreat and he had to dodge a barrage of attacks.

  


* * *

Ares rose from the pile of burning rubble, flaming sword in hand. His eyes swept the rubble, searching for the form he knew had to be there. When he found it, he kicked aside the burning beam that lay atop Uranus, ignoring it as it landed and the flames spread.

His blade hovered over the Senshi's neck, and Uranus stirred and slowly rolled over, eyes blank. Ares grinned. "I win again, Cyrene. And this time I won't show you any mercy."

Uranus glanced at the Space Sword, tantalizingly close, but Ares could kill her before she could raise it. Her eyes narrowed and turned back to her foe. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Yes, you should have," Ares replied. "And I should have killed you when I had the chance." Pain filled his eyes for a moment. "Maybe Tamori would still be alive if I have."

Uranus closed her eyes for a moment. "He was my friend too." A bit of an exaggeration, given the short period of time she had known the man, but not by too much.

"And Iris killed him. How does that make you feel... Haruka?" Ares asked, teeth barred. "How do you think that makes me feel?" Ares paused. "At least he took care of that murderous bitch before he died."

Uranus's eyes flared. "Don't you dare talk about Hotaru like that!" she nearly yelled.

"And how do you think you can stop me?" Ares said. The Champion took a halting step forward. "I've wasted enough time with you."

Uranus's eyes narrowed. A chance! Her leg kicked out quickly, knocking the beam Ares stood on away. The Champion stumbled, and fell atop her, his sword falling to the side. Uranus managed to grab the blade before Ares could.

For a long time, the two lay there silently as the smoke rose around them. Uranus could feel Ares's blood oozing out of his wounds and mingled with her own. Their eyes locked, hatred flaring in both of pairs. In the distance, sirens began to sound.

The tableau was broken as Uranus sighed and hurled Ares's sword aside. "Get off of me," she said tiredly.

After a moment, Ares complied, rolling towards his weapon. Uranus stood and retrieved her own, and a moment later the Champion had done likewise. The two locked gazes again, and once again two silently stared at each other.

Then the sounds of combat from outside died out, and the sirens sounded louder as they rapidly approached. With another sigh, Uranus sheathed her blade. "This accomplishes nothing, Deinas." The name came to her from memories she hadn't realized she had. For a moment, she could remember the glory and the despair, the pride and the pain, the look in Allasandra's face -

"At the Palace of Light," Uranus said suddenly, "after I left, did the defenders... did they surrender or...."

Ares's eyes were distant. "You left on the eighth day of the siege. The Palace held for once again as long afterwards. The defenders... they fought to the last man, even after defeat was certain. We buried them in the royal graveyard, with our own fallen."

Uranus closed her eyes, not fearing an attack. "It was so pointless, wasn't it?"

Ares shook his head. "Never. Iris could not be allowed to live. Senshi Saturn had to be forever eliminated. We could not let another world be destroyed!" Ares was shouting.

"But they were," Uranus said. "The Sunshield was failing at the end, I remember. The ice wastes of Mercury were turned into a fiery hell. Venus never recovered from the devastation we caused. Mars wasted away in an endless drought. The floating cities of the outer planets fell; Pluto and Luna were turned to craters and ash. Terra was ravaged by the youma." Uranus shook her head slowly. "It was pointless."

Ares shook, either with rage or despair. "You really have changed, Cyre...." He paused. "You really aren't Cyrene."

Uranus nodded silently.

Ares shuddered. "What was... what was... Hotaru like?"

Uranus bowed her head. "She was a kind, sad girl who was always afraid that she would hurt someone."

After a moment, Ares lowered his own head. "I... I am sorry that someone like that had to die." Ares raised his gaze, locking his hard eyes with Uranus's. "But it was necessary. There was no other way for this world to be safe." The Champion paused. "I will not allow Crystal Tokyo to come to pass, Senshi. That which Sailor Pluto does was long ago forbidden, for good reason. The dangers are far beyond your, or even my, comprehension, but I will fulfill my oath. I will fight her."

Uranus opened her mouth, then shut it, indecision in her eyes. After a moment, she spoke. "Then the Senshi will fight you." Her hands were clenched white around the hilt of her sheathed blade. She did not... could not trust Pluto, not after she had let Hotaru die, and it was tempting to agree with the Champion, but she knew that Ares would not settle for anything less than Pluto's death. Uranus would not allow herself to become like she once was, willing to sacrifice others. She would not be like Pluto.

Ares nodded, as though he had expected no less. The sirens were now directly outside the shrine, and it was obvious that the other combatants were long ago fled. "Then we will finish this another day, Haruka. I look forward to it."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Uranus stated. "You know my name, but yours is a mystery to me."

Ares frowned, but spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I am still Deinas of Mars."

Not long later, the Hikawa Shrine was empty, and the flames began to retreat under an assault of water from the firemen who had gather to combat them.

  


* * *

The darkness was a physical thing. Even the light from the dark energy that crackled over the altar merely made the sanctum seem even more like a void of nothingness. The hum of the energy was loud, drowning out the continual churning of bubbling of the fluids inside the massive chrysalis that hung over the altar.

Nyxan and Ishamanar bowed deeply to the chrysalis, then straightened. Lately Metallia had been unresponsive, all her powers focused on the great work she performed. Ishamanar spoke regardless, for they both know that even if the goddess failed to respond, she listened. "Asphara has reported, Great One. The device is installed, with no interference from the Senshi or Champions. She anticipates the energy production will double."

When no reply was made, Ishamanar continued. "The Champions and the Senshi fought each other again. It seems it was a heated conflict, but Asphara heard no words of any casualties."

Nyxan then spoke. "Great One, we have reports of an army landing on the southern shores. They are apparently heading north, directly towards this palace. We have no confirmation, but there is no one else it could likely be but the Dragon of the South. Loriel stirs as well, and his forces have crossed the treaty line. What should we do, Great One?"

For a moment there was silence, then Metallia's presence strengthened, and her voice resounded in her servant's minds. "The Dragons will kneel at my feet and beg to serve. But until I am free... Loriel is too far north to be of any concern, but Scalae... do not allow her to reach the palace."

Nyxan prostrated himself. "My Queen, I beg your mercy, but I fear I will not be able to do this. The armies will answer to none but Jadeite, and he has not been seen for days."

"Then Jadeite they will see. You will set him against Scalae, and those who would oppose my rule will defeat themselves."

Nyxan rose and bowed. "By your will, Great One."

And in his chambers above, the former General stirred, his dreams fading away with the pain in his shoulder. And as he rose and opened his door, his Generals were waiting for him, with urgent news of Scalae's assault. By the end of the day, Jadeite had marched south, with all the troops he could gather. Scalae must have been behind the magical surge, he was sure, and now she sought to force him to submit. But he would bow to no one.

To the south, Scalae's forces marched to meet him, sure that they would succeed where Mordrangar failed. After all, had their mistress not sent Mordrangar fleeing north in the last war? That they had fled south as well had been long forgotten. And at their head, Scalae worried a nameless worry she could not allow herself to identify, for to know it would be love it and worship it with all her being as she once had before. And she would not allow herself to be bound again.

And in the darkness, Metallia worked, certain in her victory. All would be as she had foreseen it. She would reign forever, as always should have been.

  


* * *

Author's Random Ramblings

1) Another revision down, after a bit of a delay. Unfortunately, I didn't get much done on any of my other writings during the delay either.

2) The prereaders for this chapter were Angus MacSpon, Rebecca Nowack, and Chaeotica. Brian Randall also commented on the original version of this chapter, and Michael Chase on the revision.

3) As always, C&C, positive or negative, is deeply appreciated.

4) Just cosmetic revisions this time

Released: November 14, 2002

Revised: November 18, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	14. Chapter 13: No Remorse

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 13: No Remorse

"_We must all hang together, or most assuredly we shall all hang separately._"

- Benjamin Franklin

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

The Dragon of Fire stared to the north. Her superb vision was magically enhanced even further, and she could see with perfect clarity for a number of leagues. A small handful of keeps dotted the barren waste, so different from the fierce, inhospitable jungle that covered the island she called home.

She could also see the tiny columns of youma that emerged from those keeps. Some fled north, no doubt to meet Jadeite, while others marched south, intending to harry and delay her. And that could not be. She was certain that time was of the essence, that even the slightest delay would bring Jadeite victory. The surge of power she had felt was awesome, and she would not allow whatever of Jadeite's plans had required it to come to fruition.

All around Scalae her army marched, its goal the same as hers. It was confident, and perhaps it had good reason to be. Its attack had caught the enemy totally by surprise, from all appearances. No armies had met it yet, three days' march from the shore. Jadeite's forces were still recovering from their war with the Mountains of Desolation, and those that remained were spread thin maintaining his weak grasp on the vast territory gained after Mordrangar's defeat.

Yet... the surge worried her. If it had been a test of some weapon, she could be leading her army to its doom, and possibly hers too. Mordrangar's death disturbed her more than she would ever admit, and she knew Loriel felt likewise. Kyrien had vanished after Beryl's death, and all believed him somehow slain, but that had not been the same.

And yet she almost hoped that it had been a weapon, for there was another possibility, one that might make her prefer Mordrangar's fate. If... no. She could not allow herself to think that. If she came to believe that were the case, she would be unable to mount even the slightest resistance. And even if she could, her army would likely turn against her.

It pained her still, what had been done to her. The first set of scars was long gone, healed by the kindness of a forgiving queen, by a light that now would burn her at the softest touch. The second, though... the second set could still be seen after ten millennia, if faintly, the jagged marks that had been made by a far less gentle ruler.

And she had served that ruler with all her might, and still would, given the chance. And that pained her more than anything else. So long as she lived, she would never be fully free again, never free of what she had done and what had been done to her... and what she had allowed to be done to her.

Scalae stirred from her musing as Chresk, her closest advisor, approached. "My lady, Jadeite is on the march. He heads south from Beryl's palace in force."

"How large?" Scalae asked, her disturbing meditations instantly forgotten.

"I am not sure, my lady. Our scouts fear to get too close. From Jadeite's actions, though, it seems he believes he has enough youma to match us." Chresk stood nervously, waiting for his mistress's reply. Though compared to her counterparts she was a kind ruler, she was more than capable of casually killing him in a fit of anger... or hunger.

Scalae's red eyes did not blink. "Then scout north in enough force to see whether Jadeite is mistaken. See to it personally, Overlord."

Chresk let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "Your will, my lady."

  


* * *

Mamoru's apartment was surprisingly quiet, considering the number of people who had gathered there. The only sound as he reentered the sitting room was that of Ami entering command after command into her computer. Holding back a sigh, he placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Usagi.

The Inner Senshi sat around the table, while Haruka and Michiru chose instead to stand by the door. Their eyes darted about constantly, as though they feared a sudden attack. Mamoru gestured towards the drinks, but the two Outer Senshi shook their heads. Mamoru's gaze returned to the younger girls, but none of them moved towards the tray either.

Across the table from him, Rei stared silently, eyes unfocused and distant. She looked as though she had failed to get a good night's sleep, but that was to be expected. After all, the previous day had seen her home wrecked by battle and her boyfriend reveal himself as one of their enemies. Mamoru wished he could provide some comfort, but he had none to offer.

Ikawa... it was hard to believe that he was Ares. His friend had always been a bit hotheaded, but his forgiveness had always been as swift as his anger. Ares, though... a sickening feeling in his gut, Mamoru recalled an early battle that had ended with him standing by helplessly while Ares held a sword to Sailor Moon's throat, threatening to kill his hostage if his demands were not met. The Ikawa Mamoru thought he knew would never do that.

Mamoru glanced worriedly at Usagi. She had made it out of that confrontation unhurt, but... every time he sensed the far too familiar feeling that told of her danger, he felt as though his heart was about to explode with fear. He supposed he was lucky, that he had the power to fight by her side and protect her as best he could. He did not think he could bear it if he were just an ordinary human, unable to help or shield her in the slightest.

He could feel her pain as she silently sat next to him, a twisted ball of emotions that he could hardly separate from his own. "Are you all right?" he whispered to her, already knowing what the response would be.

"I'm fine," Usagi said in a dull voice that was so unlike herself, just as she had each time he had asked that question since Hotaru's death.

She refused to say what troubled her, but Mamoru could guess. Not nearly as long ago as it seemed, he and the Inner Senshi had been... dead, their lives sacrificed to put an end to the threat of the Dark Kingdom, or so they had thought at the time. Yet a miracle had been worked, one that all involved refused to speak of. Usagi had somehow returned them all to life, and she surely felt she should be able to do the same for Hotaru. Mamoru was certain she had tried... tried and failed.

Ami cleared her throat. When all eyes had turned to her, she said, "It's obvious that the Champions now know at least some of our identities. We know precisely two of theirs. Inusha Tamori was Chronus... and Fuarku Ikawa is Ares."

When no one replied to this pronouncement, Ami continued, "It seems logical that they would have some contact with the other Champions in their civilian identities. Rei, Mamoru... did either of them make any new friends over the past few weeks?"

As Rei slowly shook her head, Mamoru answered, "Ikawa has been spending more time with Urawa Meno, another student who lives down the hall from him, lately, but..." He trailed off. He hadn't thought that Ikawa could be who he was either.

"Urawa?" Ami asked, then shook her head. "Never mind that." She hit a few buttons on her computer. "In that case, there's not much we have to go on. The only thing I can think of is that... well, we," she said, gesturing at the other Inner Senshi, "have often met under the cover of being a study group." Ami glanced at Mamoru.

"You can't be serious!" Mamoru exclaimed. "By that logic, I would be a Champion. Motoki would be a Champion, and you all know him. Can any of you imagine him as any of them?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Usagi shake her head.

Ami sighed. "I know, but it's the best lead we have, if not the only one. Both of the Champions we know about are... or were... members of your study group, by your own account."

Mamoru settled back into his seat. "I just can't..." he began, shaking his head as he trailed off.

"I didn't think my boyfriend would be one of them, either," Rei suddenly said, her voice filled with venom.

Uncomfortable silence was her answer. After a moment, Ami spoke again. "I know they're your friends, Mamoru, but I'm just asking you to watch them."

Mamoru frowned, but nodded. Silence once again descended on the room, which was only interrupted by the sound of firm knocking on the door.

At Mamoru's nod, Haruka opened the door, and everyone noticed her suddenly stiffen. "You," she said in what was not quite a hateful tone of voice, but after a moment she stepped aside to allow the visitor access to the room.

"Setsuna!" The name was on almost everybody's lips as the greenhaired woman quietly walked to the center of the room.

The mysterious Senshi frowned as she looked around the room, then spoke. "There is little I can say to you now, and what I can say will not be all you would want." Setsuna glanced towards Haruka as she continued to speak. "I know that the past few days have been hard on all of you. I grieve with you for what has occurred, and I grieve at what may still occur. Yet I must ask that you all take what courage you can." Questions were on several lips, but Setsuna continued before they could be spoken. "All your strength will be required in the days to come. Keep in close contact with each other, for I will not be able to warn you of future attacks." Setsuna suddenly took a step back. "The next time I see you will be for the final battle." Setsuna paused, then bowed her head. "I hope you will all be there to meet me when that time comes."

With those words, the Senshi of Time vanished.

  


* * *

Jadeite frowned as he observed the wasteland to the south. His magically enhanced vision could almost make out Scalae's scouts. "Do we know how many they are?"

Nyxan shook his head. "Our forward elements cannot get close enough to make the determination, your majesty. There cannot be too many, though. Scalae can't have enough ships to move all her forces across the straits."

Frown deepening, Jadeite shook his head. "I fear you may be too optimistic. With those jungles, she could have easily made enough rafts to bring them all across. Even if half sank, that would be over two hundred thousand youma, not counting those that can fly."

"You are of course right, my lord. However, I doubt she would do so. If she stripped the South of troops, she would surely face rebellion or invasion by opportunistic Overlords." Nyxan made a few quick calculations in his head. "Even if she's been shuttling troops across constantly since she landed, I feel the numbers we face are closer to one hundred thousand than two."

"I hope you are right, General." Jadeite glanced at the forces marching about him. "What of our own numbers, then?"

"My lord, we brought with us fifty thousand youma of varying strengths. With luck, the local lords will supply us with half again that."

"The local lords are worthless. They did not fight against Mordrangar, and are less likely to do so now. Most will stay in their keeps." Jadeite frowned. "If we get ten thousand youma from them, I will count myself lucky." After a moment's pause, Jadeite shifted subjects again. "What word from the north?"

"The plains most likely cannot be held. The Water Dragon has already advanced almost a hundred leagues, and many of Mordrangar's surviving supporters have joined him. Ishamanar gathers forces, and plans to hold Loriel in the mountain passes until Scalae is dealt with." Nyxan knew that Ishamanar had no intentions of stirring from the palace, but Jadeite would likely never discover that, or discover it too late to make any difference.

"I suppose I cannot hope for more than that," Jadeite said with a scowl that belied his words. "I want to know how many we face here, Nyxan. Send scouts in enough force to ensure I do. See to it personally."

Nyxan wordlessly bowed and left, leaving Jadeite alone with his thoughts. Events were moving at a furious pace, one that left him feeling as though he was riding a wild beast. One moment, he had been preparing to consolidate his massive gains after Mordrangar's fall, and maybe deal with the Senshi once and for all, then... something happened, and by the time he awoke, his empire was falling apart.

The coming battle would be one of the greatest challenges of his life. Without the Flame Diamond, he could not hope to match Scalae's raw power. He knew that from bitter experience. When he had last faced Scalae, thousands of years ago and far to the south, he had been brushed aside like a pathetic insect. On Mars it had taken all four Generals, and Beryl besides, to subdue the Fire Dragon, and that had been a close call.

Jadeite bit back a curse. Before he had traveled south he had visited the chasm that marked Mordrangar's grave and searched for the Diamond. It had been nowhere to be found, and there were no clues as to who had taken it.

And without it, he had almost no hope.

  


* * *

Sailor Pluto stood before the Gates of Time. She almost wished they would open again, give her another chance to try and get more information out of her future self. She did not know enough. There were too many possibilities, and it was too hard to tell which were acceptable.

The coming days were as clouded as any she had ever seen. A thousand times a thousand points where the timeline could shift for good or ill, and new branch points being created swifter than old ones passed. She knew that a major battle was coming, but what shape it would take she could not say.

It was enough to drive her to madness, that with the vast price she paid for her foresight, it would prove useless when it was most needed. What might be the greatest challenge on the road to Crystal Tokyo was fast approaching, and she was effectively blind. All she could do was guess.

Pluto turned away from the Gates of Time and strode over the Great Seal. Even if she could not be certain of all she must do, there were things that she knew had to be accomplished. The Great Seal had to hold. Without it, a horrible reprise of the fall of the Silver Millennium was far too likely.

Pluto cast out her senses, avoiding for a moment the faltering barrier that guarded the Dark Kingdom, instead inspecting the second, still flawless barrier. It was a relief that it was still perfect, for behind it Queen Serenity had sealed away the rebel fleet. And that fleet was a force Pluto was determined to never allow to come into play again.

As she finished her inspection, Pluto hesitated. Should she risk observing the other barrier? But after a moment, she did so. Even though the risk was great, she had to know what the state of the barrier was.

In a word, that state was pitiful. It was fraying and tattered, and in many places had fallen away entirely. All along it she could sense probings, and each probe weakened the barrier even more. Within a few years, Pluto expected the barrier would hardly be noticeable.

None of that was a surprise, really. What was a surprise was that no traps were waiting for her. Not long ago, she had attracted Metallia's attention while inspecting the barrier, and though a relief, it was troubling that the demon had not prepared for her return. The only reason she could think of for that was that Metallia was concentrating on something she felt was more important.

Pluto did not want to think of what that could be, for all the possibilities were horrifying to contemplate. Her foresight would be useless in discovering what it was, for time flowed strangely in the Dark Kingdom, and the dark energy clouded her sight even further.

Once again, when it truly mattered she was blind. Pluto retracted her senses and stood silently a moment, staring at the Seal beneath her feet. Then, she left the courtyard.

There was much work to do, if she was to be prepared for the coming storm.

  


* * *

Ishamanar frowned, rubbing a sore spot on one of his left arms. Asphara was late, and that worried him. Her mission was fairly dangerous, and if she - and the energy she brought in - were lost Metallia's rebirth could be set back weeks. And the goddess was most insistent that the current schedule be kept.

Fortunately, Ishamanar's worries were lifted when Asphara quietly slipped through the door to his chambers. Though with most of Jadeite's loyal followers at the battle front it was hardly necessary for her visits back to the Dark Kingdom to be circumspect, it was still better to be safe than sorry. The wrong bit of news traveling south could move Jadeite back north.

Asphara smiled at her consort, and wordlessly presented the latest profits from her venture. Ishamanar accepted the ball of energy, swiftly channeling it down to the bowels of the palace, where Metallia waited.

"Is this from the new machine?" Ishamanar asked curiously.

Asphara shook her head. "I haven't activated it yet. It'll drain more energy, but it'll be far harder to hide. If any of the Senshi were to happen by..."

"I see," Ishamanar interrupted, frowning. "However, we must get more energy faster. Our Great Leader insists."

Asphara bowed her head briefly. "Then at least give me some support. If not I'll have the Senshi and Champions on me the instant I activate the device."

After a moment, Ishamanar nodded. "That seems wise." He paused, then broke into a fierce grin. "I have the perfect distraction for the Senshi- a fascinating pet I caught on the western coast. You'll be safe while they deal with it." Ishamanar's grin changed to a different sort, and he drew Asphara close to him. For a while, no more words passed between the two.

When they were finished, Asphara said, "This distraction of yours is very well, but I'd prefer something more permanent."

Ishamanar rolled his eyes a moment, but nodded. "You will have it."

  


* * *

"You look depressed."

Unazuki looked up at the sound of the voice. After giving the counter one last wipe with the rag she was holding, she replied, "You haven't exactly been the most cheerful of people today either, Akane."

The other waitress shrugged. "It's just my idiot boyfriend again." Akane rolled her eyes. "What he sees in that Chinese bimbo I'll never know. But you're changing the subject, Unazuki. What's bothering you?"

Unazuki forced herself to shrug. "Nothing really. I'm just not feeling so great right now," she lied.

"If you say so," Akane replied dubiously, but whatever she might have said next was lost as the cafe's doors opened. "Could you get that, Unazuki? I need to get started on some of those dirty dishes."

Unazuki nodded and headed to the entrance, only to stiffen and momentarily freeze as she saw who had entered the cafe.

"Hello, Unazuki," Minako said, followed a moment later by her two companions, Ami and Makoto.

Unazuki hesitated a moment, then realized what she was doing and responded. "Hello. What can I get you?"

"I'll just have a glass of water," Ami said.

"I'll have a hot chocolate," Makoto stated.

"Same here," Minako said.

"Two hot cocoas, and a glass of water. It'll be just a moment. Have a seat." Unazuki turned a headed back towards the counter, but kept a watch on the three younger girls out of the corner of her eye.

Now that she had guessed who they really were, it was amazing that she hadn't figured it out earlier. Ami was a slightly shyer version of Mesyne, and the similarities between Makoto and Lillana were obvious. Fortunately, Minako was somewhat more... restrained than Asrael had been.

The fact that she knew some of the Senshi in their civilian identities was a reminder of something she had not wanted to consider. That, behind the disguising magics and ancient uniforms, there were real people, people with friends and families. People she knew all too well that in other circumstances she would like, for she had done just that for many years before the war. Before Juno... and before she had Awakened in this time.

Unazuki shook her head, clearing it of her musings. She did have a job to do. She quickly placed the three drinks on a tray and heading towards the Senshi's table. The conversation died down as she approached, but Unazuki frowned at something she thought she had heard. "Did you say something about my brother?" she asked as she placed the drinks on the table, restraining a wince as she realized how harsh she had sounded.

"We were just talking about the time Makoto got a crush on him," Ami said after a silence that lasted a moment too long.

Unazuki nodded, and turned to leave, resisting the urge to look behind her. There was far too much chance to give herself away.

As she left, Ami stared after her a moment. "She's a little unfriendly today," she heard Minako say. Ami found herself nodding to that statement. Her fingers twitched, and she fought back the urge to bring out her computer in public. She needed to look at a picture of... Azala, she believed the name was. Ami looked up at Unazuki again, ignoring for the moment Minako and Makoto's conversation. Could she possibly -

"Is something wrong, Ami?" Makoto asked, stirring her from her reverie.

"I don't know," Ami said with a shake of her head. She looked at her watch a moment. "I need to head out. I have some work I need to do before cram school."

  


* * *

Haruka strode down the hallway, snapping orders to the collection of officers that followed in her path like baby ducks after their mother. She snorted at the odd thought. Most of them were decades older than her and had likely never seen a duck besides.

As she entered the bridge, Haruka caught the familiar though still majestic sight of the planet Uranus through the view port that made up the front of the room. Allasandra, the first officer, rose from the high-backed chair that stood in the middle of the bridge, the other positions spread in a rough semicircle in front of it. "Captain," she said with a nod.

Haruka nodded back, repressing a smirk. That was one of the best things about being on the Heaven's Wind. She was never the Princess, or the Senshi Uranus, but just the Captain. Though that title carried a heavy responsibility, it was as light as a feather compared to the others she bore.

Haruka settled into the seat Allasandra had just vacated, while the first officer returned to her own seat, slightly behind and to the left. "Anything to report?" Haruka asked, barely hearing the expected chorus of negative answers.

"Very good." Haruka flexed her hands before laying them on the crystal command sphere that stood on a pedestal before her. "We'll just be going out on a brief trip to the outer moons and back, to make sure there aren't any problems with the repairs."

Haruka closed her eyes and began to channel her power into the command sphere. Her senses expanded, taking in the whole of the ship, feeling as wings of mana spread and began to catch the solar wind. She resisted the urge to give a very inappropriate yell of delight as the Heaven's Wind began to move out of its low orbit.

It was an indescribable experience, commanding one of the crystal-and-silver behemoths that for many embodied the Silver Millennium. She was the Heaven's Wind, and the ship was her, as well. While she had waited for her ship to be repaired after the damages it had sustained putting down a band of pirates, it had been as though a part of herself had been ripped away.

Haruka chuckled as she remembered how irritable she had been, particularly after her debriefing with Ares. She had even snapped at Dia when she had called to ask how she was. Haruka smiled as she thought of how she could apologize to Dia....

"Are you all right, Haruka?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shook her head, looking at the still-bare bedroom of their new apartment. "What?"

"You just blanked out there," Michiru said. "What's wrong?"

Haruka blinked, her still confused mind struggling to recall the... dream? The fragments of it slipped away, no matter how hard she tried to gather them together again. "I...don't know," she said after a moment with another shake of her head.

Michiru took a seat next to Haruka on the simple bed. "You've hardly talked to me since yesterday. Something's bothering you."

Haruka sighed. "We have enough to be bothered about. Pluto, the Champions," she began, but then she paused for a long moment. "Hotaru." Her voice cracked as she spoke the name. It was so wrong, that the young girl's second chance at life had ended so soon, and so horribly.

"I know," Michiru said. "But it's something else. Something newer."

"It's... in the Hikawa Shrine, I had a... conversation with Ares."

"Oh," Michiru said. "What did he say?"

Haruka shuddered. "After... after Hotaru died, I wanted them to be monsters. When I saw him there, about to kill Rei... I thought he was." She paused for a long moment. "But then... he wasn't. He... he said he was sorry that Hotaru was dead."

Michiru frowned in puzzlement. "But weren't the Champions trying to kill her?"

"Oh, he wasn't sorry that Saturn was dead," Haruka replied. "But Hotaru...." She shuddered again, then lapsed into silence once more.

Michiru remained quiet herself, waiting for her lover to finish, knowing that any words she might say would only make it harder for Haruka to reveal herself.

"He... he was so much like me. He sounded like us, when we were the ones trying to kill Saturn." Haruka's mouth twisted into a bitter frown. "When we were determined to kill to save the Earth."

Michiru nodded after a moment. "That's not all, is it?"

Haruka sighed, burying her face in her hands. "He asked me the join him. Not in so many words, but he as much as promised to end the fighting if we... if I'd help him kill Pluto." Haruka paused again, but soon continued in a much softer voice. "I almost did."

Michiru wasn't sure what to say to that.

  


* * *

At the moment, Ikawa's apartment felt quite crowded. The fact that seven people were in the room explained that to some extent, and the fact that those seven were presently in the process of holding a heated argument completed the explanation. Ikawa could feel a headache building in the back of his skull, and he rubbed the sides of his head in a futile effort to relieve the tension.

"If you hadn't ordered the retreat too soon, we might have gotten one of them!" Uji said, glaring at Motoki.

Motoki stirred from his spot on Ikawa's bed next to his sister. "There's no point in more mass melees, and that's what the ambush turned into. You might be willing to risk another death, but I'm not."

Uji grimaced and began to take a step forward, but Sachiko lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Listen...." he began.

"Enough," Ikawa interrupted. All eyes tuned to look at him. "Motoki is right," he continued. "There is no point in confronting the Senshi like we have been. They've proved that we're not able to beat them all at once." Ikawa paused, shaking his head. "And it's not like they're the Senshi of old anymore, either. What reason do we have for wanting the rest of them dead?"

Uji's eyes flashed. "Pluto," he said curtly.

Ikawa nodded, a fierce gleam in his own eyes. "She's different. She, at least, is still the same."

"That's nice," Hoshi interjected, "but what can we do about it?"

"My plan...." Meno began, only to be cut off by Uji.

"She could be watching us, you realize," he said.

Meno nodded, then continued. "If we go through with my plan, we can..." Meno paused a moment while he searched for a euphemism. "We will have the force to get the Senshi to comply with our demands. They'll have to give up Pluto."

Unazuki shook her head. "What if they call our bluff and refuse? What then?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and all the Champions tried to avoid eye contact with Unazuki. Motoki sighed, then spoke. "Sister... if we use Meno's plan, and they refuse...."

"You can't be serious!" Unazuki said. "Bombarding Luna back in the Silver Millennium was one thing, but this would be horrible!"

Meno nodded. "It would be. If we go through with it. Is avoiding Pluto's future worth it?"

Once again, there was nothing but an uncomfortable silence.

"Look," Ikawa began after a long while, "we don't need to make that particular decision yet. The Senshi may even prove reasonable for once. However, the... our... weapon will still be useful even if we don't use Meno's plan. Can we agree on that for now?"

"Define the issue," Motoki said.

"I don't think there's a need for a formal vote, Motoki," Uji said. "All that's at stake is an agreement to stop confronting the Senshi for now and to start preparations for the... rescue mission. I hardly think anyone disagrees with that." When no one objected, Uji nodded. "Then I would suggest we end this meeting, because Sachiko and I have to be down at the press room in an hour or so."

Sachiko nodded. "I almost forgot."

"I suppose I'll tag along, since I'm heading in that direction too," Hoshi said.

A few moments later, Ikawa's apartment was empty.

  


* * *

Nyxan smiled. What luck it was, that his own small scouting force had happened upon the enemy's own scouts. As they had little knowledge of the terrain, it had been trivial for Nyxan's squad to arrange an ambush for them.

Nyxan signaled, and a storm of magical attacks sped from the top of the small crevice down towards the enemy squad. Fire sent enemy youma sprawling, and the earth beneath their feet leapt up to smite them. Nyxan himself hovered over the scene of the carnage and extended both arms. "Shadow Bolt!"

The beam of darkness raked the enemy, slaying most of the few survivors of the first barrage, and Nyxan nodded in satisfaction. It was a total victory. Jadeite would be most pleased.

"You are General Nyxan?"

Nyxan turned to see a red-scaled, reptilian youma floating nearby. "I am," he said after a moment. "And who might you be?"

The other youma bowed. "I am Chresk, Overlord of Tyran Point, and I challenge you."

Nyxan extended his claws. He had heard of Chresk, who was apparently one of the Fire Dragon's most trusted advisors and personally quite powerful besides. This could be a wonderful opportunity, Nyxan decided after a moment's thought. "I accept," he said, waving off the members of his squad who had approached in the interim.

Before Nyxan could launch an assault, the very air around him turned to flame. He hastily raised shields to avoid the worst of the onslaught, then shot beams of utter darkness from his palms at his opponent.

Chresk easily dodged the attacks. "Is that the best you can do, 'General'? I expected better." A ball of flame formed between his hands, and a moment later it sped towards Nyxan.

The ebon overlord batted the fireball aside. "I am just getting started, worm." Nyxan sped towards the other Overlord, claws extended.

Chresk laughed, and extended his own, far larger, talons. "You think to beat me this way?" he said with a laugh as the two began to grapple in midair.

Nyxan ignored the large gash down his left arm that he soon received, instead plunging his claws in between Chresk's scales. "Not exactly," he replied, before channeling pure dark energy through his claws.

The resulting explosion hurled Chresk back quite some distance, though it was hard to tell in midair. Scalae's Overlord muttered a few quick healing spells before returning his attention to his opponent. "Impressive. But not good enough, I fear." An aura of flame formed around the scaly youma, heat waves rippling through the air as it gathered. "You are far weaker than I supposed, 'General'. Farewell." Nyxan grimaced. If he was using more than the tiniest fraction of his true power, he would be able to crush this overconfident fool in an instant. No matter, though. Nyxan smiled as his opponent descended toward him in a tornado of fire.

The explosion could be seen for leagues around, and when it died down only Chresk could be seen.

  


* * *

In the Dark Kingdom, Ishamanar slowly lowered his arms, then reconsidered and raised one again to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The barrier was weak, but it was still strong enough that sending something like that across was far more straining than he had anticipated. He could only hope that Asphara would appreciate the effort he had gone to. With a sigh, Ishamanar left the portal chamber to get back to work preparing a false report on the non-existent effort to slow Loriel's advance.

On Earth, in a park in the Juuban district of Tokyo, a small lake began to boil. The hissing and steaming began to attract observers, but they quickly fled as Ishamanar's pet burst out of the water. It was shelled like a turtle, but the limbs that emerged from the shell were clawed and furry, and the head was canine in shape, though a malicious intelligence glinted in its dark eyes. It let out an unholy roar as it began to pull its massive bulk from the water.

On the shore, Minako froze. This thing had to be a youma, but it was so big! For an instant she wished she and Makoto hadn't decided to walk through the park after Ami had left them, but quickly repressed the thought. After all, she would just have had to come and fight it anyway, and this way maybe they could deal with the beast before anyone was hurt.

Makoto grasped her arm. "We have to find somewhere to transform," the other girl hissed at Minako.

Minako nodded quickly. "Those bushes over there," she said quickly, after glancing about at the fleeing civilians. Well, most were fleeing. There were a few who had frozen in shock, but there was nothing she could do about that but hope they got out of the way when the fight started.

As one the two girls raced for the bushes, but Minako quickly fell behind Makoto. Another roar sounded from behind her, and Minako picked up her pace, the bushes suddenly seeming farther away. She could hear the monstrous youma's footsteps sounding right behind her, and Minako began to turn her head, risking a look back.

Someone tackled her from behind, knocking her out of the path of what could have been a fatal claw strike from the youma. Minako rolled over to determine the identity of her savior, who was revealed to be a somewhat nondescript man, one of the civilians who had seemed frozen in shock earlier. Something was niggling at the back of her mind though, something that told her she knew this person...

"Thanks," Minako said when she had caught her breath.

"Are you all right?" the man asked as he rose, freeing Minako from his weight.

"I think so," she said, beginning to wonder how she could slip away to transform.

"Come on," the man said. "That youma's busy right now, but we need to get you out of here."

Minako resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

  


* * *

Medea glanced at Hades as the two Champions landed in front as the youma. They had to distract it long enough for Hoshi to get that girl away. "I take right...."

Hades nodded. "And I'll take the left. Got it." The two Champions leapt away as one, just before the youma's fanged mouth snapped shut where they had just been standing. Hades delivered a glancing blow to the monster's side, but grimaced as his blade bounced off the hard shell. A curse from the other side of the youma announced that Medea too had discovered the shell's strength.

Hades was forced to roll back as the youma swiped out with one of its paws at him. The champion stabbed up at the clawed limb with his sword, but the youma retracted it before he could land a telling blow. The youma's head swiveled back at Hades, and he barely had time to roll away again before it breathed out a burst of flame that set a nearby tree on fire.

"Sparkling Wide... Pressure!" The ball lightning hit the youma's shell with a sharp crack, and Hades was amazed to see a noticeable crack on the shell's surface. He was suddenly very glad Sailor Jupiter had never gotten a good hit on him with that attack.

Not content with this damage, the Senshi fired a quick Supreme Thunder at the youma's head, which served only the anger the beast further, as it quickly lurched toward the Senshi.

Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Hades landed a solid blow to one of its legs. Ichor sputtered out from the wound, hissing and steaming as it hit the ground. Hades couldn't see Medea, but he was sure the other Champion was also pressing the opportunity to land a blow on the monster.

However, Hades could tell that the youma had hardly noticed its new wounds. At this rate, there was no telling how long it would take to bring the beast down. Hades grinned weakly. There might be another, faster way... maybe.

Hades waited for the monster to again lunge forward at Sailor Jupiter, who was now so busy fending off the monster's assaults that she had no time to launch another attack. When his opportunity came, Hades lunged forward as well and laid his gauntleted hand on one of the monster's furry legs. "Life Drain," he whispered harshly, opening himself up to the youma's energy.

He quickly regretted it. The experience was like gulping down raw sewage when he had expected clear water. His head spun and his insides protested, and a moment later he lost contact with the creature as he fell back.

Hades rolled over and began to get up, but the sudden movement caused his still-weak stomach to give up, and the Champion was soon vomiting up the past day's meals.

"Are you all right?" Hades looked up to see Medea standing over him, offering her hand. He took it, and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the way his stomach turned as he rose.

"Remind me never to try and drain a youma again," he muttered as he prepared to reenter the fight.

  


* * *

Hoshi restrained the urge to curse as he shuffled the girl away from the fight. She kept on trying to slip back toward the fight, of all things! He had to drop her off somewhere and find a place to transform.

A crack of thunder sounded from behind and a roar of pain uttered from the beast. Hoshi smiled. At least it was getting hurt. Now, where to ditch the girl...

"Uh, mister..."

Hoshi's attention returned to the girl. "What is it?"

"The youma is heading this way." The girl looked ready to bolt.

Hoshi turned around and cursed. "Run," he hissed. There wasn't any time to waste, much less to spend looking for a hidden place to transform. As the girl sped away, Hoshi summoned his sword to his hands.

The beast charged toward him, the thunder of its footsteps resounding loudly in Hoshi's ears. His eyes searched for any weak spot, and quickly settled on what appeared to be a small crack in the shell near the beast's front shoulders. As the youma approached, Hoshi leapt into the air, vaulting over the monster's head.

He landed on the shell, and wasted no time plunging his blade through the crack. The beast roared again and shook wildly, and within a few seconds Hoshi had been hurled to the ground, though he had the time to withdraw his sword beforehand.

Hoshi forced himself to his feet, ignoring the weakness that he felt after pushing his non-transformed body so hard. Suddenly, he noticed the girl staring at him in shock. Why hadn't she run? There was no time for that now, though.

Hoshi yelled out three words, and as he began to transform, he heard a female voice uttering her own transformation phrase. Hoshi's eyes widened as he realized the reason for the girl's odd behavior. When the transformations had finished, Poseidon stared a moment at Sailor Venus before turning back to the monster.

Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the Champions had caught up with the youma, and were currently harassing its rear.

Poseidon glanced back at Venus. "Let's take this thing down," he said harshly.

When the Senshi nodded, he quickly began to explain his plan.

  


* * *

"Nyxan is dead?" Jadeite couldn't quite believe it. "How did it happen?"

"My lord," the youma said, bowing again, "Overlord Chresk, one of Scalae's advisors, defeated General Nyxan in a duel."

Jadeite frowned as he waved the youma away. This was... unexpected, to say the least. He supposed that in the long run his general's death aided him. Nyxan was ambitious, and far too friendly with his former enemy Ishamanar. Eventually, the alliance between the two could have proved dangerous to him.

Jadeite let out a bitter laugh. 'Eventually' was of little concern if he could not survive the coming confrontation with Scalae, and for that confrontation Nyxan's aid would have been most welcome. Jadeite was in a terrible situation, and he knew it. His army was vastly outnumbered, and he would not last more than a bare handful of moments against Scalae without the Flame Diamond. Even with it, this battle would have been far more dangerous than his duel with Mordrangar, for Scalae wielded great power over her element, and it seemed far too likely that she would be able to turn Jadeite's attacks back upon him.

For a moment, Jadeite considered sending for Ishamanar, but he quickly decided that his surviving general was more use stopping, or at the least slowing, Loriel. Defeating Scalae would mean nothing if he returned to find Loriel sitting on his throne. Jadeite grimaced, looking southward. Defeating Scalae was almost inconceivable, in any case.

He remembered the last time they had fought, thousands of years ago. Her rage had been overpowering, and it had been all he could accomplish to avoid being burned to a crisp in the first few seconds of the fight. She had hardly noticed his first attack, but he could not afford the same luxury with regards to her counterblow. He had been forced to flee, and had spent the rest of Beryl's reign lurking in her palace, seen as little more than a joke.

Jadeite clenched his fists in anger at the memories, but soon forced himself to relax them. He couldn't afford that sort of reminiscence now. He was far more powerful now than he had been when he last faced Scalae. Even without the Flame Diamond, he might stand a chance of surviving the confrontation. He had to believe that.

Jadeite glanced south, and observed the clouds of dust on the horizon. Scalae was coming, and he had best prepare for her arrival.

  


* * *

The youma swiveled its head about, trying to decide which threat to address first. There were enemies on all sides, and the beast was beginning to get irritated at the fact that they were all still standing. Even the one it had just hurled from its back was rising. A roar of pain emanated from its throat as one of the foes to its rear scored a telling blow - a sure sign of its distraction.

To the monster's front, Poseidon finished explaining his plan, and after a moment's thought Sailor Venus nodded. Poseidon called out to the three warriors on the other side of the beast, "Keep this thing distracted!"

"Distracted?" Medea asked as the monster's body began to turn to face her in response to the wound she had just dealt it. "I think we've managed that."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The golden chain coiled around the monster's legs, entangling them. Another unearthly roar came from the monster as the chain seared its flesh.

Poseidon ducked in between the monster's legs, raising his sword to its underbelly. "I hope this works..." he muttered as the youma began to shift its weight to try and crush him underneath its bulk. "Tidal Wave!"

The burst of water hurled the youma up into the air, spinning end over end. Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief as the beast landed on its back. With its limbs still entangled by Venus's chain, the monster was effectively neutralized. A moment later, it was also nothing more than a surprisingly large pile of rapidly dissolving dust.

Medea plunged her sword into the ground, leaning on it for support. "Well, that made for a pleasant walk in the park."

Poseidon laughed. "I think you two are late for your meeting now, though." Medea's response was fairly unladylike, and Poseidon laughed again, and even Hades chuckled briefly, though his eyes never left the two Senshi.

Those two were watching the Champions' interplay nervously, as one might watch the play of a pack of lions, always fearful that they might notice the observer. Venus, though still alert, had relaxed somewhat, but Jupiter was still in a fighting stance, lightning ready to fly at a moment's notice.

The two groups stayed like that for a long moment, then as one the Champions turned and walked away. The two Senshi stood staring, disbelieving, for some time after that.

  


* * *

Nyxan smiled as he stepped into the hidden chamber deep inside Beryl's palace. Ishamanar turned at the noise, obviously startled. "Nyxan! What are you doing here?"

"I saw an opportunity to get away from the front, and I took it. I have no desire to be leagues away when our Great Leader returns."

Ishamanar frowned. "But what about Jadeite?"

Nyxan laughed. "The fool thinks I'm dead. How have matters gone?"

"Asphara should have activated the new device by now. It cost me a rather interesting pet, but we should have all the energy we need soon." Ishamanar smiled as he glanced toward the cocoon that hung over the altar on the chamber's far wall.

"That is good," Nyxan said, also looking toward the chrysalis. For a while, the only sound in the chamber was the ever present hum of dark energy as Metallia forged her weapon.

Then the noise stopped altogether. "What-" Ishamanar began, but he was interrupted as Metallia's deep voice sounded.

"It is finished," the dark goddess said, and the eyes of both youma lowered to the altar. Both stared for a moment at the still, silent shape that lay atop it.

The shadows in the room seemed to deepen, though it had already seemed so dark as for that to be impossible. Nyxan nervously took a step back, for a moment regretting his decision to return to the palace. Ishamanar was still, his eyes not leaving the altar.

The silence was broken as Metallia's voice sounded once again, echoing in the minds of the two youma. "Arise, my servant. Arise, harbinger of destruction."

The figure on the altar twitched, then slowly shifted its weight, as though it was unfamiliar with its own body. With agonizing slowness the figure rose, until it was seated on the edge of the altar. After a moment of hesitation, it slid off, though it wavered for a moment, legs weak from long disuse.

Metallia's pleasure could be felt. "Take up your weapon." The figure spun about to face the altar, then complied. Both youma took several steps back, fear warring with hope as the figure turned once again and took a few, hesitating steps forward.

"It is done!" The sheer force of Metallia's mental voice drove both Overlords to their knees. Nyxan began to speak, but whatever he had to say was lost as Metallia continued. "My prophecy is at last complete. The day of my ascension arrives swiftly. I will reign forever, as I have foreseen!"

And for some time, the two Overlords could hear nothing but their goddess's harsh laughter.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Another 'revision' done. I think I actually changed at most one or two things this chapter.

2) Thanks to Rebecca Nowack, Chaeotica, and Angus MacSpon for their efforts prereading the original version of this chapter, which Michael Chase also commented on.

3) Comments, criticism, and reviews are always welcomed.

4) In related news, the first draft of Shades of Darkness Chapter 1 is complete. So, by the time I finish these revisions, Shades of Darkness should be ready to head your way.

Released: February 20, 2003 

Revised: December 12, 2003 

Final: December 30, 2003


	15. Chapter 14: All Things Revealed

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 14: All Things Revealed

"_Before I horribly dismember you and your friends, protocol requires me to explain the entire plot to you._"

- Lord Saffron, Ranma 1/2

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

For what seemed the first time in quite a while, Sailor Pluto was calm. She sat before the Gates of Time, eyes closed as her supernatural senses revisited the immediate future for what seemed the thousandth time. There were so many possibilities, so many things that could go wrong. And then, a blank wall, a barrier of even greater possibility through which even she could not decipher what was to come; yet through familiarity this no longer shocked her as it once had.

There was nothing more she could do. Her decisions had been made; her preparations were complete. What she could do, was done. What she could not do herself, she had to leave to chance, as much as it galled her. Her lips twisted at the thought, but after a moment they smoothed.

She did not need her future self's words to know that the events that would soon play out at Castle Charon were of supreme importance. So much had happened since the Death Busters' defeat, and all those events were now building to a climax. Pluto's fingers momentarily tightened on her staff. There were too many ways the coming confrontation could turn ill, and far too few possibilities with acceptable results.

Pluto relaxed her hold. There was nothing she could do now, she had to remember that. All she could do was wait for the battle to begin. At long last, this war would end. That much was nearly certain. Her sight could tell her that much, even if there was too much it could not.

At least she no longer had Chronus's power blurring her vision. His influence no longer shielded the Champions from her foresight. Pluto smiled briefly at the methods the Champions were sure to be using to try and keep her from knowing what they planned. She knew all their options, at least until they hit the barrier of possibilities that obscured the coming battle.

If only she could say the same of the Dark Kingdom. There her vision had grown even more clouded as Metallia's strength grew. Even in the best of the times it was difficult to observe past the seals that guarded the Dark Kingdom, but now they were completely opaque, even in their vastly weakened state.

She forced her mind away from that. Worrying about it would change nothing. She could only be prepared for the worse, and that she felt she was. She had spent the past days strengthening the wards around Castle Charon until she was sure that no youma would survive more than a handful of seconds within the walls.

Pluto's eyes snapped open at a sudden noise. She swiftly rose, trying to place the noise, her ears alert for any further sounds. A quick survey of the courtyard determined that it was empty, save for herself.

The ground trembled, and the towers overlooking the central courtyard swayed. "An earthquake?" she muttered as a second tremor shook Castle Charon. This was surely no natural occurrence. Her senses searched for the quake's cause, but no answers presented themselves.

The castle shook yet again, and the tremor was far stronger this time. Pluto was nearly thrown to the ground, but she managed to keep her feet. When the third tremor passed, the castle was once again silent. When she was convinced that the quakes were over, she looked over the courtyard to insure that nothing was damaged.

A thin, hairline crack ran through the center of the Great Seal.

  


* * *

The battle had begun. In all probability, it would be the only battle in this war. If Scalae was victorious, Jadeite would have no more armies to send against her. If by some miracle the former General triumphed, he would still be in no position to attempt a counter-invasion of Scalae's domain.

A miracle, however, did not seem to be materializing. With Nyxan's apparent death, Jadeite's army was demoralized, and the lack of the leadership of either of Jadeite's two generals was swiftly becoming evident. With no one he trusted to aid him, Jadeite was forced to try and manage the massive battle alone.

Already, portions of his left flank were collapsing under the first waves of Scalae's assault. Perhaps two of the Dragon's youma fell for each of Jadeite's, yet Scalae had more than enough soldiers to pay that price. Wave after wave of monstrosities swarmed over Jadeite's lines, an unending torrent of flames and claws.

Towards the center, one of Jadeite's overlords, most likely hoping for a promotion to Nyxan's vacated position, ordered his youma forward. The unexpected counterassault broke through Scalae's lines, and for a moment took the pressure off of Jadeite's forces, allowing valuable time to regroup.

Yet this lasted only a moment, as the attacking unit was quickly obliterated in a massive firestorm. Scalae's forces renewed their attack as yet another wave of youma poured into the melee, and soon Jadeite was forced to call a retreat to the next line of hastily prepared defenses.

As the center gave way, Jadeite's flanks struggled to manage an orderly disengagement. The left flank, already on the verge of breaking, found its retreat turning into a rout. Conversely, the right flank was too slow to disengage, and soon saw that it was cut off from Jadeite's main unit.

Even as the collapse of his flanks was sinking in, Jadeite's position worsened further. Flame fell from the red sky like rain, no doubt called by the Dragon of the South. A wave of white fire poured over his defenses, followed by Scalae's youma. Soon, even Jadeite himself was in the melee, struggling to force the attackers back.

At first it seemed that he might succeed in this endeavor, but Scalae ordered her last reserves thrown into the fight. The fresh troops overwhelmed the defenders, and all seemed lost for the army of the Dark Kingdom. Youma began to break and run, and those few Overlords whose units were intact began to pull away from the battle, no doubt hoping that this act would gain them some mercy from Scalae.

Only Jadeite's personal guard held fast, valiantly holding off Scalae's soldiers. Yet even they could not hold for long, and Jadeite was about to order the retreat when Scalae's youma pulled back. The reason for the reprieve quickly became clear, as Jadeite spotted a small group of youma approaching. At their head walked what appeared to be a human woman. As she drew near, she smiled at Jadeite, a soft glow in her red eyes. Scalae had come.

His throat dry, Jadeite ordered one last assault. If she was here, his only hope was to try and slay her, for there was no chance of running fast enough to evade her flames. His forces charged at his command, and Jadeite soon found himself face to face with his greatest foe.

  


* * *

Motoki waved goodbye as his sister vanished into the Crown Cafe. It was somewhat earlier then they usually arrived at the Crown, as they had to begin making up for all the time they had lost recently. With a rueful shake of his head, Motoki stepped through the arcade's automatic doors. The way things looked, he might have more time to make up soon.

Motoki quickly relieved the person with the previous shift, and settled into the familiar routine. The arcade was somewhat busier than normal, and Motoki guessed that it was due to the new Super Sailor Fighter II machine. He idly wondered whether the Senshi got any royalties from the game's makers. Probably not.

"Hello, Motoki."

Motoki looked up to see Ms. Farrel standing before him, an unfamiliar man standing next to her. They must have entered through the service entrance while he was distracted. "Good morning, Ms. Farrel," Motoki said, glancing at the stranger. He was a large man, and his features could only be described as non-descript.

Allana smiled. "This is my cousin, Orin Farrel. He's come to Japan to help me out a little."

Motoki gave the bulky man a shallow bow. "Pleased to meet you," he said as he straightened.

Orin grunted in response, seemingly more interested in observing the crowd of young children that was clustered around the new machine. Allana elbowed him in the gut with what must have been surprising force, as Orin stumbled under the blow. "Be nice, cousin," she said, glaring at him.

Orin's face twisted into a snarl, then quickly smoothed. He bowed to Motoki. "I am pleased to meet you as well. My apologies, but I am not yet used to Japan."

Motoki nodded. "No need for apologies. I am sure your first days in this country have been very disorienting."

Orin smiled a disturbingly toothy grin. "I suppose they have." He turned to Allana. "I'm going to go check the back room." When his cousin nodded, Orin wasted no time in doing so.

"It's awfully busy here this morning," Motoki said.

Allana nodded. "The new game's attracted quite a crowd." She smiled. "There's apparently a rumor that after two thousand matches, Ares is unlocked as a playable character, and there's four or five kids trying to prove it."

Motoki chuckled. "I see."

"I need to go check on Orin," Allana said, turning to leave.

As she left, Motoki stifled a yawn. It seemed he needed more sleep.

  


* * *

"I am worried."

Nyxan turned to Ishamanar. "Obviously," he stated, a hint of irritation in his voice. "You haven't stopped pacing for hours."

"I have reason," the four-armed Overlord replied. "It was foolish of you to come here. If Jadeite were to discover your deception -"

"He will not," Nyxan interrupted. "And even if he did, we need not worry. Our legions patrol the palace now, not his. And without the Flame Diamond, he could not stand before us."

Ishamanar sighed. "I suppose. I still worry though. There are too many things that could go wrong. If Asphara fails..." Ishamanar trailed off.

"We have had this discussion before," Nyxan stated. "I have no desire to argue about the risks again. There is nothing more we can do, save wait."

"Wait, and trust in Great Metallia," replied Ishamanar, and as one both sets of eyes went to the chrysalis. It was larger now, and sometimes light would flare from its murky interior. Metallia's presence lay over the room like a smothering blanket, but for now the dark goddess was quiet, and gave no sign that she heeded her servants' conversation.

"It won't be much longer," Ishamanar said after a long silence.

"Days, maybe," Nyxan agreed. After this exchange, the two youma fell into silence once again, but after a while Nyxan spoke once more. "You should probably go make a round of the palace."

Ishamanar nodded. "I suppose you're right." He turned to leave, only to freeze briefly as he saw the figure that sat stilly against the hidden chamber's wall, like a puppet whose strings were cut. The eyes stared straight ahead, blank and unseeing. Ishamanar repressed a shiver, then strode out of the chamber, sealing the door behind him.

Inside, Nyxan had turned to observe the silent figure as well. The ebony Overlord walked up to the figure and grabbed the chin in one of his hands. He forced the figure to look him in the eye, though the was no sign of any recognition in its eyes.

"I could kill you now," Nyxan hissed. "How many youma have you destroyed? Now, you are helpless." Nyxan smiled toothily. "There is something pleasant about that thought." His hand twitched, and he fought the urge to extend his claws and draw blood.

After a moment, Nyxan released his grip. He looked down at the figure for some time. There were so many possibilities for problems, and quite a few of them rested on this... thing. As did many methods to deal with other difficulties. Ishamanar was right.

All they could do was trust in Metallia.

  


* * *

"Usagi, please, tell me what's wrong." Mamoru winced as the words left his lips. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, but she refused to talk about it. It wasn't healthy for her to keep the grief she had to be feeling bottled up like this.

Usagi shook her head. "I," she began, but she quickly faltered, then shook her head a second time. "Please, Mamoru, don't -"

Mamoru resisted the urge to curse, knowing that Usagi would take it entirely wrong. It seemed like karmic retribution, for he could remember far too well the times he had tried to keep his own problems from Usagi. He glanced around the small cafe - not the Crown, for once - in search of some inspiration, but there was none to be found.

After a moment, he reached across the table to grasp Usagi's hand. For a while, there was only silence, save for the background chatter of the other patrons and a neglected television in a nearby corner. Mamoru searched for words, but couldn't find any. Eventually, he gently squeezed Usagi's hand and released it.

The two stared at each other for some time, then Mamoru sighed softly. "Listen, Usagi, if you really don't want to talk about it, I won't try and force you. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

"Mamoru," Usagi began, a hint of wetness in her eyes. "I guess, I guess I need to tell someone."

Mamoru sat back in his chair and waited, but Usagi seemed reluctant to start speaking. However, he felt that the critical point was past, and that the best he could do was wait for her to be ready. It did not take too long before his patience was rewarded.

"It... isn't just Hotaru," Usagi said, playing idly with the straw in her soda. "Since just before... before that, I've been hearing voices."

"Voices?" Mamoru asked.

"Not quite voices. Thoughts or dreams, maybe."

Mamoru thought he understood, remembering the fragmentary visions he had received after Chibi-Usa first arrived, and after a moment he said as much. "What do they say?"

Usagi grimaced. "They don't really say anything. It's more of a feeling." Usagi suddenly shrank back, seeming for a moment very small and fragile. "There's something coming, Mamoru. Something powerful. Something evil. And it knows me and it hates me, and it wants me to know that."

Once again, Mamoru found himself searching fruitlessly for words. He had opened his mouth to attempt a reply when Usagi silenced with an uncharacteristic, harsh hiss.

"Listen," she said, a tinge of panic in her voice.

Mamoru strained his ears, but he could hear nothing out of the ordinary. The other patrons of the cafe continued to talk normally, while the television was merely spouting a news story about minor disruptions in satellite communications due to sunspot activity. "Listen for what, Usagi?"

Usagi frowned. "I... I don't know. There was something..."

She was cut off by a sudden ringing, and it took Mamoru to realize it was his cell phone. He quickly answered it, wondering who it could be, as the only person who normally called him on it was seated across the table from him. This was answered as Ami's voice came out of the phone.

"Mamoru?" she asked, a hint of stress in her voice.

"Yes, Ami?"

"Have you talked with Motoki lately?"

"No, I haven't," Mamoru replied. "Why?"

Ami yawned. "Sorry. I've been working all night on trying to figure out the Champions' identities. Listen, keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior from him or his sister, ok?"

"Unazuki?" Mamoru asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"I'm too tired to explain right now, but trust me, I am completely serious." Ami yawned again.

"All right. I'll drop by the Crown later today and see what I can."

"Just keep your guard up, Mamoru. Don't let either of them get you alone."

"I suppose you're right."

"Good," Ami said with another yawn. "Call me later this afternoon, all right? I'm going to get some sleep."

When he had hung up, Mamoru's attention quickly turned to Usagi. "Sorry. Ami wants me to check on some of the Champions' identities."

Usagi nodded silently, her eyes distant. "There was something," she said after a moment. "I wish I could remember."

Mamoru shook his head slowly. "I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe it was... just the voices," Usagi replied, but doubt was evident in her own voice.

"You need to talk to somebody about those," Mamoru said.

"Who?" Usagi asked. "Luna doesn't know what they are, and I can't get in touch with Setsuna."

Mamoru sat back in his chair. "I wish I knew."

  


* * *

"Can we really do this?" Ikawa asked. He resisted the urge to furtively glance over his shoulder. If Pluto were spying on his apartment, there would be no way for him to tell. He could only hope that her attention was elsewhere.

Across the room, Meno nodded. "I think so." He paused. "I've been studying the target the best I can from here. The focal point is definitely in the castle."

Ikawa grimaced at the poor euphemisms. If Pluto were listening, she would surely guess their plan. "All right. Will transport be a problem?"

"I think we've all regained enough control of our powers to teleport there in one or two stages and still be capable of fighting," Meno replied.

Ikawa smiled for what seemed the first time in ages. "Good. I think we can assume the target will be in the courtyard. That would provide the best possible security."

"I agree," Meno said after a moment. "That means our main problem will be getting through the Halls."

"We'll have to split up," Ikawa said. "We won't have the time to try and force our way through the defenses. If we achieve surprise, Pluto'll only be able to defend one."

"We can't count on that."

"I know. This could be very dangerous. Even if we only face Pluto, I don't know if Teritan will be able to take her one on one." Ikawa grimaced. At the dawn of the war, Pluto had defeated Teritan, Genitas, and a squad of skilled assassins. It was far too likely that she would be able to deal with him now, at the heart of her power.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Meno asked after a moment.

Ikawa grimaced. "Of course I am. What you've proposed is horrible."

"The alternative may well be worse," Meno replied. "I, for one, do not trust Pluto's vision of the future. I do not think our definitions of utopia would agree, and I am all too certain there is no place for us in hers."

"I think we can count on that," Ikawa said, then was silent for a moment. He held up his right hand in front of his face, then sighed. "I suppose we will do what we must. After all, what is a little more blood on the hands of the Betrayer of Peace?"

"On my hands, as well," Meno replied. "On all our hands."

Ikawa slowly lowered his arm. "When shall we strike?"

Meno smiled weakly. "Why wait?"

"Tomorrow, then."

Meno nodded. "Tomorrow."

  


* * *

Scalae and Jadeite stood, silently facing one another. Mere meters separated the two, but neither one seemed willing to make the first move, as though they thought that by doing so they would somehow concede some advantage to their opponent. All around them the battle raged, the lines surging back and forth past the standoff, yet no youma dared come between the two.

It was all Jadeite could do to keep from trembling with equal parts fear and rage. It had been well over a thousand years since he had last seen Scalae, and all those intervening centuries had done nothing to dull the familiar emotions that she created in him. He could hardly remember what had caused the Fire Dragon to turn on him, so many millennia ago, but the memories of that confrontation were still seared into his very soul.

Scalae, for her part, seemed perfectly calm. Her red eyes gazed at Jadeite, and a slight, amused smile graced her lips. Her simple, revealing red dress was perfectly clean despite the dust and gore of the battle, in marked contrast to Jadeite's stained uniform. The Fire Dragon's smile widened, and she spoke. "Are you afraid, Jadeite?"

"Hardly," Jadeite replied, but he was sure the Dragon could hear the lie in his voice. Scalae's grin widened even further, and Jadeite knew he had been right.

"Then strike me," Scalae said. "Slay me as you did Mordrangar."

Almost involuntarily, Jadeite's arm rose, a ball of flame forming in his open palm. Yet, after a moment, the ball vanished, and Jadeite's arm returned to his side. "I am not so foolish anymore, Scalae. You would turn my own flames back on me."

A predatory gleam appeared in Scalae's featureless eyes. "So, you did not bring the Diamond with you? That was foolish, little Jadeite."

"How did you -" Jadeite begun.

Scalae laughed, cutting off Jadeite's question. "You do not think that I would not feel the Flame Diamond being used? Where is it? You may as well spare me the effort of finding it once I kill you."

Jadeite scowled at his foe. "Even if I knew, I would not tell you, Dragon."

Scalae frowned in puzzlement. "You do not have it? Then who..." For a long moment, she was silent, then she spoke again with a shake of her head. "No matter. I will find it, and kill the one who bears it." A smile returned to Scalae's face as she raised her hand. "As I will you." Flames wreathed her outstretched hand, gathering and gaining in strength.

Jadeite summoned all his defenses, but they did not avail him. A line of white fire streaked from Scalae's hand, its light seeming to rival even the brightest of stars. The thin beam pierced Jadeite's magical shields as easily as it would have iron ones, and when it struck the former general he burst into flame. Jadeite collapsed, his screams echoing over the roar of the battle.

Scalae gestured, and the flames died out, leaving behind a seared shape that was barely recognizable as Jadeite. The Dragon slowly approached her foe as he struggled to rise.

Jadeite grimaced, holding back a scream of pain. His charred flesh made even the slightest movement an agony, and he glared up at the woman who stood over him, white flame dancing in her hands as she looked down at him. "I can't see how you ever managed to defeat Mordrangar, Jadeite. Do you have any last words, before I end your miserable existence?"

"What could I say that would mean anything?" Jadeite asked, allowing himself to fall back to the ground. It was over. He had no tricks to play. "I never stood a chance," he said, not quite realizing he spoke out loud.

"No you didn't," Scalae said with a smile.

Jadeite laughed ruefully, though he regretted it as his chest erupted into pain. "You didn't even have to use whatever weapon you created."

Scalae frowned. "My weapon?"

"Surely you don't think I didn't notice the surge?" Jadeite asked.

"So it was not you who caused it after all," Scalae said. "It matters not. I suppose it is time to finish you off." The flames in the Dragon's hands strengthened until they were too bright to look at.

Despite the pain, Jadeite forced himself up to his knees. If the surge hadn't been Scalae's it had to be... no, not Loriel. When they had met, the Water Dragon had been far too nervous for one with such power to command. Then, who?

The answer came to Jadeite with such suddenness that it was an almost physical shock. He... he had been used... used and betrayed. Jadeite snarled. It all made a hideous sense, all the little things that had nagged him. He could not die now, not without avenging this insult. Reaching into reserves he hadn't realized he had, Jadeite teleported away in a burst of flames.

Scalae smiled at the scorch mark where Jadeite had laid, allowing the flames in her hands to die out. She turned to Chresk, who had approached. "My lady," he began nervously.

"I wondered how long it would take that fool to escape," the Fire Dragon said with a smile.

"My lady?" Chresk asked, puzzled. Why would Scalae have wanted her foe to survive?

"Jadeite did not cause the surge... but he knew who had. I saw it in his eyes." Scalae smiled. "What a wonder, that he would still have a use." Scalae's eyes glowed, and Chresk took a step back. "I do not know who else could have caused such a surge, but Jadeite will lead me to him."

Scalae glanced over the battlefield, and saw the rapidly disintegrating remnants of Jadeite's army. "Deal with this, Chresk. I have work to do." With those words, the Dragon of Fire vanished.

  


* * *

"Hey, Motoki!"

Motoki looked up with a yawn and spotted Hoshi approaching the counter. He nodded at Hoshi's friendly wave, and when he arrived asked, "What's up?"

Hoshi's smiling face suddenly turned grim. "Ikawa and Meno have finalized the plan, and they want to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Motoki replied a little too loudly. "Why so fast?"

"They don't see any reason to wait. Every moment gives Pluto more time to discover the plan, if she hasn't already."

"I guess," Motoki said dubiously. "I think we still need to think this through more, though. We need to be sure we want to go all the way with this before we start."

"Do you?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Motoki replied after a moment.

Hoshi shrugged. "Do you want me to tell Ikawa you've got a problem?"

Motoki thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. We agreed to this at the last meeting. Tell him I'll be... where and when?"

"We'll meet at Ikawa's apartment at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"All right. I'll tell Unazuki. Anything else?"

"Not really," Hoshi replied, relaxing. He turned around. "This place is awfully busy today."

Motoki chuckled, then explained about the new machine. Hoshi soon let out a short laugh of his own. "A few years back, I might've been waiting my turn too," he said. He suddenly frowned. "Who's that?"

Motoki looked to see Mamoru striding over to the counter with a friendly wave. "Chiba Mamoru," he replied.

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "Endy -"

Motoki cut him off with a quiet affirmative. Hoshi nodded curtly, and Motoki could feel him tense slightly. In fact, he had to concentrate to avoid doing so himself. Mamoru was one of his oldest friends, but Endymion was another matter.

"Hello, Motoki," Mamoru said to Motoki once he was nearer. He turned to Hoshi, seeming to notice his presence for the first time. "How's it going, Hoshi? I didn't know you two knew each other."

"It has been going... poorly, I suppose," Hoshi replied with a forced smile that seemed more like a baring of fangs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mamoru replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

Hoshi hesitated, then said, "I believe I must be going."

Mamoru turned to watch as the man left. "Do you know what's bothering him?"

Motoki frowned, searching for an answer. "He... took Tamori's death poorly."

"Oh," Mamoru said softly. He winced slightly at the memories Motoki's sentence brought. He still hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that Tamori had not only been his enemy, but was now dead. He supposed that, at some point when all this was over, he would feel grief over his friend's death, but not now. Mamoru lowered his gaze slightly, uncomfortable at the thought that a man who barely knew Tamori felt so much grief at his death, while he felt none. Was it his imagination, or had he heard a slight accusation in Motoki's voice?

Hoshi and Motoki's apparent friendship seemed odd. Surely he should have known of it, unless it was extremely recent. That didn't seem to make any sense though. If they had become friends only recently, why would Hoshi apparently confide in Motoki, yet back off as soon as Mamoru approached? And why would Hoshi take Tamori's death poorly? He knew that they had known each other less then a month. Unless... they were Champions.

"Do you want something?" Motoki asked suddenly, and Mamoru was sure this time that he wasn't imagining a tiny undercurrent of hostility in his voice.

Mamoru searched desperately for an answer.

  


* * *

Asphara stared at the still growing ball of energy, making rough estimations as to its size. This particular ball was, though impressive, far from the largest she had ever seen. Indeed, she herself had procured larger amounts of energy at times, though not by much, and it had taken days rather than hours.

And this particular globe represented far more than just an impressive quantity of the Dark Kingdom's unofficial currency. Far more, indeed. It represented the last bit, the last portion of energy needed for Beryl's great work to finally be completed. Completed, in part, by her.

Asphara smiled in pleasure at the thought. Back when Beryl had reigned, she had been a non-entity, consort to a third-rate Overlord who had no connections to either the Queen or her Generals, and thus, not the slightest bit of real power. But now, now her consort was a General himself, and with her aid, he was at last going to make the millennia-old quest of all youma finally come true.

It was a heady feeling. Metallia would finally be free, finally return to the children she had created so many years ago. And she would usher in a new age of darkness, and this detestable Earth and its defenders would at long last lie defeated, the humans prey for even the weakest youma.

"And Great Metallia will reign forever," Asphara softly hissed, remembering the ancient prophecy Ishamanar had shown her. It was a grand dream... but it was not yet here, was it?

"So shall it be," Orinas replied in his grating voice.

Asphara almost started at the sound from the companion she had forgotten she had. She had been working alone for so long that she was almost annoyed that she had to deal with a partner, even if it was at her own request.

That thought reminded her of the reason for her request. The new device was shielded as best she could manage, and she had no small skill and a great deal of experience with such cloaking magics, but this fast an energy drain could not remain undetected for long. It would be safest to leave now, but she could not be entirely sure that she had not overestimated the energy amounts, or that Ishamanar and Nyxan had not underestimated the requirements.

Asphara voiced her thoughts, and Orinas grinned toothily. "What if we set the device on full drain before we leave?"

The female Overlord pondered Orinas's suggestion briefly before nodding. The energy-draining machine would be detected almost instantly, but the amounts of energy it could drain before being destroyed would give her a reasonable margin of error. It was worth the risk, for surely they could open the portal and escape before the Senshi or Champions could react to the discovery of the operation.

At her nod, Orinas's toothy grin widened, and he hurried to machine's control panel. A moment later, it was done.

  


* * *

Mamoru and Motoki stared at each other, both trying to keep any sign of suspicion from their gaze, yet failing ever so slightly. Motoki's question hung unanswered in the air, and to the two the ever-loud bustle of the arcade seemed strangely muted, the endless cacophony of beeps, explosions, and cheers fading into the background.

Suddenly, the room wavered before their eyes, and both men found themselves clutching at the counter to keep themselves standing. It took only a moment for them to recognize the all too familiar feeling of an energy drain. Mamoru struggled to turn around, and saw dozens of children strewn about the floor, lying where moments ago they had stood.

Mamoru let his eyes to close, allowing him to concentrate his other senses on the task of locating the source of the drain. He slowly reached inside his jacket, and his fingers clenched around a rose that hadn't been there a moment ago. He felt his clothes shifting around him, and a surge of power that to some extent countered the effects of the ongoing attack. A moment later, he hurled the rose with unerring accuracy at the spot he knew had to be the source.

There was an explosion, and the feeling of weakness in his limbs immediately vanished. Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes to see his rose sticking out of the side of the new Super Sailor Fighter II machine, and he smiled as he noticed the fallen children already beginning to stir. He turned around, and was surprised to see Motoki gone.

Tuxedo Kamen quickly noticed that the back door to the arcade was open, and an instant after that he heard a scream from the back rooms, though he could not tell whether it was a cry of anger or pain. He quickly raced through the open door and followed the sounds of fighting that soon started.

A moment later he arrived at the scene of a battle between Zeus and two youma. One of the youma was a huge bulky beast, like some sort of ogre, and Tuxedo Kamen could swear that he'd seen the youma before somewhere. That one was currently pummeling Zeus with his massive fists. The other youma, a human-seeming woman with membranous, bat-like wings sprouting from her back circled the melee, black lightning crackling in her hand.

She quickly noticed Tuxedo Kamen's arrival and hurled the ball of electricity at him. He raised his cloak to block, but the blast still sent him flying, and before he could rise the female youma pounced. Her surprisingly sharp nails raked at Tuxedo Kamen's face, and the bloody trails they created burned as though they were poisoned.

Not far away, Zeus neatly sidestepped a wild blow from the other youma. The Champion snorted. "This ends now... 'Orin'."

The youma snarled in response, unleashing a powerful punch that nearly knocked his foe to the floor. "My name is Orinas, human."

"It hardly matters." Zeus's blade crackled with electricity, and he counterattacked with a swift strike that left Orinas's right arm hanging useless by the youma's side.

The beast stumbled back, bellowing in pain. "Asphara!" he screamed as Zeus pressed his attack.

The other youma looked up, her face twisting into a sneer. "Worthless," she said as she leapt off of Tuxedo Kamen. As he rose, she vanished in a flare of darkness. An instant later, Zeus's sword separated Orinas's head from his neck.

As the corpse slowly dwindled away to first a pile of dust and then nothing, the two warriors faced each other silently. Zeus's sword did not leave its ready position, and Tuxedo Kamen could feel a rose ready to appear between the fingers of his right hand. From the front of the arcade, nothing could be heard but the moans of slowly stirring children, not yet quite conscious.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were dry, he realized. The painful throbbing of the red lines on his face was nothing but a dull sensation on the edge of his thoughts. He supposed he had been lucky the female youma had fled when she did, for it might have taken only a few more moments for her to rip out his throat. Somehow, the thought did not bother him. All he could feel was a dull anger, a cold rage that was more a fact of nature than an emotion.

"Why, Motoki?" he said finally.

Zeus's mouth twitched. "Why do you love Serenity, Endymion?"

Tuxedo Kamen felt a growl in his throat, remembering all the times the Champions had put Sailor Moon in danger. "Answer the question! How could you do this? You know us. You are... you were my friend."

Zeus shuddered, but his sword stayed ready, electricity running up and down the blade. "I was Chiba Mamoru's friend. Not Endymion's."

"They are one and the same."

"Perhaps." Zeus smiled. "But by the time I knew that, it was far too late. Do you think I enjoy this, Endymion? Do you think I love this conflict? If you do, you give a man you once called friend far too little credit."

"I think you do," Tuxedo Kamen said. "You Champions want this war. You could have ended it at any time. How could you, how could any of you do this? The youma at least I can comprehend, but not you."

"You cannot understand us, Endymion. Not until you have watched helpless as the greatest evil you have ever seen, the evil you were created to fight, ordered her loyal servants to destroy all that exists. Not until you have watched countless billions die at the hands of the Senshi of Death. Not until you have been witness to civilizations that were destroyed before they were born at the will of the Senshi of Time."

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen asked incredulously. "That never -"

Zeus snarled, interrupting him. "Oh, it happened. And you see, we swore an oath, our first oath, that we will never break, sworn on the souls of all who had died, on heroes and sinners alike. We swore that it would never happen again. Never again." Zeus's eyes hardened. "And we failed. We will not fail again. If you will stand in our way, protect Pluto from our judgment, then what will follow will lie on your head."

"No. It will be on yours, Champion," Tuxedo Kamen stated.

Zeus grimaced. "Deinas is right. Janus's plan is the only way."

"Janus's... plan?"

"I suppose it does not matter, since I can't let you leave here alive now that you know who I am. Tomorrow, we leave for Pluto, where we're going to unlock the Great Seal. We will free our fleet, and bring it to Terra."

A sickening feeling rose in Tuxedo Kamen's gut. "And then?"

Zeus told him, and Tuxedo Kamen reacted without thought, rose coming to his hand in an instant and soon sent sailing toward the Champion. Zeus's crackling blade moved, and the rose fell to the ground before him, neatly split in two. "If that is the way it must be... defend yourself!" The Champion leapt forward, and Tuxedo Kamen barely dodged the strike.

Zeus snorted as Tuxedo Kamen blocked the next blow with his cane. "You limit yourself, Endymion. Show your true self!"

Tuxedo Kamen could feel his clothes shifting once again, tuxedo becoming black armor and cane shifting into a powerful sword. The sudden change in the weapon's balance threw him off a moment, but then he launched a series of attacks that drove Zeus back. "Much better," the Champion said as he counterattacked, regaining the ground he had lost.

Endymion soon found himself hard pressed, and he quickly realized just how desperate Sailor Uranus's duels against Ares must have been. For, if the little he could remember from his past life was correct, Ares was the greatest swordsman among the Champions, but Zeus was far better than any he could remember fighting in either life. It was only luck that was keeping him unwounded, and that luck would soon run out. Endymion began to try and break off and retreat, but Zeus pressed his assault.

"Leaving so soon, Endymion? Let me give you a parting gift, then!" Zeus launched a furious attack, batting Endymion's blade aside, then driving his own through the dark armor as easily as though it were cloth. Endymion could only grunt in shock and pain as the sword tore through his chest.

After a moment, Zeus withdrew the blade, and Endymion collapsed. A moment later, his armor and blade faded away, and it was Chiba Mamoru who lay bleeding on the floor. An instant after that, it was Furuhata Motoki who stood over him.

Motoki knelt by Mamoru's side, a sickening tremor in his stomach. It shouldn't be this hard! But yet... it was. It was all the pain from the first days of the war, all over again. Motoki realized he was crying. He had to stop. If there was to be any chance to end this without further death, he had to be resolute. There could be no sign of hesitation or remorse, or the Senshi might try to call their bluff... and the Champions might not be bluffing.

For all his words on how they could not bluff if the time came, he doubted even they would know whether they were or not until the very moment that decision came. When they had to choose to bring destruction at their own hands or to surrender themselves to whatever Pluto had in store. This horrid plan was the only way to stop her. They could not kill her, and only Serenity could order her to stop. And this was the only way to force Serenity's hand.

Motoki clenched his fists, and the tears would not stop. He stared as his friend's body, and the spreading pool of blood he lay in. After a moment, he cursed, and made his decision.

And with that decision, an infinity of possibilities ended before they were taken, and another infinity came into being. It could not yet be said yet whether this change was good or bad. It could not be said whether the choice would even be noticeable in the long run. But it was still a decision, and to at least two people, it was important.

  


* * *

Time had turned back on itself. As she lay dying, her body spent from the effort of defeating Queen Beryl's shell, infused with Metallia's power, Princess Serenity had made a fateful wish. Serenity and her companions were reborn, and all the pain they had suffered was wiped away, but at long last, the prophecy had begun, and she had laughed.

One of Fire had emerged from Ice to lead the youma. Jadeite, the very least of Beryl's Generals, had returned from the eternal sleep, and made his bid for power. As his arrival at the same time unified and threw the Dark Kingdom into chaos, the prophecy's gears had been turning, and she had laughed.

Her enemies had fought among themselves, and were driven before her armies. Senshi and Champions, once again at each other's throats. If they had even the slightest inkling of her coming vengeance, they would have dropped that struggle and united to futilely attempt to stop her. The prophecy's words had become glorious reality, and she had laughed.

The bull had triumphed over the plague, yet fallen to her servants' hidden hands. Such a puny, insignificant thing to be foreseen, she had once thought. Yet, it had lead directly to Mordrangar's defeat, and had granted her servants the chaos necessary to carry out her work. When this became clear, she had laughed.

The sky over Terra had turned to flame, even if only for the space of a few short hours. And for those hours, Terra had gotten the slightest taste of her wrath as her youma had poured through the streets of one of its cities, sowing destruction in their wake, and in pure joy she had laughed.

Now, the last part of the prophecy was fulfilled. Not literally, to be true, but such was not the way of prophecy. When it came to her, it was in visions and dreams, the words filled with metaphors and symbols. But yet, in a very real way, the dead walked, and she laughed.

And now all had come to pass as she had foreseen, so long ago in the darkness. The prophecy was at last complete. That for which she had struggled for so long was at last arrived. That which had been cut off so long ago would at last begin anew.

She, Metallia, would reign forever!

  


* * *

Usagi slowly slipped into the hospital room, tears already filling her expressive eyes. The other Senshi were already there. Michiru and Haruka had taken their normal positions by the door, and as it became clear that it was Usagi that was entering, they relaxed slightly. The others were clustered closer to the bed, and when the stirred it became obvious they had been shielding Ami's computer from sight.

Usagi slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and saw Mamoru's still and weakly breathing form. "What happened?" The whispered question hung in the air a moment.

Ami bit her lip, a puzzled frown on her face. "They say Motoki brought him in, and said he was hurt in a youma attack on the Crown. If he had gotten here a little later, he might have died from the blood loss, but they say he's stable now."

Usagi could hear the doubt in her voice. "But?"

Ami shook her head. "I'm fairly certain that Motoki is Zeus."

Usagi blinked. "What?" She couldn't quite believe what Ami had just said.

Ami simply nodded. "And I'm fairly certain that it was Zeus that did this to him. He was the only Champion my computer detected transforming during the attack, and well... the wounds on the face," Ami said, gesturing to the bandage on Mamoru's cheek, "could be from a youma, but the body wound is almost certainly from a sword."

"But if Zeus is Motoki, why would he do this to him, why would he then save him like this?" Makoto complained. "It doesn't make any sense."

"He... saved me?" Everyone started at the weak voice, and all eyes turned instantly to Mamoru.

"You shouldn't talk," Ami said worriedly. "We ought to call one of the doctors."

"No... this is... important," Mamoru slowly gasped out as he weakly raised his hand, which Usagi quickly clutched. "Motoki... he said the Champions... were going to Pluto... tomorrow." Mamoru wheezed for breath. "Hurts," he muttered before continuing. "He said... they were going to break the Seal... free their fleet... and then... terrible..." Mamoru sighed, and his eyes closed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Usagi clutched her future husband's hand a moment longer, then released it and turned to the other Senshi, the tears on her face already drying. A cold determination blazed in her eyes. "We're going to Pluto."

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) Again, only minor cosmetic changes this time. Only one chapter and the epilogue left to revise... maybe I'll get to it tonight.

2) Thanks to Angus MacSpon, Chaeotica, and Rebecca Nowack for prereading the original version and to Michael Chase for also commenting on it and the revision. 

3) Any and all C&C is always welcome.

Released: March 20, 2003

Revised: December 15, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	16. Chapter 15: Shiva

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Chapter 15: Shiva 

"_United we stand, divided we fall._"

- saying

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

It was a familiar sight. It did not look magnificent, not in the way that the ancient Moon Palace had, but it still conveyed a feeling of power. If its design lacked in splendor, it was due only to a deficit of desire, not resources or power. Black stone walls surrounded it, each massive stone block enchanted with powerful protective magics. Even at the height of the wars following Beryl's death, when Mordrangar and Scalae had warred over the surrounding wastelands, no army had dared to attempt to take this stronghold from the handful of diehard loyalists who held it.

Jadeite's frown deepened as he took in the sight. Once this palace had been Beryl's. After that, it had been his, but now it had been stolen from him. Even from this distance, he could tell that he could no longer claim to control this place. Above the dark steel gates, a number of fresh heads were spiked, heads that had belonged to foes of Ishamanar and Nyxan.

A curse escaped Jadeite's lips as he thought of the two Overlords. He should have realized their treacherous intent long ago. They had been far too eager to set aside their apparent hatred in the face of Mordrangar's invasion. It was a little bit humbling, to think that they had managed to fool him for so long and so well. After their service in the war with Mordrangar, he had even come to trust them. That trust had been betrayed, and Jadeite swore that there would be a reckoning for it.

In the back of his mind, Jadeite realized that vengeance was unlikely. His body was a mass of terrible burns, and it was only through sheer willpower that he remained on his feet. He was already working at healing his wounds, but there was only so much he could do without time and security, both of which were in short supply. 

Yet, even were he at full strength, a part of him feared he would fail in the task of assaulting the palace alone. He could feel a new, yet somehow familiar power radiating from the castle, a darkness he could not hope to triumph against. This had to be the source of the power surge. But what was it? He felt as though he ought to recognize it, but however desperately he searched his memories, he could not.

He cautiously probed the palace's magical defenses, and was relieved to sense that Ishamanar had not yet changed them. He knew these defenses inside and out; indeed he had created a fair number of them himself, over the millennia this palace had been his home. He should be able to get into the castle without triggering any, but where to go? It would do no good to simply appear in the throne room, not in the state he was in.

It took him only a moment to decide. His chambers had to be the best place. From there he could use the monitoring spells he had created to survey the situation, and hopefully there was less chance of being spotted.

As Jadeite vanished from the hilltop overlooking the palace, another figure appeared in his place. Scalae frowned. The wards on the palace would prevent her from following Jadeite any further, unless she wanted to risk an all-out magical assault. More troubling was the dark energy every part of the palace was emanating. Whatever was causing it had more raw power than herself, and that was a truly frightening thought.

After a moment, Scalae too vanished. She had preparations to make, and most likely not too much time to make them.

  


* * *

"Welcome." Pluto's voice echoed through Castle Charon's teleportation chamber even before the new arrivals had taken stock of their surroundings. "I am glad that you are all here." It had at times been far too likely that the Senshi would suffer another casualty, but at least that had not come to pass, even if many of her other fears had.

When the other Senshi had recovered from the disorientation of their teleportation, Sailor Moon spoke. "The Champions are coming here."

"I know." Pluto's voice was calm. "They seek to break the Great Seal. If they succeed, it would be catastrophic."

"Do you know what they plan?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Mamoru, he said -"

Pluto interrupted her. "They plan to use the Great Seal to free the ancient rebel fleet." She paused. "When that is done, they will take it to Earth, and deliver an ultimatum."

Sailor Uranus's eyes narrowed. "What do they plan to demand?"

Pluto met the other Outer Senshi's eyes. "They will demand that the Gates of Time be sealed and I turned over to them. If the demand is not met, they will destroy a city, and keep on doing so until you capitulate." Murmurs of shock and disbelief came from the other Senshi, but Pluto continued. "That is why we must stop them now. We must end this today."

After a moment, Sailor Moon nodded. "All right."

Pluto smiled. "Follow me." She turned and led the other Senshi out of the room and through the castle, through ancient halls that seemed more than half-familiar to the other Senshi. As they walked, Pluto spoke. "The Great Seal is in the main courtyard with the Gates of Time. There are eleven entrances, one for each planet and Luna. You will each have to enter through the appropriate one to get through the defenses." Pluto frowned. "I had planned to stop the Champions in the Halls."

"But?" Mercury asked.

"It would be best to show you," Pluto replied as she stopped in front of a set of black double doors with the sigil of Pluto marked in ivory upon them. As they swung open, Pluto continued, "The other halls are laid out in a circle around the courtyard. I will meet you inside." Without further word, she stepped inside the dark hallway and vanished as the doors swung shut behind her.

Uranus sighed. "All right. Mercury is the next on the right, and they go in order from there." Uranus began to walk left.

"How do you know that?" Sailor Jupiter asked, puzzled.

"We've been here before," Neptune replied as she followed Uranus.

When the Senshi regathered inside the courtyard, Pluto was standing atop the Great Seal's dais. Sailor Moon let out an almost silent gasp as she saw the tiny, dark crack running through the Seal.

Pluto smiled grimly. "This is why we cannot risk defending the Halls. Were the Seal whole, it would take most, perhaps even all the Champions to break the wards around the rebel fleet, and if we could stop but one or two in the Halls, we would win." She paused, weighing her next words carefully. "As it is, I fear that it might only take one or two of them to accomplish it."

"So rather try and win seven battles, you would risk it all on one," Mercury stated, and Pluto silently nodded in response.

Venus giggled nervously. "Just like always, then. We've done this before."

"But not with the stakes so high," Uranus said.

Sailor Moon suddenly took a step forward, onto the dais. "It's so close," she said, shuddering. "It's already here."

"What -" Mars began, but she stopped as a light began to glow from Sailor Moon's brooch. Pluto stepped off the dais, eyes wide.

"So close," Sailor Moon muttered as knelt in the center of the Great Seal, plucking the Ginzuishou from her brooch. In an instant, a cocoon of silver light formed around her as her eyes shut. A low hum began to fill the courtyard, and Sailor Moon did not respond to the Senshi when they called to her.

"What... what's happening?" Mars finally said, but none of the others ventured an answer.

After a moment, Jupiter asked, "What now?"

Pluto's gloved hands caressed her staff as she seated herself by the Gates of Time. "We wait for the Champions."

  


* * *

The door to Nyxan's chambers swung open. "Jadeite's here."

Nyxan bolted up from his desk. "What? Are you sure?"

Ishamanar grimaced. "Well, someone just triggered every alarm we set up in his chambers. I told you it was a mistake for you to come here!"

Nyxan growled, then calmed himself. "Drop it. Arguing over that won't do any good now." After a moment Ishamanar nodded, and the two left the chamber. "What do we do now?"

Ishamanar angrily slammed one of his fists into the dark wall, cracking the stone. "I don't know. We haven't planned for this, not now."

"We'll have to guard the sanctum," Nyxan said. "We can't let him get there."

"You're right. You do that. I'll gather my soldiers and to try and stop him before he gets that far. We don't have to hold long. Asphara should be coming here with the last of the energy." Ishamanar suddenly grinned fiercely. "This is it. All or nothing."

Nyxan nodded, his narrow eyes glowing a soft red. "You're right. This is the last battle." With another nod, he darted off down a side corridor.

Ishamanar moved only slightly slower as he burst into the throne room, shouting orders. It took only a handful of minutes for youma to fill the hall. He quickly ordered detachments to guard all the other Overlords, and their retinues. It wouldn't do for hidden loyalists to rise up at this point.

As alarms began to sound, Ishamanar took the best of the remaining youma and sent them up the narrow spiral stairs that led to Jadeite's chambers, atop the highest tower in the palace. Jadeite's return was only a minor problem. Victory was so near he could almost taste it.

  


* * *

"This is it." Ares glanced over the deserted park. It had an eerie feel, cloaked in shadows cast by the early morning sun, just barely peeking out from the tops of the building surrounding the small patch of nature.

"So it is," Zeus muttered. "Are we sure about this?"

Hades nodded. "We have no other choice. If we hit Pluto now, we can end this war in one swift stroke."

"There may be other ways," Zeus said.

Medea frowned. "And there may not be."

Zeus was silent a moment, but then he spoke again. "I know at least one solution," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Poseidon's eyes blazed. "Surrender, you mean?" he said, his own voice nearly a yell.

Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably, looking at her brother. "Negotiation," she said after a moment.

"It is far too late for that," Hermes said. "It has been too late since Vulcan's Gap."

"That was ten thousand years ago," Zeus said.

"We cannot negotiate," Ares said. "Remember why we are taking this course in the first place. Pluto must be stopped. We've seen what can result from that sort of meddling before. There can be no negotiation on that, and the Senshi will not yield her."

After a long moment, Aphrodite nodded. "You are right." Her brother echoed her a moment later.

"So, are we ready?" Hades asked.

"I think so," Hermes said.

"No." Zeus's voice was quiet, yet it sounded as loud as a gunshot. "There is one more thing we must do."

"What?" Medea asked impatiently.

"We have put off this decision far too long. We must know what we plan to do before we leave." Zeus paused. "Will we do it? Will we turn the fleet on Terra?" He looked straight at Ares.

"We agreed to wait until we had the fleet to decide," Poseidon said angrily.

Zeus's gaze did not leave Ares. "I want to know now. If you would, I want no part of it."

Shocked silence greeted this statement, until Aphrodite spoke. "Nor I." Silence then returned for some time, and the sun inched further up in the sky.

Medea suddenly walked over to stand beside Zeus. "I will not, either."

Hades looked torn, but Poseidon exploded. "Damn it, I would!" He paused, collecting himself. "Either we are right in this, or we are wrong. If we are wrong, we should not be doing this at all. If we are right, to hold back so close to victory would be to betray all our oaths."

"We swore to defend the defenseless, not to kill them!" Aphrodite retorted.

Hermes sighed. "It is my plan. I suppose I must stand for it."

Hades's eyes hardened. "As do I. I hate this, but... I cannot see a better path." His fists clenched tightly. "I pray it does not come to that."

All gazes turned towards Ares, who still stood between the two groups. Zeus's stare seemed to bore into the Champion of Mars. "Well, Deinas," Zeus said quietly, "it comes to you."

Ares was silent.

Zeus growled. "Decide, damn you, Deinas!"

Ares clenched his fists, glaring back Zeus. "What kind of monster do you think I am, Gladian, to easily make such a decision? If I choose one way, I might bring terrible destruction, but perhaps save the world from something worse. Another way, and though their blood will not be on my hands, I may doom those I spared to that same thing."

Zeus's eyes softened slightly, but when he spoke he said, "You must decide, just as you did before... Betrayer of Peace."

Ares twitched. "I never thought I would hear that name from one of my own brothers," he said, half-growling the words. Behind him, Hermes winced.

"You wish another title? Then decide, and earn it!"

Ares shuddered, and lowered his head. "We will not," he whispered. "We cannot do it. Not without becoming the same thing we seek to fight. We will threaten it, but if the Senshi do not capitulate we will... we will have to find another way. So shall it stand, until all are one."

Zeus smiled. "Then I am content. Until all are one."

Even those who had voted for the plan seemed relieved. After another moment, Poseidon spoke. "The majority rules. Until all are one."

A moment later, the other Champions had echoed the ancient oath as well, and a moment after that, the park was empty.

  


* * *

Jadeite smiled as he heard footsteps echoing from the stairwell below his chambers. He had not chosen these rooms simply for the symbolism of living atop the entire palace. The fact that they were easily defensible had also played more than a small role in that decision.

He flexed his arms, and smiled as he felt only the slightest pain. The spells he were using were dangerous: when they ran out his many wounds would return, worse then ever. Most likely he would die then, but it would grant him enough time to see the traitors dead as well. Flames gathered in Jadeite's hands. There was no point in conserving energy now, no reason to hold back.

A fierce grin on his face, Jadeite burst out the door of his chambers, spraying flame down the stairwell. Screams came back up to meet him and he smiled even wider as he began to race down the stairs. It was time for vengeance.

His first attack had not killed all of the enemy youma, of course. Calling a sword of fire to his hands, Jadeite cut down the first youma he met with one swift blow. He was past the next few before they could react, and he paused to half turn and send a burst of fire at them with his free hand.

An insectile youma flew at him, pale green light gathering in one clawed hand. Jadeite's fire sword severed that hand, and an instant later the youma's head. Jadeite was out of sight before the youma's dissolving body had hit the floor.

A burst of flame sped towards Jadeite as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and Jadeite blocked it with one gloved hand as he stopped at the entrance to the throne room. He smiled as he saw who had sent it on its way. "You will pay for betraying me," Jadeite said, the first words he had spoken since he arrived at the palace.

Ishamanar laughed, flexing his four arms. "You will try to make me pay, you mean."

Jadeite laughed as well. "I have always been stronger than you, Overlord. Even without the Flame Diamond." Jadeite smiled and raised his free hand. "Soul Flame!"

The firebolt evaporated as it hit the youma Overlord, and Ishamanar smiled. "You are not strong enough, human. Great Metallia protects me."

Jadeite hesitated. "What?"

As Jadeite paused, Ishamanar leapt forward and struck Jadeite with a powerful blow, sending him flying back up the stairs. "Pathetic," the youma said with yet another laugh.

Jadeite growled as he rose, his sword vanishing. "You think so? Try this!" Jadeite snarled as he focused all his power. He had never attempted this without the Diamond, and never would have, if he had any plans to survive. "Hellfire!"

White flame poured from Jadeite's outstretched hands and covered his foe. Ishamanar began to scream, stumbling back under the assault. Yet as he fell, the fire died down and Jadeite collapsed, unable to finish the spell. For a moment the two were still.

Jadeite rose first, and slowly made his way over to the Overlord. "Underestimating me was the last mistake you'll ever make," Jadeite said he touched Ishamanar's forehead with one finger. He hoped he had enough strength left to pull this off. "Inciner -"

A sudden bolt of dark lightning hurled Jadeite away. Asphara hovered protectively over her consort, crackling darkness in one hand and a globe of energy in the other.

Ishamanar rose, and smiled as he saw Asphara. "You succeeded," he said.

Asphara laughed. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

"Never. Where is Orinas?"

Asphara shrugged. "When I left Terra, he was fighting one of the Champions."

"A pity. He was a strong warrior. Now, then," Ishamanar replied, chuckling deeply as he paused and turned to Jadeite. "Now to finish you... your majesty."

The whole palace rang like a bell. Ishamanar's eyes widened. "Someone's attacking the wards." He closed his eyes a moment. "Scalae!" he gasped, real fear suddenly in his voice.

He turned away from Jadeite's fallen form. "Quickly," he told Asphara. "We have to get to the sanctum." His consort nodded, and the two quickly vanished, leaving Jadeite alone in the throne room. He began to rise, just as Scalae's first youma began to teleport in.

Far below the throne room, in the dark room that housed Metallia's chrysalis, a figure stirred from where it had lain against the far wall. It stood on legs that no longer shook, and it purposely walked over to the altar. It paused a moment, then slowly took up its weapon, gazing sightlessly at its dull reflection in the metal.

And Metallia's silent laughter sounded in its deaf ears. 

  


* * *

Mamoru shuddered in his bed. He winced as the wound in his chest throbbed slightly. Usagi was in danger, and he was stuck here, unable to help. He could feel something terrible, something dark that resonated in his inner being. It was so terribly familiar, so horrible. And he could do nothing.

Damn it! It seemed that whenever it really mattered, he couldn't help her. He could feel, deep in his soul, the terrible danger that surrounded her. Every part of him cried out to leap from the bed, to race to her side. Yet he could not.

He weakly fingered the blood-stained bandages that covered his chest. He knew that his wound was healing far faster than any normal human's would. Yet when his fingers brushed it, his world still exploded in pain. In another day it might be healed enough for him to fight, but he did not have a day.

He started as he heard a scratching at the window. As he turned his head to look at it, the window slowly raised itself, and he smiled weakly as he saw a feline head peek in over the windowsill. "Hey, Luna," he said in a voice not far above a whisper.

"Me too," Artemis said as he joined Luna on the windowsill.

"Come on in," Mamoru said, and the two cats quickly took his advice.

Luna leapt onto the bed and walked up to Mamoru's face. "How are you doing?"

Mamoru's weak smile faded. "Not good." He looked away, absently slamming his fist into the bed. "It hurts," he whispered.

"Well, that's to be expected, I suppose," Artemis replied.

"No, not that," Mamoru said. "I know Usagi's in trouble, but I can't help her!"

"She'll be all right." Luna's quiet voice was calm.

Mamoru sighed. "I hope so. Just before... she told me that she was hearing voices."

"What?" Luna asked.

"She didn't tell you? She said that she could feel something evil coming. Something that knew her and hated her." Mamoru paused. "I can feel it now too."

"Like a darkness at the back of your mind?" Artemis asked.

"You feel that too?" Luna asked.

"Do you?" Artemis said.

Luna paused. "I think it is the same, yes. I thought I was just nervous." She paused. "It feels so... familiar. I can't quite place it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Mamoru paused. "Oh God, no!" he said, and suddenly started to rise, nearly throwing Luna from the bed.

"Calm down!" Luna said. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you tell?!" Mamoru replied, throwing off the sheets. "It's her!"

"Her? Who?" Artemis asked.

Luna's eyes widened. "It's just like... Metallia!"

"Metallia! She's dead!" Artemis's voice was panicked.

"Got to... warn.. Usagi," Mamoru said as he sat up. "She won't be... ready..." Mamoru suddenly collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious.

The two cats wordlessly looked at each other for a moment, then Luna hit the call button next to the bed with one paw and raced out the window. Artemis quickly followed.

When they were a safe distance away, he asked, "What do we do now?"

Luna stopped and sighed. "What can we do?"

"Nothing." Artemis didn't like the answer one bit, but it didn't make it any less true. "Nothing but hope."

  


* * *

The Champion's swords were ready the instant they arrived at Castle Charon. A brief surge of magical energy poured at them as they triggered a trap, but they were prepared for the possibility and easily weathered it. 

"I'll scout ahead," Medea said when it became apparent that there were no other traps. Her suggestion was met with nods from the other Champions and she slipped out of the teleportation chamber, followed a short while later by the rest.

They made their way swiftly through the corridors, not surprised by the lack of resistance. There were too many ways for them to get from the teleport chamber to the courtyard for Pluto to risk defending any of them. They knew where she would make her stand.

When the Champions reached the circular hallway that surrounded the courtyard, they paused in front of their respective doors. Poseidon laughed nervously. "Are we ready?"

Beside him Hades smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." His hands tightened on the hilt of his sword. Most likely Pluto was waiting for him behind the dark doors before him. The last time he had faced her here, he had lost, even with Chronus's aid. And now Chronus would never aid him again.

After a moment, Ares spoke in a loud voice that was heard all down the hallway. "Now!" As one the Champions burst through the doors, and as one they halted, ready for any attack. Then they stood still, surprised at the lack of resistance. The Halls were the best chance to stop them. Why would Pluto abandon them?

After another moment, the Champions simultaneously rushed into the courtyard. A barrage of magical attacks met them, but they were ready for it, and avoided any serious damage.

Ares rose from the ground where he had thrown himself to avoid a Burning Mandala. "This is your last chance," he said. "Stand aside, give us Pluto, and nobody has to get hurt."

Sailor Pluto glanced at the Champion. "You think I would give up that easily?"

Ares's face was grim. "No. But I hope others of you might be more reasonable."

Uranus unsheathed her Space Sword. "After what you have planned? Hardly." She launched herself at Ares, who barely raised his sword in time to deflect the blow.

The courtyard exploded into a storm of magic. Venus's Love Me Chain swept out like an impossibly long whip, knocking Aphrodite and Hermes from their feet. Before they could rise, Sailor Jupiter had hit them both with a powerful Sparkling Wide Pressure. As she prepared a second ball of electricity, Zeus leapt in front of her, forcing her back with one sweep of his crackling sword.

Hades, meanwhile, raced straight for Pluto, his sword glowing a pale, ethereal white. Pluto easily caught the blade on her staff, then nearly swept her foe off his feet with it. Hades struck again; yet once more Pluto effortlessly blocked and counterattacked, this time scoring a light blow to the Champion's shoulder.

Sailor Mercury launched a Shabon Spray that covered half the courtyard in thick fog. Under this cover, Mars and Neptune pummeled Poseidon and Hermes with their attacks. Yet even as they did so, Medea suddenly appeared behind Mercury and knocked her to the ground with a swift blow of her dark blade.

Medea turned, smiling. No one stood between her and the Seal. She leapt up on to the dais, frowning as she observed both the thin crack and Sailor Moon's still, glowing form. She cautiously approached the kneeling princess. After a moment's hesitation, she struck as she heard Mercury rising behind her and beginning to shout a warning.

The explosion that resulted when her blade struck the silver aura sent her flying backwards, hitting Mercury and sending her tumbling back to the ground. 

  


* * *

Nyxan frowned as the alarms began to sound, and the music of battle began to come from the upper stories of the palace. There was far too much fighting for just Jadeite. Someone else was attacking. He slowly rose from where he sat against the door to Metallia's sanctum. Who could it be?

He received his answer as a woman appeared before him in a burst of flame, and he nearly froze in fear as he saw her solid red eyes. Scalae.

"Yes." Until the Dragon replied, Nyxan did not realize he had spoken aloud. "Stand aside, youma, and I will allow you to live, and serve me."

Nyxan took up a fighting stance. "I am Nyxan, Fire Dragon, and you may not pass. I stood against Mordrangar, and I will stand against you too."

"I heard you were dead," Scalae replied with a smile. "No matter." She gestured and flames engulfed Nyxan. "What a waste," she stated as she stepped forward, only to stop as Nyxan began to laugh.

The youma Overlord strode, unharmed from the fire. "You will not defeat me like that, Dragon." Darkness gathered in Nyxan's hands. "Shadow Bolt!"

Scalae raised her hand to block the attack, but was shocked yet again as the bolt of dark energy leapt past it and struck her full on. She stumbled back, but was not truly hurt. "You surprise me, youma. But that will not be enough." White fire poured from her hands, and it was Nyxan's turn to be forced back.

The youma growled as he raised a shield to force the fire to either hand. "I said... you may not pass!" With a sweep of his hand he sent a wall of darkness racing towards the Dragon, who merely smirked and summoned a fire aura that the darkness shattered itself upon.

Scalae stepped forward. "Oh, but I will pass. And you... will die." Fire so white it was painful to look at began to gather in her hands.

Nyxan frowned, feeling the power the Dragon was gathering. He could not stand against it, even with the strength he was drawing from his goddess. One last shot, then. "Shadow... Storm!" All his energy erupted from his body in a tornado of darkness that swept towards the Dragon. The youma Overlord sank to his knees, smiling as he heard Scalae screech in pain.

The smile faded as his final attack vanished, and she rose and began to stalk towards him. "That... was painful, youma," the Dragon snarled. "I admit that. For that, you have earned some measure of respect... and an equally painful death." Fire rippled off of Scalae's body, and Nyxan was forced to avert his eyes.

A bat-winged figure leapt out of the shadows and tackled the Dragon. In an instant, Scalae had tossed her attacker aside to fly against the wall with a sickening thud. The Dragon frowned as she walked over to Nyxan's now-unconscious form. The doorway the youma had been guarding was now cracked open. Someone must have slipped through in the brief moment she was distracted.

Not wasting time to finish Nyxan off, Scalae entered the room, only to stop in mixed horror and longing at the sight that awaited her. A four-armed youma - Jadeite's general Ishamanar, a part of her mind told her - knelt before an altar, offering a massive globe of energy to a monstrous chrysalis.

As the energy began to pour into the cocoon, Scalae screamed in pure terror and unleashed her flame.

  


* * *

For the third time in a day, a low chime sounded in Castle Charon's teleportation chamber. It was an automatic response spell, cast millennia ago by the Silver Millennium's magi to warn people to clear the chamber in preparation for arrivals. However, now there was no one to hear it.

The figure appeared in a flare of darkness, and somewhere deep in the castle an ancient alarm sounded, but none heard it either. The figure walked forward with a steady gait, passing without noticing layer upon layer of wards and shields. Were the figure a youma or other demon, it would have been struck down a thousand times already by the automated defenses. 

As the figure shattered the chamber's doors with one blow of its weapon, it hesitated. Memories upon memories were sorted and discarded, until the hidden, long-forgotten one that was needed was found. As suddenly as it had stopped, the figure resumed its steady walk, threading its way through the castle's labyrinthine corridors.

Were any present to observe the figure's process, a number of oddities might have been noticed. It walked in a perfectly straight line, each step covering the same distance. It did not look from side to side, its blank eyes remaining fixed straight ahead. The only sound it made was the sound of its footsteps and its slow, steady breathing.

The figure stopped as it reached a set of double doors, colored a dark purple with the sigil of Saturn marked upon them in nearly indistinguishable black. An instant later, the doors swung open and the figure stepped into the hallway. It ignored both the doors as they shut behind it and the painting of Saturn as seen from Titan that hung against one of the short corridor's walls, yet when it reached the second set of doors it hesitated for a moment.

Then those doors too opened before it, and the figure displayed a new behavior. It raced forward into the courtyard, ignoring the battle that raged around it. As the combatants began to notice the new arrival, it leapt into air, quickly reaching an impossible height, whirling its weapon around with incredible speed and leveling it at the Great Seal.

Below the figure, Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open and she raised the Ginzuishou. Silver light poured up from her hands, racing towards the figure, which hung motionless in the air. Moments before the light reached the figure, its weapon snapped back into a defensive position.

"Silence wall." The flat whisper echoed through the suddenly silent courtyard. The silver light slammed into the shield, pouring over and beneath it, but none struck home. As the light exhausted itself, Sailor Moon slumped over, the Ginzuishou still clutched tight in her hands.

Her eyes flat and her face emotionless, Sailor Saturn once again leveled the Silence Glaive at Sailor Moon and the Seal that lay beneath her. "Silence glaive surprise."

And the Great Seal shattered.

  


* * *

Loriel, Water Dragon of the East, reclined on his throne. Matters were proceeding quite nicely. Whatever had caused that troubling magical surge was quiet, and the war, such as it was, was delivering success after success. Yes, things were going very nicely indeed. Better than he had ever dared hoped it might.

One of his Overlords was currently prostrating himself before him. Loriel gestured for the youma to rise, straightening himself. "You have news from the front?" the Dragon asked.

"Yes, great one," the Overlord replied as he rose. "Your armies have reached the Mountains of Desolation, and are preparing to strike into the Usurper's heartland."

Loriel smiled. "That is good news. And Jadeite has mounted no resistance?"

The Overlord shook his head. "No, my lord. His dogs do not dare to face us, and Mordrangar's former servants now rally to your banner."

Loriel knew his Overlord was exaggerating somewhat. A number of the survivors of Mordrangar's Overlords had joined him, true, but the majority were staying holed up in their own keeps, hoping to be left alone. Even if the entire Northlands was now nominally under his control, his reach was truly limited for the most part to the ground on which his armies stood. Given enough time, though, that would change.

"That is good," he said. "Tell my generals to -"

The Overlord blinked in puzzlement as Loriel stopped speaking and half-rose, aqua eyes distant and hands clutching his throne's armrests. "What is it, my lord?"

Loriel ignored the Overlord, instead teleporting away in a swirl of water. He frowned as he took in his new location. A dark hallway, like countless others in the Dark Kingdom. Had he miscalculated the new surge's location? No, he could feel it still, not far away.

Loriel stepped forward, and almost tripped over a body. A female youma, still alive, though barely. Not far away, in a half-open doorway lay a youma that matched the descriptions of Jadeite's general Nyxan, in similar condition. Loriel prepared to enter the chamber, only to stop out of the footsteps sounded behind him.

The Dragon whirled around to see Jadeite himself lurching out of the darkness, in a state only slightly better than the unconscious youma. Loriel smiled, and with less than a thought summoned a burst of water to pummel the former General. Jadeite screamed, and flames formed around him, turning the water to steam.

Loriel raised an eyebrow in surprise. The human had not seemed capable of resisting. Jadeite took a step forward, then suddenly collapsed, and Loriel smiled once more. It took only a glance to see that the human was not dead, but before Loriel could finish him off, the door swung fully open.

The Water Dragon took a step back at the sight that appeared before him. Scalae stumbled out of the chamber, and though she did not appear to be physically wounded it seemed to him as though she too was close to passing out. Loriel frowned, and a ball of water formed in his hand.

Scalae straightened herself slightly, leaning on the doorpost for support. "Do not," she stated quietly.

Curious, Loriel allowed his attack to vanish unlaunched. "And why not, Fire Dragon?"

"You are bid to enter, Water Dragon," Scalae said, stepping away from the doorway.

Truly puzzled, Loriel stepped inside. Almost instantaneously, his look of confusion vanished to be replaced with one of mixed fear and adoration. A moment later, the fear too vanished, and Loriel knelt.

"My Queen."

  


* * *

Castle Charon was gone. That was the first thought in almost all the Senshi and Champion's minds as they stirred. The inner courtyard now floated in a sea of darkness, in which could be seen, if one looked hard enough, pulsing, malignant lights. By coincidence, or perhaps by some being's design, the explosion had sent the Champions to one side of the courtyard and the Senshi to the other.

Over the shallow crater that had once been the Great Seal, Sailor Saturn floated stilly, surrounded by an aura of flickering dark purple and black light. Her face was utterly emotionless, and there was no sign that she either recognized or cared about the people strewn over the courtyard below her. The Silence Glaive glinted menacingly in her hands, seeming to shine with an unholy light of its own.

Almost as soon as they had risen, the Champions hurled themselves at Saturn, wordless, primal screams of rage and terror emerging from their throats. Sailor Uranus clenched her sword tight, and seemed halfway to racing forward herself, though whether to stop or aid the Champions even she could not say. She was decided a moment later when Sailor Moon leapt up.

"No! Don't hurt her!" she yelled, but the Champions showed know signs of stopping their charge.

The instant the first Champion reached the crater, Sailor Saturn, who had watched all this motionlessly, reacted. The Silence Glaive whirled about with impossible speed. "Silence glaive surprise."

Ares growled as the force of the blast knocked him and the other Champions back, yet a part of him was surprised. The attack had been far short of its full power. If it had not been, he might have been unconscious or dead. As he rose, the question played on his mind: was Saturn... playing with them?

"Spread out!" he yelled. "Don't let her catch us together again!"

"Silence wall." 

Ares could feel the energy wall in front of him, pinning the Champions on their side of the courtyard. He had been right... she was playing with them. But why?

On the other side of the courtyard, Sailor Moon raised the Ginzuishou. Silver light poured from the crystal, washing over Saturn. The Senshi of Silence did not even seem to notice, instead floating closer to where she had pinned the Champions. Slowly, the light faded away, and Sailor Moon fell to her knees exhausted.

Someone laughed. "She is mine now, Princess."

"Who -" Sailor Moon's question was interrupted by a second laugh.

A figure emerged from the darkness that surrounded the courtyard, though shadows clung to it like cobwebs. The Senshi fell into a defensive stance around Sailor Moon as the figure advanced, shadows falling away from its now obviously female form. "So, at long last we meet again, Princess," it said, mirth evident, as it took another step forward.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto uncharacteristically shouted her attack, pure panic obvious in her voice. The figure raised one elegant hand and the energy ball reversed course before it even reached her, hitting Pluto and knocking her back against the Silence Wall, where she lay still.

Sailor Moon rose. "You... you... I killed you!"

Even as the Senshi exchanged puzzled glances, the figure laughed, continuing to advance on Sailor Moon. "You slew Beryl, Princess. Not I."

Mercury's eyes suddenly widened. "Metallia!"

Metallia laughed. "You just guessed, Ice Senshi?" The shadows that still hung across her body began to fall away even faster than before.

As her figure became more clear, Ares gasped in sudden, horrified recognition. Behind him he heard Aphrodite mutter, "Oh, gods no," a sentiment he fully agreed with. He hurled himself forward, only to scream in frustration as he hit Saturn's invisible wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Damn you, face us! We're the ones you want!" 

"Oh, your turn will come, Champion," Metallia said. "But not quite yet." She looked up at Saturn's motionless, floating form, a smile evident on her still-shrouded lips. "But until then... Hotaru... kill."

For the first time some sign of sentience showed itself on Saturn's face, as her lips twisted into a feral grin. The Silence Wall suddenly vanished. An instant later, Saturn was among the Champions, Silence Glaive swinging out in a deadly arc. Ares caught the first strike on his sword, but a sweep with the unbladed end of the glaive soon knocked him off his feet.

Metallia took a final step forward, and the last shadows fell from her. As they did so, the Senshi took a step back in unison. Metallia was strikingly beautiful, and the black dress she wore did little to hide this. Her long raven hair was done in a style that Sailor Moon found far too familiar for comfort, and Metallia's pale blue eyes stared out from an aristocratic face. And upon her forehead shone a small, golden crescent moon.

Sailor Moon shrank back. "Who are you?"

Pluto began to rise. "She's -"

"Silence." A burst of darkness flung from Metallia's hand, which Pluto barely dodged. "I can answer for myself, girl. I am Metallia." A mocking smile formed on the dark goddess's lips. "But once I was called Serenity, daughter of Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom and sovereign of the Golden Millennium. And, my most unworthy successor, it is time for me to reclaim my throne."

Sailor Moon stepped forward, past the line of Senshi. "You will not." The Ginzuishou shone in her hand.

Metallia laughed. "Your magic cannot save you, Princess. The Ginzuishou cannot save you. Nothing can save you."

Sailor Moon ignored her. "Everyone?" she asked, looking to both sides at the other Senshi.

"We're ready," Mars said as Pluto stumbled back into the line.

Sailor Moon nodded, and once again raised the Ginzuishou. As she did, her uniform rippled, becoming the familiar white dress as she became Princess Serenity. Energy poured into her from the other Senshi, and she focused it through the Ginzuishou, strengthening it a thousand times until she hurled it at Metallia.

The dark goddess extended both her arms, and a torrent of darkness poured from them to block the attack. And in the air between the two Serenity's, darkness and light began to war.

  


* * *

It was a dance. An extraordinarily deadly dance, but it was a dance none the less. Sailor Saturn was vastly outnumbered, yet she fought with a total unconcern for defense, the Silence Glaive continuously striking out and changing directions. The Champions were forced to keep their distance from the deadly weapon.

Ares began to rise, then thought better of it as the Silence Glaive whirled over his head as Saturn struck at Hermes. Instead he began to roll out of the way, snagging his fallen sword as he did so. As he reached the edge of Saturn's range he rose to a crouch, pointing the blade at her. "Flame Strike!"

Fire poured from the sword as Saturn spun about to face him, raising the Silence Glaive. As the flames reached her they parted, shooting off to either side and nearly hitting Poseidon. Ares cursed, throwing himself to one side to dodge a thrust of the glaive. It seemed as though all the Champions' nightmares had decided to come true this day.

Meanwhile, Hades took advantage of Saturn's momentary distraction to strike her unprotected back with his free hand. "Life Drain!" Saturn's purple-black aura pulsed, and Hades was flung back a good twenty feet, and did not rise. An instant later another thrust of the Silence Glaive struck one of Medea's legs, and she too fell.

Saturn's attentions next fell on Poseidon, and she launched herself at him. For a few seconds he managed to stave off her attack, but mere moments before Aphrodite could flank Saturn he fell for a swift feint and was knocked to the ground by, fortunately for him, the glaive's unbladed end. Yet he too did not rise.

The dark Senshi spun about impossibly fast to face Aphrodite. The Champion of Venus risked an attack with her shining blade, and managed to land a blow, though to no effect. Saturn backed up, rising into the air as her aura flared. A moment later the Silence Glaive swung down, severing Aphrodite's sword arm at the elbow.

As she fell, Zeus let loose with a terrible, wordless cry and charged Saturn. She spun about in midair to face him, and snorted, leveling her weapon. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

When Zeus landed, his breastplate was shattered and he lay unmoving. Saturn smiled coldly as she searched for her two remaining opponents, sniffing like a hunting dog. She whirled about as she felt movement behind her, and her smile widened as she saw Ares racing towards her. She swung her weapon about and prepared another blast.

"Deep Freeze!" The burst of hyper-cold water struck her back, knocking the Senshi from the air. Instantly, she rose and spun about, charging Hermes.

"Flame Strike!" This time Ares's fire struck home, sending Saturn flying. As she landed, the Champion pounced, fiery blade stabbing down. A wet gurgle escaped Saturn's throat as the sword slid through her ribcage, and soon the Senshi lay still.

Ares slowly withdrew his bloody sword and turned to Hermes. "Let's go." The other Champion nodded, and the two charged across the courtyard to where the Senshi were facing Metallia. Ares's face twisted into a snarl that made any previous expressions of rage he had made seem calm, an expression that was nearly matched in intensity by Hermes. "Serenity!" Ares cried as they drew near. 

Both Serenity's eyes turned almost instantly to the Champions. Metallia raised one hand, and suddenly the darkness halved, and the light began to surge forward towards the dark goddess. Metallia smirked at the Champions. "Are you so eager to die?" She gestured with her free hand, and the ground beneath the two Champions exploded, darkness pouring upward and launching the Champions into the air.

Yet Ares managed to twist about before he fell, extending his blade. "Flame Strike!" 

Metallia sighed. "I tire of this game." Another flick of her raised hand, and the firebolt turned in midair, striking Princess Serenity's back. As she stumbled under the attack, Metallia redoubled her own attack, and soon the silver light that emanated from the Ginzuishou began to stutter and fail.

Metallia's harsh laughter was the only sound that could be heard as her darkness poured over the Senshi.

* * *

Sailor Moon groaned as she began to stir. It took her a moment to realize that her dress had vanished, replaced once again by her Senshi uniform. She breathed a sigh of relief as she discovered the Ginzuishou, now dull and lifeless, still clutched tightly in her hands.

A brief survey of the area showed that she couldn't have been out for more than a handful of moments. Metallia hadn't moved from her position from near one shadowy edge of the courtyard, and so far as Sailor Moon could tell the dark goddess was the only one still standing. She could hear pained moans, both male and female, from all around, so there were other survivors.

She let out a pained moan of her own as she began to roll over onto her stomach and realized that she too was not in the best of shape. Her body was fast becoming a mass of ugly bruises, and she felt as though she had broken numerous bones she hadn't realized she had.

Bracing herself for the pain, she managed to successfully turn herself over, and found herself face to face with Zeus. The Champion seemed to be dead, his armor in tatters. Sailor Moon studied his bloody face for a moment. Intellectually, she understood that he had to be Motoki, but it seemed hard to connect the friendly arcade clerk that she had known for years to the fierce enemy that lay dead before her.

Her hands clenched tightly on the Ginzuishou as she thought of Mamoru, lying unconscious back on Earth because of this man. Because of someone they had both thought of as a friend. She could not imagine anything that would make Motoki do that. It was almost as though Zeus had been a totally different person from the Motoki she had known.

She looked up as she heard a sound, and saw Hades beginning to rise. He was not the only one, as she could see a number of the other, less wounded Senshi and Champions joining him. She began to try to stand herself, but her legs collapsed under her before she could even get to her knees.

Metallia let off another one of her harsh, grating laughs. "Good. I was afraid all of you were already dead." She paused. "That wouldn't have been nearly as much fun."

Though she couldn't see him from her position, Sailor Moon heard Ares speak. "Fun? You would be wiser to take this more seriously, Serenity. We defeated you before, at the height of your power. We will do it again."

Sailor Moon could almost feel Metallia's amusement. "The height of my power? You are the fool, Champion. The Void did not destroy me as you hoped. It forged me, it tempered me, and now I have returned, stronger than before." There was another pause, and Sailor Moon imagined Metallia was smiling. "And you? Where is the Lord of Fire now, Champion?"

Ares growled, and Sailor Moon heard him beginning to run. There was a thunderous crack, and than a loud thud not too far behind her. "Well? Which of you will be next?" Metallia asked mockingly.

Sailor Moon was suddenly distracted when Zeus let out a raspy breath. He was surprisingly still alive, but it didn't seem possible that he would survive much longer. Even if his wounds did not kill him, it seemed Metallia soon would. Sailor Moon stared at Zeus's face for a moment, unable to avoid thinking of Mamoru. Zeus had hurt him, and a part of her was filled with a terrible rage.

Yet, that was not all she felt. Another part of her remembered that it was Motoki who had saved Mamoru, who had delivered him to the hospital in time that his life could be saved. It was a decision that seemed so discordant with what she had seen of Zeus, but it was something she could easily see Motoki doing. An unpleasant feeling settled in her gut as it began to truly hit home that this was one of the people she had always considered a friend who was dying in front of her eyes.

For some time, Sailor Moon watched Zeus struggle to breathe, then made a choice of her own. She slowly managed to crawl closer to the Champion and extended her hands, placing the Ginzuishou on his shattered breastplate. Her eyes closed, and a flicker of light began to shine from the crystal.

An instant later, Sailor Moon felt as though she had been struggling for an eternity, fighting desperately against an implacable foe. It seemed a hopeless battle. She was weak, more exhausted and wounded than she could ever recall being, save for the half-remembered battle against Beryl, swollen to monstrous size by Metallia's power. She could feel herself failing, feel Motoki's life slipping through her fingers.

A cold, armored hand grasped her shoulder, and new strength flowed into her. It was not much, but compared to the tiny trickle she had left, it was a raging flood of power. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and she half-turned to see Ares behind her, his face grim. The Champion's eyes were as hard as ever, but for once the rage did not seem directed at her. "Don't stop," Ares whispered.

After a moment, Sailor Moon nodded, and she began to pour Ares's energy through the Ginzuishou. She heard him gasp and felt him shiver as it burst into a sudden, blinding light. All she could see was silver, but she could feel herself rising slightly from the ground, surrounded by a rapidly growing aura of pure power.

She could feel the energy washing over the battlefield, pouring into Senshi and Champion alike, both the standing and the fallen. And she could feel a kernel of darkness and rage at the edge of her perception, a spirit so given to malice that even the Ginzuishou's power shrank back from it, unable to penetrate it. She could feeling it struggling against the silver light, and realized that she could hear Metallia screaming in frustration, and perhaps even no small amount of pain.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, the silver light vanished again. Sailor Moon blinked several times to clear the afterimages from her eyes as she settled to the ground, lightly landing on her feet. It was only then that she realized that her numerous wounds had vanished, and that though she was still somewhat tired, she was no longer nearly so exhausted as a moment ago. Ares stumbled backward, nearly falling as weakness ran through his limbs.

In front of her, Zeus was now beginning to stand. His armor was still cracked and battered, but it was obvious that the skin beneath it was whole. Zeus gave Ares a significant look over Sailor Moon's shoulder, then his eyes turned to her. "You have my thanks, your highness."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, not sure of exactly how to respond, but that question was driven from her mind as Metallia spoke. "This means nothing, Princess. You may have healed yourself, but you still cannot stand before me." The dark queen raised one hand. "Now, die!" Crackling darkness leapt from her hand, speeding towards Sailor Moon, only to be stopped when Zeus caught it on the flat of his blade.

Sailor Moon glanced around the battlefield, confirming her suspicions that that light had healed the other Senshi and champions as well, and that they were beginning to rise. As Metallia's attack dwindled away, Sailor Moon stepped forward, the Ginzuishou beginning to glow softly again. Behind her gathered both Senshi and Champions, and before she could even ask she felt energy pouring into her, more than she had ever handled before.

She could feel the familiar presences of the other Inner Senshi, their energies melding together with practiced ease. Uranus's and Neptune's power was like a single, braided cord, Air and Water pulsing together. Pluto's contribution was dark and cold, but it too easily melded into the stream.

Those were not the only energies she felt, though. A mighty torrent of energy poured into her from the Champions, already combined into a single, surging river of power. At first it took all her control to avoid being swept away by the flood, but she soon had melded the Champions' energies into the greater whole.

All this she channeled into the Ginzuishou, until it shone like a small sun in her hands, so bright she dared not look at it. Slowly, she raised the shining crystal, feeling it pulse like a heartbeat in her hands. She somehow knew that with this much energy under her control, she could with the slightest thought shatter mountains and boil oceans, all without decreasing the energy but the tiniest fraction.

Metallia laughed. "What are you waiting for, Princess? Strike me!"

With a wordless cry, Sailor Moon complied, a beam of purest silver shooting from the Ginzuishou. It raced towards the dark queen, who stood unmoving until mere fractions of a second before the power incinerated her. Then, without even the flick of a wrist, darkness shrouded her, a darkness even the unimaginable power pouring through Sailor Moon could not pierce.

The dark cocoon pulsed, focusing itself into a beam of its own, which began to slowly force the light back. As the darkness surged forward, Metallia once again came into view, a mocking smile etched onto her lips. "Is this all you can do, Princess?"

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth, refusing to give her opponent the satisfaction of an answer. Slowly, painstakingly, she managed to first slow the rushing darkness, then halt it. And once again, light and darkness fought themselves to a stalemate in the air between her and Metallia.

"What a pity," Metallia said. "We've already played this game. I'll have to end it quickly." The darkness seemed to thicken, and began to creep closer to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon searched herself, pulling up the few dregs of power she had not already thrown into the struggle. A part of her tugged at her connection to Mamoru, so far away, and she drew what strength she could even from that. All this she poured into the Ginzuishou, and the advance of the darkness halted once again. 

Forgotten, far behind the struggle, the still form of Sailor Saturn began to twitch. She rose to her knees, then to her feet, all unnoticed by the combatants. The Silence Glaive leapt into her hands and pulsed briefly as she began to approach the battle. Though none saw them, her eyes were cold and hard, her face expressionless.

As she approached, Metallia's face broke into a smile, and her darkness strengthened as she redoubled her efforts. Sailor Moon saw the dark goddess's smirk, but could not risk looking over her shoulder to see what it was that caused it, all her concentration bent on staving off Metallia's assault.

Behind the Senshi and Champions, Sailor Saturn slowly, shakily extended the Silence Glaive, which shone with the sickly, reflected light of the struggle playing out in front of her. The song of the Silence rang strongly in its Senshi's ears, beating in time to the pulse of the confrontation.

Metallia laughed. "Now, it ends!"

Saturn leapt, her weapon unerringly tracking her target. As she reached the peak of her leap, the glaive pulsed with its own unholy light and three harsh words escaped her grit teeth. "Silence Glaive... Surprise!"

The energy blast struck Metallia head on, knocking her back a half step. Almost instantly, even before Saturn had landed, the dark queen responded. The ground beneath Saturn cracked open, and a pillar of darkness sprung up, impaling her upon it. She screamed as the Silence Glaive dropped from her suddenly weak fingers and the darkness began to tear her apart from the inside.

Yet these distractions proved enough for Metallia's wave of darkness to begin to falter. With what seemed like impossible speed after the slow creeping back and forth, the beam of silver light plunged forward, scattering the darkness before it. Metallia threw up her arms to protect herself as the light approached, and screamed when it hit.

A moment later, the dark queen had vanished, and Sailor Saturn hit the ground with a loud crash. Before anyone could reach the fallen Senshi, both she and her weapon faded away as well. The darkness that had shrouded the edges of the courtyard began to fragment and lift, revealing Castle Charon once again.

Or, more accurately, what was left of the castle. What Sailor Moon could see of it from the courtyard was little more than rubble. Within instants, the Senshi and Champions had, seemingly without thinking about it, formed battle lines on opposite sides of the courtyard.

The Gates of Time were missing, Sailor Moon suddenly noticed. The spot on the courtyard's wall directly behind the Champions, where she remembered seeing them as she had entered the courtyard, was now home to a gaping hole into the shattered interior of the keep. Sailor Moon started as she heard someone begin to laugh.

It took her only a moment to locate the source. Sailor Pluto had sunk to her knees, and was laughing hysterically. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead, though it was impossible to tell whether they were looking at Ares or where the Gates of Time had used to stand. Seemingly of their own volition, Sailor Moon's own eyes sought out those of the Champion of Mars.

He stood between Hermes and Aphrodite, who was clutching her restored sword arm as though to reassure herself it was there. Ares himself held his sword in front of his face, staring into his own reflection. There was a twisted expression on his face, half a smile and half a grimace, but his eyes were as cold as ever.

Sailor Moon began to search for words, but none came. No one else seemed willing to speak either, and for a long time the two groups observed each other in silence. Then, slowly, Ares lowered his sword. His face was now expressionless, as he looked up and down the line of Champions, some wordless question passing from him to his brethren.

Whatever it was he was, met with nods, some quick, some slow and slight. His eyes suddenly met Sailor Moon's, and he began to slowly walk forward. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Mars and Venus, on either side of her, fall into ready stances, but she remained still as Ares approached.

For a brief moment, Ares's face twisted again, then smoothed. He slowly lowered his blade to the ground before him, no more than a few feet from Sailor Moon. His hands tightly clutched the hilt, and he almost leaned on the blade.

"Princess," he said after a long moment. "Do you realize who that was?"

Sailor Moon nodded. She was afraid to speak, something warning her that any words she might say now could only do harm.

"Serenity the Dark," Ares said, "mother to Serenity the Peacemaker, to whom we swore our oaths, until all are one." He paused. "But before that, we swore a different oath. We were created to fight Serenity the Dark, and we swore to the Master of Death, on the first day of our existence, that we would do whatever it took to fight her."

Pluto laughed again, sounding as though she did not believe what she was seeing, but both Ares and Sailor Moon ignored her. The Champion continued to speak. "That oath still binds us, just as it did when Serenity the Peacemaker came to us on the eve of the fall of the Golden Millennium. Serenity the Dark must be stopped." 

Ares paused, as though it was a struggle to utter the next words. "We will help you fight her." He paused, and the struggle that had passed before was nothing next to the indecision now evident on his face, but it too passed. "I cannot say I like this, but I fear it is necessary, or there will be no trust between us." He slowly extended his blade, hilt first, offering it to Sailor Moon. "We will swear ourselves to you... if you will have us."

Sailor Moon slowly nodded, still afraid to speak. She reached out and grasped the blade, taking it from Ares's hands. It was lighter than she had expected, and warm to the touch. As she looked at it she saw her own tired and battered reflection. After a moment, she wordlessly handed the sword back to its owner. 

Ares smiled weakly. "Then we are yours... your highness."

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) A handful of non-cosmetic changes this time, to the scene of the Champions voting.

2) No C&C whatsoever is desired... in Bizzaro World. In this world, it's all most welcome.

Released: April 09, 2003

Revised: December 16, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


	17. Epilogue: 'Till All Are One

Shades of Gray  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

Epilogue: 'Till All Are One

"_Never let your sense of morals get in the way of doing what's right._"

- Isaac Asimov

  


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, whose creative talents far exceed my most humble own. Distribution and other rights to Sailor Moon belong to lots of different companies that I do not own. I make or imply no claim to ownership of Sailor Moon or its characters. However, the text of this fanfic is mine, and should not be used without permission. Thank you.

* * *

Sailor Mercury whirled around as she heard someone entering the alleyway. Theoretically, she knew that this meeting should be far less dangerous than the last one she had attended here, but it was hard to believe that everything was suddenly... over, just like that. She blinked as she saw a young man in casual clothes walking toward her, hands raised. It took her only a moment to place the face from her efforts at uncovering the Champions' identities.

"Urawa Meno," she said. "So you are Hermes."

"You didn't know?" the man asked.

"I wasn't sure."

Meno nodded. "You had a more difficult job than I."

Mercury frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"We had only been Awakened for a few weeks," Meno explained. "There was no time for those of us who didn't already know each other to develop the relationships that made it easy to determine who all of you were once we knew one or two."

"I suppose." Mercury paused a moment. "Why did you come like that?"

Meno shrugged. "I was hoping that this time we could go someplace more comfortable. We are, after all, technically allies now. And there's hardly any point in hiding our identities... Ms. Mizuno."

"Don't call me that. Not when I'm like this."

"As you wish. So, shall we?"

"I suppose." Mercury wasn't sure she liked this. It wasn't what she had anticipated when Hermes had asked her for another meeting, before they had all left the ruins of Castle Charon, though she wasn't quite sure exactly what she had been expecting.

"Very good." Meno stood for a moment, waiting, then spoke again. "Well? Aren't you going to change back?"

"I would prefer that you not watch."

Meno blinked in surprise, then suddenly flushed. "Oh. Sorry." As he turned to leave the alley, he added, "There are less... revealing ways to detransform. I could show you sometime, if you like."

A few moments later, Ami joined him outside the alleyway. Meno nodded as she approached. "Shall we go to the Crown?"

Ami shook her head. "Somewhere else." She didn't feel up to running into Unazuki right now. At least Meno had never been someone she had considered a friend, so things were relatively simple between them. She wasn't sure how to handle Unazuki or Motoki. She wondered briefly what it would be like for Mamoru, once he got out of the hospital in a couple of days. A good number of the Champions had been his friends, or at least acquaintances.

Once the two had found a small cafe and had ordered and received their drinks, the two were silent for a moment. Eventually, Ami decided to break the ice. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

Meno laughed softly. "Very direct." He paused, becoming serious. "I know you must have many questions. I will do my best to answer them."

Ami sat back, pondering what to ask first. To say she had many questions was an understatement, but eventually she decided on one. Best to stick with simple ones first. "Metallia was..."

"Serenity the Dark, yes." Meno shook his head. "I only wish we had known that during the Silver Millennium. It would have made us all take the threat much more seriously, much earlier. Who knows what might have happened then?"

"I do not see why this would change so much for you," Ami said. "What difference does it make, that the threat we face has another name?"

Meno sighed. "If you had seen the fall of the Golden Millennium, you would not ask the question. I do not know or remember much of those days, but what I do is more than enough. In all I have seen and done for eight thousand years, nothing compares to the last battle."

Meno suddenly laughed. "Even now, after I've fought in so many other battles, I call it the last battle." But what little mirth this thought brought to him, it swiftly vanished. "But to answer your question, for one, it called upon a more binding oath than the one that calls on us to fight you. And two, there was no longer any reason for the war to begin with."

"Oh?" Ami asked, her face neutral.

"I suppose you think there was never any reason to begin with."

Ami was silent.

"We fought for a number of reasons. At first, for revenge." Meno's eyes were hard. "Not a pretty reason, is it? But you are lucky, that you cannot remember the Silver Millennium. Neither side in that war was blameless, nor innocent. The Senshi did many horrible things during that war. I could tell you of a thousand things, but there would be no point. If it were Princess Mesyne that was sitting before me, I would want little more than to see her dead. I might be able to ally with her for a time, but I would not be able to make peace with her."

Meno sighed. "Nor she with me, I fear. But you are not Princess Mesyne, are you?" He paused. "But by the time we knew that, there were already other reasons to fight."

"Saturn and Pluto," Ami said. The Champions had made that clear enough.

"Yes."

"The reasons why Saturn no longer applies are obvious," Ami said. "But what about Pluto?"

"I am surely not the only one who noticed the Gates of Time were gone, when we returned to Castle Charon."

Ami nodded.

"Without them, she is not nearly so dangerous."

"I suppose."

Silence was all the passed between them for some time, until Meno sighed. "You do not trust me, do you?"

"How can I? Not after knowing what you planned, if you had won the battle."

Meno nodded. "It was my plan. I cannot say I would not have carried it through, either." He paused. "But if it helps, before we went to Castle Charon, we voted to only use the fleet as a bluff."

"And which way did you vote?"

"I voted to go through with it," Meno replied calmly. "It was the only way I could see of stopping Pluto."

"But why? What was she doing that would make you do something so horrible?"

"So horrible? You yourself told me the future that Pluto seeks. This entire world, frozen for a thousand years. If you are willing to sacrifice the lives of billions for some questionable utopia, why should not we sacrifice far fewer to stop it?"

"They will not die," Ami said. "They will sleep, until the ice lifts."

Meno snorted. "No force in the universe could preserve five billion people for a thousand years, much less the ecosystem it would take to support them when they awoke."

"And how do you know that your plan would have stopped the Great Ice?"

"How do you know it wouldn't?" Meno's eyes were hard. "It comes down to whether or not you trust Pluto that hers is the best possible path. Maybe you do, but I do not." 

"And why not?"

"Pluto is still the same person as she was during the war." Meno paused. "And even were she truthful and her goal worthwhile, the Gates of Time are dangerous beyond belief. One misstep, and all of humanity might be wiped away as though it had never existed. No paradise is worth that risk."

"This issue could cause problems," Ami said, in what she felt was by far an understatement.

"It will," Meno said. "But trust me, all of us feel that stopping Serenity the Dark is far more important. The possibility that Pluto could do evil with her powers is nothing next to the certainty that... Metallia would."

Ami sat back. "I suppose we will have to put that issue aside for now. There are far more pressing manners."

"I suspect that will have to do for now."

Ami nodded. "Now what?"

"There are a number of things that we need to investigate." Meno began to tick items off on his fingers. "One, what did happen to the Gates of Time? Two, what will happen to the Dark Kingdom and the fleet, now that the Great Seal is destroyed?"

"Is it?" Ami asked.

Meno frowned. "I assumed so, but... it could simply be gone too."

Ami nodded. "Also, we need to know what the situation in the Dark Kingdom is now that Metallia has returned. And Jadeite might still be alive, also, for all that he hasn't shown his face again."

Meno frowned. "Also... we thought Saturn and Chronus died together. If Saturn still lives... might not Chronus as well?"

The two began to discuss the issues in earnest, though little progress was made. A few possibilities for avenues of investigation were proposed, though both agreed they all needed more work before they could be implemented. After some time, Ami found herself sipping up the last of her drink.

Meno sighed. "I don't think we're going to make much more real progress right now. Let's think on everything, and meet again in a few days, perhaps?"

After a moment, Ami nodded in agreement. As the two rose to leave, Ami decided to ask the question that had been preying on her mind for some time. "By any chance... do you have a relative named Urawa Ryo?"

  


* * *

It was night. Through the blinds on his window, Ikawa could see the never-dying lights of Tokyo. Combined they made the view from his window seem hardly darker than it would have been had it still been daytime. His mood, though, was more than dark enough to make up the difference.

The war was over. He was glad for that, he supposed. Yet, it was hard to deal with. He had sacrificed so much to the war, ten thousand years ago. He had sacrificed in this life as well, though not nearly so much. Certainly nothing compared to the thousands upon thousands who had died under his command, and the many more who had died by his command. Yet still it hurt.

For now all those sacrifices were in vain. They had accomplished nothing, save for destruction. The horrible threat of the Senshi of Silence was anything but exterminated. Indeed, once again it lay in the hand of evil, just as it had when the Golden Millennium fell. The Gates of Time might be gone for good, he truly could not say, but Pluto lived, and certainly would not give up her efforts to force the future onto her path.

Yet he knew that compared to Serenity the Dark, that issue was nothing. He would rather all the dead have died in vain then see those that lived enslaved once again to her reign. He would rather have the threat of Sailor Saturn continue to exist until the end of time then have her lie one more moment in the dark queen's hands. And he would rather trust Pluto - the very thought made him wince - then leave any weakness in the Earth's defense against Serenity the Dark.

That did not mean it was easy to accept, however.

He was shaken from his musings when he heard a light tapping on his door, and he knew who it had to be. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Come in. The door is unlocked."

The door opened, admitting his guest. Before the sound of the door shutting had faded, Ikawa spoke again. "We need to talk."

"I know," Rei said, her voice somehow at the same time soft and hard, calm and filled with emotion.

Ikawa did not turn from the window. "I admit I am somewhat surprised you came."

He could hear Rei crossing the room to stand behind him. "I was surprised you asked. But we do need to talk. Best to do it now, and in private."

"My thoughts exactly." Ikawa's fists clenched, and it took some effort to relax them.

"I hope you do not expect me to forgive you," Rei said. "What you did to me is beyond forgiveness."

Ikawa's eyes closed, seemingly of their own volition. "I know." He paused. "But we will have to work together, now."

"We will." He could almost feel Rei's eyes flash. "But if you ever give me reason to think that you plan to go back on your oath, I will kill you."

"You should know me better than to expect me to betray an oath, after all I did for the last one I took."

"I don't know you at all," Rei said. "I thought I knew Ikawa, but I didn't. Maybe Phoebe knew Deinas, but I do not." She paused. "Usagi might trust you, but I do not. I will be watching you." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Ikawa said, and she halted. "It does not change anything, but I would like to say I am sorry I had to hurt you like I did."

Rei half turned back to Ikawa. "I don't care what you say!" she shouted, then took a deep breath. When she resumed, her words were softer but no less angry. "I don't love you and I will never love you. I don't even like you. If I ever felt differently, it was only built on a lie."

Ikawa turned around. "Then I think we are done here. I suppose I will see you soon."

"If it is necessary." Rei once again turned to leave, and this time Ikawa did not stop her.

And for a long time after that, Ikawa did nothing but stare out his window at the night sky.

  


* * *

The crowd roared. It was a cacophony of sounds, of lupine howls and insectile clicks, a fearsome medley of all the noises that humans were bred to fear and detest. It came from a sea of demonic forms, the nightmares of mankind given flesh and blood. Not all that long ago this palace had been dusty and nearly abandoned, but now every Overlord with any sort of power that still lived had gathered here.

Behind the throne stood Loriel and Scalae. The Dragons of Fire and Water, the only two known to survive, they were perhaps the only beings who could challenge the Dark Kingdom's new ruler, yet they could no more confront her than they could go against their very natures. They were bound to her, bound as they had been for more than ten thousand years. She was as much a goddess to them as she was to the swarms of youma that filled every last foot of the cavernous throne room.

To either side stood her two Generals, with whom she was well pleased. For it was they who had finally succeeded in that which at all her servants had failed, all through the countless millennia from when her reign had been usurped. Nyxan had taken the position to her left, while Ishamanar stood with his consort to her right. All three youma showed no signs of the terrible wounds they had taken the previous day, for though the dark goddess was more concerned with destruction, she had the power to heal her servants as well.

At her feet knelt Sailor Saturn, a fact that caused the gathered youma no small consternation. Her face was calm and showed no expression, even when the dark queen's elegant hand reach out to caress her head, as one might a favored pet's. Her mind was once more tightly in the queen's grasp, and even now her mental probes were searching through the Senshi's mind, twisting every thought and emotion, binding her ever closer. With but a thought the goddess could have crushed that mind, leaving nothing more than an empty puppet, but that would leave her nearly useless. This way was more risky, but Metallia was a master at this art.

After allowing the crowd's celebration to continue a moment longer, Metallia gestured for silence. It came almost instantly, the cacophonous noise swiftly becoming an air of hushed expectation. Metallia smiled. "Bring forth the false King," she said in a soft voice, her magic making it clearly audible to all the countless youma who attended.

A clear path quickly formed among those youma as two guards dragged the bound form of Jadeite forward. Unlike Metallia's servants, the former General still bore the fearsome wounds he had received, and he was hardly recognizable as himself. Only Metallia's will kept him from lapsing into unconsciousness, and most likely death as well. As he reached the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne, his guards forced him to kneel.

Metallia smiled at the mix of rage and fear that filled the human's eyes and mind. He might not know it, but he was just as bound to her as all her other servants. He had lost himself to her long ago, in the icy wastelands of Terra's utter north. And now it was time to drive that bond home once again.

Jadeite seemed to wilt at Metallia's smirk, his body shuddering as terror overtook rage. He knew that he was totally at her mercy. He had no power left, having spent it all the previous day. He had nothing to bargain with, no supporters to rescue him. Nothing but the knowledge that Metallia was anything but known for her mercy.

But it was not mercy that would stay her hand this day. Instead, it was the suspicion that the former general might still have a use. He could be a powerful tool, in no small part due to his ability to blend in on Terra far better than her other servants, save perhaps Saturn, who could not be trusted on such a mission in any case. Not yet.

Metallia caught the kneeling man's eyes and spoke. "Will you beg for my forgiveness?"

Jadeite stilled, and he was silent a moment before answering. "No."

"I see," Metallia said, fighting back her anger at the human's insolence. "You cannot hope to escape me. No matter where you are, I could find you."

Jadeite growled. "Just let me die already. This farce is pointless."

"A farce?" Metallia asked, her voice deceptively light. "It is you who chooses to make it a farce." She rose, and a sparkling red gem appeared in her hands. "Do you think that you could fight me with this?"

Jadeite showed no surprise at the appearance of the Flame Diamond. Metallia waited for his answer, but he showed no signs of giving one. Metallia smiled, and with a snap of the fingers of her free hand Jadeite's bonds fell to the floor. An instant later she tossed the Diamond at him.

He rose and scrambled to catch the gem. When he was done he cradled it in his hands, staring suspiciously at Metallia. "Why do you do this?"

Metallia's only answer was a slight smile.

After a moment the Flame Diamond suddenly came to life, blazing in Jadeite's hands. At that very instant Metallia struck, her mind forcing its way into Jadeite's. With all his mind bent on controlling the Diamond's power, he could mount no defense against the sudden assault. Even as the flames continued to speed towards Metallia, Jadeite screamed, falling to his knees once again.

Yet somehow in the bare instants this took, Sailor Saturn interposed herself between the fire and her mistress, summoning a Silence Wall with a soft intonation. The fires beat against the wall for less than a second before fading away.

It took only slightly longer for Metallia's mental claws to sink their way into the former general's mind once again. The ancient spells she had used to bind him to Beryl's service so very long ago were still present, and they provided a easy way to reassert her dominance over Jadeite's mind, already weakened by pain and despair. Even before the Flame Diamond had finished falling from Jadeite's limp hands, her work was finished and Saturn had returned to her place at the foot of the throne.

As the Diamond hit the ground and began to roll towards Metallia's feet, she repeated her original question. "Will you beg for my forgiveness?" 

It took several seconds for Jadeite's scattered mind to reassemble itself enough to form a coherent answer. "Yes, my Queen."

Metallia smiled. "Then it is granted." Sounds of shock emanated from the watching crowd, and the goddess knew the only reason Nyxan and Ishamanar did not join them was that they had been warned of this. The Flame Diamond rose from the ground at her feet, then floated over to where Jadeite knelt. "Take it, and serve me well."

Jadeite grasped the Diamond in one hand, even as his wounds began to heal. "Thank you, my Queen." For an instant his mind rebelled, straining against the bonds Metallia had placed upon it with surprising strength. But only for an instant, as the struggle quickly ended in defeat.

Metallia stepped back onto the stairs, and slowly settled herself into the throne once again. At long last, that which had been interrupted had begun anew. On this day, her reign was reborn.

And this time, it would last forever.

  


* * *

Author's Random Revised Ramblings

1) And that's it. Again. All comments, of course, continue to be welcome.

2) My thanks yet again to Angus MacSpon for prereading the original versions of both this and Chapter 15, and to Michael Chase for commenting on them and the revisions.

3) Not planning to do a revision of the Author's Notes and Annotations, as I want those to remain a record of my feelings on completing my first fic.

4) I will, however, restate my dedication of this work to my sister, Rebecca Nowack.

Released: April 09, 2003

Revised: December 16, 2003

Final: December 30, 2003


End file.
